In His Own Right
by Those-carrots
Summary: It began with her spying on him. But it was her duty right? It raised Naruto's interest to unbelievable levels. She was beautiful and she captivated every fiber of his being. But it was more than her beauty that grabbed his interest...his obsession. *Non-massacre Fem!Itachi(Izumi)/Naruto *fem!ita*
1. How we'll begin

**In His Own Right:**

**Chapter One:**

* * *

_He was an odd one, an underdog she admitted. Which was ironic, to say the least, **especially** coming from such an impassive shell such as Izumi. But yes he was rather different. Him being the container of the nine tailed Biju aside, this boy... This blond boy was something else._

_She watched him intently from the day he was born, by strict orders of the council, always vigilant surveying and assessing the boy determining if said child was any threat to the well-being of the village._

_Slowly but surely she studied him, beginning at the age of 13 she studied and evaluated his personality, watching him react with society, his team; which oddly enough consisted of her younger brother._

_He was sloppy, a wreck, careless, indecisive at some points, a menace. He lacked talent, he was improper, outspoken, loud, ras__h and idiotic. He was a total mess she noted, and there was no doubt in her mind that at this point the boy's only threat was his untrained mouth._

_She also noted his dismay, and how the villagers treated the blond with such distaste. It was painstaking to watch the boy be treated with such prejudice for something that was self-determined the day of his birth. It was wrong to treat the child a certain because of something he had no control of. In was wrong to make someone who had nothing, and was alone feel so terrible. She felt sympathy, wishing the best and even at some points wishing to hug the boy._

_Despite all of this, despite the unfair treatment, despite the child growing up with no parents, despite his lack of talent and despite him being dead last. The boy had a drive... A drive that fueled the engines of his desires._

_She knew him well, and it was apparent that this boy contained not only the nine tailed fox beast but a fire that burned with the will of any true Shinobi. She was amazed by his resolve, his will, and perseverance, his ability to overcome. His strong-willed and gentle nature, his ability to convert people's ideology through mere words. His love and interaction with his teammates. -He changed her brother even she could see that- She saw it all, it was AMAZING...all traits of a truly honorable ninja. _

_Naruto Uzumaki..._

_Izumi watched intently as the young sun-kissed haired genin fell, his battle with the sand genin with blood red hair ending. A harsh jab sealing his victory._

_The Anbu captain with long jet black hair neatly fixed into a ponytail gazed on, her face covered in the Crimson red bodily fluid known as blood. Not her blood by all means, no._

_...Was spectacular._

* * *

_*Present*_

Naruto's feet landed gracefully on the grassy moist floor of the training ground. The seventeen-year-old practicing the effectiveness of his ninjutsu, the Rasenshuriken. And if the magnificent crater was anything to judge by it was defiantly effective.

The young jounin achieving said promotion little under six months prior, assessed the damage with a small grin. It was perfect, and when combined with natural energy via sage mode said attack's effectiveness and usability in battle would increase tenfold. He smirked and scratched his head dumbly, the whole entire training grounds destroyed. Baa-chan wouldn't be to0 pleased to learn that he did it again. Despite the fact that it wasn't that huge of an issue.

He shrugged it off as he gazed up at the fading blue sky. It was getting dark and he should probably get home. Or maybe he could stop by the hospital to greet Sakura for a second.

He quickly dismissed that thought, she was probably super busy with paperwork or some sort of surgery. Seeing Sasuke was defiantly out of the question, he didn't dare step into the Uchiha compound.

And so the sun bleached haired Shinobi decided it would be in his best interest to head home.

A shiver ran down his spine. He didn't exactly know why but for a split second it felt as if someone was watching him. He shrugged the thought off, he was probably simply just tired.

He yawned before grabbing his bag and quickly stretching. He took off performing the body flicker technique disappearing in a puff of smoke and landing neatly on a roof a small distance away from his apartment. The young shinobi dropped to the ground busy streets of the evening city.

He decided to walk the rest of the way take in the scenery of the village he came to love. He walked his face full of joy and glee.

Many villagers greeting him politely as he passed by.

"Good afternoon, Naruto", one villager greeted him. He smiled at the man responding with a greeting if his own. He's come to gain the trust of the villagers and it's inhabitance since the years coming up. Team seven making a name for themselves throughout the shinobi world, with their huge achievements which consisted of capturing Kabuto, to killing wanted members of the Akatsuki organization.

Naruto took a left turn from the main road and headed down his less than busy street. Actually, if you think about it, it was actually pretty empty. Which wasn't weird at all, until his keen eyes picked up on very fast movement from their corners. He turned towards the shadows of which he knew he saw movement. And there it was again, the shiver. The feeling of being watched.

He continued to walk, wishing that he was just being super paranoid. His apartment mere feet away. He knew better to trust his instincts, and his instincts were telling him someone or something was watching him.

"Just to be safe.",

The shinobi quickly activated his natural chakra, locating the position of said thing.

His toad-like eyes narrowed he picked up on multiple signatures, but what stood out the most was the fact that someone was trying to keep theirs concealed.

If that were true then that also made his latter thoughts also true.

A dark figure took to the sky dashing on the rooftops full speed. Naruto's hypothesis seemed to be correct, someone had indeed been spying on him. He took to the rooftops dashing towards the figure, giving chase.

"Hey, stop!", he called.

He was curious as to what business this person had with him. It was rather suspicious, who the hell was this guy.

He caught up with the figure, clad in Anbu uniform and a mask.

They still didn't trust him.

Both ran parallel from each other jumping from the rooftops at the same pace.

"I think you have some explaining to do.", he growled.

The Anbu didn't respond with words but, a swift and dead accurate kunai aimed for Naruto's face. He dodged the metal as it grazed the hair on his side, barely missing the side of his face.

This was serious, here he was challenging an Anbu agent. The best of the best. Rational thought told him to stop and head back home, but something else.. Curiosity possibly... Told him to keep chase and find out; who, what, and why.

Naruto withdrew two kunai from his pouch and shot them in the Anbu's direction. It quickly withdrew its katana deflecting the weapons before stopping on a roof opposite Naruto.

He stopped too, starring the shinobi down.

"Alright, then.", Naruto began towards the Anbu.

"What business exactly do you have spying on me today?",

His eyes rolled up and down the Anbu agent taking his its appearance. From what he could tell the figure was a slender tall female with long flowing jet black hair. Her facial features completely covered by that of her Anbu mask.

Naruto made the first move his kunai slashing at the female Anbu, she slid back successfully avoiding his attack. This would be a fight without ninjutsu, else he wanted to damage the village and get into any more trouble than he probably already was.

She retaliated with her katana quickly slashing at Naruto who blocked her barrage of attacks with his kunai, before sending a kick to the shinobi's chest. She fell back performing a back flip before recovering.

Naruto rushed her with a barrage of swift and carefully thrown fists. None of which actually connecting with the girl, and he soon found his arm being caught by the girl.

"Shit.", he muttered as she slammed him into the hard concrete of the rooftop. Katana dangerously close to his face, as her foot forcefully pinned his back to the ground.

"I expected more from a member of team seven.", she spoke for the first time. The feminine voice spoke sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Bastard, you have no idea what you're talking about.",

He recognized it..from somewhere but he just couldn't figure it out.

Naruto pushed up catching the female off guard, his physical strength proving to be superior to that of hers as he knocked her back. The Kunochi recovering instantly but Naruto was fast on her Kunai in hand.

"Now let's see who's under that mask!",

He swiped his weapon in an attempt to remove the mask. But the female shinobi was quick and caught his wrist, she instantly sent a kick into his stomach causing him to be pushed inches backward.

He was quick on his feet. But as soon as he recovered he was met by a katana stabbing straight into his arm. He felt blood spill from his open wound.

She was close, close enough.

He quickly grabbed at the mask, tugging at it with lightning swift speed. He removed it.

"Was it that hard to realize, are you satisfied now?", she spoke removing the weapon from his arm and backing away from the bleeding shinobi. Her face unfazed by the removal of the mask.

He held onto his wounded arm narrowing his eyes.

She was...just..._stunning_. Her face was pale and seemed to be flawless, her charcoal black eyes complimented her black hair.

He knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it.

"You must not recognize me, hm. Oh well, this was pointless then.", he remained still memorized, as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Leaving a bleeding Naruto in the middle of the leaf village.

"Shit, what the hell.", Naruto inquired gazing at his bleeding arm.

* * *

"You're an idiot, you know that?",

"Yeah I know, I know.",

Naruto sat rather contently in Sakura's apartment living room. Luckily her shift had ended little under thirty minutes ago, or else he would have had to ran all the way towards the hospital while bleeding out.

"You don't just go around attacking random shinobi!", Sakura scolded Naruto, as she forced her green chakra into his arm.

"She could have killed you, hell you could have bled out, what were you thinking?", Naruto shook his head.

"I was just curious... Didn't I tell you she was spying on me?",

"No shit! That's what they do, that's their job! They're always watching us, that's just how it is!", she spat.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well now that you say it like that, it was kind of idiotic.",

"You're hopeless... Do you know how much trouble you could get in for getting in their way?", Said Sakura.

"But she was, absolutely beautiful, so I consider that a win in my book.",

Sakura shook her head obviously not wanting to press the conversation further.

He chuckled a bit rubbing the back of his head dumbly. "I wouldn't mind meeting her again actually.",

* * *

***If you enjoyed, please tell me.**


	2. Just a little trouble

**In His Own Right:**

**Chapter Two:**

***Update: 3/20/2016**

* * *

_Her charcoal black eyes trailed the village elder his face tan and unreadable, she bowed in a sign of respect. Don't be fooled by said actions, she hated him. Yes, she had total malice for this man, Danzo. The man who almost took everything from her. And it would've been by her hand too._

_"Izumi, you look rather displaced.", came the deep monotonous voice of the elder, that shook her from her thoughts. "As if you were in some sort of tussle. Did he meet you with some sort of trouble?",_

_"Yes, it seems I was careless and the target caught onto me.", she explained._

_He remained silent for a__ second in thought. Izumi wanted nothing less than to get the hell out of there as fast as possible._

_"Does he suspect anything?",_

_"Indeed", she replied. "His skills as a shinobi have increased significantly.",_

_"Has he caught wind of why?",_

_"No, of course not.", was her impassive response._

_He grunted in what seemed to be disagreement. "Any suspicious activity?",_

_"No, he's just been training.", like he has been for the past 8 years._

_"Mh, I see. Continue with your objective, report any and all suspicious activity!", _

_"Hai!", she responded._

* * *

_*A month later*_

The moon shined brightly it's line the only visible light in the dark atmosphere of the sleeping village.

Returning home from a previous mission, Izumi couldn't help but feel a small flame of join burn within the inners of her chest and tummy. It was slight joy to say the most. She didn't exactly enjoy killing people, considering her passive aggressive ideology, but it was what was required of the clan heir. To tell the truth she'd much rather be on her usual duty, which was the main priority at the moment. Her team was needed though from time to time.

Anbu team one, I which consisted of Shisui, Neji, Shizune as their medic and, of course, Izumi the respective captain. Their mission was a simple assassination of a drug lord who's influence was increasing to sizes that were of , a considerable threat to the general public. Especially since his money and manipulative nature enabled him to higher high-end shinobi of A rank or higher.

To say the least, Izumi had underestimated the difficulty of the mission, and thus, the stealth aspect of it was a flunk. But despite said flunk there were no considerable injuries to the team. Except a small slash across Shisui's face but it was little to nothing but a flesh wound.

So, in the end, the mission was a success, the drug lord had been killed thanks to a heart injury via Shisui and his notorious and abnormally quick body flicker technique.

Izumi had dismissed the two non-Uchiha members of the team, leaving her and Shisui to report the mission results to the Hokage.

Both their paces slowed considerably as they approached the Godaime's office. She felt the familiar chakra signature of the Hokage herself. The Anbu captain's eyes narrowed, as she sensed two more familiar signatures.

Shisui glanced at Izumi, a small almost inaudible chuckle was released from his chest. As if he found something amusing. She ignored it though she had a much larger question.

What were those two doing at a time like this, was it earlier than her first preconception?

She found herself on the small edge of the Hokage's window, it being open like usual. She entered, followed by a more than obviously giddy Shisui.

"Unprofessional! That's what it is unprofessional!", the fifth Hokage yelled in anger, her blond hair slashing viscously as she pointed her finger scolding the two shinobi.

"What in the fuck made you two think it'd be a good idea to have one of your 'rival battles' while you're supposed to be escorting the Daimyō's daughter? What stupid magical thoughts go through your thick ass heads that tell you that, that was the most appropriate time to test 'each other's abilities'?", the two Jounin stood ridged.

"You know it was more of an impulse than a thought, Baa-chan.", The blond known as Naruto spoke in his defense, scratching the back of his head while doing so. Like he always did when he was embarrassed.

"Just be quiet.", Responded an aggravated Sasuke.

The three shinobi obviously not noticing the two Anbu operatives as she entered. Both Izumi and her cousin Shisui watched the exchange between the two members of team seven, with curiosity. The latter of which seemed to be getting a really good kick out of said situation.

"Not only did you successfully ruin any chances of leaf village shinobi escorting her again, but you also managed to burn down their entire vacation home down completely.", She paused her eyes darting dangerously at the pair. "And guess who's paycheck that's coming out of!",

Both ninja gulped at this, she noted. It was quite amusing watching the two members of one of the most elite Jounin teams gaze on in complete angst.

"That's only the beginning of your punishment!", Tsunade growled.

"Ah, come on Baa-chan!

She silenced the blond 17-year-old Jounin with a finger.

"Six months of all D-ranked missions! And both of you are getting revoked of your Jounin rank...For six months!",

Naruto's jaw fell to the floor while A certain little brother held his head low.

Shisui let out a brash and loud chuckle.

The noise caused the blond haired Godaime turned her head towards the window now noticing the jet black haired Anbu captain and an amused Shisui in all their glory. Sasuke's eyes landed on her masked hidden features, from the look on his face not only was he embarrassed but he also seemed to realize she was behind the mask. He lowered his head further in disgrace. Izumi's eye landed on that of the blond. His face full of an expression she couldn't exactly read. However one thing was for certain, he too had recognized her.

"Wait, that's-", The yellow haired ninja began, but was swiftly silenced by his teammate, who of which whispered something that was inaudible to Izumi. He was a strange specimen, that was for sure.

"Shisui, what a pleasant surprise.", Tsunade said sarcastically. "And Izumi-san.",

She watched as Naruto's eyes went wide at the mention of her name, the Anbu captain raised an eyebrow in response, before deeming that matter of little importance. Izumi removed her mask, as she chose to ignore the blond shinobi. How ironic...

"Oh, come on Hokage-sama. What's the point of the mask if you're just going to say my name?", The genjutsu master replied removing his mask exposing his bright grin.

"Most Anbu don't chuckle before entering my office. Also, try and break that habit of entering through my damn window.", she retorted.

"Well then, don't leave it open Hokage-sama.", Shisui spoke confidently, grin from eye to eye.

This was normal behavior for the giddy Uchiha, of which only he could get away with. One could consider it disrespect, but it was Shisui and everyone knew him. He was loyal and infamously known throughout the shinobi world.

The fifth Hokage glared at him but chose not to respond. Her honey eyes trailing that of both Izumi and Shisui before glaring lethally at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Six months of mandatory training, headed by both Izumi and Shisui.", Tsunade declared. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke responded to this surprisingly, Sasuke simply gazed at both his cousin and sister respectively before returning to that of their Hokage.

Naruto, on the other hand had his eyes narrowed in her direction, he was glaring at her. Izumi gazed at his right arm. The wound was deep and probably required a certain amount of time to heal. That was apparent considering that he still had it in bandages.

It must've taken him a while to put two and two together. Two and two being that she was an Uchiha, and more importantly, the elder sister of Sasuke.

"Wait...training? This is news to me. Since when?", Shisui inquired.

"Since I decided just now!", Came the annoy response of the Hokage.

"I get to mold Sasuke-kun and his idiotic friend both mentally and physically for the next six months.", he clasped his hands together.

"Ya, hear that Izumi?",

The Female Anbu captain chose to ignore said question. "Will we still receive missions within that time period?", she questioned the Godaime.

"Consider this a mission. But, yes you'll still get pulled away for a mission every so often.", answer Tsunade.

Izumi simply nodded in response.

"This is effective immediately. Now, You two out!", she pointed at Naruto and Sasuke, before turning her finger to both Shisui and Izumi. "Report!",

* * *

"Do you guys have to wake me up at godly late hours of the night when you wish to speak about your issues?", Came the irritated voice of a certain rosette.

Both Naruto and Sasuke gazed at Sakura. "It's sort of important, seeing that we can't go on any missions together for six months, Sakura.", Said a displeased Naruto who sat parallel to an equally displeased Sasuke.

"Well that's both you idiot's fault, isn't it.", Sakura yawned.

"Hm.", Came the Uchiha's signature response.

"We have mandatory training for six months on top of the other shitty punishments.", His eyes went to the floor as the thought of the Anbu agent suddenly made itself present. He had been such an oblivious idiotic dobe. How didn't he recognized her? He'd seen her before, hell on more than one occasion. Albeit, in his defense it was a few years ago. But regardless he was an idiot. Sasuke's sister Izumi... It was her, that was the Anbu that had been watching him..Stalking. He wondered; why? What had he done exactly? Was it an order by the Hokage or did she do it on a whim? His curiosity in the situation sky rocketing to unimaginable levels. He would find out soon enough, one way or another. After all, she was in charge of one of his punishments. He had to admit that she was way more beautiful when under direct light.

"With both my sister and cousin.", Sasuke finally spoke. "Naruto, do you understand what this means?",

Naruto shook himself from his thoughts. "..huh...Oh, naw?",

"They're going to kill us..",


	3. More trouble

**In His Own Right:**

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

Death was definitely more inviting than this.

"You have a minute to get the fuck out of your bed or your brains hit the wall!", came the dry unnaturally serious tone of a certain black spiky haired Anbu. His katana mere inches from Naruto's face. He gulped, the drowsiness no longer present, for good reason too. Shisui...Shisui Uchiha of the body flicker was his title. He was greatly known throughout the shinobi world, his powers and effectiveness in battle clearly indicated his superiority to that of Naruto's. Anbu Team one had completed the most missions after all.

"Alright, damn. Interrupting my sleep..threatening me and shit..", came the aggravated mutter of said Uzumaki.

The katana ignited, flames devouring it. Naruto felt the heat emanating onto his face, he instantly reacted by grabbing a hidden dagger hidden within his sleeping wear, slashing the flaming weapon from his persona.

The weapon remained in Shisui's hand, Naruto's attempts in vain.

"Alright, pass the dagger.", The body flicker master held out his left hand while his flamed katana was still in his the right ever so close."What did you think you were getting out if attacking your superior exactly?",

"Bastard..", came the blond's reply as he tossed the dagger lightly towards a threatening Shisui

"Now, as I recall a certain blond haired, large breast, easily angered Hokage order you and Sasuke-Kun both to be put under our wing as per punishment.", he began. Naruto noticing a small grin through the dark early morning of his apartment. Which reminded him.

"I know.. I know, but can't we do this like.. ", he gazed at the clock beside his bed. It read 3:25AM. "..uh, later.",

"No, stop being a bitch and get the fuck up.",

"But, I literally only got one hour of sleep!", The blond retorted. "An hour and seventeen minutes to be precise.", he concluded remembering the time in which he returned from Sakura's house opposed to the time now.

"Either get the hell up, or I promise you I'll slice you into small chips.", Shisui's ultimatum and dangerously close flaming sword were enough to convince the young jounin to comply. He nodded at the Anbu submitting to his will.

"Now, we're about 13 minutes off schedule, Thanks to your insubordination.", he spoke flaming disappearing slowly.

"Go get dressed, and meet us in training ground 14. Don't waste any more time than you've done already..", There was nothing more said before Shisui vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto grunted. He hadn't expected the punishment to begin so..early. He was rather annoyed, irritated actually. And sleep deprived... But not only that, also curious.

He took off, not wanting to waste more time, heeding Shisui's warning.

* * *

Dark chocolate eyes fell softly upon the two Shinobi before them. Little brother and Naruto respectively in that order. Both of them stood still and at attention as Shisui successfully chastised them, allowing his Big bad Anbu alter ego to take over.

Izumi sighed, her eyes heavy as she felt old man consciousness slowly leaving the barracks of her mind. It had been roughly, 48 hours since her last rest and the sleep deprivation was beginning to take a toll on her. The mission had been longer than expected as stated prior.

It would be worth it though, she was completing two missions at the same time.

"...we have one hundred and ten percent control of both of you. Shit, we own both of you, two hundred and forty percent. For the next six months I am your superior, for the next six months you will bow before me; you will not laugh, sleep, sneeze nor will you eat without my permission!...",

He was taking this very seriously, a small glare in his eyes that Izumi knew all too well.

"...do you two comprehend?",

Both Naruto and Sasuke hesitated, not understanding if he was joking or if he meant every aspect of his statement.

"I said. 'Do you understand?',", his voice lowered in pitch and became much louder.

"H-hai!", Naruto stuttered, gulping before doing so.

"Hai!"

"Now...Mandatory training.. Hmm..", he lifted his chin up in thought before turning towards Izumi.

"Izumi-chan, does 18 laps around the entire village seem favorable?",

"18 laps, are you shitting me?", a frantic Naruto spat obviously having no control over his tongue.

"It does seem sort of light, if you ask me.", Shisui stated, glaring at the loud blond.

Izumi watched the two Jounin. It was apparent that they had a certain distaste for the work they were about be exposed to. She'd fix that, laziness wasn't acceptable.

"It seems like an acceptable routine.", she spoke. Her eyes quickly found their way towards a certain blond jinchuuriki. He was starring, she caught a glimpse of suspicion in his crystal blue orbs. And yet another look that she couldn't exactly put a finger on, it was strange and quickly become awkward. He broke away as soon as he realized she was glaring back. He obviously had questions.. And if she knew him as well as she thought, he'd be more than willing to ask without hesitation.

"Alright let's get to it, Anbu pace! We don't have time for that slow junk!", The spiky haired Uchiha cried slamming his palms together in contentment. "Move move, Get your asses running! Don't worry we'll instruct by example...",

* * *

"Come on Sasuke-kun and friend. It's only been 14 laps and you're already on your fucking knees huffing and puffing.", Shisui scolded the two young male shinobi who to Izumi, seemed almost half dead. They weren't used to such exercise that was obvious enough, especially considering that both Izumi Shisui had barley broken a sweat. She wondered what type of exercises they did in the lower ranks.. Anything below Anbu.

"It's impossible... to this at such a pace.", Sasuke huffed attempting to catch his breath.

"Yeah, how do you expect us to do it at such a quick pace?", Naruto inquired.

"One, it is possible, if anything this is just a warmup compared to the shit your sister and I do. And for that back talk I believe I'll be extending this session by four laps... And that's not the end of it.",

"UUGH", they both replied.

* * *

Dripping from head to toe in sweat, exhausted and aching. Naruto fell backwards on the soft grass, laying with legs and arms widely spread out. Relief hitting him instantly as he rested his legs.

Sasuke fell parallel beside the blond, he glared at him from the corner of his eye. Blue and black eyes met. And with that simple glance, Naruto knew exactly what he was saying; 'How the fuck did we get ourselves in this mess?'.

"Alright, I'm impressed. I actually though you two would have given up by the 17th lap. But you've pushed through, awesome.", Sasuke's cousin Shisui praised them, sitting down in a meditated states, perpendicular to Sasuke's sister. He seemed genially pleased, albeit Naruto wasn't sure if it was because of their progress or his own sadistic gain. Izumi on the other had seemed unchanged from the moment he first saw her today.

"Alright, well Izumi-chan, I understand if you'd like to get little Sasuke-kun. So I'll get this idiot.",

Naruto titled his head forwards towards the two resting Anbu. "Excuse me?!",

"There's more, isn't there?", Sasuke spoke irritably.

"Well Izumi-chan thought it'd s great idea to evaluate you two's strength, and how awesome would it be to see how you two work under stress.", Shisui gave both Naruto and Sasuke a huge wide grin that seemed to extend all the way towards his eyes.

"So Naruto looks lik-",

"Actually cousin, I'd like to evaluate Naruto-san.", Came the impassive voice of the other female present. Her eyes remained closed and her face lacking any type of expression.

Naruto's eyes widen. A bit, what could she possibly what? He knew it would be a great opportunity to get answers to his huge sum of questions. But what were her ulterior motives?

Shisui's facial expression change to that of surprise, awe even. He nodded before a sly smirk made it's way prone on his features.

"So I get little Sasuke-kun...ay.", he clasped his hands together devilishly. This resulted in a certain Sasuke to gulp in response.

Both Anbu brought themselves up to the ground and walk towards their respective 'foe'. Shisui unleashed his katana, igniting. An inferno devours the sword. Izumi on the other hand took no action to grab her weapon, Naruto noted.

"I'd get up if I were you two, we don't intend on showing mercy.", The genjutsu master Shisui informed both members of team seven.

Naruto and Sasuke brought themselves to their feet.

"Don't get to over confident, this won't be easy.", Sasuke declared proudly towards his cousin, kunai finding it's way to the Uchiha's palms. Naruto wondered if that was going to be the case, though he prayed it play close to that.

"We'll see about that.", Mere moments after Shisui had finished his statement, he was on Sasuke slashing at the younger Uchiha. Attacking violently and with great speed. He really was showing No remorse, which means.

Izumi stood feet away from Naruto. His eyes narrowed as he prepared himself for an impending attack. She stood motionlessly and with a blank expression, her hands unmoving at her sides. She looked rather innocent if she asked Naruto, he delicate features making her look rather cute if you would. But Naruto knew better than to base assumptions off of appearances and preconceptions. Izumi was the top Anbu captain in the whole entire village, that spoke for itself. She was the best of the best, of the best. He refused to underestimate her, not this time at least. And it probably wouldn't hurt to try and get some answers in the process.

Suddenly her right hand moved to her mouth, and without even a hand sign or any indication of her next actions, she released a huge blaze of fire from her mouth. Naruto side slid away from the huge mass of fire. His hands grabbing two kunai from his pouch as he gained visual of his opponent. She stood in the same spot, despite the fact that she was now facing him.

Naruto watched her feet, not chancing looking into her eyes. Even if she hadn't activated her Sharigan, which he knew she probably had, he didn't want to make any mistakes. He had to execute everything perfectly. She wasn't taking him seriously, he'd change that.

He tossed his duel kunai at the female Anbu captain who of which in that instant released her katana before swiftly deflecting the deadly weapons. With this Naruto rushed forward his hands coming together as he performed the hand signals to create his shadow clones.

He only needed about fifteen. He summoned the shadow clones as they came upon Izumi. They attacked, fists attempting to hit the unnaturally quick female. She dodged barrages of kicks and punches from the clones, sending a few of her own successfully dispelling them.

Naruto quickly summoned more, using them to gather wind chakra as he began to reform his signature Rasengan. Her back was towards him and he took his chance, he pounced forward leaving nothing to chance and he thrust his hands forward landing his attack on the Uchiha heir's back, and sending her flying, landing a short distance away.

A smile of satisfaction fell upon Naruto, his eyes lighting up. "It would do you better in the future, not to underestimate me!", he yelled out as pride filled every fiber of his being. It all changed when he felt a chilling tickle go through his spine.

His gazed back towards the spot where Izumi lay. His eyes widen. She was gone.

He looked in all directions, left, right, up, down. Where had she gone off to, it didn't seem like a substitution nor did it look like a clone.

In that instant, the sky turned black, and the sun a crimson red. Naruto choked out a cry as he found himself paralyzed. Not from fear, no by all means. But another force...

"Did you really think it'd be that easy, Naruto?", a voice whispered, the voice obviously belong to Izumi.

"Ah, Genjutsu!", Naruto yelled in realization. He had little to no control over himself, his body was completely at her mercy.

"When?", he cried out almost in anger.

Her figure appeared before him, his body still frozen.

"From the moment you gazed into my Sharingan.", Izumi stated matter of fact.

"But I didn't, or.. I don't remember.",

"Effects of my genjutsu, it's expected.", she spoke. "I control every aspect of this world..", she trailed off her voice sweet sending shivers down his entire body.

Her slender figure clad in her Anbu captain attired approached the paralyzed Naruto who had now realized his position. That position unexpectedly being him bound to a cross. She came close, more close than Naruto felt comfortable with - not that he was comfortable, to begin with. He tried moving with every fiber of his being, as he felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Wrong place and wrong time.

Izumi's stoic face was mere inches from Naruto's as she came closer Naruto's heart rate shot up like a firework. She whisper softly into his ear.

"I expected more..",

Then, more was exactly what she would get. Just you wait Izumi, you're in for a surprise.

* * *

***You expected more, huh Izumi? Well, don't underestimate your opponents. We'll end this here. I hope you guys enjoyed this short installment there will be more very soon :P.**

***Review!**


	4. Meeting expectations

**In His Own Right:**

**Chapter Four:**

***Update: 3/20/2016**

* * *

His breath was heavy, his crimson red eyes swore daggers into that of his elder cousin, both were tired and weary from their battle. Shisui stood a small smile on his features, Sasuke couldn't exactly pinpoint the what the smile meant, albeit he assumed to be of little importance.

"You seem to be fairing much better than your blond, teammate.", the spiked haired Uchiha spoke. "Let's finish this, shall we.", he raised her hands up to gesturing for them to get back to business.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"If you would do the honor.",

The younger Uchiha needed not one more word, within seconds, he was on the offensive. Sending a quick hurling Shisui's way, the Anbu operative barely was able to block his attack, which was followed by a heavy yet swift punch aimed for his face. Shisui side-stepped being able to avoid the attack, withdrawing a kunai from his pouch he slashed at the jounin. Sasuke dodged the deadly attack, before revealing a kunai of his own striking towards the elder Uchiha. The two kunai collided creating a golden spark.

He made a move to sweep Shisui off his feet with his legs, Shisui saw this and hurled into the air, his hands performing a quick set of signals. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized his intentions.

He jumped a few meters away, as a ball of fire plummeted towards the Earth. He slid sideways on the grass, his hand giving him balance against the grass and dirt.

"Behind you.", a humorous voice whispered in his ear.

Said whisperer had used the body flicker technique.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned around with only seconds to block a devastating kick that sent him flying. He skidded across the grass before recovering and bringing himself to his feet. He stood preparing to charge forward and show what he was truly made of, he concentrated chakra towards his hand as electricity began engulf his palm. However suddenly, he found a sharp piercing object again his neck.

Damn it!

"I think it's over, Sasuke.", His Chidori slowly vanished, Shisui's figure behind that of Sasuke's kunai pressed comfortably towards his neck.

There was no possible way he could escape, Sasuke was actually out of luck. Fuck, there was literally nothing he could do, 'less he wish to lose his life.

"I...I give.", Sasuke declared through his teeth.

"Pretty impressive, Sasuke-kun. Though more protection towards your mid-section would probably make you more effective.",

* * *

Izumi looked at the blond, he wasn't moving much or was he attempting to do anything, he simply just stood ridged. Was he as good as she had first believed? Was it simply a false preconception and nothing more or was he still the knuckle head ninja that she'd perceived from childhood 'til now. The one person if anyone had the true will of fire.

Suddenly his crystal blue eyes shot open, a grin earning its way on his handsome features. A flame burning like a wildfire.

Without warning the Genjutsu had been disrupted, Izumi found her Sharingan eyes widening in shock and disbelief.

"You expect more, huh? Lets give these hands a try and see how much you actually expected.", The blond roared, as he threw a kuani her way. Her eyes narrowed. Was he underestimating her? Did he think a measly attack like that would be effective? Her hands jolted out with great speed, intercepting the kunai in her palms before it came into contact with the Uchiha heir.

"Not the smartest of mov-", an object as hard as a rock came into contact with her face, Izumi soon realized this to be Naruto's fist. Shock shot through the Anbu captain. It―...that was impossible. She dragged across the floor before finding balance and recovering to her feet.

"It's one of my Dad's techniques, the flying thunder God.", Came the blonds reply.

She wiped her face, a slither of blood removed from her features. This changed the playing field significantly. She hadn't expected that and if she had she would have combated him with the same strategy she used against Shisui to begin with.

He was behind her with little to no warning, she swiped the kunai that was aimed towards her neck away, making sure to keep it a short distance away. Noting that the kunai's were the secret to his Jutsu.

He charged slashing forward, she dodged grabbing his arm and shoving him backward with a fist to his midsection. He grunted in pains as he swung a long leg her ways, she blocked the blow being extremely heavy and pushing her back a few feet.

She jumped forward, a kick aiming for his head, the blond side stepped before grabbing her leg and throwing the Uchiha female, who responded with a barrage of shuriken his way. He rolled grabbing the kunai that was plunged into the grass and deflected all of the deadly sharp fragments of metal with the weapon. The cling of metals colliding ringing out through the field.

He went for her again throwing his kunai, she dodged it and allowed it to land behind her. He teleported to the weapon and from there he sent a barrage of fists and kicks, the two exchanged attacks for a short while, before they broke off as Izumi kicked Naruto backwards, she withdrew a kunai and lunged forward.

Naruto laying on the ground rolled out of the way, to her surprise he grabbed her by her arm and brought her down to the floor. She tried to push her weapon towards his throat a feat which would've been a clear sign that she was victorious. However, that's not the case.

With his superior strength he grabbed the girls wrists forcefully pushing them down as he laid neatly on the girl. Her back against the grass as he lay frontwards upon the girl. She couldn't believe it, it had been that easy?

She jerked forward in an attempt to escape but found that the very kunai in her hand was now poking her cheek. She gazed up at the sun-kissed haired shinobi.

He was gazing down at her with a stern expression.

They stayed in that position for a long term of time, Izumi waiting patiently for him to remove himself, which... unfortunately, wouldn't happen without her intervention.

She cleared her throat.

"Naruto...", she began.

"What?", he responded.

"...you may remove yourself now, you've won.",

His eyes widen in shock as he flustered red in embarrassment, realizing the position that they were in. Izumi simply raised an eyebrow, he quickly removed himself from her smaller figure.

Both now stood.

"Say what..?",

"You won.", she repeated.

His blue eyes gleamed with something she couldn't pinpoint.

"I won?" he spoke awe-filled.

"Yes, that is what I said.", she dusted her Anbu uniform off.

"But, you're Izumi Uchiha. You never lose..", she laughed internally, she wished that were true.

"I've lost to Kakashi-san a large sum of times, in my earlier my earlier years. I usually tie with Shisui, albeit.", she sighed. "You're an exceptional shinobi Naruto.", she spoke wholeheartedly wishing not to say anything else. But the blonde would have nothing less...

"Friends?", his hand went out towards the Anbu captain, she stared at it, her crimson Sharingan eyes still activated.

"Come one, it's the least you can do. At least I'm not annoying you with questions from the day before.", he had a point there. She didn't like being annoyed with questions. Her hand extended outward grasping his, and shaking firmly.

"Don't think I'll ease your workload, a punishment is still a punishment.", a small smile plastered its way onto the Uchiha's. It went unnoticed by Naruto, but it was in fact present.

* * *

"You're kidding me, goddamnit you gotta be!", Shisui inquired, he couldn't believe it, hell he refused. They stood outside the main Uchiha house, thirty minutes after the training with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Do I look like someone to joke, Shisui?", Izumi retorted.

She had a good point, Izumi rarely joked if ever. Actually, he's never heard her crack or laugh at a joke ever.

"God, these kids, sooner or later they'll make us look like a flock of fluffy bunnies with their skills.",

She nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was a quiet and passive day. Beautiful in every sense of the word. The raven haired female lay in her room, quietly looking into the blue spring sky. Her charcoal eyes blank.

It was her day off evidently. Shisui had been sent off on an emergency Anbu mission which required his specific skill. Which explained why they were not training today.

Which reminded her. Both Sasuke and Naruto had made significant progress. Both of which were definitely gaining a new sense of responsibility, and She had successfully helped Naruto develop a new form of his Rasengan. She felt content with her work actually.

Naruto had not disappointed her, he had actually defeated her which was a great accomplishment for any shinobi of this era.

But back to her day of.. It was her day off and she had absolutely nothing to do. She never really did anything actually... She didn't have a personal life nor did she have many friends... She did have admirers, but they weren't friends or anyone interesting. She sighed lightly thinking about her ultimate mission, the one given to her on the behalf of Danzo.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was crazy! He shook his head, almost walking away and leaving right then and there. He didn't wish to come all the way here just to be turned down, it just wasn't something he'd see as pleasant. However, he didn't see her replying to him with a yes, it was her day off after all.

His blue eyes blinked as he sighed deciding to finally do it. His hand came up as he knocked lightly on the door to the Uchiha head house.

He knocked for a couple minutes before stopping and becoming vigilant. He waited and after a few minutes. Was anyone home? Sasuke even... Maybe? To explain to him at least that she wasn't home or anything. Or maybe she was ignoring him... He was seconds away from leaving when the door finally opened. His day suddenly brightened up.

Beautiful jet black eyes that equally complimented her long charcoal hair. She wore a blue shirt that wore the Uchiha crescent on it. Her eyebrows rose, staring into the blue of Naruto's

They stood there starring at each other for a long instant.

"May I help you, Naruto?", inquired Izumi.

Why was he here again? What had he wanted to do again? Shit..

"I... I know it's your day off and I don't mean to bother you on it Izumi, but I was wondering if you could help me perfect my new Rasengan.", he explained to the girl. That was part of the reason, actually, he just wanted to be around her. Over the time that he'd spent with the Anbu captain, her brother/his best-friend and Shisui, Naruto had to admit that he'd developed something a bit more than infatuation. He needed to be around her, he wanted to know more about her personal life and possibly get to know her. He was curious about every aspect of the girl. Especially about the incident a month ago. He couldn't tell the girl five years his senior, by all means no.

It was well known that Izumi was beautiful, possibly the most beautiful girl in all of the village. That fact alone meant a lot and if the rumors were true then she wasn't really interested in those of the opposite sex...possibly asexual if you would.

His mind was brought from his thoughts as she answered quicker than he expected. "It's fine... Actually, I'm not doing anything better and would find it enjoyable to help you with your Jutsu.", she spoke, her voice a sounding like a smooth rhythm to the Uzimaki's ears.

He smiled as excitement ran through his body. "All right!", he cried slamming a fist into his palm. It was probably louder than he intended, which would explain the stares he received from inside the Uchiha District.

Izumi remained stoic as she walked outside, already fully dressed for training and signaled for him to lead the way. Naruto with a cheap grin and a scratch of his head did so accordingly.

* * *

Naruto sent his attack into the ground, a large explosion erupted in the training field following said attack. The Jounin teleported away, avoiding the effects of his own attack, he landed parallel his kunai, via the thunder God technique.

This was his fourth time showing off his rasenshuriken, following Izumi's orders to repeat his attack. She watched a safe distance away, her arms wrapped neatly under her chest as she looked on with her usual unreadable expression. He was inhaling and exhaling heavily, as sweat ran like rapid rivers down his face and head, her current posture, and figure didn't help his situation either.

Izumi called the Uzumaki over with a hand gesture. He approached her slowly still feeling a bit overworked from the performance of his most powerful ninjutsu.

"Rasenshurikenwas it?", she asked when he was a good hearing distance away.

"Yeah.", he nodded, his mouth moving to the side in a gesture of confusion.

"It's definitely a powerful attack however, it seems rather risky. You having to teleport all the time.", It was definitely a risky technique, one that required him to use another to get its full capability.

"Yeah it is.", Naruto answered.

"Why not throw it?",

"What?",

"Throw it.", she repeated.

"Throw it, I can't just throw the rasen-shiruken..", her eyebrows went up in question, they read 'You're an idiot' as he realized how absolutely stupid he sounded. Could he throw it? It was called the rasenshiruken.

He glanced between his hand then to Izumi and back to his hand. God damn it he was an idiot! And she a genius. Why hadn't he thought of that? It was so obvious! He jumped backwards, noticing that her eyes were still glued to him.

"Ah, yeah... ", he scratched his head as he prepared his attack, he concentrated wind charka to his hand, as he prepared to form another one of his attacks. His extremely high chakra levels allowing him to form another one. The giant blue mass of wind in the shape of a shuriken hovered over his palm. Okay, throw it. His eyes landed upon the forest before him feet away.

He watched as he threw the attack into the abundance of trees, the rasen-shuriken exploded devastating the trees.

It was a definite success.

"It's much more effective, especially if you're accurate. If you utilize it this way, not only is it that much more devastating but, you won't waste your chakra teleporting away.", she spoke, somehow getting behind Naruto without him sensing her.

He laughed, his blue eyes gazed upon her features. Her beauty was memorizing.

"I would have gotten it eventually, I mean, I did make it in the shape of a shuriken.", he spoke with a small grin.

She simply shook her head at the Jounin. She was such a quiet person, Naruto guessed where Sasuke inherited his personality from. He really wanted to ask her about herself and just learn more about her. But how would he initiate in such conversation?

"Would you like to spar?", he asked without really thinking, wanting some sort of response from her.

She stood there for a moment, probably thinking about the proposal.

"You're not tired?" Inquired said female.

"You kidding me? That was just a warm up!", That was a total lie he was actually pretty tired, but he had nothing to do for the rest of the afternoon. And this was possibly the only way to get to know her better. To think that he would feel this way about Sasuke's sister..

"Fine.", she spoke bluntly.

He smiled his signature goofy smile. Yes!

"Would you like a to attack first Naruto?", she asked, to his surprise.

"Mh, yes. Actually, I would!", he yelled as he attacked with great speed sending his first attack; a punch, in her direction. She dodged the punch, grabbing the Jounin by his arm and tossing him over her shoulder. He landed neatly a small distance away.

He was already tired.. It was definitely going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

He lay on the ground, his arm forcefully pushed into his upper back and her hand forcefully holding his head down. Izumi had won the spar.. There first spar actually.. The fight earlier wasn't a spar.

Though she didn't feel as successful considering that the whole entire time he had been sluggish and much less enthusiastic. So she held back, just a little so the spar could last longer. In the end, she still won.

"Ah, alright. You win!", he declared. She released the Uzumaki.

She stood, bringing her hand down for him to grab, so she could lift him to his feet. He refused, as he turned onto his remained on the ground.

"I guess they call you the best for a reason..",

She shook her head. "No, don't be modest. You were tired, it wasn't exactly a fair spar.",

It became quiet the sky no longer held the presence of the sun, but instead that of a full moon and the stars beyond.

He still laid there almost memorized with the sky. And so she did something he probably would never had expected her to do, she sat down next to him.

He almost jumped as realization hit him, his eyes tracing her figure she noted.

She said nothing, those of both genders usually did that to her. She guessed she must've looked odd to other people. She wasn't the most sociable so she really didn't know what was acceptable via appearance, nor did she care.

So there she sat, with the Uzumaki starring into the dark sky tracing their eyes upon the infinite stars and the beautiful full moon. They laid for hours, both in respective silence. It was weird she never exactly spent her days off with someone other than Shisui, and they never exactly did things like this. Except the sparring and training but that was different.

Her eyes glanced from the sky to the man beside her. His sun-kissed hair was darker due to the lack of light, but she could still see his face perfectly. Her eyes traced his lips and finally found its way to his jawline. His jawline was structured in such a way, it resembled that of a Nordic God.

It was weird actually, she had never explored or rather investigated his face before... And that day Izumi realized that she really liked Naruto's jawline.

* * *

***Oh hey there, long time no see. I've almost forgotten about this story, and I'm terribly sorry about that. XD, please don't be too angry at me. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story, it's pretty decent in my opinion and sets the tone for the next few chapters. Give me feedback in a review below! :D**


	5. A little help

**In His Own Right:**

**Chapter Five:**

***Update: 3/20/2016**

* * *

It felt Normal...

Sasuke had to admit. Team seven together again, just sitting enjoying their little get-together, eating their -Naruto's- favorite dish at the ramen shop. It was enjoyable... Well for the most part...

There had been a small disturbance. Mainly of a certain Uzumaki and his huge mouth. So the blond had found himself face first into the ground, which a small bubble gum haired demon with green eyes mercilessly shaking him by his collar... Scolding him about ..who knows what.

"You can't say shit like that and not expect to get hit! No, I'm not small I'm average size!",

Oh, he went there...

Sasuke kept calm as he watched the exchange, Naruto begging for his life and pledging his apologies. He chose not to say anything about the exchange, wishing not to feel the wrath of the female. It's amazing how quickly he had forgotten how fucking crazy this pink haired bitc-.

Emerald green eyes shot into Sasuke's jet black, malicious intent in those orbs.

No!

There was no way she could know his thoughts. He stared back refusing to show his true emotions of fear, not breaking his gaze. Albeit, a small dribble of sweat made its way down the side of his face.

"You have something you want to say Sasuke?",

..Crazy...

"No.", he replied as smooth as he could. His eyes made way to his best friend, who was still helplessly in her clutches... Naruto mouthed the words "Help...me...please..",

Sasuke mentally denied his request. The dobe was on his own.

"That's not what your facial expression says!",

How in the fuck could she tell? Really, he was as stoic as a dead door... Knob... And doors can't die...

"I've been around you Uchihas long enough to pick up on your facial expressions..!",

"Hm..", was the only thing he could respond with.

"It's 12:07, and I'd like to enjoy the rest of the of the afternoon, without and ignorant or stop comments..", Sakura rose to her feet, dusting her clothing off.

"Wait! Twelve 'O Seven?...", Naruto sprint to his feet, seeming to recover from the brutal attack.

Sasuke slammed his palm into his face. "Naruto..",

"Man... I'm late... I go around this time every day.",

"Late for what?", Sasuke questioned, as Naruto frantically got to his feet and dust off his orange and black attire.

"Go where...the bathroom?",

And with that Sasuke remembered that Sakura was an idiot. He stared the pinket down. "I don't think he meant the bathroom, Sakura.", he spoke, as a matter of fact, shaking his head.

"Well I don't know, he is sort of doing the pee-pee dance.",

As much as he hated to admit it she did have a point... Naruto was currently jumping around in panic, drowning his ramen down in one gulp and getting ready to sprint away.

"Naruto wait..", Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist stopping his dash.

"..just where are you going?",

The boys face seemed to react to the question with an abundant amount of emotions, but let's analyze the most prompt one. Panic... Yes, he was panicking. For what reason? That's exactly what Sasuke was trying to figure out.

"I'm going to see a friend... Uh, don't wait up for me... And.. Also...Could either of you pay for my meal... Alright thanks!",

Naruto slipped away, dashing off into the distance, seeming to head in the provided direction of the Uchiha compound. -Something to note for later.-

Sasuke had almost forgotten how weird Naruto was.

"I'm not paying for him.", Spoke the pink haired female beside the Uchiha.

Fuck!

* * *

He was breathing heavy, almost as if he had been running

She had expected him to come. He had done so at the same time every day for the past two weeks, even when they weren't exercising his punishment. It was routine by this time, but what she hadn't expected was the blond boy to ask her if she wished to just walk around the village, with him and 'hang out'.

Izumi could have declined. He wouldn't have questioned it, he was the one who requested her regardless, and she wasn't one to socialize let alone 'hangout'. She could have easily went back to her quarters and returned to her slumber. However, she did quite the opposite. She was unaware of what had possessed her, or what impulse burst through her. But the Uchiha heir had politely accepted his request.

Said blond gave her a cheap smile, a smile that said he had made some sort of huge achievement.

She followed him accordingly, allowing him to lead the way out of the Uchiha compound and into the streets of the leaf village. It was a bright and sunny spring afternoon, the temperature was perfect one could say. Villagers and shinobi alike traveled back and forth, their destinations unknown to the blond and raven haired pair.

"This feeling..", the seventeen-year-old beside her spoke. She looked towards his direction, both keeping their pace.

"...don't you just get this feeling... Walking through this village... And just... Gazing at the innocence...",

Charcoal eyes went ahead of her, where a small civilian child and his mother happily sat at a ramen shop.

"Do you feel it Izumi?",

He stopped, his face forming a small friendly smile. She stopped her pace, a few inches ahead of him.

"The reasonings why this..", he pointed towards the ground, but she knew he was implying the village. "..this is so precious... Every single soul in this village is precious... This is why we try...

The female Uchiha blinked, trying her best not to show her awe at his words which were... Simple... Yet profound.

"I'm just really trying to understand you a bit more Izumi... You're so quiet and collective.", he scratched the back of his head saying this. The world around Izumi seem to stop or slow down to a considerable interval.

There was so much more to this boy. This boy..man she had monitored for the majority of her life... She was curious about him. This specimen... She had always been curious, but now it reached uncontainable levels. He seemed to have the heart and soul of fire. He seemed to be such a jester, and at first glance you wouldn't believe him to the S-Classed shinobi he was. He never seemed to be defensive, he seemed to walk around as if he completely trusted everyone. As if everyone was his friend.

"I do feel it, Naruto. It's the feeling that every true shinobi gets at some point or another.", She paused...

"We all get it, it shows our will of fire.",

They began walking again for a while, the pair quiet for a sum of time. Taking in the scenery of the village, and its inhabitants.

"So, there's something that's been bugging me, since I first met you..", Naruto's voice came awkwardly.

"Hm?", she spoke, still keeping to her quiet nature.

"That day, what were your reason or reasons for pursuing me that day?",

The question wasn't easy to answer. What could she say? That she'd been monitoring him since she was young and it was her mission to watch him and make sure he was of no threat to the village. Yeah, that would be bad for both of them.

"I was simply curious..", she didn't mean for her answer to come out like that. Actually, she didn't even mean to answer at all. But she sort of...spoke before thinking.

"What, curious about what?",

"Your training, I was curious about how one of the members of team seven trained... And I already know my brother's routine...I was simply interested in yours.", it was true to a small extent, so it wasn't exactly a lie.

He took this into deep consideration, his hands going into his pockets as they continued their stroll through the village. He didn't respond to her answer, he simply seemed to fall into a deep trance of thought. Izumi chose to not to engage in conversation, she kept her mouth as silent as need be, but she continued to analyze the boy before her.

They continued for a few minutes. The glares Izumi received did not go unnoticed by her. Majority of which from that of the male population... She shrugged it off of course. She cared little about people's insignificant opinions on her. They stopped upon, a small ramen shop. He proposed that they get a small meal, she agreed before noting that Naruto had come here on multiple occasions.

The Uchiha heir chose not to order anything at all, while Naruto, of course, ordered a bowl of Ramen. The clerk making a comment on the lines of 'back for seconds?'. Which did not go unnoticed by the black haired female.

"All this time we've trained for the past few weeks and all, but we have never had an actual conversation... Like small talk.", Naruto slurped down a trail of noodles.

"What would you like to talk about Naruto, your horrid table manners?", she spoke, allowed a small visible grin to fall upon her features.

Naruto's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head, his blond hair parting as he did so.

"Hey, it's not about how I eat, as long as it gets in, I'm fine...", he slurped down another sum of noodles in triumph.

"..but I mean I know little about you really... Except the stories I hear from Sasuke and almost everyone else.",

"Hm, what stories?", Izumi replied.

He devoured the rest of his meal, dumping the bowl of ramen into his mouth like a drain in a bathtub.

"Stories of how both you and Shisui defeated Orochimaru. How you're the prodigy and genius of our generation... How you became Anbu captain at the age of thirteen. That you and Anbu team one have completed more successful s-class missions than any team in all the village!", he stopped the praise of the Uchiha heir.

"That's what Sasuke told you?",

"No, that's what everyone has told me! Sasuke's just obsessed with surpassing you and finally beating you in a spar.",

Izumi laughed in such a way that it could only be considered a giggle. "He's close...really... He'll beat me eventually if he plays his cards right.",

The afternoon was slowly becoming the early evening as the sun's light began to dissipate. Silence followed again between the two. It was a content silence albeit, opposed to an awkward one.

"How'd you get that bruise above your eye, were you training before coming to my house?", Izumi surprisingly initiated conversation. She herself not understanding what pushed her to such a length. It was unlike the usually impassive female.

The question seemed to crash into the boy like a brick wall. His eyes widening as he sat awkwardly in his seat. "Ye-yeah, you can say that.", he scratched the back of his head and Izumi instantly knew he was lying. It was this day that Izumi realized that she was truly curious.

* * *

Nice. The afternoon had been nice, every aspect of the word totally different from the shell she had been earlier. She enjoyed her time with the Uzumaki. He had politely asked to walk her home, which she countered with her own polite decline. But he was persistent and eventually ended up dropping her off home. She didn't argue with it. Her day had been, interesting.

However, responsibilities soon found their way back towards the Heir's throat.

"Izumi..", came the stoic and demanding voice that she had hoped to avoid for a while. There was no running.

"Father..", she replied respectfully.

"We need to talk, immediately.",

* * *

Naruto walked back home, a shadow of contentment over him. He slowly strolled to his apartment, thinking about the events that had transpired earlier. He really believed he was making progress with her. She was such a mystery, she was just perfect in every aspect. Her beauty and just her nature in general, he was truly infatuated with her.

His thoughts seemed to be interrupted, as a cold shiver ran down his spine. It was like a sixth sense, the sense when you knew someone or something was following you. His hands immediately made its way towards his pouch, unleashing a kunai.

A warm hand found its way towards his wrist, clasping it firmly and preventing it from moving any further.

"Whao, there tiger I'm not ganna hurt you.", came the familiar voice of the spiky-haired Uchiha.

He released Naruto from his grip allowing the seventeen-year-old to incline himself in Shisui's direction.

"Shit, man I was about to stab the fuck out of you. What gives?",

Shisui shook his head. "Oh, I've just been around ya know, jumping around checking out a few woman and all.", spoke a confident Shisui, Naruto rolled his eyes at one of the people in charge of his punishment.

"And?", Naruto retorted.

"Well, I don't know. While traveling from house to house checking out the variety of female, you tend to see shit from time to time. And what I've seen today has really raised my interest.",

Naruto gulped... His eyes widen. Shit..

"You saw me get my ass beaten by Sakura didn't you? Hey, she's strong as fuck... And I for on-", He was cut off...

"No, I wasn't talking about that at all, though I did see her beat the fucking bricks off of you, but that's beside the point. I saw you and Izumi together, the entire day.",

Oh, that? That was worse.

"Friends can't just hang out?",

"Listen Naruto, she may have friend-zoned you or whatever. But the way you were looking at her today states otherwise on your part... But don't worry... I can help.",

* * *

***Shisui offering Naruto help? What could that possibly mean? Find out, on the next exciting installment of In His Own Right!**

***Yes things are moving slow, Izumi doesn't exactly have feelings for Naruto...yet, it's basically one-sided at this point. But don't worry things will work out. She is INTERESTED! OMG Ik right!**

***Oh yeah, I never really placed an age of Izumi and I'm not sure how old I should make her, so why not have you guys decide with a poll. So check out my profile I'll have a poll on a small variety of ages.. so go vote!**


	6. More help

**In His Own Right:**

**Chapter Six:**

***Update: 3/20/2016**

* * *

***The polls for Izumi's age are now closed and with that, her current age is known to a significant figure. Please ignore any grammar errors, I will fix them when I get to them. I'm currently half awake right now... And sort of heart-broken over the loss of an Ex-Girlfriend...So in the process of fixing that and being mentally stressed over school, her, and simply lack of sleep, each somehow corresponding with one another and causing the other in some way or ways. Anyways, enough about me, let us get to the story.**

* * *

"What is it that you need, Father.", her voice hinted annoyance, much more than the normal Uchiha standards. This didn't go unnoticed by the clan leader.

"A man can't have a conversation with his only daughter.",

"You'd want to have a casual conversation with me?", The man was silent, she answered for him. "Of course not, you wish to speak to me about clan matters... But as I have informed you I have been very busy with my work in the Anbu bla-", The jet black haired female was cut off by her father.

"I'm aware, your time in Anbu has made it difficult to find a suitable betrothed.", oh, how she truly hated his persistence. Sure it was wrong of her to avoid her clan duties, but she wasn't ready to get engaged, and start a relationship, let alone get married.

"Hm.", She didn't want to hear this. Her bed called her, and she would rather compile her thoughts alone than speak with the Uchiha leader.

"Which is exactly why I have to tell you that if you do not find someone... Favorable. Then I'll have no choice but to prepare for an arranged marriage. You're twenty-one years of age, that is way past the age that the next heir is supposed to be married.", her ears perked up to his words. The horrible truth piercing through her, the reality of what he spoke wrapping around her throat.

"Excuse me.", her voice seeming to come out smooth, but a hint of surprise spewing.

"You heard me, do not play stupid, I don't wish to do this, but you're giving me no choice.",

She shook her head. "My work as a shinobi takes priority over the clan, you'll have to wait.",

"There is no argument, you have a year. One whole year, that's more than enough time to find someone. The clan elders have become restless, and if you do not have someone by the time the year's up, we will choose for you.", The girl sighed, she couldn't argue with him, it was a fair arrangement. But the fact that she was being forced to find someone to engage in a relationship, was irritating. At least, she could make the choice between who she would spend her life with. Though the thought of becoming the clan head was rather unappealing to her.

"Hm.", she left him, heading to her room. God, the exact conversation she had been trying to avoid had just taken place.

One year. One year to find a significant other. That didn't seem hard. It shouldn't be hard at all. Though she wasn't sure of anyone who would be interested in her.

But it wasn't simply about who would be interested, there were a few standards said person had to size up to. For one he had to be a shinobi; someone powerful enough to combat her in battle. He had to be intelligent, critical thinking skills and just simply intellectual. The girl plopped down on her bed, resting as she eased up a bit. She guessed he had to be attractive too. Though she didn't judge people on their appearance, but physical attraction would be appealing.

Yes, that's basically it. She didn't exactly want anyone clingy, that would be rather annoying. Also, a personality that would intrigue her. She clicked her tongue, unusual for the girl. This would be a difficult task.

* * *

An explosion rang out through the forest. A large crater-forming from the sudden combustion. A gust of wind smashing into the rocks surrounding the blast radius, a dark smoke splashing over the area.

"How did I get myself paired with you?",

"Can't handle my art, yeah? Shark fuck. Those Suna bastards didn't stand a chance.",

"Yeah, and now your huge ass BANG, is going to bring the whole damn village on our ass.",

"I say bring it on, un.",

"I say shut your mouth, and let's get the fuck moving! The others are waiting.", the blue shark like being spat at his stupid blond teammate. The kid was definitely the kind to get himself killed. He nudged him forward.

"Yeah, yeah, Konoha awaits the Akatsuki.", he geared, his bird-like creature sweeping down and allowing both of them to board.

"It's rare that the Akatsuki sends out invitations...", with that the bird shot off into the sky, flying towards their destination. The Leaf Village!

* * *

Naruto shook his head, nodding now. "That's not necessary, I don't need you help.", Shisui crossed his arms, the Anbu's eyebrows raised as he glared at Naruto with a look that said 'really?'.

"Really?",

"Really, man!",

"I'm sort of a ladies man.", Naruto boasted his words a mist of lies.

"For some reason, I almost don't believe you.",

"Well, believe it!", he resurrected his original slogan from his childhood. Blue eyes sparkling, as he smiled from eye to eye.

The curly haired Uchiha cleared his throat. "Even so, Izumi isn't just simply any girl, you can just bag. She's much more complicated..",

"I know that already!", he protested.

"And so you admit to trying to bag my cousin.",

He stepped back, realizing his mistake. Why was his mouth so big?

"Okay, yeah. I like Izumi, but she doesn't seem like the type of girl to date anyone.",

Shisui chuckled deeply. "That's why you need me! Her best friend as a wingman, you got an inside man!", Naruto became skeptical, his hands at his side. He didn't exactly know how he should answer his punisher.

"Well..", he stopped, his statement, the blond scratching his head. He was considering it, his proposal was extremely tempting.

"Look, I'm usually chasing fuckers away from the girl. Do you know how many fanboys she has? An uncountable amount, that's for sure!The fact that I'm allowing you to pursue her, let alone, helping you do so should be considered an honor! So pick wisely.",

"Okay, okay. I guess if you put it that way.",

"No, not you guess.. Answer properly!", The charcoal haired man shook his head, smacking the Seventeen-year-old blond on the side of the head.

"Ow..", Naruto scratched the back of his head. What was he getting himself into. Suddenly he wondered if the whole thing was worth it.

"You hear me, bro?",

"Yeah.. Um.. ", the blond cleared his throat. "Yes, I would like your help Shisui.", The two began to walk, Naruto to heading into the direction of his home, Shisui following slightly behind.

"This works out for all of us like I said. But you're going to have to do everything I say.", That didn't sound good. Shisui was known to be rather irrational... Much like himself. Maybe even more irrational, even more so doing everything Shisui said didn't seem to be the right choice.

"Uh..", then again, Naruto didn't make many rational decisions. "..why not.",

"Great then my lesson begins now! First things first, you are not fucking my Cousin..", His blunt statement stabbing the boy taking him by surprise and with that Naruto knew he should've never accepted to his terms.

* * *

The next morning, Izumi was in front of Tsunade, her Anbu mask laying lightly on her face, as Anbu squad one was informed of the assignment, this mainly dealing with the Chunin exams that would be taking place this week. They were to be her, as you could say body-guards for the Semi-finals/finals. Not that she needed it. Though still, they would stick to her like white one rice, by her side monitoring her every move, surveying the area. Just simply keeping things safe.

"Of course, this will be considered an S-Ranked mission, despite the obvious ease of said assignment.", she explained.

Her mind, unusually swirled away from the Godaime's words, she had done similar missions like this before, it was simple, to say the least. Her mind stuck on the ultimatum her father had given her. He was right, she did need to get to her responsibilities, her clan needed her and she was attempting to avoid passing on the main family bloodline. She understood his disapproval and distaste with being the clan head. But it was simply she knew she wouldn't enjoy. To be the leader of the clan and to bare the future children.

"...the theme of this exam is teamwork, you pass as a team, you fail as a team.."

The pressure of having the future of the clan in her hands wasn't the issue, Izumi just simply didn't want the responsibility. Not that she wasn't fit enough, she just didn't feel as if she'd enjoy it. But it wasn't about enjoying her time as leader. No! By all means, that's what made her selfish. It was about her successfully living up to her responsibilities. Yes, she would hate it, but she had to endure none the less. Which brought up the other dilemma. Finding a mate for herself, it didn't seem possible to the girl. No one seemed to be of any interest to her.. Well except...Naruto? Her eyes unintentionally widened at that thought. Naruto.. The best friend and Teammate of Sasuke. The boy she had surveyed for majority of her Anbu career... The container of the Kyuubi fox spirit. She had considered his name first out of any of the options she had. How weird.. He seemed to be on her mind more than the girl, wanted to admit.

"Izumi, are you paying attention?", Tsunade noticed her eyes not on that of the blond Hokage's.

"Yes, Hokage-sama.", she simply explained.

Shisui snickered at this, the laughter soft but not inaudible to the Hokage.

"Do you find this funny, Shisui?", Tsunade attacked Shisui with her words.

"Why, yes Hokage-sama. Extremely funny..", he retorted, his voice smart and rebellious. Izumi glared at Shisui, her Sharingan activating, which should've been enough to tell her cousin to shut his mouth. Neji's face was unchanged, and Shizune glared also.

"And you know what else is extremely funny?", The scare tactic didn't work on the genjutsu master, unfortunately.

"What, Hokage-sama?",

"One-month, academy training.", Shisui fell silent at the threat, Izumi knew the man wasn't very good with children. He absolutely hated them actually. Which probably explained why he didn't have any.

"Now, I don't think any more explanation is needed for this particular mission. It's simple enough... Now go..", she dismissed them all with her hand, obviously not in the best of moods.

* * *

"Izumi, I heard about what old Fugaku's doing.", he decided to get things rolling, his plan burning like a small flame in a forest.

"From who?", they jumped from the rooftop of an apartment building, landing softly on small restaurant before jumping to the next and repeating.

"Unlike you, I actually attend the clan meetings.", he explained to her, the Uchiha heir seemed to be disinterested.

"Ah.",

"He was making such a fuss about it, you sure you're not interested.", he knew how to speak the dialect of his own people, it was his own people after all.

"I don't wish to ponder on it for so long.", was her response.

"But you do in fact need to get married soon, a year can go by faster than you think.", Shisui smirked slightly, observing her verbal response. "Maybe, you should start looking for someone to start a relationship with.",

"Eventually...", they continued their slow movement to the Uchiha compound.

"I can help you with that Izumi..", now he had her full attention. So she did care more than she had first let on. "Let me ask you a question.",

"Go on.",

"Do you have anyone who could possibly be fit for you?", he inquired, waiting for her response. She remained silent, a long moment passed as Shisui anxiously awaited her response. He wanted her to say his name, it would make things so much easier and his plan would be perfectly executed. Shisui the matchmaker! He waited a bit longer, noting the girl to be in a small stream of thought. The genius of the village was currently contemplating what to say... She was obviously indecisive. Which could be both good and bad, simultaneously.

"Did you forget about the question, already?",

"No.",

"Then, who do you think?", He asked again, the rough thumping of their feet hitting the rooftop the only sound emitted as they stopped on said roof. She was silent again, her eyes filled with an allure of thought. It was as if she were in a trans, Shisui was curious as to what her reply could possibly be. Izumi wasn't one to tell what was on her mind so easily, he kept in mind.

She sighed finally choosing to speak.

"I don't know honestly.", her words were finally spoken. Shisui of the body flicker shook his head, not receiving the results he wanted.

"Really all that build up. Just to tell my, you don't know?",

She was quiet, for an interval of time, almost motionless at the same time. Before without warning, she took off. Jumping to the next rooftop without Shisui.

He was so close! It was a damn shame, he had almost gotten answers from Izumi so easily. Jumped off the roof heading in her direction. God, this was going to be more annoying than he thought.

* * *

***REVIEW!**


	7. Cheesy gifts

**In His Own Right:**

**Chapter Seven:**

* * *

_*The early morning, two days later._

She never really found herself strolling through the village. But, she did so when she had nothing better to do and didn't feel the need to train. It was a much-needed walk, she needed a clear and sound mind. The village was dark the atmosphere lacking the light of the sun, so she was out pretty early, just wondering. It was unusual for the girl, she never had an issue that bothered her to this extent, this mainly due to the fact that she was usually in control of her mind and emotions. Truthfully the Uchiha heir had no idea what she was going to do about the ultimatum her father had placed on her. She was grateful that he had been generous enough to give her a year, but that didn't seem like enough time for her. She didn't know how to go about dating and certainly wouldn't date someone so easily. Did she even feel any attraction towards anyone? The question remained an enigma as the girl continued to walk. Maybe she was taking things out of proportion, maybe she shouldn't worry about anything and possibly just let life play out. There were hundreds of thousands of people in this village, she could at least find one significant other. They would, of course, have to prove themselves worthy, but nonetheless it was probable that she would find one. Shisui's questions earlier this week were unusual, he never exactly seem interested in her love life. Her nonexistent one at that.

A familiar presence directly behind her jogged her from her thoughts. The girl twirled around on her heels, her eyes greeting the one eye of the white-haired copy ninja.

"Yo.", he greeted coolly.

"Kakashi-San.",

"Come on now, I thought we were passed formalities, being former teammates and all.", his free eye never left that of his infamous book.

"My apologies, of course, we're friends after all.",

A small hum almost inaudible emanated from his throat.

"So, what are you doing out at this early in the morning Izumi?",

He rubbed his mask covered nose before flipping to another page. It was true, he never seemed very interested in anything, well except that book of his

"Nothing, in particular, I just needed to clear my mind.",

"Ah. I thought I was just been a bit paranoid, you do seem a bit abnormal, unnerved even. So, maybe you could tell your old Captain what's wrong.",

A small smile barely visible through the dark morning sky danced on her lips, he could tell there was a small storm brewing within the girl. Kakashi was someone she could relate to, he was calm, collective, intelligent and down to Earth Shinobi. He'd been on Anbu just as her even being the girl's Captain on Team Ro. They both were prodigies and both had entered Anbu at a very tender age. She'd been on many missions with Kakashi, the two were rather close believe it or not.

"My issues are trivial, honestly.", she confessed.

"Then you'd have no problem sharing them, then.", he turned a page again.

She sighed. Speaking about something that was pestering her might actually help lessen the weight.

"I've been given an ultimatum by my Father.", she paused for a short moment. "Regarding the fact that I have yet to find a suitable betrothed. I have to find someone to pursue within a year or else he'll find someone for me.",

It was at this moment that the former Anbu Captain brought his lazy attention towards that of Izumi.

"Oh, you're twenty-one now, correct? Boy, how time flies.", He gazed up to the sky for a second almost in a short gaze of nostalgia. He returned his stare. "You are the clan Heir after all, it's something that's expected of you. And with that said, I don't believe it'd be too much trouble for you to find a lover.", He clicked his tongue, as he closed his book and placed it gently in his pouch.

"But, then again you don't seem to be the type of person who'd enjoy dating.",

"No, I wouldn't mind it, it's my duty as heir. It's just simply picking the right person.", she answered simply. "I do not know where to begin.",

She didn't exactly have any options at the moment.

"Hm, I'm not the person to really come to for relationship advice.", that's right, Kakashi's been single for as long as she could remember. He didn't exactly seem like he was interested in finding someone.

"However, I'm sure you can find someone within a year, a year is plenty of time. Don't stress over it really it won't do you any good, just live life as you normally would.",

That seemed rational, why hadn't she thought of that herself. And she was supposed to be the genius of her generation.

"It seems difficult, I've never seen anyone in that way prior, even if I did, I have no idea where to initiate.",

He chuckled softly, his eye almost sparkling in the dark, she assumed he was smiling under that mask, the situation apparently amusing to the elder man.

"It's not something that you learn to do, it just seems to happen.", with that he took withdrew his book again, beginning to engage in reading from a folded page.

"It's spontaneous?", she knew the answer to that question and almost regretted asking it.

"You really know little about relationships.", the white haired man averted his eyes toward the dark haired girl's. She couldn't deny it, the topic was never anything she cared for in the past, she had ignored anything dealing with such normalcy up until now.

"It's ironic how innocent our most elite shinobi actually is.", He let a soft chuckle escape his mask covered lips. "Hilariously ironic.",

She did see the humor, Izumi could kill a man with her bare hands alone in more than a hundred and fifty ways and counting. But she'd never dated anyone or been intimate with someone of the same or different sex. She hadn't even had her first kiss yet. But she digressed. She would take his advice, live life as normally as possible, and hopefully someone compatible will present themselves. It was quiet, the only audible noise being that of the gentle wind, successfully blowing the girls long hair that was kept in a neat ponytail.

"Thank you, Kakashi.", she gave her gratitude, genuinely thankful for his advice.

"Anytime.", he paused, Izumi watched as something unreadable passed through his eyes, he wished to speak more so she kept her eyes on his one.

"But I'm curious, it seems you've taken an interest into, a certain former blond student of mine. More than that surveillance mission you've had since my heyday.",

She nodded in confirmation. "It would seem that both Naruto and my brother got themselves in a bit of trouble with the Godaime. I'm simply enforcing their punishment. Which isn't much of a punishment if you asked me, it's actually been pretty productive for the two.",

"Ah, that explains it, those idiots.", he answered nonchalantly.

"So, what has you wandering so early this morning, Kakashi?",

The Jounin shrugged. "Just getting lost on the road of life.",

"Of course.", she answered almost laughing at his response, just the typical Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

Only Naruto arrived in the sunny afternoon.

She barely blocked a well-aimed kick that had been directed towards her face, the blond shinobi was relentless. She had been on the defensive the whole entire spar, his movements were fast and he didn't seem to tire. So she was blocking and avoiding all his attacks as he attempted to weaken her defense, he'd be successful too if she allowed him to continue his bombardment. He sent a jab that would have definitely been devastated if she hadn't ducked. With that, she found an opening and used it to her advantage, as she took to the ground and used her leg to sweep the boy from his feet. He fell on his back but was quick to recover back to his feet. His form was impressive and seemed to improve each time they spared. He withdrew a Kunai and slashed at the girl, barely missing her face and cutting a few strands of her black hair. She replied with her own Kunai, as she blocked his attack, before countering with her own. The two exchanged blows though neither were able to land significant damage, their movements were fluent and corresponded with each other, so much that it almost looked as if they were dancing. An eloquent and sophisticated dance that had no music except the beatings of their hearts and the sounds of their breathing. They watched and analyzed each other's movements like a vigilante snapping turtle waiting for the right moment to strike obtaining it's prey. Except the two were currently in movement as they attack and avoid each's own attack, again and again. It finally ended with Naruto's face in the ground, a sharp kunai placed gently at his throat, as she held a knee forcefully on his spine.

"I think I've won this one, Naruto.", she declared.

A laughed emanated from his throat, the blond moved his face from the grass and more towards the left to incline his blue eyes with her black ones.

"I don't think so.", suddenly she felt a sharp metal press against her own throat, her black eyes widened.

"I think we can call this one a draw.",

He somehow, somewhere he had summoned a shadow clone to aid him. It had to have been sometime in the beginning of the spar. She would have caught it if she had activated her Sharingan for this spar, but regardless he gets a draw.

"Fair enough.", she released the boy as he allowed his clone to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"We should rest for awhile.", she instructed taking a seat on the grass, laying back and not caring that her hair would get dirty.

Naruto took a seat beside her, his expression that of the most optimistic individual she'd seen..well.. Ever.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!", Naruto stood to his feet, Izumi watched him fiddle through his orange pants, before checking his green shinobi vest.

"Here it is!". Here was what? She continued to watch curiously, as the boy pulled out what appeared to be a button pin with the Uchiha insignia on it.

"A button pin.", she answered.

"Yeah, I uh, know it isn't much and I'll understand if you don't wish to take it. But it's my gift to you. I even got my own with the Uzumaki clan signature, but it's back at home.", she scratched his head as expected.

He'd gotten her a button pin? When was the last time she'd ever received a gift from someone? She had a faint memory of Sasuke giving her something years ago, however otherwise she couldn't seem to remember much. It was thoughtful, in all honesty, it was an absolute gesture of good intentions.

She put her hand out, his eyes widen in glee as he came forward and placed it in her hand.

"That was thoughtful of you, Naruto. Thank-you.",

It was delightful to be around him he was such a vibrant and optimistic individual. Suddenly something clicked in her head, this young man before her was very interesting indeed, of which she'd known for the majority of her life. Albeit younger than her, in that moment, Izumi realized that she liked the Uzumaki. She had been spending a large sum of time with him, and he was an excellent shinobi. So considering him as a candidate didn't seem far fetched. But, in a relationship both parties had to feel the same way for said relationship to work. Which brings up the question. Did he possibly like her? His gestures did seem rather friendly, but nothing more than innocent. And even if he did like her, what if it were nothing more than infatuation? It seemed as if only time would tell, but she kept Naruto as a candidate.

* * *

Night had finally arrived.

It wasn't hard to find the two, despite the dark night atmosphere, though he assumed they wanted to be found, that was fine though because finally after a whole entire day of surveillance and vigilance they'd given away their position. He was separated from the rest of the shinobi on the manhunt, he almost jumped in glee when he realized he was the first to spot them. Shisui dropped to the forest floor, his Sharingan blazing as she stared at the two men before him. The two were still, and not at all surprised to see the Anbu operative in front of them, this slightly made Shisui cautious. The first man was tall, possibly the tallest person he'd seen in awhile. But that wasn't his most striking feature. Which struck Shisui the most as strange was his pale blue skin and shark-like features, including his K-9 teeth which were currently smiling heavily at the Uchiha. He knew this man from the Bingo Books. His eyes then fell on the blond dude to the pale man's left. He too had a sadistic smile, his eye covered by long blond hair that almost made the guy look feminine. His identity was unknown, however... From the dark robes that were had small red clouds littered on them, he could only assume that they were members of The criminal organization, Akatsuki.

He withdrew his katana, the familiar sound of the blade being unleashed echoing throughout the woods. His crimson red eyes glowed through the darkness, as he pointed his weapon as he allowed flames to ignite, enhancing the sword's effective power.

"Akatsuki, it's been awhile since we've seen any of you guys. Finally got over team seven killing that little puppet master of yours.", he clicked his tongue.

"Hey Kisame, let me kill this bastard, yeah?",

Kisame one of the former seven ninja swordsman of the mist looked Shisui over from head to toe, the Anbu operative who didn't have his uniform today narrowed his eyes.

"Sure thing kid, I guess we won't be going anywhere with him in the way but, be cautious. This isn't just any Shinobi...", his smile never left his pale shark face. "..Shisui Uchiha, of the body flicker, no less. Don't take him lightly."

He smiled, his arrogance getting the better of him. "Why not come at me at the same time? So I can wipe the floor with both of ya!", he closed his eyes saying this, the blue-skinned shark man seemed to notice his action.

"Deidara don't look him in the eye, you'll be trapped in his genjutsu and you'd never even know it!", his eyes finally opened, revealing his mangekyō Sharingan. He hoped to dispose of them quickly and effectively before reinforcements arrive anyway.

* * *

***Really Naruto, a Button Pin? Really? I know it's cheesy, corny, retarded but roll with it. Izumi likes it and that's all that matters. But as always I hoped this was a pleasant chapter for you guys and the next will be out much sooner than this one. So stay Tuned!**

***Yes, leave feedback!**


	8. Akatsuki

**In His Own Right:**

**Chapter Eight:**

* * *

"I'll take this one actually Deidara, your attacks seem to be much more... Obvious.",

The blond looked at him defiantly, before just simply muttering. "Fine...",

Shisui held his katana steady, analyzing the tall shark man, his Akatsuki cloak blowing in the wind, he grabbed his sword.

"I suppose that's the blade, Sharkskin?",

"Oh, so you've done your research, I'm flattered.", he unleashed his sword, the wrapped legendary weapon crashing into the ground with it's heavy weight, crushing the grassy floor below.

"You'd be surprised.", he said as suddenly a spray of water in the form of a shark came from the Rouge shinobi. Shisui responded quickly, performing the specific hand signals in an instant, releasing his fireball Jutsu with his lips. The two collided extinguishing each other, when doing so. Sharkskin suddenly came forward, Shisui jumped backwards dodging the blade that would not only shred his skin, but also deplete him of Chakra. He slashed his flaming blade, aiming high for Kisame's head, the large shinobi avoided the attack despite his huge figure. He was a power house, his attacks were slow but one hit would be devastating. Shisui teleported with his signature body flicker technique, finding himself behind Kisame. The Akatsuki member turned around surprise in his dark eyes, possibly at the speed of his jutsu.

His blade came down with a swift thrust, however it never connected, the Anbu operative had almost forgotten that he wasn't only fighting Kisame. regardless of what they've stated, otherwise their words were not creditable. Out of the corner of his eye, he'd caught the glimpse of a small white bird flying in his direction. He had seconds to escape as he jumped away, as the explosion rippled through the village outskirts with a Bang, He almost cursed when he felt the a burning sensation throughout his chest and abdominal area.

"Shit!", he grunted as the force pushing the shinobi onto his back. His clothing burning away as a portion of the explosion reached him.

"That almost hit me, Deidara what were you thinking?", he heard their voices argue.

"Shit, I saved you didn't I?",

He'd been a bit too hasty, maybe even arrogant. Maybe he had undermined their abilities, the battle had turned in their favor pretty quickly. Although, he was sure it was already in their, shit. He recovered to his feet, well more like he attempted to, he found himself falling back to the grassy floor, as pain shot through his leg. He searched his leg for the answer of his dilemma; a small fragment of metal lodged in his right calf. His chest felt as if acid had been spilled all over it.

"He wasn't all that dangerous, look at him he can barely stand, yeah?",

"But now the village know we're here. There's probably a squad of those bastards already heading in our direction!",

He gazed up towards the approaching ninja, Kisame on the ground and the supposed Deidara flying on a rather large bird looking figure.

"My art can take on a hundred shinobi.",

"Let's just kill the bastard, anyhow.",

No, he wouldn't be defeated that easy, he wasn't Shisui of the body flicker for no reason, he was an elite Shinobi one of the most elite the village had to offer.

He grabbed his katana that had landed a short distance away, griping the sword with his burnt right hand. He had nothing to lose really, he smiled as he performed his signature Jutsu, as the familiar tug of his body teleporting towards the position of the blond. In an instant, with speed that would make the Fourth Hokage himself proud, Shisui was on the blond ninja's bird, behind him pointing his now fireless sword at the shinobi.

"Shit, you're behind me, you sure are fast. But it's nothing compared to my art.", their eyes met blue and crimson both respectively, the Anbu member smiled. He watched Deidara slam his hands into his pouch before throwing it at Shisui. A large white centipede wrapped around the Genjutsu master. Deidara abandoned his bird as he jumped down back towards the forest floor.

"True art is spontaneous..it only lasts for an instant, art is an explosion!",

"Wait Dedara!", the blonds worse and most fatal mistake of his life had just been made. The moment he looked into Shisui's eyes, he was dead, casting a Genjutsu that reflected his own explosive clay creatures on himself.

An explosion rang out below the clay bird, which began to deteriorate beneath the Uchiha prodigy. The shinobi had ultimately, albeit mistakenly, killed himself.

He fell as the solid bird disappeared, he fell but not before throwing his Katana directly at the other Akatsuki member. Shisui hit the floor with a thud, slamming onto his back and grunting in pain as he bit his tongue in an attempt to muffle his yells.

He watched Kisame block the attack with his sword Sharkskin, the Katana lodging into the grass floor. He stared at the sword, with a fixed and steady gaze.

"Come on man.. Fuck.", he muttered this.

"You know, Sasori always said he was the type to die young..", the remaining Akatsuki membere, didn't really seem all that sympathetic for his partner.

"..he wasn't lying. The idiot didn't heed my warning. I think I'll take my leave, but I do have one request of you..", Kisame bent down so that he was eye level with Shisui, he made sure to avoid any eye contact, so to keep himself safe from the devastating Kotoamatsukami, of which he'd spared the latter dead individual of such torture.

"..you're lucky that the death of a certain partner of mine has made things a bit more complicated. So I'm counting on you to relay this message to that Captain of yours. Akatsuki has taken an interest in her, and we'd like to hear from her soon. What for, is irrelevant.", he chuckled. Captain? Izumi? What did Akatsuki want with his dear little cousin? He cupped his lip. "Fuck that, you can't have my cousin. Don't tell me you guys came all the way over here with a stanka stand ass attitude just for my fucking cousin.",

The man known as the tailless tailed beast smiled.

"Ah, I'm going to be a tad bit lonely without out the obnoxious blond.", he'd ignored him entirely.

With those words reinforcements arrived, a five man squad of Anbu appeared suddenly standing in the space between Shisui and Kisame. It took them long enough. See this the Akatsuki member took to the skies, dashing to the tree tops and making his leave.

"After him, I'll bring Shisui to the closest hospital!",

"Hai!", the rest of the team followed pursuit, leaving the two shinobi alone.

"Nice of you to finally come, Akatsuki they're back.", He gave his gratitude towards the obvious captain of the squad. His mask, a bunny mask with purple almost lightning like curves rippling down the middle were of such he'd never seen before. Root? That wasn't good.

"Akatsuki, my men will handle that.",

"Of course.", he pushed himself to his knees.

"Took you guys long enough.", a cool wind blew cooling Shisui's face, the night air cool almost enough to make him shiver. Yes, almost, not enough. That's the thing, it wasn't enough, but you know what was?

Distrust.

Betrayal.

Danger.

His eyes widen when suddenly a squad of ten root shinobi appeared before him. This was Danzo's doing, huh?

"What's the meaning of this?", He knew the bastard was crazy, sick even. But this, this was a whole new level. This was treachery!

No one responded, well no one responded with words atleast.

Each of the shinobi had massed in force and no doubtably wished to terminate Shisui. All for one shinobi...There was little time to react when they blasted their own fireball jutsu at the ninja on his knees. He cursed Danzo internally as he quickly executed the right hand signals, flames escaped his mouth responding to all of their attacks. He knew it wasn't strong enough to block them and there were too many for him to combat head to head, that was more than obvious. So when the attacks intercepted and each other, he disappeared with the body flicker jutsu, escaping the shinobi and landing in a tree branch far off in the distance.

"Damn bastard.", he muttered, as he fell on the branch, feeling the wound in her leg. Did he truly think he'd get away with something as sinister as that?

He jumped from the tree suddenly, as a Kunai hit the spot her had been moments ago. He jumped from the tree, landing on his legs, pain shot through them life acid devouring his leg, as he withdrew his own Kunai. A swarm of kunai and shuriken came his way, he blocked each with the familiar sound of metal clanging and sparks.

Just jumped back, again forcing himself to land on his right leg, barely dodge two shuriken, the metal ripping through his flesh as blood began to leak from his right arm. The three root ninja came forward at great speed, Shisui went on the defensive. Blocking a swift kick from one of the three before pushing him back with a kick of his own, another root member's sword slashed at Shisui, he caught the sword in between his hands just in time, the blade was inches from his face.

Shit! A rock hard fist connected with his face, sending him backwards his back, hitting the grassy ground hard. The situation was dire. He found himself exhausted and depleted of chakra, and now he was on the ground and basically defenseless.

"Shisui Uchiha, consider yourself terminated. Shame, it's such a waste of talent and skill.", The root member he had inflicted a kick on spoke, now pointing a katana at the Uchiha's throat.

"Fuck you too, you're a disgrace to this village.", he shot with venom. "All of you, and Danzo!"

"Right, let us end this.", the root member said, his men side by side. They nodded in confirmation.

The spiky haired man accepted his fate. He would meet death head on with no fear. The man refused to look Shisui in his eyes. Either if it were from fear of his sharigan or from his own dismay with killing a shinobi from his own village, the man would look at the dirt beneath him.

The sword graced his neck, he closed his eyes not wanting to see the blade that would take his life.

A blood gargling yell was released suddenly, as Shisui felt a great heat pass by his side. He opened his eyes, as two mores shouts of dismay were released. The sword that was meant to kill him lay at the ground but the Root member was gone.

A figure appeared in front of him. Her familar features were sent waves of relief through him.

"Shisui!", Izumi yelled, holding him as he felt his body giving into unconsciousness. He'd lost a lot of blood.

"The Akatsuki, they're back..Danzo..Root...", with those words his eyes saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

She grabbed her cousin placing him over her shoulder and teleporting to the village. There was no time to lose and no time to waste. She had saw what had happened. The minimal amount of what had occurred but, nonetheless she'd seen Danzo's Root attack her cousin. It was treasonous and disgusting. How could someone dare call themselves a shinobi and attempt to kill one of their fellow ninja. They reached the top of the closest hospital, at this she dropped to the ground level of the building before entering.

"Izumi-san?", the pink haired medic ninja and apprentice of the Godaime questioned as the Uchiha burst through the doors. She gazed at Izumi with skeptical eyes before she saw An unconscious Shisui. She had a cup of tea in her hand, of which she immediately dropped, when she saw his condition.

"Help.", Izumi ordered simply.

"What happened to him?", the pinket questioned.

"He was attacked.", she wished to be blunt as possible, she needed to report to the Hokage before anyone else.

Izumi placed him flat on his back.

Sakura unleashed a Kunai cutting off Shisui's civilian Uchiha shirt, as she instantly began feeding his body with healing chakra, green aura surrounding her hands and his body.

It was a long moment of waiting as the pink haired medic did her thing. "Well, it's nothing too serious. But his skin is severely burnt, he's covered from chest to toe in lacerations, and he's lost quite some blood.",

More medics arrived as Sakura stood to her feet. They took Shisui on a stretcher and in a quick pace took him into the inners of the hospital.

"He'll be alright, Uchiha-san.",

She nodded, before exiting the hospital. She knew it looked indifferent just leaving without informing where she was headed, but the Hokage needed to be informed immediately.

* * *

"We should have seen this coming, Danzo is the absolute definition of an opportunist!", Izumi listened to the Hokage's words, her fist had slammed down on her desk causing it to smash into two different pieces. "The fucking bastard, and the Akatsuki..before the Chunin exams.",

She didn't seem to care for the papers and the scrolls that were now everywhere.

"Izumi, your team is being removed from your current mission during the Chunin exams. I have an assignment for you.", Tsunade stood from her chair, and stepped over the ruble that was once her desk.

"We'll worry about Danzo later, I have him under 24 hour surveillance for now. But right now, we need to gain more information on the Akatsuki. I'm sending you to find Jiraiyai, who of which has been collecting data on Akatsuki for quite sometime. Inform him that he is to return to the village immediately, his information is extremely vital.", Tsunade explained, placing her hands behind her back as she gazed upon the night sky. She was in deep thought, probably pondering the possible downfall of the village through both the efforts of Akatsuki and Danzo. "This mission is effective immediately!",

"Hai.", she answered bowing. She prepared to leave the Hokage's office when suddenly she realized an opportunity.

"Hokage-sama...", she began.

"Yes?", the blond haired Hokage turned to face Izumi.

"May I make a suggest for a shinobi to accompany me on my assignment?",

"Who?",

"Naruto Uzumaki.", she stated naturally. Yes, was doing this for selfish reasons. One of those reasons were quite unusual considering that she was usually a loner. But, she wish to have his company. Yes, extremely selfish, but she enjoy his optimism and even though she had selfish reasons for bringing him, she also had other reasons.

"Naruto, why do you wish to bring Naruto?", The sannin inclined her head with one of her most powerful shinobi, a stare of pure curiosity embedded in her chestnut eyes.

"He's still under my jurisdiction, he's a very acceptable shinobi, his mastery of the toad sage would be very convenient in finding Jiraiya. And not only that, the two are indeed rather close. His presence would benefit the outcome and effectiveness of the mission", she explained, keeping her eyes on the Hokage's, she waited for the woman's response. She was quiet, a bit more quiet that Izumi had expected. She walked back to her chair, stepping over the broken desk and papers.

"Fine.", she answered. "Bring him to me, now!",

She almost smiled when she heard the Godaime's answer. "Hai!",

* * *

***So now we're blasting off with a much more direct plot, things heated up a tad bit in this chapter and I cannot wait to release the next one to you guys. I hope this chapter was up to standards, if not feel free to state every single flaw in a review, and If you enjoyed this story then do leave a review.**


	9. Leaving

**In His Own Right:**

**Chapter Nine:**

* * *

A crescent moon danced ever so slowly along the dark skylines of the village hidden in the leaves. It was a dark and rather cool night. Naruto had decided that he was not tired, he was wide awake as a matter of fact, and couldn't bring himself to stay at his apartment, instead, he was here in team seven's old training ground, enjoying himself. At first, he had started off by running and attempting to build on his stamina, through aerobics mainly. But soon he found himself laying down in the mossy grass below admiring the cosmos above, the stars that littered the dark sky and the moon that emanated light upon those below in a corresponding fashion. Yes, he was admiring the beauty of the night, it was almost like art, almost as if someone had gone ahead and created all this for his viewing for his entertainment. Naruto smiled a great big genuine one, at no one in particular. He just smiled, everything just seemed rather peaceful and elegant. His keen cat-like eyes narrowed as he saw movement in the atmosphere. A shooting star of some sorts. This only made his smile widen, he was truly happy here, he had learned to enjoy the small things in life, which ultimately allowed him to enjoy fundamentally life in general. There were many things he liked. He LOVED Ramen, the taste was just something that made his taste buds explode in a feeling that could only be explained as magically delicious. He liked training, he liked hanging out with Ero-Sensei, and he liked people. Depending on their personality, of course, and moral standings. His eyes closed as his mind shifted to a certain Uchiha that had grasped his attention more than he'd like to admit.

Izumi...

The beautiful Anbu Captain, and sister to his best friend.

It made him wonder, it really did. How would Sasuke react if he were to tell him that he liked his sister? Whoa, that would be awkward! Thinking about it, probably should keep it a secret, it was enough that Shisui knew. But Sasuke was his best friend, and best friends did tell each other everything. Then again, Sasuke never exactly talked that much, nor did he have any interesting things to speak about the majority of the time.

Disturbance in the air above him caused Naruto to bring himself to his feet, removing him from his thoughts as blue eyes fell upon a slender figure.

"Izumi, ah! You scared me.", the girl that had just been the center of his mind appeared almost out of thin air.

"You are needed in the Godaime's office.", she spoke, her voice as nonchalant as ever, but an unrecognizable sternness to it.

"What, but why?", he asked.

"All will be explained at the Hokage's office. Follow me.", she took off into the trees above, leaving Naruto to stare dumbly.

Why did Tsunade want to see him? He shrugged before jumping after Izumi in the direction of Tsunade's office. They dashed from rooftop to rooftop before finally reaching Tsunade's office and entering through the window.

"Really, the window?",

Naruto Shrugged and Izumi simply didn't respond to it.

"So what's up, Izumi tells me that I'm needed for something?",

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Yes, well somethings come up, and your skills may be useful for this certain assignment.",

"A mission, huh? I thought I was banned from any mission for a six month period.",

The Blond haired Hokage nodded, "Well yes, that would be the case, however, a certain series of circumstances have made things quite different.",

"I'm all ears", he replied, as the woman explained what had occurred little under thirty minutes ago, his eyes widen feeling anger swelling in his chest, he balled his first.

"So this Danzo bastard, why isn't he in chains?", Naruto pointed at Tsunade, his eyes narrowing, he rarely got angry like this and when it occurred it usually involved some asshole being a complete asshole.

"The court proceedings will take quite awhile, we must deal with the Akatsuki first. However believe me when I say I'm going to punching the living shit out of the old bastard.", a sense of calming spread over Naruto.

"Alright I understand, Izumi and myself are to meet up with Ero-Sensei, report of the events and bring him back to the village.", his voice was straight and serious, from what Tsunade and Izumi had informed him, some shit was going down. And Akatsuki, they had made another appearance, and if it were true then they still wanted Naruto, for the beast within.

"Do not make me regret doing this, Naruto.", she spoke in a soft and almost tired tone. He felt a small string of sympathy for the woman.

"Ah Baa-ch-", his words were cut short, as Izumi unexpectedly defended him. "He won't, Hokage-sama. If need be I'll make completly sure of it otherwise.",

Naruto trailed his eyes over the girl, surprised at her outburst, she made no move to acknowledge his gaze, keeping her own eyes on Tsunade.

"I'll be abolishing this Root personally, I've given that bastard Danzo too much freedom." Tsunade's honey eyes fell back to Izumi.

"You are to leave immediately, I want Jiraiya here within this week, preferably before the Chunin exams. Izumi, as of now your ten-year mission is over.",

Ten-year mission?

"Hai!", Izumi replied, almost immediately.

"His last known whereabouts was somewhere in the village Hidden in the Stones. He had been investigating Akatsuki movements in that area, while also... Doing...Research...", she looked done at her desk almost disapprovingly. He almost laughed, that old man was always getting himself into trouble. He was doing exactly what Naruto expected of him.

"Typical..", Naruto started scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, I know. So while you guys are at it, make sure the idiot doesn't get himself into trouble.",

"Gotcha Baa-chan.", he answered.

"Of course Hokage-Sama.", Izumi said much more professionally.

"And, please don't enter my office through the window, ever again.",

* * *

Sasuke ran into the hospital, his face as straight as always but his head racing. He ran over to the front desk, a frown placed on his face as he stared down where a small brown haired girl with no headband and a pale face sat, contently. "Sakura Haruno, where is she?",

"..uh..Sakura-sempai? She's currently in surgery. Why?", the girl responded uneasy at Sasuke's aggressive nature.

Damn it, he needed Sakura if he wanted to see his cousin Shisui without, getting permission from the Hokage. Sakura was the Hokage's apprentice, after all, she could just pull a few strings and poof he wouldn't be in trouble. The perks of having the Godaime's apprentice as a best friend. His face shifted in irritation. Everything was weird and happening so fast, he had awoken early in the morning to his mother crying about how Shisui was in the hospital and possible critical condition, that they had not a single idea of what happened to her last night. His sister had disappeared, so he couldn't even ask her if she knew anything. So, after that he immediately left the Uchiha compound, making a while dash for the hospital, he wanted, no needed to see for himself and he was curious as to what happened.

"Shisui Uchiha, where is he and what happened to him?", he demanded, his words coming out much more aggressive than he had wanted.

The girl looked at him, almost as if she weren't going to answer. "Come on, I don't have all day that's my cousin!",

"Room A37, but the Hokage has strictly instructed that there be no visitors, Uchiha-san.", he noted that she purposely left out what had happened to him for him to be placed in the hospital. He shrugged that off and headed right, towards the direction of the room.

"Wait, didn't you hear me? Uchiha-san!", he kept walking ignoring the girl at the desk as she moved from the desk and made her way towards Sasuke.

"You can't just do that, excuse me.", she ran up to him, catching up to his pace.

"I just want to see my cousin, and make sure he's alright.",

She shook her head "I understand, Uchiha-san, but Tsunade-sama has strictly-", Sasuke cut the girl off already predicting the words that were going to fall out of her mouth. "I'm already punished, what else could she do?",

"Please, Uchiha-san.",

"You're not convincing me otherwise. So stop!", his eyes scanned each door, as he pressed forward. A34... A35... A36...

He stopped directly in front of the room, the door closed and the door number printed boldly at the top. _A37_

The girl stopped speaking realizing that her words were painfully in vain. Sasuke was stubborn and he knew this all too well himself. When he decided that he was going to do something, nothing would stop him, no matter how simple or trivial the task. He looked back at the brown haired girl, who on gazed at the door nob and him in defeat. He shrugged, family was more important at this point, as he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door to the hospital room. The door to room A37 opened, the light from the hallways poured into the dark room like a river, brightening the dark room.

He stepped into the room, as he blinked a few seconds. Were his eyes deceiving him? A figure clad in a brown robe and an Anbu snake mask with purple markings by the cheeks stood over Shisui, Kunai dangerously close to the carotid artery on the right side of his neck, an extremely vital portion of the body, which supplied oxygen to the brain.

"Oh my!", the medic ninja squeaked, backing up behind Sasuke.

the man gazed at the two, weapon still dangerously near Sasuke's elder cousin.

"An assassin, just what the fuck do you think you're doing here?.",

The younger Uchiha took wasted not a second not even waiting for a response, as he jumped towards the man activating his sharigan, as the familiar feeling of chakra surrounded his hand, as he felt the tingling sensation of his Chidori being conjured to his hand. He didn't exactly dash at the man, but instead, he shot the technique that sounded of a thousand birds at him as if it were a lightning bolt. The assassin jumped backwards, in an attempt to evade the attack. However, the bolt was too fast and it impaled him, shooting his body with a significant charge of electricity. He didn't react too much to it, he was not satisfied. Sasuke was not surprised when the man turned into smoke, he had substituted, before appearing again only mere feet again. The man tossed a kunai -aiming it directly at the younger Uchiha before bursting through the window and falling into the dark night and landing on the ground floor. Sasuke kicked the Kunai in a swift motion, hitting it at such an angle that it wouldn't touch or hurt anyone, but instead hit the wall farthest from them and Shisui.

Sasuke turned to the girl, his eyes looking a bit surprised seeing a weird yet familiar weapon in her hand. The Johyo, if he remembered correctly, was the name of the weapon. She twirled it around her hand with ease.

"You thought I'd sit back and allow that bastard to kill one of our patients? No, but it looked as if you got it.", he ignored that statement.

"Get some help, we'll need a searching party the bastard is still on the loose.", she nodded shyly, before backing off and running to get someone.

This shit was ridiculous, he truly didn't understand what the fuck was going on, nor why an Anbu operative was trying to kill his cousin. He stepped through the broken glass said glass crunching under his feet as he stepped forward to examine his cousin. He seemed to be asleep, or in some sort of comatose state, or something. His eyes narrowed, as he vowed to get to the bottom of this.

Suddenly a presence appeared behind the Uchiha, a familiar one. He turned meeting faces with the masked shinobi that he once considered his sensei. "Kakashi..",

The man glanced around the room quickly surveying the area. "What happened here?", he asked, gazing at a motionless Shisui, still unconscious in the hospital bed.

"...did that girl call you?",

The white haired ninja shook his head. "No, I was in the neighborhood and heard all the ruckus, looks as if you handled it already.",

"Someone tried to kill Shisui. An Anbu operative at that.",

Kakashi's one free eye widen at this.

"Anbu?",

"The Anbu work directly under the Hokage. Either this dude has gone bonkers, or the Hokage has ordered his assassination.",

Kakashi rubbed his masked chin. "It doesn't seem like something Tsunade-sama would order. But if anything we should get to the bottom of this immediately.",

Sasuke nodded, as the brown-haired girl rushed into the room followed closely by Sakura and four other medical ninja. The girls emerald eyes immediately drew to the broken window and shattered glass, before falling upon Kakashi and Sasuke.

"You didn't tell me Kakashi-sensei was here Matsuri!",

The girl, Matsuri, if Sasuke remembered correctly was a shinobi from Suna, who trained under Gaara the Kazekage. She must have became a student of Sakura's to obtain knowledge in the healing arts.

"He must have just arrived, honestly, it was only Sasuke and the patient a few minutes ago.", Sakura seemed aggravated and yet concerned.

"Is he alright?", the pinket asked her teammate.

"Other than the fact that he's in the hospital? Yeah, he's fine.", Sasuke responded, looking toward his motionless elder cousin. "At least, I believe so",

"Get him out of here, bring him to another room and inform the Godaime of what Matsuri's told us.", Sakura ordered as the medics rushed to complete their jobs rolling the bed past Sasuke and Kakashi, exiting the room.

"Sakura, could you kindly tell me what the fuck is going on here?", The Uchiha questioned.

"The hell if I should no, I'm just as lost as you. All I know is that Izumi-san brought Shisui into the hospital last night and he was badly burnt, injured and unconscious before she ran off to god knows where. Tsunade has ordered that no one visits Shisui. Other than that I don't know what the fucks going on.", he shook his head.

"Somethings not right, and I'm willing to bet it has everything to do with Danzo.", Kakashi said most definitely.

"Danzo?", Sasuke inquired.

"Come on Sasuke, we should go see Tsunade-sama, this could be a threat to national security.",

He nodded stiffly, a bit still angry and confused about the events that were currently taking place.

"Make sure Shisui is okay, alright Sakura..", his eyes went to the brown haired girl "Matsuri.",

"Of course, that's our job.", Sakura replied. Both Kakashi and Sasuke nodded, glancing at each other with a mutual gaze, before dashing out of the broken window and leaving.

* * *

They had been moving all throughout the night. They were close to the edge of the Fire Country borders, they had stopped for a short break before setting off again into action. Izumi sat against a tree, her eyes gazing into the bright blue morning light, completely day dreaming and thinking of the scenario that had occurred yesterday night. Danzo had sent people to kill her cousin. For what reasons, remained unknown to the girl. But she knew Danzo, how persistent and unimaginably evil the man was. Yes, she knew this all too well, maybe too well. Truthfully, she feared for her cousin's life. It would have been no problem if he were awake, Shisui was not a push over as a shinobi, however, he had been unconscious when she'd left him and Izumi was willing to bet that he was still in that state. She was just worried, really. Which was rather stupid, after all, she had left him in the hospital, where he would be undebatably safe. Right? Then why was she worrying?

"Izumi, you don't seem too well, you alright?", The shinobi with the sun-kissed hair walked towards the girl, her charcoal black eyes falling upon him.

"I'm perfectly fine.", she stated simply. She watched him sit down, his eyes looking up towards the blue morning atmosphere.

"You know what Izumi?", he began, before bringing his gaze back to the girl. "I think you're lying.",

She shifted in the position that she sat, sighing at his words. "I'm simply worried, that's it. I shouldn't ponder on this any longer, we have a mission to complete.",

"Is this Danzo guy. How bad is he, really?",

"Pretty bad.", she answered simply.

"I understand, but how bad, like what has he done other than this?",

Her eyes closed, as memories of a dark time flashed through her mind, a scarlet vision of what could have happened and what didn't colliding and swirling through her mind, and suddenly she thanked everything that she had chosen the right decision.

"He ordered me to murder the entirety of my clan.", the words came out nonchalantly, as she stood to her feet leaving the blond in a small sense of shock, as he gazed at the girl at the depressing news. He seemed to be absorbing what she'd just explain to him.

"We should be moving soon, prepare yourself, Naruto.",

* * *

***Fun Fact: This chapter has been erased, written, erased and written again more than four times since the last update. I seriously had this chapter done on August 7th, but deleted due to it not being up to what I considered good.**

***Anyway, sorry for the slow update I've been quite busy preparing for school, this is going to be my senior year of Highschool -Yes, I'm so young.- and I had to get a chapter out before I became super busy with school. So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review, favorite and follow if you liked it. Otherwise if you did not, still pass me a review.**


	10. Close

**In His Own Right:**

**Chapter Ten:**

* * *

"Again with the window?", the Hokage said blandly as both Sasuke and Kakashi allowed themselves into her office. Sasuke shrugged as he approached, his former sensei behind him as he came before the Godaime, a small frown on his face.

"I suppose you want answers.", she stated simply, as she swiftly reached down below her desk, removing a bottle of Sake and placing it on her desk.

"That would be a start.", she rose an eyebrow at Sasuke as he stated this, before nodding and taking a quick swing of sake.

"Alright then I'll be brief, last night Shisui Uchiha and a small squad of Anbu had been dispatched to investigate two mysterious figures roaming around the outskirts of the internal village wall...", she took another swing of her drink.

"...surprisingly the two mysterious figures turned out to be Members of the Akatsuki.",

"Akatsuki?", he mouthed in question, remembering the red haired puppet master that Sakura and that Suna elder had killed during their mission to rescue the Kazekage Gaara.

"Yes, after three years of being dormant they've returned and it's obvious that their goals have remained stagnant. Shisui came into contact with two of the rouge ninja, actually killing one of them in his battle. It's not exactly clear as to what happened, an investigation is still underway. But at a certain point, a squad of root agents had arrived at Shisui's position, they attacked Shisui in his injured state it's clear that they were assembled to do so. Fortunately, Shisui had escaped and that's when Izumi recovered him. That's all that is known at the moment.",

"Someone sent an assassin to kill Shisui just moments ago, I fought him off but from his appearance he seemed to be part of Anbu. So who sent him? I heard Kakashi mention Danzo, the village elder?", he explained

Tsunade allowed her face to form into a scowl, not at Sasuke but rather at the mention of the elder.

"Danzo's power should be abolished, immediately.", Kakashi suggested.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, he barely knew the guy, though he'd heard of him, albeit never had he actually spoken to him. From the way they seemed to speak about him, and what he'd been accused of, and what he'd seen, Sasuke agreed with both Kakashi and Tsunade.

The Godaime rose from her desk, standing as she stood before the window the morning sun glowing upon her reflecting onto her yellow hair.

"Yes, I agree. Sasuke-san, Kakashi-san come with me.",

* * *

It had taken them little under two days to reach the village hidden in the rocks. The villages name accurately describing the geography and the area that surrounded them. It was a totally different appearance opposed to the vast forest green of the village hidden in the leaves village, in Naruto's solemn opinion the gray rocks aided in making the village appear dull and bring a sense of pessimism.

Naruto's blue eyes glanced to the side. Izumi stood, her body leaned forward and arm resting on her right leg, as the two gazed down upon the village from a distance mountain. She seemed to be in deep thought though Izumi was usually quiet and stoic, there was an odd feeling in the air, he'd become used to her personality, her body signature, and non-verbal responses. She seemed, off if anything. Not off in the sense that she wasn't functioning right, more so that she seemed to be worried. This was a plausible thought and educated assumption, her cousin/best friend had been injured and not only that attacked by his own brethren. He began to frown, remembering what the Anbu captain had explained to him two days prior._ "He ordered me to murder the entirety of my clan", _her statement replayed like a broken record in the interior of his mind. She had said it with no emotion, none whatsoever. However, despite the impassive response, he knew that was quite the opposite of what the girl had felt. What would have happened if she had gone through with the orders? What would have happened to Izumi? Sasuke? Shisui? The Uchiha in general? Could Izumi really kill her whole entire clan? Well, the question wasn't exactly could. She definitely could with maybe a few exceptions, due to shinobi skill. But would she?

"Izumi.", the girl turned her head almost immediately, looking at the blond, her gaze strong and knowing, she rose her nose and forehead in question.

"What you told me earlier, about Danzo...", he trailed off looking for the right words to compile together. She continued to stare.

"...killing your whole clan and all... Would you have actually done it?", he asked. She gazed at him for another few minutes, he returned her gaze as he felt his heart begin to beat almost in anxiety. She looked away, returning her line of sight towards the village below. He sighed at this, he should have known better than to press her about her past and something that was obviously a very touchy subject with the girl.

"Forget I said anything.", he declared, looking away from her and returning his eyes back to the village.

"Yes.", her voice came out smooth and without emotion. He turned to the girl, her eyes were closed, and her face complimented her voice. Did she just say, yes? She had her eyes closed and head lowered.

"I love my clan. They're my family how couldn't I? I know everyone by name. However, back then I had quite a different ideology, it happens with age. At the time I would do anything if I believed it was in the best interest of the village, and at the time it seemed that way...", he watched in understanding.

"...the Uchiha clan was planning a coup, and I was their inside person, being Anbu at the time, I reported information for my family. However, I also worked for the village to report on any information pertaining to my clan; a double agent if you would. Making a long story short, tensions became high and Danzo ordered me to murder everyone in my clan.",

His eyes widen, as enlightenment hitting him like a brick wall. Would the village head really do something like that? He saw a multitude of flaws with this Danzo guy. He had resorted to eradicating a clan so quickly, making a decision without even attempting to have any peace agreements. There could have been unnecessary death where simple conversations could have possibly fixed the conflict.

"What happened? Why didn't you go through with it?", he inquired.

She smiled.

"The Third Hokage happened, I owe that man everything...",

He smiled at this, that old man.

"...if not for him, who knows where I'd be currently. He invalidated Danzo's orders and allow peace agreements to take place between the village heads and my clan.", she finalized.

"I can't believe this, what's with this guy?",

She shrugged, her black eyes coming into contact with Naruto. "He has a different view on how the village should be governed. I'm just appalled that I've taken orders from this man in the past.",

He nodded.

"Let's get moving.", she declared. He stood tall as he watched her get to her feet.

* * *

Night had fallen.

_"__One room.", _at first, he blinked, continuously, his blue eyes staying firm on Izumi, his mouth opened as he stares, waiting for the girl to correct herself, state that she had made a mistake and meant to say otherwise.

"What?!", he almost yelled, causing the red haired clerk to jump back at his words.

-They had decided to check into a hotel, knowing that they'd be here for quite some time they had packed for a week away from home.

Izumi turned towards Naruto. "What's the problem?",

"We're going to share a room, you and I?", his eyes were wide as he pointed at the girl then himself.

She nodded "It would be an inconvenience to get two separate rooms.",

"But...", he stopped short. He knew it would be inappropriate, especially considering his infatuation with the girl, it was one thing walking and sparring with the girl, however sharing a room with her, that would be heart-pounding.

She giggled at his response, shaking her head and grabbing the room key as she did so. "Come on.", she started leading him towards their room.

The Jounin just simply stared at the back of her head, before shaking his head and running off after the girl.

The short walk to the room was quiet and awkward. Well, awkward for him, he swore that he saw a small smirk on Izumi's face, maybe she knew how uncomfortable he was and had been doing it on purpose. At least she finding ways to have fun as they completed their mission.

They finally came upon the door, Izumi slipped the key into the hole and unlocked it. The door slid open with a creak, revealing a nice small hotel decorated in white, a futon and what seemed to be a queen sized bed. They stepped inside, Naruto uneasy as he followed her in, shutting the door behind them. He watched as she walked over to the bed and placed her belongings on it. So, she claimed the bed as her own. He sighed in relief at this, he guessed he'd be sleeping on the futon. Her eyes turned to Naruto.

"I'm taking a shower, it's been about two days since I've cleansed myself. Unpack, get comfortable.", she explained for entering the bathroom.

To say the least, Naruto was at a loss for words. He needed to clear his head, get the fact through his head that nothing was going to happen and that they had a mission to worry about, nothing more nothing less. He needed to ignore the fact that a beautiful girl was currently showering in the same hotel room as him and he needed to ignore the fact that they were probably spending the night in the room, just the two of them together. He would keep his distance, make sure she was comfortable and knew that he was someone she could trust and that her presence didn't bother him at all. Though that was far from the truth, but he wanted to believe that at least.

He dropped his bags next the futon sat down and began to search through it, he decided to clean and organize his weapons, specifically his tri-pong Kunai. This kept him occupied for some time as he waited. For what exactly? He was completely unsure, but he waited.

Suddenly the door opened, a cloud of steam flowing out of the bathroom. His eyes quickly ran to the door. His eyes suddenly widened. No, this was going to be much more difficult than he'd first thought. She stepped outside, her body no longer clad in her normal civilian attire but instead undergarments that exposed her body significantly. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail, but instead now long and wet, strands coming forward over her face and eyes. The only piece of clothing she wore now was a bra and panties. He couldn't help but take into account how developed her female parts were. Yes, it was inappropriate, and he felt ashamed, but boys will be boys. She truly had an hour-glass figure, she was definitely what you'd consider a gem. The men that would kill to be in his position right now.

Was she really this comfortable around him? And why?

"You can shower now if you wish.", she stated before walking over to the bed. He couldn't help but watch her as she did so, she was absolutely captivating, if she realized he was staring, she made no move to address it.

Her nightgown didn't exactly help the situation. It did cover her, yes. But the white nightgown, stopped a bit short. And not only that, it was white and almost transparent. His head hurt, and he was just simply shaken up. He couldn't fight the attraction he felt for her, but he didn't want to make things awkward nor did he want her to be creeped out. Izumi herself was not helping the situation at all.

He dressed himself for bed, their journey here had made him tired, and his current situation gave him a headache. He approached the futon, his body preparing to relax.

"Naruto, why don't you come sleep on the bed. There's plenty of space, we'll just stick to our own side.", her voice came just as he fell on the futon.

Seriously? She was really doing this to him.

"No, thanks for the offer Izumi, but no.", he scratched the back of his head, this being his best response.

"I insist.",

Did the universe hate him or something? He wanted to say no, to tell her that he'd rather not be that close in proximity to the girl, but he gave in. He didn't say much, the bed did seem comfortable after all, so he plopped himself on the opposite side of the bed. Naruto yawned before turning on his side away from the girl. She was just being kind and nothing else. He repeated in his head over and over again. Before he finally allowed himself to fall into the world of sleep.

* * *

***Ok, so as you guys may know, school has started. Yay, last year of high-school. So, I've been incredibly busy with my school work and basically situating myself with college and all that... Or rather preparing to situate myself. So, I won't be updating frequently, it'll probably be random if anything. So yeah, I thought you guys would like to know this.**

***As for this chapter. Yikes! I'm not sure if I put too much emphasis on Naruto being plumpy. Maybe, I'm pushing Izumi and Naruto towards each other too hard? Maybe I'm moving too slow? Too fast? I'm indecisive, unsure and totally weird. Someone straight out just tell me XD.**

***So until next time guys, do leave a review, though!**


	11. Capture?

**In His Own Right:**

**Chapter Eleven:**

* * *

***Fun fact: This chapter is exactly 6,792 words. My present, enjoy!**

***I updated in a record breaking time, also my present. Enjoy!**

* * *

_*Two days earlier*_

_Tsunade walked towards the exit, moving fast and not exchanging the two so much as a glance. Sasuke and Kakashi turned each other, a similar question on both their faces. Sasuke nodded and Kakashi returned his nod as they both left the office quickly following behind the fifth Hokage._

_"Hokage-sama.", Kakashi began, catching up to the female Hokage, Sasuke followed a short distance away down the long hall way._

_"You're up to something, aren't you?",_

_She grunted, almost in annoyance, albeit the irritation didn't seem to be directed towards the masked shinobi. She stopped in her tracks, Sasuke finally catching up as she did so._

_"Placing charges against him and putting him under 24-hour surveillance hasn't exactly worked, the bastard is extremely shifty. To put it frank, prosecuting him will take a shit ton of time and it may not even work. I'm taking matters into my own hand. Danzo is a threat to this village and it is my job to abolish any threats!",_

_"Are you implying that you are going to deal with Danzo immediately?", His one eye held a sparkle of interest, Sasuke noted. He watched the Hokage turn on her heels, directing her attention towards the former Anbu captain._

_"Correction Kakashi, I'm implying that '**we're**' going to deal with Danzo. He still has been able to maintain power despite the restrictions and consequences that have been placed on him.__",_

_This was news._

_She began to move forward, the two Jounin followed behind._

_"We need a squad full of elite ninja and we need one now. No one under the rank of Jounin. Kakashi, Sasuke this is an S-classes mission, I'm putting you two in charge of assembling a team anyone with suitable techniques. We're going to get this bastard, and I want this done within the hour! I want everything said and over with before the Chunnin exams.", she finished, the three making their way through the hallway, surprisingly passing little to no one._

_"Danzo isn't stupid Tsunade-sama, I think we may need more than a team to detain him. The man is capable of many things.",_

_Kakashi explained._

_"I'm fully aware of what he's capable of. That's why you'll have two individual teams of Anbu as backup, their positions will be hidden of course.", she responded in a knowing fashion, her eyes falling upon Sasuke for a fraction of a second. _

_His mind jumped in curiosity at her actions, she knew something that he obviously didn't. He was no sure of exactly what the subject was, but he was willing to bet it had something to do with Sasuke himself. __But back to Danzo.__This elder seemed like quite a nuisance if you asked the Uchiha. As stated before he had never met the man nor had he even placed an eye on the old man, but from the light in which Kakashi and Tsunade currently held him, he's actually glad he hadn't. _

_"How powerful is this man?...I mean his skills as a shinobi?", Sasuke finally broke his silence, his voice bringing both Kakashi and Tsunade's attention towards him._

_"Let's just say, that he was on par with the third Hokage himself.", The gray-haired shinobi answered._

_"Hm, so he's no pushover.",_

_"Not at all. We must be extremely cautious when dealing with Danzo, he is to be detained and if necessary terminated.", the fifth Hokage turned to the right, heading somewhere that seemed to be an enigma to Sasuke. He turned to Kakashi for an answer, as they exchanged a non-verbal conversation. Kakashi also saw her movements to be quite a mystery._

_"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, but isn't what you are planning illegal, the Daimyo would not approve of this nor will the other elders. It would be seen as a traitorous military action pushed forward without the approval of the Daimyo. Basically, it would be seen as the Hokage's attempt at securing full control of Konoha. I know what Danzo did was illegal in itself, but putting yourself at risk may backfire. You can lose your position as Hokage.", _

_She stopped again, Sasuke absorbing what his former sensei had stated. He was right after all, Tsunade could not push forward such an aggressive gesture without the approval of the daimyo. Probable cause would not work here, especially considering that Danzo was seen as an extremely trusted and loyal servant to the village. She could place restrictions on his power, watch him for a certain amount of time, but she would not be able to detain him without evidence or approval._

_Her lips parted. "I'm fully aware of the consequences, and I am prepared to take any punishment be it necessary. But, I am doing my job as the Hokage. No, it is my job as a shinobi, and I will wholeheartedly without any question.",_

_Kakashi sighed, closing his one visible eye. "Minimum amount of people for this squad?",_

_"We only need four specifically, I already have two squads of Anbu on the perimeter as backup.__.", she replied almost instantly. _

_"I get to hand pick them?",_

_"Yes, I'm putting my trust in your hands Kakashi, choose wisely.", he nodded slightly, turning to Sasuke, the seventeen-year-old watching his former teacher._

_"Looks like we're on recruiting duty, Sasuke.", he almost spoke jester-like. The Uchiha ignored that statement, directing his next question towards Tsunade. _

_"I'm taking both of your words as credible sources, however, I'm not entirely convinced that this man is as bad as you guys are making him out to be.", he felt both their eyes glare through him almost as if he were transparent. "Yes, I understand that he's done terrible things like attempting to assassinate Shisui, but that's not as nearly as bad as the Akatsuki or Orochimaru.",_

_They both stood still, not moving. Tsunade's eyes tore into Sasuke's with a swirl of emotion, said emotions running from sympathy to sorrow. What the fuck was her problem?_

_"Sasuke there are some things that are probably better left unsaid.", with that, she continued to stroll. What? Sasuke stared at Kakashi in question, whom of which looked just as much as perplexed as Sasuke. _

_"What's that supposed to mean, huh?", he asked. He didn't receive an answer, she continued walking, ignoring his statement and totally changing the subject. __"I need to get into contact with the other five Kage.",_

_He found himself opening his mouth to press on with the question, he was too stubborn to let what she said slip so easily. However, Kakashi stopped him, his hand raising._

_"Forget it for now.", suggested the elder shinobi._

_He glared at the only female Hokage, not exactly wanting to listen to Kakashi but he nodded regardless. She was probably speaking about nonsense anyway, that's usually what people did when they wanted to sound mystical or wise. He shrugged it off. It wasn't that important, he guessed. Now, what was important was getting rid of this Danzo guy and seeing what all the fuss was about. That was his main reason he was looking forward to bringing this man to his knees, taking on his next challenge and overcoming it, that is if all goes well. Funny, that he didn't even know what the guy looked like, but consider that he was an elder, Sasuke could only assume that he was quite old._

* * *

People were up, and people were about. The sun shined at a medium length. It wasn't quite at the highest point yet, but it was still at a significant lighting vantage point in the sky.

"Knowing Ero-sensei he could be anywhere.",

She shook her head in confirmation. The two ninja stood outside in the sun, it's rays beaming on the two, though the air was almost cool and sensational.

"Finding him shouldn't be too difficult, especially with your sage mode training.", Naruto rubbed his chin when she said this.

"There's probably a pretty Hefty amount of chakra signatures, it may be difficult to pinpoint his. That is if he's here, to begin with.",

It would be quite the upset if it turned out he wasn't here. Yes, this was his last known position, but shinobi have the tendency to move about, and frequently at that. She watched the Jounin, as he closed his eyes. She watched the phenomenon with a wrapping interest. The skin surrounding his eyes turning red as his pupils turned a deep yellow. She had seen him perform this many times during their spars and training, and her amazement never seemed to dissipate despite this. His mastery of Sage Mode was nothing but impressive, something even Jiraiya-sama had not been able to do.

He stared out into the crowd, his eyes scanning the area as he seemed to reach out with his chakra, using said in an attempt chakra at locating the position of Jiraiya. It took awhile. They stood there for a moment as the blond began to concentrate, she remained silent as he did so, not wanting to disturb his concentration and possibly ruin his technique. His facial expression slid into what can only be described as a smirk.

"Well look at that! He's in the village, I can sense him.", Naruto explained.

She let out a sigh of relief at this.

"Where?", the girl asked simply.

"This way, follow me.", she shook her head in agreement and proceeded to follow the blond through the village, the two pushing through crowds as they made their way towards Jiraiya's location. The walk wasn't too long, maybe thirty minutes, but it was a quiet one. She was a quiet individual, always had been and she liked it this way, but being around Naruto..well it made her want to actually have a conversation. It was weird to her, to tell the truth, she wanted to hold a conversation with him but had no idea how to convey her thoughts appropriately into what could be considered small talk. She simply didn't have small talk, she usually only communicated when it was completely necessary. The fundamentals of a conversation were a conundrum to her outside of necessities, simple greetings and possibly a countable number of other aspects.

She sighed.

They finally stopped, Naruto stood still as he gazed up at the building that seemed to be their destination.

"Here?", she asked him a bit dumbfound.

"Yes, unfortunately.", he spoke almost in embarrassment.

She gazed up at the building. "There's nothing wrong with going to a bathhouse.",

"Oh yes, of course not. It's not him being in the bathhouse that I'm afraid of. It's more on the lines of what he's doing there.", Naruto explained.

"Hm.", she answered understanding what he was implying. It was no secret that the toad sannin was, rather perverted. It was actually a well-known fact throughout Konoha.

The building was a white, circular building that shared a resemblance with the Hokage residence though it was much shorter in height, but it exceeded the Hokage mansion in width.

Naruto shrugged as he deactivated his sage mode and entered the building, Izumi followed close behind the blond. They walked in coming upon the clerk at the buildings entrance.

"Hello there, how are you two this fine day?", the man greeted them with a smile. His eyes a chocolate brown that matched the color of his hair.

"Yes well, we're looking for someone.", she stated.

He looked up at Izumi and then Naruto.

"A long white haired old man. Maybe a few inches taller than me. Red marks that come down from his eyelids to his chin...", the blond Jounin described to the man.

"Ah, hmm, yes a man with that description did come through here.",

"We know he's here, the question is; is he in one of the hot baths?", Naruto stepped closer to the man.

"Yes, I escorted him to the men's outdoor tub.",

"And the male and female pools are separated by what, exactly?", he questioned.

"..a wall.",

Silence came soon after, a short silence. Izumi watched the nine tailed Jinjuriki, a spark flashing through his crystal blue eyes. Probably, realizing that Jiraiya may have been up to no good. His mischief seeming to be immature and disgracing especially for someone who's among the leaf village's most elite shinobi.

"Okay, give me five minutes I'll be back.",

She only responded with an inclination of her head to his. He turned around in the direction of the men's bath before disappearing down a small hallway. She watched him move, his hair seeming to be an extra beautiful shade of yellow.

She probably should have kept her thoughts straight, keeping them on their task; retrieve Jiraiya-sama, and get back to the village before the Chunin exams. Yes, that should be the bare minimal extent of her thoughts. But she couldn't help but, see Naruto in a light she had never really associated someone with. Why? He was a very odd person, though so was she. But he had a sense of optimism, he could make anyone's day better, his personality that of a people's person and he was just simply an amazingly nice and thoughtful guy.

She laughed internally remembering the button pin he'd given her, she had actually brought it with her, back at their hotel room. Although she wasn't one that understood relationships like the average person her age, she was sure a button pin wasn't the most sentimental present. At least, most people wouldn't consider it as such. But, she didn't see the object itself as sentimental, but the thought of said object, the symbolism, the fact that he'd actually gotten her something, that in itself was what she cared for the most.

How would she convey her emotions, or rather her feelings for him? Yes, she would admit it, there was a certain attraction she had for the young man, and she really wanted him to know about it. Mainly because it was possible that maybe he shared the same feelings. And if so, maybe they could possibly have some sort of a relationship. And if that occurred things would work out in her favor. For one she wouldn't have to worry about an arranged marriage, and she'd actually have a favorable love interest. However, despite the pros, she found a few issues with the possibility of dating Naruto. One of these issues was the relationship itself. She was ignorant when it came to such things, yes, Izumi Uchiha the prodigal genius was ignorant in that aspect, it had been a rather trivial subject to her, that is, until now. She wasn't the most sociable of people. Shisui had always commented on how she was so oblivious of her many 'fanboys', and how they did so many favors for her and she just gave them the cold shoulder; that they could literally slay a dragon for her and she still wouldn't even show them a small ounce of interest, he found it entertaining yet deemed her to be a cruel person. It had never occurred to her that she was rejecting anyone, as he stated she had always been oblivious to the obvious interest from those of the opposite sex, she simply had always thought that those guys had been raised proper, with dignity and with excellent manners. -But Digressing- She didn't know how to act in a relationship nor did she know how to initiate one. _"It's not something that you learn to do, it just seems to happen.", _Kakashi's voice came back to her. It just happens. Now, another issue that would arise from having an intimate relationship with Naruto would be everyone's reaction. She wasn't sure how Shisui would respond, he had always been rather protective of her, ever since they were children, he may not approve. -Speaking of Shisui, she needed to see him as soon as she got back-. Sasuke, now he was an enigma. Her younger brother could be rather over the top at times, and his response to Izumi and Naruto being together may not be the most positive. How would her Father reply? Naruto was a top notch ninja after all, definitely more skilled than her own Father. So the heir determined that Fugaku wouldn't be much of a problem. And other than those people, she didn't care too much if anyone knew.

She had allowed him to sleep in the same bed as her, and apparently, he had responded quite awkwardly to her actions. That was simply her attempt at opening up to the boy and showing that she trusted him and had a good reason to do so.

She would wait for a more appropriate time to address her feelings.

Her eyes went back to the clerk, realizing that the man was watching her from behind the desk. Izumi rose her signature eyebrow at the man in question.

"Do you wish to go to the woman's bathing area?", he asked, kindly.

"No.",

The baths were hot of course. The steam seemed to cloud Naruto's vision, he stepped outside towards the outdoor bath as he stared into the man-made hot spring. Clouds of steam blocked his view. A figure seemed to be in the pool, one single figure, he allowed his keen cat like eyes to adjust to the smoke. A stream of joy shot through him like happy bullets as he realized just who that man was.

"Sensei!", he called out to the man relaxing in the hot tub. At first, the man seemed startled, his eyes were closed the man seeming to have dozed off. His eyes stared forwarded. The man who had been the closest thing to a father to him, the man that considered him family.

"Naruto?", he asked, in the most confused voice the blond had ever heard emanate from his sensei. "What in the devil are you doing all the way out here?", a solemn and gleeful smile graced Naruto's face.

"Tsunade sent us.",

"Did something happen?", he inquired, moving from the edge of the bath towards Naruto's position above the bath.

"Yes, actually a lot. We need you back at the village, the Akatsuki are back.",

The elder man rubbed his chin at this. "I anticipated this actually, but I didn't think it'd be this soon. Their movements on the surface have become much more frequent.",

Then Naruto replied. "It would also seem that an elder by the name of Danzo has been causing quite some trouble, we need more of your information on Akatsuki back home. That's why Izumi and I were sent here to get you.",

He nodded at this in understanding. "Danzo, huh.", That was usually the response that people who knew of him gave when his name was brought up. "The man has a few screws loose if you ask me. Evil fucker.",

"We should probably get going now, I have Izumi waiting.",

Jiraiya shook his head in acknowledgment. "Alright, I guess that ends my little relaxation session.", he said going to grab his towel, as he began to exit the tub.

"Oh and sensei.",

He stopped his movements, placing his attention on Naruto.

"It's good to see you again.", Naruto told him with a smile.

* * *

_It would have made more sense to move at the cover of night, but that wasn't possible, the Hokage had specifically wanted everything done within the hour, her patience had been strained to that of a flat piece of paper. So here they were, a team of six shinobi, including Sasuke and Kakashi, preparing to raid Danzo's mansion, a large almost square building which was located a short distance from the Hokage residence. Kakashi the hand-picked team consisted of; Hinata, Guy, Neji and Lee just for the operation. Sasuke didn't question why he'd picked two ninja who specialized in Taijutsu and two Hyuga, out loud. But, it did seem rather weird if you asked him. The whole entire team, had been given Anbu armor and individual masks for the occasion, it being best to keep their identities as desecrate as possible. _

_The six ninja led by Kakashi, waited on the mansion roof, a sense of a clear mind and concentration falling upon the ninja as they waited for the right away from the Hokage. Kakashi, waited in anticipation for the orders from the com-link in his ear._

_"He's definitely in there and he seems to be the only chakra signature in there. It's simple if we're going to move then now would be the time..", Neji explained to everyone, breaking the silence with his serious tone. It was simple. They would confront Danzo, and if everything went exactly as planned, he'd be arrested, placed in prison, no one will get hurt and they wouldn't even need the extra garrison of Anbu. Unsurprisingly, however, Sasuke wanted nothing more than conflict. Yes, he was actually rooting for the man to put up some sort of struggle. Why would he pass up an opportunity to show himself what he was made of and not only that, test the abilities of another ninja? Whom of which was considered to be on a Hokage's level. Yes, he wanted to assess every ounce of this man's skill, and if he turned out to be a letdown, then... Psst._

_He remained calm, as his charcoal eyes scanned the team that had been assembled. It took a mere thirty minutes to gather everyone and address them on the plans. The sun beamed on them as they wait, a small gentle breeze blowing his long thin strands of hair into his __eyes._

_Eyes narrowed when Kakashi touched the piece of equipment connected to his ear. In that moment everyone exchange glances, when suddenly Kakashi raised his slanted headband. Sasuke activated his Sharingan accordingly._

_That was all the communication they needed to know to put the plans into action._

_The familiar tug of the body flicker technique surrounded his nerves. He felt himself teleport from the roof, A small gust of smoke being the last remanence that they had been there, his whole team gone in that instant._

_He appeared with Kakashi on his left and Neji towards his right. Sasuke's eyes stared forward, as he absorbed the room he'd appeared in. It was a dark and depressing room, Kakashi's one Sharingan eye seeming to glow through the void. He noted that it was an office, a large one that seemed to even rival that of the Hokage's. Far off towards the center of the room but leaning more towards the wall, the man that Sasuke presumed to be Danzo sat, his one eye closed, his other wrapped in bandages._

_Kakashi stepped forward._

_"Danzo Shimura, by the order of the Godaime of the village hidden in the leaves, you are under arrest.", the six shinobi walked forward, closing in on Danzo, making a semi-circle._

_"Is the Hokage mad? How dare she threaten me, Kakashi you must realize the mistake in her actions!", he spoke nonchalantly, which sent chills down his spines, to say the least, he was uncomfortable, the atmosphere didn't feel right, it was stiff, filled to the brim with tension. Simply ripe with distaste, and malice seeming to leak from the man, despite his calm demeanor._

_"Come with us willingly, or you'll be forced.", Kakashi addressed again._

_The man seemed to chuckle, his low-voiced laughs adding towards the eeriness of the silence and the void darkness. "Such empty threats.", Sasuke reminded himself to stay as calm was possible, but also to be vigilant and on his toes._

_"They're not empty. It's a simple concept to understand, if you don't comply then we'll have no choice but to make you.", Kakashi continued his warning, which was most definitely his last, Sasuke watched him become impatient. _

_"Really, now?", such simple words held so much menace. Sasuke saw how the man who be so unlikeable, the man even sounded like an evil asshole. The room became silent again, he could feel Kakashi and the rest of his team tense. _

_"Yes.", the word slipped out of Kakashi's mouth like it was coated with oil, his declaration being evenly followed by the unique sound of a sword being released from its sheath. It was Sasuke removing his Katana, he moved with lightning speed, if you had blinked then you would have completely missed swift movements, dashing forward almost seeming to teleport with the speed. He ended up behind the elder. Crossing his sword at such an angle that it appeared as if the Uchiha's sword and Danzo's neck almost intersected, creating an X-shape. The metal was held dangerously close to his neck, hovering over the pale skin of the man. The team surrounded him, everyone in fighting stance. Guy holding a position next to Kakashi, while the former Anbu Captain moved forward Kunai in hand. Neji and Hinta stood parallel each other following the two. Lee, was behind Sasuke enforcing him with a Kunai just in case the elder pulled something unexpected._

_"An Uchiha, I see.", he didn't have to ask anyone who he was addressing. "Your resemblance to Izumi Uchiha is impeccable. So you're this younger brother that she cares oh so much for. Pleasure meeting you, it's unfortunate that it has to be under such circumstances.", Sasuke didn't reply, the scum was being an asshole, it was as simple as that, he didn't care for what he had to say regardless._

_"You're coming with us.", Kakashi ordered from the other side of the desk._

_He chuckled, a low and disturbing one. "I think not, Kakashi.", a crash followed his words as suddenly fire blasted through the walls behind the man making Sasuke backflip over the desk in an attempt at evading, he placed a great distance between Danzo and himself. He slid, as he landed on the floor. He bit his tongue is irritation, as he began to absorb what had occurred. His crimson red eyes fell upon the new set of what he assumed to be root members, they stood before him and his team. He gazed to each side of himself; his right and his left, as he made sure his teammates were still breathing._

_"I did plan on executing this plan sometime after the Chunin exams, but plans tend to change frequently. The Hokage doesn't know how to run a village, and because of that new leadership is to place.", he said, as the root shinobi initiated the battle._

_Sasuke deflected three kunai, the sound of metal clashing at high speeds echoing throughout the building, he allowed electricity to flow through his katana, the sound of a thousand birds singing simultaneously echoed through the room. He counted at least eleven enemies. They were outnumbered of course...-that is for now- His sword came forward, as he attacked one of the masked root members, the ninja blocked with a Kunai, but then suddenly found the small weapon being sliced in half the lightning enhanced Katana reinforced his weapon's blade and sharpness significantly, Sasuke smiled realizing his advantage. The man jerked to the side avoiding a stab from Sasuke's sword. The Root member successfully evaded his attack. Sasuke anticipated this, his attack had been mediocre at best. His opponent had avoided his sword, but __unfortunately in doing so, made the fatal mistake of gazing into his sharigan eyes. He cast his genjutsu as the man fell slump to the ground, becoming unconscious. The man would die from this experience. _

_Where were the reinforcements? Seeing the battle rage on and even begin to scatter to other rooms of the mansion, Sasuke began to ask himself this. They were supposed to arrive as soon as shit went south. But where were they?_

_His eyes fell lightly on Danzo, the main cause of this dilemma, which if not handled correctly could potentially manifest itself into a civil war. Now, he'd see just what this man was all about._

_Their eyes locked for a split second. The air around them thickened, as Sasuke watched everything move in slow motion, his brain taking in the perception as he sized up his for. This man, this old man couldn't be that tough. Could he? _

_Sasuke sprayed the Danzo with an army of kunai. Danzo, replied with his own kunai, enhancing said kunai with the air around him. With his Wind style technique, that he placed on his Kunai he reflected the metal weapons. He dashed at the man, his katana infused with lightning gripped to his hand like glue, the weapon sparkling gloriously in a vivid blue. He jumped forward slicing at the man, his feet landing firmly on the ground as he did so. Danzo blocked with his weapon, the two colliding and locking as wind and electricity pressed together, igniting an interesting sound, he could feel the cool wind and unpleasant feeling of static electricity from their duel. Sasuke broke from the tug of war match, and slashed at the elder ninja again. Danzo ducked, dodging the attack with speed that surprised Sasuke. For someone his age, he was swift and agile. He then retaliated swinging his wind Kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke grunted as he blocked the attack, noting not to underestimate the man based on the wrinkles on his face ever again, shit Danzo was no slouch. He wanted to smile, this being one of the most intense moments he's had in a long while. The brown haired elder chose to take the offensive as he hurled his foot at Sasuke. The Uchiha blocked with the hilt of his sword before slashing at Danzo again aiming for that same leg, only for his sword to be met with nothing but a kunai. The two began to exchange blows in a party of sparks and light as they moved around the room, jumping around each other at inhuman speeds in an attempt to subdue the other. It all happened so quickly, Sasuke was only able to register what was happening due to his shinobi training and experience with said training, he allowed his body to flow into the motions, the movements remembering to keep his rhythm, balance and maintain speed blocked and swung his weapon. Their fight was cut short. When one of the root members intervened in their one on one. He found a wall of water rushing towards him and anyone battling behind him. His eyes fell upon the hole that was left when the traitors had entered. He rolled on the ground moving towards the hole in the wall, as he barely avoided the attack, pushing himself through the hole. He fell to the outside ground. The sun blinding his eyes at first as he attempted to let them adjust to the afternoon day._

_"Shit.", he cursed, gazing up back at the hole and then around the perimeter of the building itself._

_"Where the fuck are the reinforcements?", he questioned no one else, in particular, becoming. He looked back towards the hole, in the wall his team seemed to have the disadvantage at this point, considering the numbers they had._

_He had just decided to get back into the fight when suddenly a tremor shook through the ground like an Earthquake, his ears began to ring in excruciating pain as a loud BANG sounded. His blood red eyes fell upon the source of the bang. His eyes widened at this, the top of the Hokage mansion, exploded in an amazing display of smoke and fire. He stumbled to the floor from the tremor, his mouth wide open and ears still ringing. _

_What the fuck was going on? He shook his head violently, realizing that Danzo had prepared for something such as this. The Hokage mansion had been blown Sky high. The Hokage, was she okay? His thoughts were cut short as Sasuke suddenly found himself flying backward, as a force slammed into him like a brick. He landed on his back, hitting his head on the floor, it began to ache in pain, as he felt liquid rush down the back of his head. Everything spun around in a 360 for a quick moment._

_Danzo appeared before the Uchiha, obviously intending to finish where they left off._

_Where were the rest of his teammates? Shit, he could definitely use them right about now!_

_"This is very convenient actually, I've desired the Sharingan for quite some time. Though I would rather the eyes of Shisui Uchiha. But that'll come in time.", his movement was impaired, as he felt his eyes blur from the sudden damage he'd sustained from the blow and fall. He needed to fight back, this man was fucking crazy and if his implications meant anything, then he wanted Sasuke's eyes._

_No!_

_And with that, the battle for Konoha began!_

* * *

They had finally left by the time it was the late afternoon. The run from their current position to Konoha would take some time. The area they were in was a flat grassy plain, and it would be quite awhile before they reached the beginning of the forest, at the moment they were straight out running at.

"I believe at the pace we're currently moving that we'll be home within two days.", explained Izumi through the wind that blew directly into her mouth, conjured from her fast movement.

"Sounds about right.", Jiraiya replied, his voice almost distorted from the wind.

They were almost out of the large perimeter of the village, they needed only to travel two more miles. She planned to get back to the village on time, before the Chunin exams and also so that she could have time to check on Shisui's current status. Both Naruto and Izumi had explained in depth to Jiraiya what had happened days prior, and to say the least, the man was surprised at how bold Danzo had become, and agreed that his power should be terminated as quickly as possible. Even Jiraiya understood the threat that Danzo posed to the village.

They continued to run, keeping their steady yet fast pace. Izumi had kept a mental note of the landmarks, these landmarks allowing her to have some sort of idea where their current positions were. For example, a small boulder that seemed to be formed in the shape of a thumb told them that they were still two miles inside the legal perimeter, they would be home free just as soon as they got past the invisible border, they were close, she saw two miles as a short distance opposed to the whole entire journey. Her eyes suddenly shifted, her body shivered as the earth below them buckled upwards. She activated her Sharingan at this jumping into the air avoiding the wave of Rock, dirt and ruble that had been tossed their way. She landed a few feet away, that was an attack and there were no doubts about it. Her eyes began scanning the plain clearing, searching for the source of the attack. Naruto and Jiraiya both landed next to her with hard thuds, each respectively to her right and left.

"Shit what the fuck happened?", The Uzumaki answered.

She continued to scan the clearing, obviously, a patrol or a returning squad had found the three of them and unfortunately, she didn't believe they had any intentions of letting them go.

"I think a patrol found us.", Jiraiya answered his student, taking the words right from Izumi's mouth.

"What makes you so say that?",

As if his words were some sort of cue, the three ninjas from konoha found themselves at the center of a circular wall of ninja.

"Well, there's them, of course.", The legendary Sannin answered the blond, almost stupidly.

Izumi's face twitched slightly in irritation, this just placed a rather huge dilemma on the three and stress on the completion of the mission. They had entered the village legally as civilians, but by doing so they had entered illegally because they were shinobi. Did the patrol somehow know that they had been in the village prior? Probably not, ironically. Did they know that they were shinobi? Most definitely. Against her better judgment, Izumi withdrew her weapon as she placed herself in a defensive position, keeping herself light on her toes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!", one of the shinobi spat, his words coming out like knives, as he walked towards her forward, his own kunai in hand. Her sharigan red eyes shifted towards the ninja that narrowing slightly. Izumi sighed realizing the predicament and the disadvantage that they currently held, with that said she compiled, dropping the kunai that she held with an iron grip to the grassy floor. She then counted the amount personal that had come with the patrol. Surprisingly she summed up around thirty or more ninja altogether and all of which seemed to be among the Anbu ranks. They were simply outnumbered, and considering their shinobi level, taking them all out was out of the question. Though, she's sure it could be possible, but extremely daring and reckless. Basically, they'd need to be more than lucky if they wanted to escape unscathed, but frankly, she didn't see that happening.

"Sharingan, Izumi Uchiha I presume? So, ninja from the leaf village. Hands up!", she didn't give the man an answer, she simply placed her hands into the air slowly, knowing when to pick her fights and when to act passively.

"And I'm guessing the white haired man is Jiraiya of the legendary Sannin and His pupil...Naruto Uzimaki.",

Jiraiya followed Izumi's lead, placing his hands in the air as the ninja approached them. Naruto, however, seemed to gaze at the ninja defiantly, his blue eyes changing instantly to the frog-like ones of sage mode. This caused the Iwagekure Anbu to take a step back and tense at his actions. The black-haired girl turned to face the man, his sage eyes glaring into the enemy currently in front of them before they fell upon the asphalt black eyes of Izumi. His face seemed to twitch, in a gesture, she'd never seen on the seventeen-year-old Jounin. She glared, attempting to send her non-verbal message to Naruto, attempting to make sure that he understood. The blond seemed to comprehend, though is sage mode remained activated. Why was he being so...reckless?

"Naruto..", The elder of the two ninjas whispered, attempting to put some sort of sense into the man.

"Don't make any stupid movements, we will not hesitate to kill you!",

Naruto closed his eyes, before opening them again revealing that his eyes had returned back to the nice sparkling normal crystal blue. She sighed, as his eyes fell back to the other shinobi.

What was that all about? Sure, sage mode would have made him much more agile and enhance his abilities, but taking on this many ninja at once that would be totally underestimating their opponent. She wasn't discrediting him and stating that he couldn't, but attacking would place a conflict between their two villages.

The shinobi approached the three, one ninja, a tall male she assumed. Grabbed her by her arm, and dropped her to the ground, she fell face first. Naruto seemed to tense at this, but soon found the same thing occurring to himself, except they put extra emphasis in slamming his face into the grass. Of course, her eyes widened at the sight of this, not that she didn't think he could take a hit, it was a bit more. She couldn't exactly explain why she'd become so stricken at this, he was a shinobi and if anything he'd sustain minor damn, it was weird she guessed she simply cared for his well being.

The man that had been speaking the whole time, in all is irritating glory paced around the trio, she gazed up, despite the knee holding her to the ground, she could taste the dirt and moss in her mouth. She felt metal handcuffs being placed around her hands. Oh yeah, you could say things were bad.

"Just in case you're wondering. Yes, you are all now prisoners of Iwagekure, congratulations.", The wind seemed to after he said this, blowing Izumi's now matter and dirty hair into her face.

What a wonderful twist of events!

* * *

***We'll stop there. So, big things are about to go down. And I mean huge things, such as the plot being defined (for the most part) and Naruto and Izumi's relationship blossoming. I plan to write this story for quite some time, I mean we'll have a minimum of 20 chapters, and I don't even think I can stop this story within that amount chapter. I mean I could, but there's no fun in that. **

***So tell me how I did with this chapter? Was there too much action? Was the action totally unrealistic? Possibly too little action? Do I simply just suck as an author/writer? Pray tell in a review and I'll do my best to fix said mistakes. **

***Also, one more thing! If anyone could do me a favor, if it's possible for someone to.. Idk make fanart for Izumi, that would be appreciated. I may, or may not make it the story cover photo, 100% credit will be given to the artist. Thank-you!**

***Edit: It was unintentionally implied that Izumi discredited Naruto's taijutsu. **


	12. First kiss

**In His Own Right:**

**Chater Twelve: **

* * *

_*Two days earlier_

_Sasuke took large gasps, air filling his lungs as he commanded himself to breathe. _

_Breathe... Just breathe...Breathe through the thin layer of dust and smoke that was now the leaf village. His beloved village, that same village he had sworn to serve and protect. __His head swirled and throbbed in pain, as black eyes swung to the side, his Katana a finger nail's length away. He had one shot at this, Danzo stood over him looming with menace, almost as if he were analyzing the young Uchiha, as if he could see through the shinobi like an open window. His mask had fell a short distance away. His features totally visible to the world at this point._

_"The resemblance is indeed undeniable.", Danzo spoke simply._

_Sasuke took this partial span of no action to attack. He reached to his left, his hand going towards the weapon, moving a small distance his fingers curling around the hilt of his weapon as he grabbed it. With that, he took the Katana and in a quick motion swiped the blade at his target. To say the least the man hadn't seen it coming, his one free eye widening in surprise from the attack however, Sasuke had not been able to transfer all his strength into his weapon, slowing the speed down to a significant level, even if it were by just a fraction of a second, it was still enough that Danzo had the ability to dodge the sword, it grazing his face slicing straight through his hair and the side of his face. The elder closed his visible eye, a small stream of blood dripping from the open laceration. Sasuke grunted as he found his left wrist being placed in a tight grip, the Katana's hilt being held in Danzo's other hand. The bastard removed the weapon tossing it to the side._

_Damn it!_

_Danzo took this as a catalyst to speed things up. His menacing hands came forward as he fell to his knees._

_Shit! He couldn't let this happen, his mind swirled as he processed something that he could do, some sort of tactic that could somehow help him. This all occurring within a fraction of a second, all his thoughts being processed in this span of a second. __Then suddenly..._

_"Leaf whirlwind!", _

_A slender leg collided with Danzo's face. Pushing him backwards. Sasuke watched in amazement and gratefulness at the appearance of his teammate. Rock Lee, if his hair said anything, though his face was hidden by a mask relentlessly hit the elder with a barrage of low and high kicks. Danzo fell flat on floor, his back in the dirt. Lee landed next to Sasuke in a series of backflips._

_"Do not worry Sasuke, Kakashi sent me, and I refuse to let anyone harm any of my comrades!", the sporadic youth declared._

_He brought himself to his feet, grabbing his Katana as he did, using the weapon to support him, regaining his composure._

_"Where is everyone?",_

_"They are fine, they will be joining us shortly however right now we have to keep our minds on the objective at hand.", Lee stood, his body in his signature taijutsu stance. _

_Like a persistent predator the Elder was back on his feet, just as fast as he'd been knocked down._

_"He's been planning a coup, he blew the fucking Hokage mansion sky high. The village is under attack!", Rocklee nodded agreeing._

_More root found their way beside Danzo, weapons drawn and battle ready. Sasuke counted about seven. As another explosion sounded off in the background, this one not as heavy as the last, but still significantly large._

_"I'll finish him off, you take care of his lackeys. I want to finish this!",_

_"Right!", Rocklee shouted as the two wasted no time in attacking._

_Lee seemed to have disappeared rushing the root ninja, taking on all seven of the Root Anbu, his reflexes much too fast for the ninja. Sasuke's Sharingan pierced into the man, baiting him, wanting to see if he'd make the mistake of looking him in the eye. Unfortunately, Danzo kept his one eye diverted from Sasuke's, having prior knowledge of the Sharingan's powers already._

_"How about we finish this?", Sasuke stated, preparing to attack._

_"You can't possibly believe that you somehow stand a chance, child. Izumi...maybe... But you.",_

_"Hm, I think we were pretty even moments ago. All I have to do is step up a bit.", Sasuke taunted playing with his sword, tossing it between his hands._

_"You know not what you're doing, you're too young and naive to see the much larger picture.", _

_"Oh? I think I do, I'm stopping a crazy old bastard by whatever means possible. I'm not even going to ask you to come quietly, what you've done here is unforgivable. I'm just going to wipe the floor with your sorry ass!", Sasuke's eyes predicted Danzo's next movements, as Sasuke leaped into the air dodging a wind attack sent from the elder. He stayed mid air for a moment, almost as if he were gliding, analyzing his opponent. The younger brother of Izumi then smiled. As he forced himself downwards, his free hand began to perform the appropriate hand signals for his fire style attack, he then tossed his Katana down towards Danzo in a slanted one hundred and eighty-degree angle. Danzo Blocked the attack, his Kunai being enforced by his wind style. The Katana hit the floor, as Sasuke landed directly in front of the elder and released a fireball jutsu._

_The flames devoured the man within seconds. The fire blasting out of his lips, the familiar burning sensation in his tongue and mouth as he did so. He allowed this attack to grow in size, holding nothing back. The fire eventually spread to the mansion, the house catching fire. Only at this point did Sasuke stop. Finally, Sasuke allowed the fire dissipate, leaving a black scar on the ground. _

_He didn't see Danzo. Did he disintegrate from his attack? Well, the Uchiha didn't have much time to talk, as a shrunken grazed the skin on his face. Taken by surprise, Sasuke jumped back, grabbing his weapon as he did so, he spotted two root ninja rushing forward. Seeing this he waited for them to engage again._

_One came forward, his hand gripped on a Kunai, as he moved forward attempting to thrust the knife into Sasuke. But the prodigal Uchiha was much too fast, grabbing the man's arm before slicing said arm off with his sword. Sasuke then decapitated the ninja in one swoosh. He meant business and would show no mercy. The second shinobi took a different approach. This one attempted casting a Genjutsu on the young Uchiha. It was cute, to say the least. Sasuke saw through and past it with ease, he reflected the Jutsu that was supposed to attack his mind and slashed through his foe like he was butter. Blood, splattered over his Jounin uniform, face and hair. It was a dirty job, but he did it excellently. His eyes then shifted towards Lee, his opponents seeming to multiply from the last seven, but the taijutsu master held his ground. Seeing this Sasuke's first instincts were to go and help his friend and that were his intentions. Before a hand suddenly grabbed him from behind, a kunai being pressed against his throat._

_"You do not seem to understand what's going on here. Things need to change, I'm doing what is absolutely necessary!", Danzo spoke into his ear, his voice deep and untrusting._

_Sasuke escaped his hold, in a quick duck and use of his slim flexible body._

_"You're crazy and need to be put down.", he said simply, he kicked the man, causing him to slide backwards._

_"You have no idea what is at hand... what the village is capable of.", Danzo attempted to inform._

_"Anything you say cannot be trusted, shut the fuck up and fight.", Sasuke gripped his Katana, preparing to engage in another battle._

_"Oh, really? So I'm guessing you don't want to hear the story of how your beloved and prestigious sister almost agreed to murdering your whole entire clan, including yourself and your own family?",_

_Sasuke stopped, opening his mouth to rebuke the man, and tell him how much of a liar he was. But it struck him like lightning in the back, sending an invisible wave of curiosity through his body. It didn't seem possible, it had to have been a lie._

_"You're lying, Izumi would _**never**_.", he emphasized the word 'never, moving his hands in an animated motion._

_"Oh, but she would my dear child. And she was...", he came forward his face a seasoned calm._

_"You're trying to manipulate me, and it won't work.", he said pointing his Katana, his temples beginning to expand as he felt himself become angry._

_"It's not manipulation, it's the truth. It's the truth about how the village has become rather malicious over time.",_

_Sasuke pointed his sword closer, electricity sparking off of it._

_"I don't believe it, you're a manipulative bastard and you are lying!", _

_The man stood in a nonchalant and solemn state. "By no means am I lying, hear me out. This story is one for the books. It's a good argument, and would help explain as to why I'm doing this!",_

_It was bullshit, and he could smell it. This was Izumi, the clan heir, and his loving elder sister. She would never allow herself to be ordered to do such a thing, she was smarter than that. Hell she was a genius, and she was a gentle individual, despite her being a ninja, she was a kind person. But what was this feeling? This feeling or possibly a voice in the back of his head, telling him that there was truth to the man's words. He shut his eyes quickly as he came to his decision. __Sasuke allowed his sword to lower from the man, his eyes opening again. The second born Uchiha head bit his lip as he found it hard to believe the words that were released from his mouth._

_"You have five minutes.",_

* * *

_Sakura fell onto her butt, a tremor shaking the hospital, almost as if it were an Earthquake. Her emerald green eyes looked around the hallway, as she soon brought herself to her feet, finding her balance again._

_What the hell was going on? Weird shit had been going this whole entire day, and she was stressed._

_"Sakura-senpai!",_

_Sakura turned to her student Matsuri. The atmosphere of the hospital being filled with concern and fear. _

_"Check the patients, make sure no one is hurt. Go now!", _

_Matsuri nodded at this before running off in a rather hasty yet hectic pace. Sakura ran in the opposite direction. There were so many things running through her head. That bang, she knew for a fact was an explosion. Where was the source of that explosion? And the main question that made Sakura's head spin the most. Was it an accident or was it done purposely? The Village could be under attack, that was the sad reality of the situation, and if that were true then she needed to keep everyone under her jurisdiction safe._

_She ran to the nearest desk to retrieve a phone. Her first call was through the loudspeakers, to every room in the hospital. _

_"Patients, visitors, and staff I need your undivided attention. There seems to be an incident currently within the village, we are to go through with all necessary safety procedures, beginning with a lock down.", she hung up in a quick fashion, finishing the call. She then dialed the number to the Hokage mansion. If something had occurred, someone there would know of it._

_A disturbance in the wind caused the pink haired girl to stop. __Her eyes narrowed when she looked over the desk._

_"Sakura Haruno...", her eyes fell between what she counted as four Anbu operatives. Each of their weapons drawn, their masks, though resembling animals along with the deadly weapons bringing more menace to the already threatening squad. People began to clear the area at this._

_"...You are being placed under house arrest. Come quietly.",_

_House arrest? _

_"What the fuck for?",_

_"Your allegiance to the fifth Hokage causes concern. The Village is being placed under new authority. Unless you can prove your loyalty to the village and the new Hokage Danzo, you're being kept here 'til further notice.",_

_Her eyes widen at this. What in the actual fuck was going on? The village was being compromised, and someone was taking leadership. _

_"Are you serious?",_

_"Come with us...or we'll be forced to make you!",_

_She stepped back at the man's words. There was absolutely no way she'd submit to him. Hell, Tsunade was a great leader. Who the fuck was this Danzo Character? She stepped back again, the ten ninja approaching her threateningly. _

_Sakura scanned the area, her eyes looking for a way out, or possibly a strategy. She stopped her backwards movement and tapped her right foot on the marble floor. She noted that they were on the first floor and that under them was simply a supply closet. No patients, no staff. She smiled as she cracked her knuckles and neck at the same time. She could break the floor and separate the ninja, yes! It was marble, which was rather tough, but nothing she couldn't handle. __The Anbu operatives stopped their advancement in skepticism watching her curious._

_Sakura summoned green chakra to her hands, her strength being enhanced to that of a hundred men. Her fists came downwards, slamming into the marble floor, as the floor opened up caving in and sucking everything in the proximity down with them. It sounded off with a BANG!_

_Sakura jumped away leaving the damaged area to a more stable area. All of the Anbu Root had avoided the attack but were now separated, just as she wished. Her first victim never saw it coming, as green chakra enhanced fists slammed into the man's back and spine. He let out an ear shattering scream of pain, as she felt and heard the man's spine crack from the force. The man flew forward crashing into the wall, where he slide down into the hole. _

_"One down! Who's next?", she challenged, as another two root shinobi engaged her aggressively, one shooting a fireball Jutsu in her direction. As the other attacked with a clone. She jumped out of the way of the fireball, finding herself being slightly scorched as she evaded the full onslaught of the attack. Now she was taking the shinobi and his clone head on, he ran at her tossing kunai and Shuriken. Seeing this the pinket ducked, dodging the first wave of deadly weapons. She then side-stepped to avoid the next set. With this she ran forward, the ninja slowing down to let his clone attack first. The clone, released a kunai as it and Sakura met. He slashed at the girl, who weaved away from his slashes. His speed increasing with every attack. Sakura then, realizing the increase in his attack speed, caught the kunai in between her hands. She then let a kick collide with the clone. It disappeared in a puff of smoke. The actual shinobi then attacked his partner by his side as the two engaged Sakura with their taijutsu._

_She tussled with the two, choosing to be defensive as she waited for an opening. Their attacks doing damage besides her ability to block, and dodge. One of her opponents were attacking but was doing a terrible job a protecting their midsections as they dealt their blows. Sakura grinned at this, seeing and opening, she allowed more chakra to flow to her hands as she exploited this error in the ninja's defense. Her fist pummeled into his midsection, the man was blasted backwards, the damage more than enough to kill._

_She performed a backwards summersault, placing some distance between her other opponent. The other ninja seemed intimidated by her skill, standing still for a second, as he gazed at his fallen comrade._

_"I'll give you one chance, leave with your life and dignity, or face the same fate as your friend.", she began, giving the man a chance, relaxing at this. He didn't respond, simply withdrawing a sword._

_"Well, I guess it can't be helped.", she dashed forward, preparing to end this in one blow. The root agent anticipated this, getting away from her punching just in time. His hands came down as he sent a slice towards the girl, cutting her face. She felt blood spill from her cheeks. The man attack again with the weapon, this time thrusting his weapon. Sakura saw this and used her hand to punch the sword, breaking it in half with one punch._

_The man was surprised, to say the least, but it was too late for regrets as Sakura landed a killing punch. The man, of course, flew backwards dying._

_How unfortunate, she thought. As the girl allowed herself to relax, absorbing the damage of the first-floor hospital, she couldn't help but wonder how much it'd cost to get that fix. Her eyes scanned the area, looking at the caved in floor and blood splattered walls. She shook her head at this, as she chose to walk backwards. Obviously they had been the same root agents that had attacked Shisui, and obviously, there was some sort of attack on the village. A coup, possibly?_

_She ran towards the room in which he stayed, but found herself being unable to do so, as a sharp pain seemed to hit the girl from every direction. Her body fell forward, as she tripped over her feet. She grunted in pain, as the feeling of metal being lodged in her body overcame her. And the fall only added to the pain. She fell on her stomach, her body becoming weak as she felt the blood rush outwards like a raging rapid. She forced herself onto her back, as she turned to face the direction of the attack. She had made an absolutely fatal mistake; forgetting the fourth attacker._

_She grabbed at a shiruken in her leg with her right hand, gripping it as she removed it. She could attempt to heal herself. But she chose not to as she gazed at her fourth opponent approaching Katana in hand. She brought the shiruken upwards preparing to toss it at the man. But this proved to be futile. With speed, that seemed to rival that of Sasuke, the ninja with his katana impaled the girl's right arm, the blade digging straight through her._

_She let out a shrill of complete agony, as she felt flesh being ripped and bone shattered. The man didn't have much of a response to her pain, but instead removing the sword. This sent more pain throughout the girl, as she felt her body falling into shock. Root agent then placed a foot on her chest, pushing her flat on her back, as he held the sword over her neck. This all occurring within literal seconds. She felt the blade, begin to dig into her neck, as blood began to leak from her neck, she grabbed the blade with her hand, attempting to stop it, as the blade dug straight through the skin on her hand. The girl closed her eyes, as the realization of her demise hit her. It was stupid really, she had been careless and this one mistake probably would cost her, her one and only life. _

_An unfamiliar sound made it's way to Sakura's ears. She felt the weapon drop onto her chest, as a sudden feeling of relief surrounded her. What? What was happening? With that another sound followed, this one being more familiar, it sounding as if someone had cracked or snapped a bone, rather violently also._

_She opened her green eyes to a rather mouth dropping sight. Shisui, in his patient attire held the man in a complete head lock, his neck twisted in an unnatural position. Shisui released the man's motionless body allowing him to fall to the floor. Both ninja gazed at his body for a moment, before Sakura stared at the once injured man._

_"You guys thought you could have a party without me?", he stated a sly smirk on his face. Though it fell into a frown seeing the state she had found herself in. "Oh, Kami! Sakura, I'm here! Shit! How many fingers am I holding. Sakura!-", he held up two fingers as he attempted to get a response from the girl. __She didn't respond..._

_She never thought that she'd be so glad to see or hear the goofy man. She let out a hollow and weak laugh, blood coming out with the struggle. She then drifted into the sea of unconsciousness._

* * *

The cells weren't as bad as he'd thought, though, being in a cell wasn't all that good either. Nonetheless, this was their current predicament after the Iwagakure ninja had made them submit. Or rather, they surrendered without a fight, which Naruto still didn't agree with up until this point. But, there was no changing what happened. They had been charged with illegal and apparently their intrusion into the village was a threat to national security, despite Naruto's continuous efforts to pursue them to think otherwise. His protests didn't make anyone happier.

He questioned Izumi, he really did. Albeit, he did understand her reasonings. They weren't the enemy, nor did they consider Iwagakure the enemy, and she didn't wish to start a conflict between the two villages or kill unnecessarily. It was a tight decision, and he would be willing to bet that if it were Kakashi in her position or possible Sasuke then they'd either run or kill off the ninja, disposing of their bodies. But Izumi, she thought different, her mental state and reasoning on a total different level from everyone else. It was weird, she was rather weird actually. But, it was a good thing, that she was so passive, she mad have diverted possible tension between the villages in the time of peace, she really thought outside of the box. And she truly had a good heart.

They had been placed in the same holding cells for a temporary amount of time, as they were being processed and possibly charged with the crime of trespassing. If anything they'd be let go with no further actions... That is if they didn't attempt to gain some sort of information and interrogate the three for intel on the village.

Naruto, shifted around the room, his eyes falling upon his sensei, who sat quiet, seeming to be in some sort of meditation. He then turned to his right, gazing at the pale tan girl. From the corner of the room, Izumi seemed to be in a deep sense of thought, her eyes kept scanning between Naruto and Jiraiya. It was unnatural for the girl to seem unnerved, even if a tiny bit. She didn't seem anxious or anything. Actually, she seemed pretty average for Izumi. Normal, for her standards, yes she was an expert at keeping herself look calm. But, Naruto could see past her shell, he could see the way she slightly bit her lip, or the gleam in her eyes that usually was never present.

She sighed before speaking. "I apologize for my passive actions, I'm not entirely sure if I made the correct choice, but I did not wish to fight unnecessarily, that would have ultimately lead to unnecessary deaths.",

A cool wind blew in from the window behind the three.

"I didn't want to put you guys in this situation. However, I also didn't wish for any more conflict between the, I may have made a rather incoherent decision. We could have made an attempt to escape even... I'm-..I'm just simply sorry...", there was a rather weird tone in her voice when she explained this, a tone he never thought he would associate with the strong and honorable Anbu captain of Konoha. It wasn't normal. He brought himself from the corner she was sitting, moving from his sitting position and bringing himself beside the girl sitting next to her. He couldn't help but realize that she sounded, almost sad...disappointed... Crestfallen even. As if she had failed.

"Izumi, you did the right thing. No need to sound so down, things will be alright.", he stretched his arm outwards, bring her closer towards him as he aimed to comfort the girl.

It was weird seeing her like this, seeing her low despite her ability to hold in her emotions and keep herself put together rather well. She was a ninja, after all, it was one of the many things they were proficient at. But there was one undeniable fact about all ninja, a fact that applied to every single person on this planet as a matter of fact. They were Human beings, human beings with skin, muscles, blood and most importantly, feelings. The future Hokage realized this, and no one was an exception to this not even Izumi Uchiha.

"I just want you guys to be ready, just in case things take an unfortunate turn. And I'll take responsibility for any trouble that'll come from this", she stated softly, the tone seeming to be covered up a bit more, but still present.

"Izumi...", he pulled her tighter, holding the girl ever so much closer. With this, the woman did something rather unexpected. Her head, she rested her head on his right shoulder when he did this. It was different, her hair stretching over his chest and surrounding him. The fourth Hokage's son looked down rather stunned. The girl, seeming to be totally calm and unaffected by her actions, and how close they were, he didn't want her to feel bad. He wrapped his other arm around her, as he began to enjoy the warmth and her mesmerizing aroma. It was grand, absolutely amazing.

Soon his eyes fell to the girl's pale facial features. He noticed two small lines that ran down below her eyes. He noticed how absolutely beautiful she looked, despite the dark holding cell, he could faintly see her face that seemed to resemble that of what he could only compare to an angel. -no he had never seen one- Kami! His eyes then fell to her lips, her lips that looked ever so soft and delicate. Her lips. It was in this moment that he wonder just exactly, What did they feel like? What did they taste like? He wanted to know.

His hands came upwards as he lifted her chin towards him, inclining heads. She allowed this with no protest. He smiled at her, the girl responded with a weak grin, which was a good thing considering her personality. It was at this moment Naruto, did what he'd only dreamed of. His lips fell into Izumi Uchiha's. Oh! A warm feeling exploding through him, seeming to develop in his belly, before expanding. His hands found their ways to her hair, stroking her silky black hair in a slow caressing motion. Her lips tasted of cinnamon, which would also supported the fact that her breath smelt of the brown spice. His mind was blank, as he just allowed his body to move with the motions, her hand finding it's way to the side of his face, as she deepened the kiss, the two hungrily yet slowly engulfing their lips into each other's.

It ended within seconds, the Jounin not exactly sure who had pulled away first. But it was over. The cell was silent again, the only noise being that of the wind that blew through the small bar protected window behind them. Naruto looked to the girl in his arms, who seemed to be in some sort of thought or just simply stunned.

"That...was my first.", she stated simply, Naruto noticing through the small sliver light, that Uchiha heir was blushing, and attempting to hide it. He had no response to this, he only looked down at her. Only then did Naruto come back to reality. He had just kissed Izumi! Izumi Uchiha! His eyes swirled around the room, as he suddenly remembered the third member. His sensei and closest father figure.

Jiraiya stared at Naruto from his corner, a gusty wind blowing in yet again. The old man had a smile on his face that seemed to stretched from ear to ear. His eyes filled with a knowing stare, as he gave Naruto a thumbs up, before winking.

Naruto half smiled, as he scratched his head, the girl still in his arms.

"Thank-you, Naruto-Kun.", the Uchiha said softly, into his chest.

And it was on this day, that Naruto kissed Izumi for the first time.

* * *

***Well, that's Chapter Twelve. I'm not going to lie, I didn't like writing this chapter as much as I did Chapter Eleven. Shit, Chapter Eleven was my favorite so far. This Chapter just was sort of hard for me to write, and I'm not going to go into depth as to why. But basically, I couldn't find the right rhythm for this one. Thus, how it ended. Ha! Oh, and Naruto and Izumi finally kissed...Yes! Finally, it had been done. So how is the rest of the story going to play out from here on out? You may ask. Shit, how are they going to get back to their home village? Damn, I wish I knew... but don't worry we'll find out soon.**

***As always, do not forget to leave a nice little review. Thank-you.**


	13. Sasuke's choice

***Okay well, I would like to address something that has come up on more than one occasion. Apparently, I've given off the impression that I would incorporate rape into this story, mainly revolving around Izumi and Iwagakure ninja. So first and foremost, to get any ideas out of you guy's heads. No, no I am not nor will I ever describe rape in this fanfic. I can and will write about rather graphic things in the future but, trust me when I say rape is not one of them. It's a sensitive topic for some people, and I don't see how it would fit in this story, also I don't like reading rape scenes. Simple! Anyways, just wanting to clear that up, I'm sure you guys are tired of my ranting so, here's the story**. **Oh, wait! One more thing. Please excuse my writing in this chapter, I'm all over the place! Just an awful mess! So forgive me :D. Thank you, I hope you all enjoyed your Halloween!**

**In His Own Right:**

**Chapter Thirteen: **

* * *

She felt warmth, comfort, and security. It was abnormal in all honesty, that she a shinobi would feel comfortable from something so trivial as being held, but it was an activity that she rarely partook in. The only person to hold her this tenderly before was her mother in her yonder years. It seemed so far, so distant and different of a time so much more...peaceful and a much happier time. Being held, feeling secure in someone's arms that she truly cared for, brought feelings of nostalgia, comfort and security. She gazed up at the blond, a tint of red spreading across his features. She allowed a small smirk to fall upon her, she looked away. They had kissed, and she could hardly believe how bold she had been, the fact that she had acted upon the kiss and even deepened it was rather surprising. She had surprised herself in so many ways today, her actions at least, it was rather whimsical thinking about it. She was even an enigma to her own self.

"Uhhh...that was...", Naruto let out the first words.

"...nice.", she finished.

"...unexpected.", he retorted coolly.

She only pushed her nose closer into his chest at this.

"Hm, why is that?",

"Because well..you kissed me...one and you are...well, you...", he said possibly looking for the correct words to correlate.

She pondered on that for a second. 'You are you'.

"...you just don't seem like the type of person to do...well these type of things.",

She rose an eyebrow. "Then what type of person does these type of things.",

He rubbed his chin for a second.

"well...",

"A Normal person, correct?", she answered the question for him. Which resulted in a quick and hard defense from the boy.

"What, no I didn't say that!",

"It's fine, I'm not a normal girl and that's okay. But, I am still a human and I can definitely enjoy 'these things.' " he watched her with an unknown gaze in his eyes.

With this, the three sat in silence. Surprisingly, Jiraiya remaining rather calm and unchanged by their PDA. Or at least she didn't notice. They sat in silence for a short while, Izumi actually found herself drifting in and out of sleep, -he also had fallen into a catnap- staying within the arms of the man she now considered being courted by. That is, if they were to get out of their current situation. Yes, that would be nice, but their future wasn't exactly set in stone, nor were villages known to have mercy for shinobi hailing from other lands.

"We probably should figure out how we're going to convince these people to let us free.", Jiraiya broke the silence, randomly his eyes staring at downwards at the floor.

Her eye fluctuated from Jiraiya to the sleeping blond that still embraced her. She slowly removed his arm as she straightened her body up to speak. "It would be in our best interest to be blunt and truthful, we'll tell them the exact reasonings behind our intrusion. And it's simple, if they still keep us in incarceration, then we'll use brute force to escape.",

"Ah, passive then full-on aggression. I like it.", The white-haired sage, nodded. "It would be a shame if they intended on keeping us here.", he smiled. "I feel bad for the guards who'd be on duty.", a small chuckle emanated from his throat at this.

She allowed a grin to fall on her face, soft but still present one. "To think I could be sleeping with a beautiful woman right now. But instead, I'm sitting here in on this cold concrete floor. ",

"Life is quite the conundrum.", she heard the man hum in agreement.

"I can't agree anymore.", she fell silent.

"So this thing with my student, Naruto?",

"Hm?", she responded with all her impassiveness.

"You two are dating.",

She scrolled her head to her left side, the boy lay against the cell wall napping. His chest moving inwards and outwards as the boy breathed.

She then answered "I don't know.",

"Ah, well it sure looked like you did. I'm just curious as to how someone like you got paired up with a screw head like my student.",

"I'm not entirely sure how relationships work. I do believe that since we kissed we are on a standard that is more than friends.",

He rubbed his chin "I see.",

"I would like to be in one, however. After we return home of course.",

She watched the man smile and shake his head. The conversation ended there, and the inner mechanisms of Jiraiya's mind on the subject were left in mystery.

* * *

_*Two days earlier*_

_The cries of an on raging battle, explosions in the background and the sparking of metal colliding with metal sounded off in the background. Sasuke looked Danzo up and down, as he stared expectantly at the man._

_"Yes, this is a very interesting story, the story about how the Uchiha clan attempted to execute a coup and take the village for themselves-", _

_"What? That's ridiculous the Uchiha are loyal to the village!",_

_Danzo shook his head. "It wasn't always that way. The truth be told, the Uchiha clan and the village heads have had much tension in the past.", he paused trailing off before offering Sasuke a shake of his head in displeasure as if he were genuinely disappointed at the way things had turned out. "I had attempted to negotiate, but your father the clan head wanted to hear nothing of it. He didn't believe the Uchiha were being treated fairly, being segregated and all. Ultimately this led your sister to become a double agent for the village, a spy to survey her own family.",_

_His sword came forward again._

_"Stop, I've heard enough!", his weapon sparked an azure blue again._

_"I have yet to finish the story, boy!", The elder retorted._

_He grabbed his head, feeling the pain return. "You're a liar, as I stated before.",_

_"Five minutes! You said I have five minutes, at least stand by your word.", Danzo said._

_Sasuke had said that actually._

_"Hm, go on.",_

_The older man smiled._

_"She reported on everything that you clan did, any sudden movements and plans that could potentially harm the village. Making a long story short, lets just say that things hit the fan. The situation had become extremely critical. I had hoped to push for more negotiations, but the third had ordered your sister to exterminate every single living Uchiha, including your family and yourself.", Danzo stopped speaking, as Sasuke began to absorb what he said. All the boy could do was stare at the concrete floor and blink. He knew it was lie. Or rather he wanted it to be a lie, some form of manipulating. But, something, a distant force or voice, one of which he could distinguish kept telling him that there was some truth to his story._

_"And she had all intentions of going through with it, if I had not stopped it. Listen, the village is corrupt and there needs to be a transition, a new era of the leaf village and era of peace and prosperity. I am the catalyst for this peace, and this is my duty as a shinobi to do what is right for the village.",_

_He stiffened clenching his fists. "Bullshit. Complete bullshit!", his sword became an inferno of electricity._

_"Are you stupid boy? That is the truth!", Danzo spat._

_"No! So, what if Izumi was going to kill everyone including myself, that may be true. My sister would never do anything that wasn't for a perfectly logical reason. You on the other hand, you're a crazy bastard, what you're doing isn't helping you're causing unnecessary bloodshed. You're a terrible shinobi and an even worse human being. I'll ask her myself... But right now__, I'm going to slice you to shreds!", Sasuke jumped at the man kicking him to in the throat, Sasuke then slashed at his stomach cutting through his clothing and creating a long and deep laceration. He leaked red liquid as he fell backward onto his back, the man gazing up at the young Uchiha with hatred._

_"You ignorant child, you know absolutely nothing!",_

_Sasuke didn't reply but instead danced his sword around Danzo's neck. He was going to kill him. Yes, Sasuke would rid the world of someone so malicious as him. He'd do it swiftly and without hesitation. _

_His sword came downwards as he aimed to kill the man. _

_A force stopped his hand from moving any further. Sasuke was stunned for a second before his crimson red eyes switched to His side._

_More Root!_

_He wiggled his way out of the man's grip before thrusting his sword into his chest. He turned back to Danzo. His eyes narrowing, five root Agents now stood in front of Danzo._

_"Where do you guys come from anyway? Isn't Lee supposed to be taking care of you?", he looked towards where Lee currently was, still in combat as he unleashed his prodigy like skills._

_"I guess I'll just have to do this myself. Look, I'm going to kill Danzo, and there is no is nothing you guys can do about it...", _

_They did nothing to react to his words, they stood as fearless and loose as any good shinobi._

_He shook his head as he brought his Katana shoulder height. He would kill all of the traitors before moving on to Danzo if that was what it would take, his actions would be totally justified. The wagers of war and treason are death. Hell, he would even be a hero. He threw his Katana in the air on a complete 90-degree angle, the projectile driving straight up into the sky. This all occurred faster than you could say Sharingan. _

_He jumped into the air an instant after, catching the sword by its hilt before passing the maximum height it had reached prior. He allowed the blue azure element known as lightning to drench the Katana successfully amplifying its power. He would end this all in a quick thrust of his weapon. At this, he dived, in what could only be expressed as a cannon ball like position, the blade of his weapon going downwards head first, the electricity crackling with the sound of a thousand chirping birds. The Root shinobi threw shuriken and Kunai of all types in an attempt to stop his attack. They were futile, even though some grazed and lodged themselves into the Uchiha teen, nothing would stop him. Danzo was now on his feet as he looked upwards, his one eye a cloud of dark hatred._

_Finally, his sword impacted with the ground, center of all five of the ninja, as he did this a shock wave of the blue element surrounded the area, the men cried out in pain as it engulfed them._

_No, this didn't kill them, it was only meant to incapacitate them. But, his next attack would._

_His hands came together, creating the hand signals that he favored for this moment._

_Flames erupted from his mouth, fire spewing out like an inferno. The shinobi found themselves being burnt to a crisp, as he finished his attack._

_The area was clear, and through his fighting, he had traveled a considerable distance from the mansion and his comrades. _

_"You're pretty slick, hell I'm impressed.", Sasuke gazed at the quiet man, his left eye closed. He seemed to have no response towards the fact that Sasuke had literally just killed his subordinates._

_"I should be the one who's impressed.", the elder asked._

_"Hm, don't flatter yourself. You're way past your heyday.",_

_"Let us finish this, I intend to take my place as Hokage before the day is over, you're simply a hindrance.", he finished as Danzo allowed air bullets to fire from his mouth. They traveled at rapid speeds._

_Sasuke ducked dodging the attack that was faster than an instant, he ran at the dark brown haired ninja. __This was it! Sasuke felt it, this was it! His eyes fixed like a hawk, keen on his opponent, his Sharingan giving him perception, allowing the boy to see everything he needed. He could predict movement and hopefully react accordingly' He was ending this now, and that was that was it._

_In that instant the man allowed his usage of the wind to enhance his Kunai, the blade long almost rivaling the length of Sasuke's very own, the elder man pounced. _

_"I will not let you ruin what I've pushed forward, I won't let anyone destroy what is right for this village!", Danzo hissed._

_Their eyes met. Sharingan red and faded brown. Sasuke thrust weapon forward, the sword moving fast, as he used his range to his advantage. The swords blue electrified blade impaled the man through his stomach, as he thrust his weapon further through the man's flesh, he also felt the force of the enhanced wind stabbing him through his right shoulder. Sasuke ignored the pain as he pushed the weapon deeper, hold nothing back and not even pondering on the conception of remorse. _

_A pause..._

_There was a pause in time. It was almost as if clockwork itself had chosen to stop, the two remained still both. All that he could hear or remember for that much, was their breathing. Their hard and deep breaths, as the two inspected the damage down to their opponent and themselves. Suddenly, Danzo began to cough erratically, blood and saliva spewed from his mouth when he did this._

_His eyes became heavy as he looked at the Uchiha in pain._

_Sasuke removed his Katana, as he did this the wind evaporated from Danzo's Kunai, the dagger falling to the floor with a cling, the man no longer seeming to have the strength to hold it let alone stand fell onto his back. The elder man's clothing began to soak in crimson. _

_He too felt liquid rush down his shoulder, but compared to Danzo, his injuries were minor._

_He approached the man._

_"Kill me, go ahead. I have failed!",_

_His hands gripped the hilt of his fine Katana. The charcoal black haired Uchiha had all intentions of killing this man, but now at this moment...for some reason.. He felt, indecisive. So much for hesitation! He gaEd at the blood-drenched man. He was asking for it, the man wanted death, so who was Sasuke to neglect him of such a thing. After all, he had caused enough trouble and it was probably better off if he were dead. Hell, he had a fucked up ideology, he definitely wasn't someone you would want to be alive. He surveyed the damage that the man had sustained. His face still bleeding from. The one laceration Sasuke had gifted him. His stomach had a deep wound that had an entry and exit wound. He was probably bleeding out. Sasuke looked down at the man, his sword hovering over the man the man's neck._

_"Come on, why...do I see hesitation in...your eyes. You're a ninja for Hell's sake! Do it!", he gargled on blood as he spoke._

_The fact of the matter was that if a medic ninja could get to him in time, he could possibly live. But the question really came down to. Did he deserve to live? After all, this, and many things Tsunade and Kakashi had accused of him. Yes, he did deserve to die. However, also deserved to suffer for his actions. With death...came well... Death... Nothing... It was a mystery, an enigma...And the man would simply be gone without facing any consequences. So what should he do? What would his sister do? His eyes fell back to the now weak and pale looking man._

_"Believe you me, I would like nothing more than to end your pitiful and cruel existence. However, that's too easy of a way out for you. No, you'll pay for your actions. I'll make sure of it.", Sasuke pronounced throwing his weapon to the floor._

_"You coward, how could you possibly consider yourself a ninja?",_

_He rotated away from the man. "I'm more of a ninja than you'll ever be. Trust me.",_

_Five figures appeared behind Sasuke. He made an about-face as he faced the figures. He sighed in relief._

_"What took you guys so long?", he asked nonchalantly._

_"Oh, we were busy. Killing traitors you know.", Kakashi answered._

_Typical of Kakashi to be so nonchalant even in the heat of a battle._

_"You defeated Danzo, by yourself?", It was Guy who asked this._

_"Surprised?", Kakashi asked. "He was my student after all.", Guy just gazed at Lee, both ninja shrugging._

_"He's not dead is he?", Hinata the one female of the group asked in all her shyness._

_"No, he's not.", Neji answered this question, Danzo coughed at this. "At least not yet.",_

_"No, but he's bleeding out, we'll need a medic here if we're to save him.", the ninja became silent at this, all gazing at Sasuke with a perplexed gaze._

_"Medic ninja?", Guy inquired._

_"Why did you not just kill him, Uchiha-san?", the male of his rival clan asked._

_He knew they'd ask this question, and he had the perfect answer to said question. __"Killing him isn't a good enough punishment. Hyuga-san. He literally laid there begging me to kill him moments ago. No, I'd rather him live and pay for his actions.",_

_A wave of quietness washed over them at his words. _

_More figures appeared before Sasuke and his team. It was a squad of about 10 Anbu operatives. They stood before Kakashi. _

_"Kakashi-san...", the obvious captain and squad leader addressed the white haired man. "...the Godaime is fine and well. All the civilians have been evacuated and she has called all available ninja to proceed with a counter attack. You are to proceed immediately after you are given the operation details.",_

_"Ah, finally.", answered the lazy white haired jounin. "Let's get a move on then team.",_

_"Wait, before we do that.", Sasuke approached the Anbu captain. "You see that old man over, choking on his own bodily liquids? That's Danzo the man responsible for all this. You wouldn't happen to have a medic on your team?",_

_The Anbu captain's eyes went to Kakashi's one eye. Kakashi simply nodded, before the captain call for his medic._

_"Yeah, fix him up. Make sure he can breathe correctly. We want him to be good and healthy for his trial.", And with that said and done he joined his team as they prepared for a counter attack._

* * *

_He had carried Sakura to a nearby room. She was bleeding a whole lot, her blood dripped and his knowledge of health was extremely limited. He placed pressure on the wound and hoped for the best, up until he realized she needed more than his amateur skills. He ran out the room at a great pace. Skidding across the floor before he came upon a small brown head girl. She wore the traditional medic uniform._

_"You, Sakura is hurt she needs your help!",_

_She gazed up at the tall man. "Sakura-senpai?",_

_"Yes, Sakura Senpai!", he replied, grabbing her wrist. "C'mon!",_

_"What happened to her?",_

_He grabbed her by the wrist dashing off into the direction of the hospital bay. "Uchiha-san! What happened to her?!",_

_He kept moving up until they reached the open room. The small pinket laying almost pale like on the bed. Blood soaked the white blankets and the mattress._

_"She was attacked by one of those foundation bastards. She fought them off but one of them caught her off guard.", he explained_

_"Gosh, wh- what's going on?", she stuttered, her face a shivering mess. She approached Sakura, bending down so that she were leveled with the girl and began feeling around her body inspecting her damage. _

_Shisui watched on intrigued. _

_"Her neck, hands, right arm. God what did they do to you Senpai?", Green aura erupted from the small light haired brunette. She started with her right arm, seeing as that had taken the most damage. She moved about, her body, the aura emanating light into the rather dark room. The hospital shifted, Shisui and the girl remained balanced at the tremor caught them off guard. It was an explosion that seemed to sound off in the far distance._

_"What the hell is going on?", her words came out quickly and with concern._

_"Just worry about Sakura, okay?" He gazed at the door. Wary of anyone else._

_She continued to send chakra through Sakura, the glowing from her healing abilities seeming to intensify then diminish at random intervals. It was silent between the two for a short while, as the girl worked on Sakura alone, Shisui watched her and the door intently. _

_The girl lifted her chin in his direction, he gazed at her expectingly. _

_"She's suffering from exsanguination.", She began._

_"Exsaga- what?",_

_"She was bleeding out!",_

_"I already told you that!",_

_The girl nodded shyly, in agreement. Shisui fought the urge to roll his eyes._

_"I closed her wounds and stopped the bleeding, but the amount of blood loss is...considerable.",_

_He nodded, "So what are you telling me, she's lost too much blood?",_

_"Y-yes!",_

_He looked the girl, her usual vibrant face now dull and gray. Her pink hair seeming to be less bright than usual._

_"Oh... Sakura-senpai.", the girl caressed her hair saying this. "All we can do is wait now.", _

_He didn't know Sakura too much. Sure they were friends, but not on a personal level. He'd met her through Sasuke and her overbearing presence with Naruto. They seemed to always be in the Uchiha compound. He looked at a certain pale Sakura. She looked weak and fragile now._

_His eyes immediately went to the door, a rush of footsteps sounding from outside. His eyes suddenly went red, as he activated his Sharingan. _

_"Hey, can fight?", he asked._

_"Um, kind of question is that?",_

_"Good, I'll need you to be my support. Someone's moving, hide your Chakra Signature. We'll use their movement against them.",_

_He held his hand out. "Do you have a Kunai on you?",_

_"Y-yes.", she withdrew the weapon from her pouch, placing it in his hand._

_He nodded, "Good.", as he approached the door, the clanking of sandals upon the ground becoming louder. They were high classed stealth ninja, their feet were barely audible, in that moment he thanked his intense training for helping him build such beautiful and precise hearing. He zoned in on the footsteps, they were getting closer, and closer. They were moving fast, turning through the hallway, and if he could tell by the occasional opening of closed doors, they seemed to have been checking rooms._

_He turned towards the girl, who also held a Kunai to her chest she stood closely behind._

_"Shh..." he placed a finger on his lips, informing her to be quiet."Stay right here, but stay outta sight.", He slid to the side of the entrance where he would ambush them. From the movement of their feet, there were three. Just his luck! They were close now. He held the dagger, bringing it up towards his face vertically so that the ring on the pommel pointed upwards. Their footsteps now__ sounded from directly outside the door._

* * *

The circumstances that brought them here were questionable. And yes, they were a very irritating set of circumstances indeed. If Izumi could show the irritation she had felt with herself, it would have not been a pretty site. She didn't exactly like having a mission side tracked, nor did she like submitting to others. But what could she do about it now? There were actually a lot of things running through her mind, and they were moderately inappropriate. For one, their mission in retrieving Jiraiya and bringing him home had been interrupted, and that was the huge dilemma at the moment. Thankfully, a certain whisker-faced shinobi had went out of his way to comfort her.

It had been a cool night, nothing too drastic mild and favorable. They had been removed from their cells, after a few hours of incarceration a correlation of events unknown to them occurring within the head of the village that apparently called for them to have a special audience with the _Tsuchikage. _Their Anbu escorts seeming to handle her and her team with much less aggression she noted. Their treatment was unusual. The three remained silent as they found themselves in the office of the village leader himself. She swished her eyes to both her sides, gazing at the set of ninja to her side, all of which were Anbu and stood to the side. Izumi then looked towards the elder Tsuchikage, he gazed at her tiredly in his seat, gesturing for the girl to approach. His eyes looking the three shinobi up and down.

"Jiraiya of the legendary Sannin, it's been quite the while.", his eyes then shifted to the blond and the long haired Uchiha girl. "And this must one of your notorious pupil, Naruto of team Seven and of course, the Uchiha heiress herself Izumi of the Sharingan. I apologize for the inconvenience. My subordinates were simply following the correct protocol. Thank-you for not taking it upon yourself to kill them.", He addressed them warmly, the skin under his eyes seeming to be black from being weariness.

"Creating more conflict wasn't out intentions.", she moved a long strand of hair from her face.

"Conflict and peace, just as opposite as Ying and yang.",

The old man then cleared his throat. Indicating that he was changing the subject.

"An unfortunate wave of events have brought you here, which is why I'm allowing you guys to leave. So, getting directly to the nitty gritty, yes. Well, there has been an attack on your home village.",

What? She blinked for a second, almost losing her composure. What? Her mind repeated before swirling in question.

"An attack?", Jiraiya questioned.

The Kage nodded.

"Who?", Naruto asked being as direct as possible. Obviously erupted by the news of their beloved village being under attack.

"That's still unknown, we have yet to receive a response from your Hokage after the first distress call. She explained everything, including your reasonings for you being here. That is why I'll be letting you three leave, your intrusion here is totally justified.", he finished leaning back, the short man closing his eyes for an instant.

"We should be leaving immediately, hell the village is under attack!", Naruto cried a tad bit agitated. The Anbu in the room were light on their feet, stiffening at Naruto's aggressive nature.

The Kage didn't seem to react too much, he just simply yawned.

"Yes, I'll let you go, your village could use your skills. I'll be sending a four-man escort.", but he then turned to the right facing the shinobi. "Make sure they reach home without a scratch on them!",

"Hai!", they all replied.

Izumi stepped back as four of the operatives came forward, they then gestured with their hands telling them to follow. And thus began their long trot home.

* * *

_Secure the hospital. There first work of business centered around the hospital. The hospital was one of the first places to be put under foundation control, so it was only logical that it'd be the first place to liberated. _

_They separated their six-man squad into two pairs of three man squads after obtaining their orders. Sasuke's squad which consisted of Neji, himself and Hinata had entered via the North entrance and Kakashi, Rocklee and Guy team entering through the western entrance. They found themselves rushing through the halls of the first floor, searching from room to room for any patients, staff or possibly any traitors. However, the rooms seemed to have been left in an empty rush. But they went through their sweep in a quick and efficient fashion. They made sure enough to run with stealth and to stay prone on the balls of their feet. Sasuke had taken the front, as they finished their swoop of the hallway, the three continued around a corner and went down the last hallway in the rectangle that was the first floor. It was totally empty, they probably had evacuated or moved towards another floor._

_They had been almost finished, their last swoop of this floor before moving upwards. One last hallway and they would have covered the whole entire hospital. Suddenly, Before Sasuke experienced himself being pulled into a room. His eyes widened in surprise, as all he could do was reach for his weapon of choice; his katana. He pushed his weapon out horizontal at their person's neck, just as he himself felt a pointy wedge sticking his neck. Sasuke stared at the individual, two pairs of red almost twin like eyes stared at each other._

_"Sasuke?",_

_"Shisui... Matsuri?", his eyes fell upon both his elder cousin clad in the hospital wear and the young medic student who held a Kunai tensely._

_"Uchi- I mean Sasuke-san.",_

_"Reinforcements, huh?", Shisui asked pointing towards Hinata and Neji, bot of which were prepared to attack Shisui._

_"Yeah, glad to see that you're okay.",_

_He shrugged, "I could be doing a lot worse, baby cousin. Just look...", Sasuke rose an eyebrow, as Shisui stepped to the side allowing him to get a better look of the room. A full head of pink fluff caught his eyes, he found his mouth dropping to the floor as he noticed the lack of color on the girl's face. His teammate, the only female teammate that he's become rather close to over the years. She looked...dead._

_"What the hell happened to her?", he rose his voice approaching the bed. Matsuri stepped back allowing him to come to the bed. He looked at her as questions began to slap him in the face repeatedly. _

_"Is that Sakura?", he heard Neji ask from behind. _

_"She fought off a bunch of foundation fucks. And one caught her slipping up-", _

_"Is she alive?", he asked cutting Shisui off and feeling her neck for a pulse. He felt his head begin to throb, a bitter feeling swelling within. Sakura had been hurt and he hadn't been around to protect her, he felt bitter and guilty both of which were directed towards himself. Kami, how could I have allowed this to happen.",_

_"Yes, she's still alive, thanks to Matsuri.", he felt a small portion of reassurance at this._

_"Sasuke-san, she's not dead, but she has lost a lot of blood. I've fixed up her wounds, for the most part, but there is no telling how much blood she's lost.", _

_He touched her face, it was still soft and as smooth as he'd remembered._

_"Will she be okay?",_

_"That, that's uncertain.", _

_That was a sword to the heart. He gazed down at her pain in his eyes. _

_"Neji radio in, that we have an injured ally, and that it's Sakura.", the Hyuga did so, walking out of the room, followed by a concerned Hinata, who had been quiet throughout the entire ordeal._

_He knew he couldn't stay long, and that fact irritated Sasuke, he wanted to make sure his teammate was okay, that she would be okay and that he could protect her._

_He then looked towards Shisui, urgency in his eyes "Shisui, Matsuri, promise me...",_

_They looked at the youngest of the Uchiha head family. "...that you'll make sure that Sakura is alright for me.",_

_Shisui and Matsuri's crossed, before looking back at Sasuke. "Of course.",_

* * *

There was a solemn and tense silence that came with their departure back home. She didn't mind the silence, it's a known fact that Izumi of all people was a very quiet individual. But, she did so by will, right now, no one spoke. Not the Iwagakure escorts, not Jiraiya, not even Naruto. They just jumped forward, passing from branch to branch. No one spoke, not even to ask for a break, they just kept moving. Which was not a problem at all. It was normal of course, they all were concerned. Something had occurred in the village, something rather serious so much so that the Hokage herself sent out an alibi for Izumi's team and a distress call from the village to her sister villages. To say the least, they were quiet and concerned, mainly due to the fact that they were left in the dark and left with so many questions. Who had attacked the village? When and why? Was it another village, those questions remained a mystery as they made their way back home. Was everyone alright? Her mother, Father, Sasuke, Shisui? Were they alright, had Shisui recovered, and was Danzo punished for his actions? Everything ran through her head faster than anything Shisui has ever thrown at her. What was the state of the village?

The air swooshed, leaves swinging as the ninja and their escorts came upon a ridge that gazed over the village. They stood, as they looked down at their home, a significant and devastating change from the one they had left three days ago. Her eyes narrowed. She gestured towards everyone, telling them to follow her. They moved down from the ridge and entered the village without passing through the gates. The ninja and their escorts ended up on the roof a tall building, that overlooked the rest of Konoha. She activated her Sharingan as she got a better view. Oh, it was terrible she hadn't been home to protect the village when it needed her.

"Shit!", Naruto yelled.

"There was an attack alright.", Jiraiya said from behind his student. "Just look at the Hokage tower.",

How could this have happened? Who could have possibly done this?

"Izumi-san.", she turned to her side, a purple haired Anbu standing to their side. Izumi was unaware of the girl's presence until now.

The purple haired Anbu with long flowing silky hair then looked at Naruto Jiraiya and their Iwaga escorts.

"Naruto-san. Jiraiya-sama...", she began. "The Godaime wishes to speak with you and your escorts. Follow me this way.", she gestured with a hand before leaving.

Izumi, concerned and totally left in the blue complied and followed, her team shortly behind.

* * *

"And you say Deidara has been killed?", the voice was masculine and filled with authority. The voice echoing throughout the cave, as Kisame gazed at the projection of there leader.

"Yes, Sasori always said that he was the type to die young.",

"And the body?",

"Unrecovered.", he answered. The leader grunted at this.

"Information on the Kyuubi?",

"Absolutely, nothing. Leader-sama.",

"Did you give our invitation to Izumi Uchiha?",

"No, Leader-sama.",

The leader became silent, his face as unreadable as ever.

"And who did you say killed Deidara?",

Kisame didn't even have to think. "Shisui Uchiha.",

"Shisui of the body flicker. I see.", the leader's monotonous voice carried out through the cave, and if Kisame was a lesser man he probably would have shivered at his unnaturally disturbing tone. "Interesting.",

"We may have to push things faster than intended. Obviously, capturing the Kyuubi is much more difficult than our first preconceptions. I cannot spare another comrade. Our hiatus is over and now this world will know pain, I'll make sure of it.",

A storm was coming, his leader was planning something big, and Kisame was sure it dealt with something more than pain and peace.

* * *

***Oh Snap! We're almost finished with this portion of the story. I guess you can call it the first arc. And this story is definitely nowhere near done, I have a lot in mind for upcoming chapters. Just wait and see guys! Now, do you guys believe Danzo should be killed or do you agree with Sasuke's decision (Because it's staying) that he should be allowed to live to that he could suffer. Leave your response in a review below, and I'll see you guys for the next chapter. Also, as you can obviously see some character's personalities have been slightly altered for the plot of the story...So yeah, deal with it.**


	14. Relationship

***Only one thing I have to say... The Boruto Movie was pretty DOPE! I liked it, I suggest anyone who hasn't watched to do so, immediately!**

* * *

**In His Own Right:**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

* * *

They stood in front of the Godaime. Her honey golden eyes seemed to yell out in exhaustion, she had the gaze of a tired old woman. But, that wasn't the only thing Naruto noticed, he also noticed that her eyes also carried only what could be seen as fire. Naruto, knew that gaze all too well, the will of fire. The will and internal power to push one's self to do better. It was a look that many people could obtain when pushed to the limit, he'd seen it multiple times on different people, civilians even. It was like having an intervention, or making a vow to one's self. Only true shinobi held such a gaze.

His eyes trailed his master, then fell upon the beautiful Uchiha. She stood at attention, her dark eyes on the Hokage. He wondered what was going through her mind. She seemed so calm and emotionless as if everything that was happening didn't even seem to phase her. She was such a mystery, everything about her. It was an extremely inappropriate time right now, but he noted to speak with the girl about his feelings.

"Izumi-san, Naruto, and Jiraiya it seems you guys are back. And sooner than actually expected. Welcome back, sorry that you have to arrive to such a different setting, but when you guys left a mess of events lead us to this situation.",

She sighed, leaning back in the chair. Everything was different from the accessories and furniture that had been in the old office.

"I am aware of the issues you faced while in Iwagakure, but that has seemed to have been resolved.", her eyes fell behind the three ninja, falling upon their ninja escorts, who only nodded in acknowledgment.

"What's going on Tsunade, there was some sort of attack, right?" the Toad sannin asked this.

"I was getting to that... Yes, three days prior to your arrival, Danzo the founder of the foundation, attempted a coup. In hindsight, he should have been relieved of his position ages ago.",

Naruto starred the Hokage in the eye. There was a feeling of dread at this, he had been away from the village when it had needed him the most. Now, all he could do what pray and hope he could do something to help. She stared back, before moving her eyes towards everyone else.

"His attempts failed, however. I had a team at his mansion at the time before the attack, they put a rather Hefty dent in his plans. Kakashi and Sasuke were both on the team actually...", she looked directly at Izumi at this. "...Oh yes, and it was Sasuke who defeated and detained Danzo, Also.",

Izumi seemed to make no reaction towards this news, she simply stood as stiff and still a statue. She may not show it, but Naruto knew pride was running through her like a rapid. A thought suddenly struck the blond, something Tsunade had said. It centered around detained.

"Detained, Sasuke didn't kill him?",

Tsunade picked up a vanilla envelope, eyeing its contents. "Sasuke spared his life. He told me that he didn't care what happened to the man, just that he didn't want to kill him.",

Naruto nodded, thinking of the reasons as to why Sasuke would spare someone, it just didn't seem like Sasuke. He was so proficient and wasn't as passive as Naruto when it came to fighting, keep in consideration that they as ninjas were, in fact, killers.

"How many casualties, Hokage-sama?", the Uchiha heiress broke the silence that had fallen over the room.

"135, people dead. No civilians, however. This is including Root.",

"May I ask what happened to the remaining root operatives? I assume that they have been placed in confinement.", Tsunade whipped her head from her papers and towards Izumi.

"Yes, they're in our custody, awaiting interrogation if they haven't already done so.", she answered.

The Anbu captain didn't seem to be done yet.

"And Danzo?",

"He's already been interrogated and now he awaits a hearing with the Daimyo decides his fate.", The black haired girl, swooshed a bundle of strands of hair away before ending her questions with a nod.

"Izumi, your team will still be my personal guards for the Chunin exams. Everything will proceed as planned.",

"Yes, of course, Hokage-sama.", she then looked at the Godaime expectantly.

"Is there a question Izumi-chan?",

"Shisui, how is he?",

The blond Hokage smirked at this. "He was discharged today, actually. Against my orders, of course. But he insisted. I'm not sure where he's at right now.",

There was a pause before the heiress nodded. "Do you mind if excuse myself Hokage-sama?",

Tsunade folded her hands. "Reasoning?",

"To check on Shisui.",

Tsunade clicked her tongue. "Fine, your work here is done after all.",

The girl stepped back, bowing to the Fifth Hokage before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"So this leaves, You, Jiraiya and our guests from Iwagakure.", she closed the folder, before pointing at Naruto. "But, I'm sure you want to leave too, to see Sakura in the hospital.",

Naruto's eyes laid upon the world renowned medical ninja, confused.

"Why would I so that? She doesn't like being bothered during work.",

"Shit, you didn't hear did you?",

"Hear what?", he inquired. Something had happened to his pink haired teammate, didn't it.

"Sakura was hurt during the attack, and she's being treated in the hospital.",

He was a bit taken aback at this. Sakura had been hurt, during the battle. In hindsight, he shouldn't have been surprised, ninja get injured all the time in battle. But Sakura, she was among the elite, to think that she was injured let alone hospitalized.

"Shit, is she alright?", Tsunade nodded slowly.

"She lost a lot of blood, at first were unsure if she would make it. Thank God Matsuri and Shisui had gotten to her when they did. But, even so, Sakura had to undergo a blood transfusion, headed by Shizune herself. She well and good right now.",

"That's good news.", he stated, despite anxiety filling him. There was a small sizzling silence between them, which was only broken by the shifting of paper, as Tsunade moved through paperwork. She then looked up.

"Just go Naruto. I know you're worried about Sakura.",

He blinked. "No, I can finish my briefing, Izumi already left it wouldn't be fair to Ero-sensei.",

Tsunade eyed the white haired man. He didn't respond to her verbally. "It's fine Naruto, I'll brief. Tsunade and I have a lot to talk about anyway.", Both the seasoned shinobi shook their heads in agreement.

Naruto backed away from her desk. He didn't feel right just leaving. "Thanks, sensei. Tsunade and...", he pointed towards the Iwashinobiin the back, who patiently. "Thanks for the escort home.", with that, Naruto disappeared with a poof. The familiar tug of the body flicker technique surrounded his body, as the boy soon found himself in front of the hospital. He walked into the hospital, the first thing he noticed being that the floor had caved in. Yellow caution tape now surrounded it as construction workers attempted to repair the damage. He stopped at the yellow construction tape.

"Naruto-san!", he turned to his right, a demure short blond girl, ran up to him.

"Matsuri, hey!", he looked between her and the floor.

"Follow me this way.", she waved her hands in her direction, the two moving to the right of the collapsed floor. "I'm guessing you want to see Sakura-senpai.",

"Yeah, from what I hear she lost a lot of blood.",

"Yeah she did.", the girl said softly, disappointment could be heard in her tone.

Naruto smiled. "But it's alright, you saved her after all. Right?",

"But if Senpai had been in my position and I, in her's, I'd be on my feet by now.",

He shook his head. "From what I hear, you've done pretty fine. Don't beat yourself up, if you want to do better than just push yourself to that level.", he kept his grin, gazing down at the girl as the found themselves in at what he assumed to be her room.

"Sasuke's already in there, he's been here for some time. I'll just let you in and I'll be back to check on you guys later.", she paused, fidgeting her fingers. "Oh and Naruto-san.",

He inclined his head with her's. "Ahh, yeah?", he asked a blond eyebrow raised.

"Thank you.", she stated.

His face went from that of a question to a huge grin.

"Sure thing.", his right hand came forward forming a fist as it floated in mid-air. Matsuri analyzed it for a second.

"Pound?", he asked, his hand still out.

She looked at his hand skeptically for a moment before she smiled and pushed her fist into his. He smiled closing his eyes before turning on his heels and entering the room.

He walked in slowly, his blue eyes looking at the bed where a flurry of pink hair lay. His eyes then fell to the small chair. Black hair and a white shoulder bandage caught his gaze.

"Sasuke.",

"Hm.", the Uchiha answered. The sunkissed shinobi came deeper into the room. The lights were off and the only like came from the open window.

"She's sleep?",

"She fell asleep maybe ten minutes ago.",

"Ah, I see.", he scratched his head. "It's kind of weird seeing Sakura like this. Usually, it's us or, Kakashi-sensei.",

Sasuke sighed. "I heard she's the one who made the floor collapse.",

"No kidding? As strong as ever I presume.", He paused before it clicked again what Tsunade had stated earlier. "I heard you took out Danzo all by yourself.",

"I did what was only necessary.", There was Sasuke being dutiful again. Naruto chuckled. "Of course, but I also heard that you could have killed him, but you didn't. Now, what I'm wondering is, why?",

"Why what?", Sasuke turned his gaze to the window.

"Why you didn't kill the fucker. It would have been totally justified.",

Sasuke shook his head, letting air release his mouth in what could only be described as a low single toned laugh. "It would have been too easy for him.",

Naruto understood, his asphalt black haired friend didn't want to give Danzo the easy way out. The easy way out, where death allowed the man to escape from his consequences. It made sense.

"He told me something also...", Naruto's blue eyes ganked to Sasuke. "...he told me about a coup, one that involved my clan. To be blunt, he told me that my sister was going to kill everyone, including myself.", he paused licking his lips. "I'm not sure if she would have done that. Izumi is extremely loyal to the village. But, could she have really considered killing everyone in my clan?",

His mind went blank at first. Naruto had to force himself not to show any reaction towards Sasuke's words. In all honesty, Naruto was quite unsure of how he was supposed to respond to this news. Izumi had confirmed that she had been ordered to kill the clan and would have done so if it weren't for the third Hokage's actions. It was true! And Naruto wasn't sure if it was his place to tell Sasuke exactly the information his sister had confided in him. He also didn't wish to lie...

"I don't think so, maybe Danzo was just trying to get into your head?",

The boy stared into nothing for a short integer of time. Long thought in his eyes.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. I'll ask her about it when I get the chance.",

It wasn't his place to say anything, so the blond remained quiet, letting not a word out. He just sat on the bed beside Sakura and waited for the girl to awake from her nap.

* * *

The day was still bright, the sun shined like a ball of fire in the sky. Izumi had just finished the briefing with the Godaime, prior to leaving the bunker. She also wrote the Iwagakure shinobi off back home. The week had been a long and different. For one, Danzo. She could say without a doubt that he is possibly the only person she has ever had a pure sense of distaste for. She couldn't believe that he would have the audacity to even try and attempt something as dire and risky action. She deemed the man to be much more intellectual that, but that didn't seem to be true considering all that has happened. She was completely glad that he had been arrested and prayed that he'd received the highest extent of punishment. It was unnecessary fighting and bloodshed for one man's greed.

She sat in the grass, her back on the grassy floor and long hair splayed out in the grass. If it got muffled or dirty, then that was just that. She rested her eyes laying down in the training grounds. Shisui slept solemnly and quiet to her left, a bandage over his burnt right portion of his body, totally relaxed and at easy. This was one of the countable times where Izumi just simply rested in a training ground instead of training. Usually, the resting would come afterward. She shrugged, it didn't matter, she decided to take it easy for now.

She closed her eyes, as she allowed her thoughts to project themselves. She had just had her first kiss. She guessed it was weird that she was twenty-one and had never kissed anyone before, until recently. But she wasn't a normal person. Izumi didn't know what had gotten into her, however, the kiss was definitely something she would hold dear to her heart for years to come. She did like him. But, that kiss left so many questions. What did that make them? Could it work? Was Izumi even right for a relationship? And if this were to develop any further, how would Sasuke react to his elder sister dating his best friend. It would be awkward and rather weird. Black eyes turned to her sleeping cousin. She would probably regret doing this, but he was the only one she could ask, really. Or maybe there was another alternative? Shisui was extremely unpredictable and would he be made if she explained her developing feelings for the blond they were supposed to be punishing. She sighed.

"Shisui.", She waited a moment, the man didn't respond, his face still smiled as he slept hands curled behind his head.

She shook the man this time, calling his name as she did so. "Shisui...", he opened his eyes lazily, a yawn escaping his mouth.

"...Izumi.", he yawned again. "What's up?",

She stared at him, attempting to determine the correct placement of her words.

"Well, I have quite a predicament, you see.",

He seemed to gaze at her intrigued. "Oh?",

She nodded. "You are aware of my situation, finding the person to court. You asked me if I had anyone suitable in mind. I do!", his eyes lit up at this, his interest seeming to grow in levels. "But I have a small issue.",

He brought up an eyebrow.

"Well for one, I'm not sure if this person shares the same sentiments as me.",

"Who?",

She answered after a quick pause "Naruto.",

The world and the galaxy that surrounded them froze. An expression ran through Shisui's face like lightning, this expression could only be defined as pride. Which made her wonder. Why was he proud? He smiled.

"Oh, Gawd, tell me what happened on that mission of yours that has placed us in this position!",

She didn't feel comfortable, she began to regret ever considering to ask Shisui for help:

"We kissed.", she said bluntly, not show any form of emotion with the words.

His eyebrows came together. "You?", he pointed, his finger shaking with surprise. "Kissed someone? And the blond friend of my dear youngest cousin at that?",

"Yes.", she said.

"I've missed a lot, shit. So you like Naruto, huh?",

She took no time to respond.

"Yes."

He scratched the side of his face. "You want to find out if Naruto shares the same feelings as you?",

"Correct.",

Shisui rubbed his chin. "Well, why don't you just ask?",

"I'm unsure of how I'm supposed to approach the subject.",

He laughed, Izumi didn't take kindly to his laughter. "Okay, fine. I'll help you, Izumi.", he added growing sober.

She lifted her right eyebrow. Help with what? "Help?",

"I'll help you with your little situation. Mainly because I don't want Fugaku pairing you up with some asshole. But also, I think you and the blond make a great couple.",

She eyed him. "How are you going to do that, exactly?",

He brought his head back to the soft grass, closing his eyes as he did so, he then sighed in contentment. "Don't worry about it, I promise you the results will be in your favor.", she continued to eye her cousin though his words were reassuring, he seemed to speak as if she were oblivious to something that he knew of... And this irritated her, but she did nothing to show her irritation. She sighed, laying back into the grass, as she swam through her thoughts again.

"Keep this between us. Not even Sasuke can hear of this.", she ordered this with a murmur.

"Copy.",

And then silence...

"So, Chunin Exams tomorrow?", The spiky haired prodigy said. "Semi-finals and the finals...", Shisui stated before pausing. "But it doesn't seem as if there's anyone important.",

"Or you're just underestimating them, Shisui.", She retorted.

She looked at him from the corners of his eyes. He then finalized "Perhaps.",

* * *

The sun was beginning to set.

"I think I can walk, actually.",

"It doesn't matter if you can walk or not, Shizune stated that you should rest in bed for at least a day. You should know this Sakura-chan.", Naruto spoke attempting to convince the bubble gum haired girl not to leave bed.

"Ugh, I'm a medic if I become lightheaded or anything I'll know. I will be fine.",

"Sakura, stay in bed.", came the monotonous reply of the Uchiha.

"Yeah, you're a medic yourself, you should know that there is a reason for Shizune's orders.", Naruto and Sasuke both eyed the girl, the black haired Uchiha hoped she would see the hypocrisy and stay in her bed.

"Ugh, I feel so handicap.", relief hit Sasuke when she said this. He didn't want her over execrating herself or doing anything that would cause physical harm.

"It's fine Sakura-chan, it's just one day.",

"You'll be well enough to take your role head medic during the Chunin exams don't worry.", The sun-kissed shinobi assured the girl.

Sasuke just sat in the chair next to the bed and desk. He remained quiet as Naruto and Sakura exchanged conversation. He didn't have much interest in whatever they were spewing. His mind swirled and he was curious, his curiosity was at unbelievable levels actually. He needed to clarify the credibility of Danzo's words. That was the majority of what he cared for. Now that Sakura he knew Sakura was okay, he could put most of his mind on this Uchiha coup and Izumi.

A small breeze from the open window caught everyone's attention, causing both blond and pinket to pause mid sentence. Black hair and a tan face caught everyone's attention.

"Cousin.", Sasuke stated as he recognized the man known as Shisui enter through the window.

"Oh, if it isn't Sasuke. And Sakura-san, I take it you're recovering rather well.",

"Shisui-san, yes I'm doing fine, thanks to you and Matsuri.", She smiled thankfully.

He nodded, walking towards Naruto.

"Sorry, to intrude on your conversation like that. But can I borrow Naruto?", the prodigal Uchiha requested smoothly.

There was a short and definite pause. "Borrow me, for what?", he asked.

"Something important, I just have to speak to you is all.",

Pink and black eyes crossed, both looking at each other questionably. Sasuke then shrugged.

"Just a moment?", the blond asked.

"Erhh...Sure, maybe. Just follow me... Guys, just excuse myself and Naruto.",

Sakura waved Naruto off as him and Shisui left the room VIA the window, both Sasuke and Sakura now alone together.

He his eyes stared at her blankly. He should probably tell her exactly how happy he was that she was fine and okay. But that wasn't exactly Sasuke's thing.

She blinked at him, catching his gaze. "What?", she asked.

"Nothing...", he trailed off.

She clicked her tongue. "Really, you were staring at me for not apparent reason?",

"Hm.",

"Come on Sasuke-kun, you don't always have to be so distant.",

He watched impassively. "I'll try not to.",

"We can do without the sarcasm.",

"It wasn't.",

"So, Annoying.", she insulted him.

"So are you.",

She yawned softly before tapping her chin. "Yeah, yeah. I think I'll be taking another nap. Wake me up when you leave.", she laid her head on the soft bed pillow, her green eyes being covered by her pale tan eyelids.

"Hm.", Sasuke stated ending the conversation. He didn't know how to convey to her his emotions. It wasn't his type of thing to do, he never really showed others affection it was usually the opposite. But Sakura seemed to be the exception, the girl he felt deserved his attention. Yet, he couldn't explain to her how he felt. And he didn't know if she had some sort of feelings for him.

She confessed her love for him years ago. But he had ignored it and acted as if she had never expressed a thing, mainly because he didn't know how at the time. Maybe she had forgotten about it, who knew?

Shisui and Naruto fell upon a rooftop, finally stopping their movement. The blond face Shisui, giving him a crunch of his forehead.

"What's up, what is so important, now?",

The Uchiha had a friendly grin, one that seemed to glow vibrantly. "Well, first off, I'd like to congratulate you on a job well done. Izumi had told me about how you two kissed.",

He scratched his hair. "What, really, she did?", he didn't think that Izumi would be so open about something like that, especially it being her first kiss. Then again, this was Shisui her best friend.

"Bro, all I can tell you is that whatever you did, it worked. I don't know if I helped but shit, she really likes you.",

He couldn't help but smile. She liked him, and the kiss did confirm some sort of feelings but to hear it from her closest friend.

"Well, you know.", he stated proudly. He then fixed himself up, retaining a straight expression. "I think I should go talk to her.",

The Uchiha, shook his head in agreement. "Go, see how it works. Trust me, you're doing myself and her a huge favor.",

He nodded, not understanding exactly how he was doing Shisui a favor, maybe he just wanted Izumi to be happy. Naruto left without another word.

* * *

She organized her room. Not that it was unorganized, nor did she have much to organize, to begin with. She just simply didn't have many possessions in her room. Clothing, scrolls, and weapons was about it and her room had been spotless when she'd walked in. It was just something to do, and it had only lasted at most fifteen minutes. So now the Anbu captain found herself laid out on her bed, clad in a black Uchiha crested shirt and pants. The sun was setting and guessed a nap wouldn't hurt, she didn't have much to do, with the Chunin exams tomorrow and the recent attack everyone was busy. Except her apparently.

She had arrived home to an empty house, no Sasuke, Nor either of her parents.

So she guessed she could just nap. Today seemed to be a rather lazy day for her, but she wasn't complaining in the slightest. She allowed herself to get comfortable, her eyes softly closing as she attempted to rest. But the universe just didn't allow things to go her way all the time. Izumi found her eyes opening to the sound of movement coming from her open window. She turned on her side, to get a view of her window. A figure stood there, specifically a golden-haired shinobi, with abnormal whiskers.

"Naruto?", she blinked at him in befuddlement, questioning his reason as to why he had entered her room through her window. She pushed herself from her bed, standing as the boy came forward. Her eyes collided with his, blue and black eyes penetrating each other. There was no noise between the two, they just stared, the only sound being that of the breeze blowing through the open window.

"I assume you're here because of what occurred the other day.", she stated bluntly.

He came closer, slowly albeit. He seemed to be contemplating his words, thinking of the right thing to say.

"We didn't exactly get the opportunity to talk about it. But what happened, back then?",

She rose a cheek bone. "I believe it was a kiss that we shared.", he nodded at this.

"I know, I know. What I mean was, what did the kiss mean? Shit, does it mean that you share the same feelings that I have for you?", his words came out with confidence, but she could see the skepticism in his azure eyes. She, on the other hand, had absolutely no doubt.

"I was under the impression that the kiss was all that was needed to explain my intentions and my emotions.", she replied.

"Which are?", he asked a question he probably knew the answer to. That or he was wholeheartedly curious.

"I would like to attempt to form some sort of...intimate relationship with you.", although her words came out as smooth as ever, even if only for a second, she felt heat rush to her cheeks, a pink color filling her pale face. He sighed in what she believed to be a relief, a smile falling upon the tall seventeen-year old's face.

"You're asking me out?", he inquired, in a joking manner, laughing.

"Yes.", she said simply, not sure what was so funny about her confession.

"You know it's usually the other way around, the man asking the woman out?", she twisted her mouth for a second. He chuckled. Oh, she said something incorrect.

"Does it make a difference? I have informed you before that I'm rather ignorant when it comes to anything social.", she asked genuinely.

He chuckled. "Yes, I know, and I'll help you, really I will. And no, it doesn't",

She moved small strands of hair from her face.

"Then accept my offer.",

His eyes filled with the joy. Obviously, her confession and offer meant a lot to the seventeen-year-old, he grinned cutely. This was good! "I mean, I'd be stupid to decline such an offer from a beautiful girl such as yourself.",

She took the compliment to heart, a small yet visible smirk sliding it's way to her face. He smiled back as they closed their proximity.

"Now, I have a question for you now, Izumi-chan.", A question? Surely, he didn't need her to confirm herself yet again? Unless, he was just that slow.

"Hm.", she gave the typical Uchiha response

"Can I kiss you?", he asked, almost pleadingly. Almost, as if she would decline his offer. Almost...but at the same time, he knew, he was well aware that she wouldn't.

"Yes...", she mumbled softly as the taller ninja grabbed her by her waist. Their faces were mere inches away from each other. She gazed up expectantly, and before she knew it, both their lips were fused together. Something bounced around inside her as she felt a rush of some sort splash over her like a wave of water. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moving by instinct amplifying the kiss. The only word she could use to explain this was simply passion and pleasure. They stayed that way, intertwined for a long minute. She didn't want to let go, as the pleasure seemed to reach levels she had never felt before, it was a new feeling to her, a positive one. But, before she knew it, they both were breaking off of each, the two breathing heavily, as they held each other, both absorbing the passion that that was present within their eyes. She was disappointed a bit but knew that it had to end eventually.

"Sasuke...", Naruto murmured suddenly, as if he just realized something.

She almost forgot about her brother, and the relation both Naruto and Sasuke shared.

"I don't think he'd approve of this.",

That was a problem. One she had considered some time earlier, yes. He most likely would not approve, and his reaction to finding out their relationship status would be unpredictable, and without a doubt unpleasant. She needed to think of a solution, one that would be permanent and not the temporary one of keeping everything a secret.

"Don't indulge in the subject too much?.", she told him, in assurance.

"Don't indulge in the subject?", he repeated.

"Just don't say anything for the time being. Keep it a secret.",

He didn't respond directly to it but instead asked. "From everyone?",

"Yes.",

"Well there's a problem with that...", he began, she inclined her face with his. "...you see I kinda told Shisui.",

Shisui, she didn't worry much about him knowing.

"That's fine.",

"And then there's Jiraiya, but he won't say much. He'll probably ask me questions about you–", he stopped suddenly deadpanning. "Never mind.",

And that ended the conversation. Naruto fell into an awkward silence, before telling Izumi that he had to return to the hospital and that he would see her tomorrow. He left, placing a small kiss on her cheek, jumping out the window. She felt her face, heat rushing to the place where his lips had been. To say the least, no one had ever made her feel this way and it was simply exhilarating.

She smiled, closing her eyes as she fell back onto her bed.

Izumi was most definitely without a doubt content.

* * *

The copy ninja stood, his back leaning against the wall of the narrow alley. His eyes glued to the book that lay flat in his palm. Yes, it was absolutely amazing and would get more exciting with each issue. Unfortunately, this one was dated, he had read this issue about four times now, flipped to the next page, completely intent on finishing his next one within the next five minutes, when suddenly a dark figure tall fell from the heavens. The figure's feet hit the floor with a low clap, splashing a small puddle on the floor. It didn't catch him by surprise, but it did interrupt his reading.

Kakashi stared from his book, the figure moving forward as Kakashi close his source of entertainment. From the darkness, he could make out familiar facial features of a particular Uchiha.

"Kakashi...", the figure said, monotonously, his eyes seeming to strike into his soul.

"Shisui...", he responded, as the man came into full view.

Both stood still, in that moment, an eerie quietness spilling into the atmosphere, as the two engaged in a staring eye contest. Both refused to look away nor did they wish to blink first. It was rather immature if you asked anyone else, but it was definitely necessary if you asked the Hatake. They both held their gazes not willing to let up, almost as if it were some sort of tug of war battle, or the two were battling going all out with nothing held back. Yes, it was that intense and yes this was that important.

"So...", Kakashi began, his voice curious, as his eyes closed in on the small knapsack around his shoulder "Do ya have it?",

Shisui lifted his upper lip over the under, then chuckled lowly.

"Heh, of course. Would you really doubt me that much?",

Kakashi watched as the Uchiha dug into his bag. A surge of anxiety suddenly erupted through him as he began to remove the item.

Shisui brought the object outwards, holding it horizontally, revealing the item to be none other than...

"THE NEW ISSUE OF ICHA ICHA PARADISE!", Kakashi squealed like a girl, his one eye wide as he ran forward and grabbed the book. Examining it, as he held it up to the heavens.

"I know, I can't believe Jiraiya-sama got it published so earlier!", Shisui replied almost as equally happy.

"I must have it, Shisui, let me borrow it!",

The Genjutsu master placed a finger on his chin in thought, considering it, Kakashi waited patiently.

"Errrhhmmmm... Sure, why not, just for the day alright.",

Kakashi smiled, rubbing the book to his masked covered face. Almost bouncing with joy.

"Just don't spoil it, I want to read it too ya know!",

Kakashi nodded, he had never felt this happy ever in his life, and the feeling was almost like be resurrected.

On that note, the two parted ways, Kakashi going home to read Icha Icha Paradise, and Shisui off to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

***That's it for now, I hope the ending didn't confuse you and that the interaction between both Izumi and Naruto was cool.**

***Question: Itachi at his prime vs The six paths of pain. Opinions? No chance? Semi-chance? Possible win?**


	15. Someone knows

***Nothing really I can say aboutmy inconsistent updates. EH..School, SATS, College applications..All that and the Holidays. So, yeah.**

***Fun facts: I had this chapter at about 3,000 words long and almost finished a month ago, along with another chapter for my other story. So don't worry, everyone's getting the equal number of neglect. Hate this chapter, love it idc. Regardless of what it seems like, it has significancetowards the plot, so hold on.**

* * *

**In His Own Right:**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

* * *

She had woken early, much earlier than was probably necessary. But nonetheless, she wasn't tired and decided that it would be proper to cleanse herself, with a warm shower and prepare herself for the Chunin Exam-semi finals/finals. Albeit, the exams wouldn't begin for another few hours, she decided to prepare early. After finishing her shower and dressing in her civilian attire, she prepared herself to leave the house, deciding she would take a stroll around the village and possibly get some sweets if the opportunity arose. —Contrary to popular belief, Izumi actually had a sweet tooth— or maybe she could visit a Cafe. Hmm...Yes, that would be nice, to critic the many Cafes of the village. A positive feeling washed over the girl. She was literally seconds away from leaving the front door to the Uchiha head home when a masculine voice came her way.

"Izumi.", the voice stated.

She stopped in her tracks turning around and meeting the face of her ever aging father. Fugaku. "Yes, Father?", she responded politely.

"I would like an update on your progress with finding a betrothed, Izumi.", she stared at him blankly, her eyes filling with irritation, however. "It has been little over a week since your ultimatum. And if I remember correctly, I have a year. Patience Father.",

He groaned, his eyes closing as he crossed his arms. "Have you been looking, Izumi?",

"Yes.",

"Ah, someone in mind?",

"Precisely.", Footsteps sounded off from the kitchen, in that moment she felt the presence of the person who shared the most resemblance with her. Her mother, Mikoto. She stood off to the side looking at Izumi with a warm spark in her eyes. "Izumi, you didn't tell me that you've found yourself a boyfriend. Kami knows, it's about time!", she looked at her mother, unease ran through her. "Who, Izumi? Is he a shinobi, someone of fine recognition?", Her Father pressed.

"Is he even a he? He could very well be a she.", Mikoto replied directly after her husband. Izumi gazed at her mother appalled. "Mother!", she rose her voice higher than the normal Uchiha standards. This was a rare occurrence, one that usually only occurred during combat situations. "I'm just asking, Izumi. It would be okay, we would accept it either way.",

"A male would be preferable, actually.", Fugaku, interjected.

Mikoto glared at her husband. "I fail to see why that would matter!",

He glared back. "In order for the head bloodline to continue, she would need a male partner.",

Her mother did not break her gaze, and Izumi found herself stepping back as both husband and wife began to argue. She watched, the two were both unpredictable. Living with the two for her whole entire life still had not made them any more predictable.

"Oh, there's always Sasuke-kun!",

"He's not first born! As the first born, she has a responsibility!",

"Oh stop, Izumi can do whatever she pleases.",

Fugaku grunted, his gaze and attention falling back to Izumi. She blinked, as he sighed, deciding to change the subject.

"Who?", he asked Izumi. She eyed him for a moment. Black eyes staring at each other equally.

"He is, in fact, a shinobi Father.", she answered vaguely.

"His name?", both her Father and Mother looked at the girl expectantly. She passed her eyes from Fugaku to Mikoto, then she returned them back to her Father. He looked at her, awaiting her response.

"I do not wish to disclose such information.",

Fugaku squinted his forehead, obviously not liking her respond. "And why is that?", she didn't answer him.

"She doesn't have to explain herself, really.", Her mother looked at her. "You can tell us who, whenever you feel prepared to do so.",

She smiled at her Mother, Fugaku seeming to sulk at this. "Thank-you, Mother.". Izumi was glad that she had been caught by her Father while her Mother was in close proximity. Thankfully Mikoto was much more loose... And understanding than Fugaku. "Now, if you two would excuse me. I'd like to take a nice walk.", Her father nodded, before walking away going deep into the house. There was an7 unsatisfactory feeling that emanated off of him, they definitely weren't done with the conversation. Mikoto, just smiled, the two eyeing each other from the same height. "Excuse me.", and with those words she left her Mother, leaving her house and walking into the outside world.

She was definitely a morning person. There was a certain serenity that came with the early mornings. Maybe it was the emptiness or possibly the way in which the sun just now touched the lining of the skies. She exited the Uchiha compound, making her way towards the market. The stores opened up rather early, doing this for those that worked in the yonder hours in the village and to prepare for the much later afternoon rush. Now, she was looking for a cafe...Yes, that was one of her hobbies; Criticing Cafes. Now, the finding one that caught her eye and had not visited before. She walked for what seemed to be a short minute before the girl came upon a small Cafe by the name of 'The Blue Dragons whiskers'. This one, in particular, caught her eye well, its name did of course. The girl walked in almost aimlessly. It was small on the interior, but it definitely made up for its size with a nice decor, choosing the style most appropriate to its name. She was surrounded in a beautiful Azure hue, that seemed to be printed with long blue dragons, their whiskers extending outwards, obviously in an attempt to make that the focal point. She loved the cafe, it was like love at first sight, her eyes shot towards the counter but decided against ordering anything. She would save this gem for a special occasion. And with that thought she exited. Moving about the village for another hour, taking in the sights and visiting many cafes, none of which as eye-catching as 'The Blue Dragon's Whiskers'.

* * *

There was something rather interesting about having the five great shinobi villages come together in unity under one 'roof'. Looking into the past, this world in all of its complexity had been hostile. War was all that the people of this world had known, in the much darker times. Now, it was different, and for the sake of the Chunin exams and possible positive relations, the five great shinobi nations came together in peace and for...other discussions. Apparently, the Chunin exams was not at the top of the Hokage-sama's list of imperative things. Izumi was actually a surprise when Tsunade-sama summoned the five Kage to a secure area, a few hours before the Chunin exams. It was unorthodox, but the Hokage had a valid reason for doing so.

They were seated at a long table, alongside their fellow chaperones. The head of the table was no other than the famed Tsunade of the legendary Sannin, the fifth Hokage. Izumi stood off towards the side, along with Anbu team one, clad in their signature attire and mask, they were silent but watched the other Kage and shinobi keenly.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, I am aware that many of you have a long journey home in the next few days, and I'm sure you would like to return to your hotel rooms...or go sight seeing or whatever before the semi-finals begins. But this situation I would like to address is one that is extremely important.

The four other Kage watched her intently.

"Akatsuki, correct?", the Kazekage Gaara questioned though he probably already was aware of this.

Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure I've explained to you guys Via video call of the events that have occurred her recently, after remaining in the shadows for some time, the organization has made an appearance...a reckless one I may add. One of my comrades has disposed of one of their members. Deidara, if I recall correctly...",

The Tsuchikage closed his eyes at the mention of the blond criminal.

"...In light of this, I propose we take police action against the Akatsuki and anyone affiliated with this criminal organization. A swift operation to terminate them permanently.",

"Police action?", the Mizukage inquired. Izumi was too intrigued by the Hokage-sama's statement.

"Yes, the Akatsuki is a complete and utter threat towards the world, disposing of them will take definite and immediate action. I propose we get rid of this threat as soon possible. My intelligence expert has informed that they're planning something on a major scale, and considering their ultimate goal, the best course of action is to abolish this organization before they can achieve this goal!

The room was silent, everyone seemed to take her words into deep wonder. Izumi analyzed it herself. It seemed plausible, and the right course of action to take against an organization that's main goal was to cause harm.

"How would we go about doing such a thing?...", it was the Mizukage who broke everyone's silence. "They're extremely confidential after all. The ninja of the Akatsuki are all of S-class rank, spotting one let alone catching one against their will, will be difficult even for the best of our shinobi. We won't just be able to find one, arrest and place under interrogation.",

Tsunade nodded. "We shall send only our most elite shinobi after them, the average shinobi would not be enough. A lot of research and intel has gone into this operation and I believe we're ready to take this to the next level."

This did not sway her.

"But as I've stated, even our most elite shinobi will have an issue with that.",

"Would you rather we do absolutely nothing then, Mizukage-sama?", It was the Raikage who address the female Mizukage.

"No, of course not.",

He slammed his thick hand on the table. "Then, you should realize that what the Hokage-sama is saying is actually a rather appropriate course of action. I for one think it may be the best thing we've done against this damn organization!",

The Mizukage only closed her eyes, leaning back in her seat as she remained quiet. The other Kage seemed to have a burning interest. Izumi gazed at her Shisui, to her left and then Shizune to her right. Neji, stood opposite the Hokage's seat, standing near the entrance. Shisui, turned his eyes in her direction the two could only speculate what would happen from here on out.

Tsunade took a breath. "We can only accomplish this together, the power of the five great shinobi nations is an unstoppable force. This is why I ask you, my fellow Kage, to join me in this police action. With our main objective being the capture and detainment of all Akatsuki members. Allow us to write history, no... Save history as we know it.", Tsunade-sama's words were sincere.

It was a mere second before the Raikage agreed. "How can I deny this action, hell, those scum are after my brother. I accept this police action and will use all of my power to stop these tyrants.",

There was emotion in the brute's voice, his hand clutching together in a large ball. He was rather intimidating.

The red haired Kazekage raised his hand in agreement. "I agreed to this police action, I will allow Suna forces to align with the actions of you Hokage-sama. However, I would like a much more detailed representation of this proposal or my decision may have to change.",

The blond Godaime gave him a genuine smile. "Fair enough...",

"I second the Fifth Kazekage's sentiments. I too want a more detailed explanation, or I'm pulling out. But, the Akatsuki have caused a disturbance in the shinobi world and I accept your terms.", Onoki stated as a matter of fact.

Tsunade didn't smile, but her face seemed to glow in such a vibrant light, she was more than please.

Everyone had answered, all except the Mizukage. Her blue eyes just seemed to twinkle as they watched for her answer.

"Hokage-sama, if this does not work as planned, you are liable.", The woman finally spoke, touching a finger to her lip.

"Understood.", the Godaime answered.

Mei the Fifth Mizukage sighed, but smiled nonetheless.

"I accept these terms.", There was another silence, something among the Kage seemed to be unspoken yet needed to be addressed.

And accordingly, Gaara was the one to address it. "What of the Jinjuriki? Being a former Jinjuriki, I am well aware that Akatsuki is after them. What is our policy for them?",

This seemed to strike the attention of everyone present. Especially Izumi. This would change the game entirely.

"Do as you wish with your Jinjuriki, however... It would be wise to keep an eye on them.", The Godaime answered, and Izumi's thoughts revolved around Naruto.

"Ah, yes. Sounds about right. So, it's settled. The Akatsuki are to be hunted and the organization disbanded permanently.", The eldest of the Kage finalized. All of the Kages eyes flashed with a different emotion. Clearly, each of the village leaders had an alternator motive. Or maybe she was just being paranoid. Though Izumi had been shown quite the sum of kindness by the Tsuchikage, his intentions on this matter were unknown. He could very much, have his own villages interest at heart. Though, that was pretty normal, for a Kage. That was the standard. But, maybe the standard should be reset; this had to deal with more than just the Five great shinobi villages. No good, could or would come from the collection of all nine of the tailed beast. This was the whole work at stake.

"...Now, if no one has anything else to say, I'll be returning to my room, my back is in desperate need of a massage.",

There was a pause before anyone said anything.

"The silence says it all, then we're finished. 'til next time.",

They all bowed in respect for each other, taking their leave as per the Hokage's instructions, but Anbu team one remained. The snail sage lead the Kage's out and for what seemed to be a really long minute left the room. The operatives remained in a clean silence as they waited for their orders to cease their vigilance. And after some time, she returned. The elder Hokage, who hide her true age looked more and more stressed each day and accordingly that placed a strain on her appearance.

"You're all dismissed, except the captain.", She stated swiftly, glancing at them for a moment before her team bowed and left. Shisui seeming to wink at her, his way of telling Izumi 'goodbye', without breaking the character.

"Izumi-san.",

"Hokage-sama", She bowed in respect.

"I have a favor to ask of you.",

"A favor, Hokage-sama?", Izumi asked, tilting her head in interest.

"I would like you to obtain the intel that Jiraiya has gathered and use that to organize the teams for the beginning of this little operation that I like to call 'Ending _Dawn_' .",

"So I'll be leading teams against the Akatsuki, Hokage-sama",

she shook her head. "No, you'll be organizing them. I want you to remain in the village helping me, 'unless I say otherwise. Basically, you'll be my second in command. Head of the operations.", Tsunade said as a matter of fact.

Izumi didn't really have that much of an opinion on her statement, or rather the task she had been given. Second in command, that wasn't really an official position and she wasn't sure if she wanted to have that type of responsibility. In all honesty, she would just rather continue her life as an Anbu captain, that was fair enough. However, if it had to be done, if that was the job she had to fulfill for her village and nation then so be it. The Akatsuki were a problem and she was well aware of that, and she wanted to rid the world of them just as much as everyone else.

"Thoughts, Izumi-san?",

"I accept.", She responded immediately, a small hint of confidence in her voice.

Tsunade smiled. "Excellent.",

It would only be temporary, it wasn't even an official position.

The Chunin exams was rather upsetting. The team that had made it to the finals consisted were a Genin team from Suna and respectively Konoha. The team that represented the leaf consisted of a young female Hyuga, a male Nara and a male shinobi without a formally known clan. The three faces off against the Suna team with high hopes. Now to the upsetting part. The female Hyuga definitely had skill she was fast on her feet, fast when she was in combat and could defeat the best of Genin. But, she was reckless and arrogant. Her two other teammates understood the principles of teamwork, that together you could accomplish so much more.

When the fight had begun, the Hyuga rushed with an ill confidence, and in all actuality, if the exam had been a one on one, she probably would have won. However, she had attacked while the Suna Genin had the obvious advantage. That advantage being the number and tactical advantage. While she had just rushed straight at them, the three had planned and accordingly punished the young girl for her reckless actions.

The exams were over, and the many shinobi that traveled would spend some time in the village before leaving. The day was ending and Izumi had spent the remainder collecting intel from Jiraiya-sama on the Akatsuki. The information she had obtained was rather astonishing. Jiraiya's contact, who at the moment was anonymous. Had been able to collect the identities and abilities of the majority of the remaining members. The leader's identity was still a mystery to this day. But his information was rather amazing and definitely would help in their efforts against the criminal organization.

She sat up from her position in the grass. Her attention fully at the red and white target, a metal Kunai sticking out of the target, she would hit dead center every time, which of course was expected. The Uchiha had spent the rest of her free time practicing her accuracy with both Kunai and Shuriken, after maybe an hour of practicing alone, Izumi found herself in the presence of her best friend and cousin.

"Yo.", he greeted.

She addressing him with her eyes, before walking over to the target and remove the Kunai.

"I'm an attractive guy right, Izumi?",

His question hit her like a brick to the face. It was random and unexpected.

"Why're you asking me this Shisui?",

He crossed his arms. "No, seriously... I know I'm pretty attractive, I'm Shisui Uchiha after all.", That name carried a lot actually. More negatives than positives but, Izumi kept her mouth shut.

"Okay, here's why this is significant. I got rejected today, when I asked a girl out to dinner.",

She stared at him blankly. "And?",

"That doesn't happen ,Izumi! I am an amazing person, and not only that I'm a rather attractive guy. Look, no girl should be able to resist my charm. But, this blond chick that worked in a flower shop, with long flowing hair did it with such ease. Shit, I was surprised.",

"Not everyone is going to find you appealing, Shisui.",

"I know, it's just... What did I do wrong?",

He looked pretty serious about the ordeal, she sighed. "How did you approach her?",

"I brought flowers of course. And decided to strike up a conversation. We just started talking about the Chunin exams and how down right upsetting it was that our team lost in the finals and from there I asked for her name. I was as polite and charming as I was brought up to be.",

She nodded her head, when he paused, indicating that she was listening. "She was pretty cool too... Ah that's right, she was a Yamanaka, which explains why she was working there, so she is a ninja, but didn't have a headband. But, anyways after she gave me her name and we chatted more about the Chunin exams, why it was so hot today and why all there was an increase in cherry blossom tree peddles. I had asked the girl out to dinner.", he paused. Izumi remained silent waiting for the man to finish.

"And that was when she rejected me.",

Izumi nodded. "She just was not interested in you, it's as simple as that.",

"But, why. She seemed so into me while we were conversing and even knew my name before I introduced myself.",

"People can be deceiving. Don't stress over it.",

He shook his head. "I'm not, just confused. I'm Shisui, that doesn't happen often and when it does I get curious.",

"Grow up, as I said not every girl is going to find you appealing.", she threw the Kunai she had just picked up, the weapon hitting the target dead center, clean and fast.

"Oh you're so cruel, Izumi-kun.",

"No, just realistic.", it became quiet, as she tossed another Kunai. Her cousin seemed to really be placing his time into his thoughts. He probably was trying to discover he did wrong exactly. "What was her name?", she asked breaking the silence.

He turned towards her. "Ino. Ino Yamanaka.",

"Ah, I thought it was her. The daughter of Inoichi.",

He didn't say much to that, Shisui just nodded. Taking out his own Kunai and tossing it at a target. He then turned to her, a proud smile on his face.

"So, I heard that you and Naruto are a thing now",

Her attention was now completely on her cousin. "A thing?",

"Together...", he answered.

"Yes, we are.", she admitted with no shame.

"Tell you, did he?",

"Yep.",

"Ah.", she responded getting back to her target practice.

* * *

_*The Next Day_

Whao! She well flat on her back, a kick from a certain whiskered Uzumakisending her flying. Her breath was knocked out from her chest. Izumi coughed slightly, as she hit the grassy floor sliding. She looked up at the Jounin. The late afternoon sun, blinding her vision.

"One, one, we're tied. Wanna go again?",

She got up, shaking her head no. "Enough sparring for the day. What was that, thirty minutes of taijutsu?",

He allowed a small smirk to play on his face. "Oh, So you wanna go get some lunch then? I could use something.",

"Sure.", she brought herself to her feet in one jump.

"Ichiraku Ramen, then?", he asked, giving her an almost pleading smile.

"No.", She stated plainly. He nodded though still disappointed. "I know somewhere I'd like to go actually.",

"Oh, where?",

She walked in the direction of the village, he followed. "I'm sure you've never been to it... Considering your usual diet.",

"Try me.",

"The Blue Dragon's whiskers?",

"Never heard of it.", responded Naruto, almost immediately.

"Come, try something new. It's a cafe.", They walked together, reaching the village and entering the market area before finally, she located the cafe. They stopped at the entrance.

"Have you ever eaten here before?", Izumi opened the door, calling out "No.", in her usual tone.

She walked in, observing the beautiful decor from yesterday. It was a nice Cafe, and this was a perfect time to see if the book cover lived up to the material.

"Well, how do we know if the food is any good?",

"We'll find out soon enough.", He shrugged. As they decided to sit and order at the counter. She had decided to order a small serving of Miso soup, shrimp, and water. While Naruto, in all his 'Narutoness' decided to order a large bowl of Ramen. It was typicality at it's finest, but Izumi didn't criticize him, it was his meal.

There was an awkward silence that came as they waited for their meal. Not that Izumi minded the silence.

"It is a really nice place, Izumi. Did you just come here randomly.", the blond broke the silence.

"Yes, the morning of the Chunin exams actually.", She watched as the waiter behind the counter handed them their beverages and meals. The two, looked at each other before eating. For the most part, their lunch together was quiet, though enjoyable. She liked his company, it was rather comforting to have the seventeen-year-old around. And he was such a gentlemen, paying for the meal even after Izumi offered over a thousand times to pay for it, despite the face that he did charge up a good portion of their check, seeing as he had order five bowls of Ramen after his first. But, that was fine. They stayed in their seats for a moment.

"Izumi.",

"Hm?",

"Did you like your meal?",

"It was fine.", she responded.

"But you liked it, right?",

"Very much so.", She explained. He didn't persist with the questioning. She realized that she was being extremely blunt and vague. But, that was simply her. Just how she was.

"You're not so efficient with genjutsu.", she spoke suddenly, allowing the words to just flow off her tongue. He rose his blue eyes at her.

"Yeah, well it's not really my thing.", They were really different, genjutsu was one of her main choice of jutsu.

"I could teach you.", Naruto stood from his seat, stretching a bit. The Uchiha looked towards the window, the outside darkening evening that was now a dark blue.

"I appreciate the offer, I really do Izumi. But, I just don't see myself placing people under Genjutsus.",

"Hm.", she stood from her seat. "It's getting dark, we should leave.", he nodded.

"I can walk you... I mean—if you're going home, I can walk you.", she giggled almost inaudibly. Yes, a slight and soft one. He smiled humbly at her. "I am a shinobi, I can, in fact walk myself. Though, if you want to.",

He kept his smile.

"I'm aware. Just, what kind of guy lets his girlfriend walk home by herself?",

The guy that had a shinobi as a girlfriend. Regardless, she wouldn't mind him walking her home, as a matter of fact, she actually would rather he walk her home. She was simply being modest when she had stated that she could walk herself home. And in all seriousness, they could literally run home and get there in no time. Minutes even, and she was talking about single digits. But she guessed walking was more traditional for a couple.

So they left and began their silent walk to the Uchiha compound, a slow one. The two walked side by side, their arms brushing ever so slightly. When they were near the Uchiha compound, Izumi grabbed her newly found boyfriend and moved him more towards the back streets, taking the precaution she needed. The back streets were less populated, so it was less likely that someone would see the two.

"Not so close to the Uchiha compound, I'll walk the rest of the way.", she informed as she wrapped him in a warm embrace, he responded with his own, pulling her close. She felt a warmth building within as the girl laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't want my Father or anyone for that matter seeing you or knowing about this for sometime.",

He rubbed her cheek with his right hand. "That's okay.",

"Today, just felt normal, and I look forward to more simple days such as this one.", Izumi told him. He didn't say much, though he continued to gently touch her cheek. His face came forward as he lifted her face, initiating a kiss. She responded, taking his lips into hers, tasting his nicely colored lips. She loved it, it was adrenaline pumping. It was a feeling close to that of what she felt in the heat of combat, except she enjoy this. Despite this, she pulled away ending it quickly.

He stared at her in confusion and disappointment.

"Not too long in public.", she told him bluntly.

"Oh, I'm sorry.",

"It's fine.", She brushed off his apology, letting him know that it was okay. She hugged him tighter, knowing that she was about to departure. "Get home safe, Naruto-Kun.",

* * *

Why a flower shop stayed open so late? Was beyond the blond haired Yamanaka. But, that was just life.

And life was just weird. Today was weird, and what was even weirder, was her actions today. She had brushed off a certain shinobi of high standing, one of which she would never had expected to even want to speak to her. Well, obviously that wasn't the case, considering that he had engaged conversation with her first. Shisui Uchiha, or rather Shisui of the body flicker. The very attractive Uchiha prodigy. The man had literally and bluntly asked her out to dinner and Ino, in all her idiocy politely rejected.

Why did she do it? Shit, that was also beyond her!

She sighed, he had seemed so interesting too, especially opposed to the many other assholes that had attempted to pursue her before. She had rejected his offer on impulse, and immediately regretted it. Now, she felt absolutely terrible about it. The girl sighed, as she walked through the evening streets of Konoha, the portion of the street seeming to be empty and in a way eerie. But she was a ninja, so such a thing really shouldn't have fazed her.

She kept walking her eyes glaring at the moon, admiring it's crescent shape and glowing color. It was really beautiful and even reflected onto the wet puddles of the street floor. It was when Ino was admiring the natural art when she noticed. Two figures just a short distance away, seeming to be making out. Her eyes widened a bit. "Is that naruto?", She asked herself, spotting his blond spiky like hair. But who was he kissing? Her eyes scanned the girl. She was extremely pretty, with long flowing black haired with evenly onyx eyes. Onyx eyes? Black hair? Suddenly, she jumped in realization. Izumi...Izumi Uchiha, elder sister of Sasuke.

She looked at them, blinking over and over again. Was this really happening? She blinked one more time before her mind asked herself another question. When did this happen? She blinked again, for what she promised herself was the last time. The two broke apart, and Ino smiled. This, this right here...was gold!

* * *

***Not much to say here, the chapter is basically just a setup for the next two, which I will get out early. I promise! Anyways.**

***Also, if there is anything you guys would like to see in a future chapter, I am all ears. Any ideas, or change in direction, tell me. **

***Question 1: Madara Vs Tobirama**

***Question 2: InoxShisui as a side couple? Yes? Maybe? No? A poll 'should' be on my profile, vote there. Or leave a lengthy response with a review.**

***Also, this story is now a year old. Yay!**

***Thanks for reviewing last chapter:***

SweetHunniiBunnii

Narutoske

YuukiAsuna-Chan 

Yanoakc

insanemaelstorm 

Lawrence Helmbain

The Shadow of Kami

sagar hussain

evans16

Train Heartnett 

grimreaper40045

Shigure Toshiro

bageltiger

Chaos Breaker Dragon

desdelor97 

Yoshima-sama 

WindyCitySlayer1

kyoko minion 

Sparta1324

firetemplar415

LordGhostStriker

shootingcuz 

WhatzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzUP


	16. Distance

***What excuse doI have this time? Hm...Well, I don't really have one. I mean, except for the fact that I tend to delete my writing over and over again. I'm telling you, this chapter was about to take an extremely dark turn, but I decided against it...four times! So yes, love it hate it, do whatever you wish.**

* * *

**In His Own Right:**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

* * *

Sakura awoke to a presence. Her green eyes shot open as she grabbed the hidden Kunai from under her pillow, the weapon and her hand dashed forward in an instant as she instinctively attacked the intruder. She found her hand being stopped mid thrust, a pale figure with teal pale eyes and long blond hair staring at her.

"What the hell forehead?", Ino yelled, her hand clasping Sakura's, preventing her attack.

Sakura shook her hand free, jumping to her feet. "You're yelling at me? I should be the one yelling at you. What are doing in my apartment?", she screamed.

"I have news, shit calm down.",

"You're in my apartment!", Sakura rebuked.

"Doesn't mean you should pull a Kunai on me.",

Sakura came closer, poking a finger into her Best friend's chest. "You're in my home! You're trespassing. How the hell did you even get in here anyway?",

Ino pointed towards the window. "If you don't want anyone coming inside you should probably have some traps set up. Helloooo, Ninja here",

Sakura drew her attention from her friend to her clock, it read 8:30 PM. It wasn't so late, but it wasn't that early either, still she had a late shift tonight and would prefer to sleep.

"Why are you here in the first place?",

Ino jumped up, almost as if she had forgotten something and now was remembering. "I have to tell you something, something that is just absolutely juicy and so fucking weird. I can't contain it!",

Sakura rose her forehead. It sounded interesting, however, Ino tended to exaggerate things beyond their focal point.

"Can it wait 'til morning?", Sakura complained.

Ino shook her head. "No Sakura, you wanna hear about this. Trust me", Ino gave a very sinister, yet glee filled smirk.

"Okay, Pig. What's up?",

She smiled. "Naruto kissed somebody.",

There was silence for a moment, her green eyes staring blankly. Why was that such a big thing? Naruto had kissed people in the past —Including Sasuke, but we don't talk about that—

"Good for him?", The pinket crossed her arms.

"No, that's not the what is the juicy part.",

"Oh?",

"Fuck no. It's who he was kissing that'll have you jumping out of your socks.", Ino brought her index finger perpendicular to the floor. "Listen…",

"Okay.", The slug sage yawned.

"...what I'm about to tell you will mind fuck you.",

"Yes…", She answered, waiting patiently though irritation flowed out with the one word.

"I saw Naruto, kissing Izumi.", Ino said it bluntly and let it roll off in a quick motion. Sakura blinked. "You what?",

"I saw Naruto, our lovely friend, kissing Izumi!",

This, this right here was news to Sakura.

"Izumi-san?", She inquired.

"Yes?",

"Sasuke's elder sister?",

"Who else Forehead?",

She looked at Ino in disbelief, there was no way! She was lying. "I don't believe you.",

See, disbelief!

"I literally just saw the two making out in the back streets.",

"Naruto would never do that… Hell, I don't even think Sasuke's sister is attracted to...people. Sasuke says she's like asexual or something.",

She paused for a moment. Naruto wasn't like that, he respected his friends, Naruto kissing Sasuke's Sister was something so foreign, something so out there. She placed her eyes on that of Ino's. They looked to gleeful as if she had found sort of wonder gem and she was about to hit it rich.

"Ino look, don't say anything, to anyone.", Sakura ordered.

"What?",

"Do not tell anyone shit!.", Sakura confirmed.

"Why not!", The blond girl questioned.

"Because one, we don't have a clue what's going on. And two, you don't go telling people's business!",

"You just don't keep something like this a secret. The hell?",

The pinket placed her hands on her hips.

"It is none of your business, you should keep it a secret.",

"That's never stopped me before!",

"You're a mess!", Sakura yelled. The girl was just asinine, an asshole too.

"Is your mouth so big that you literally have no self-control?",

In gazed at her friend appalled. "What, how could you say that forehead?",

"It's true, pig. Just look, you spread rumors like an STD.", WOW. That aside, an idea struck Sakura, one that centered around Reverse Psychological. She smiled internally. Ino

"I do that on a will.",

"You do that on Impulse, you can't keep your mouth shut.", she pressed.

"What, I definitely do! fuck you forehead.",

"Prove it.", Sakura smiled.

"How?", Ino said confidently.

"Go a month without saying anything, about this whole Naruto thing.",

"And what am I getting out of this?", Ino asked, obviously not wanting to lose both ways. It took Sakura a minute to come to an offer.

"I'll help you in your shop for a week and if you can't go for longer than a month, you'll have to help me in the hospital for a week.", that sounded good to the pinket. She brought her hand out for Ino to shake. Ino, nodded and grabbed her hand firmly. "Deal!",

* * *

Her first week as head over operation _Ending Dawn_ had begun. Her opinion of her new assignment was minimal. It was fine and well her job, it was something she just had to do as a shinobi. Izumi's Father had been extremely delighted by the news, praising her like he normally did, even forgetting about her duty as an heiress in the process. Sasuke had remained unmoved by her 'promotion' shrugging at the mention of it.

And so, her first set of business was to help the Godaime write out a detailed explanation of _Ending Dawn_ for the four other Kage. The task took about an hour. It just included how everything would work and how each village's forces would work together in order to eradicate the threat of Akatsuki, which would be the first steps towards peace. Yes, Izumi did, in fact believe in peace, the possibility of peace between the five great nations and, world peace. She was an optimist after all.

Information. Yes, information was the key to this. After excessive reports of Akatsuki activity in Amegakure, Izumi sat at her desk ready to send out what she believed to be an efficient team for the job.

"Izumi.", Shisui began. "Already sending people out, sheesh it's only been a day. And have all the Kage even received their terms and conditions?",

She straightened a few sheets of paper.

"No, but they have yet to leave the village, so it isn't a problem.",

She turned her eyes to her little brother. Now, to relieve him of his punishment. "Sasuke. Your actions during Danzo's betrayal were impressive, I must say.", Sasuke's eyes glow with pride while still maintaining his composure. "...so with that it's only fair that we remove this punishment of yours. It wasn't monitored that closely regardless. Anyway, you are aware of _Ending Dawn_ and our goal. You two are the first team that I will be deploying.",

Izumi paused. Shisui and Sasuke were extremely proficient shinobi. Lethal with their skill and as precise as a calculator. If not them, then who was right for this?

"It's simple, there has been a confirmed report of heavy Akatsuki activity in Amegakure. You two are to investigate the area. It is a search and detain, all information is vital for the operation.",

"And if we cannot capture them?", Sasuke replied.

"Kill them.",

"And if we can't capture them or kill them?", Shisui asked this.

"That's not an option.", she eyed them evenly.

"Hai, I see.", Shisui replied, understanding how imperative the mission was.

"You two leave, now.", she said, reaching down to organize some of her papers. She did this for a moment before she stopped The feeling of eyes still burning into her caused this. She gazed up, to meet the charcoal black eyes of her little brother. Shisui stood holding the door open, but he stopped when he realized that Sasuke was still in front of her. He watched with equal curiosity as her.

"Something you want, to say Sasuke?", she inquired. He stared at her for a moment, his mouth twitching though his face impassive. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but decided against it, and about faced without a word.

He walked out the door leaving Shisui and Izumi to stare at each other confused. Shisui shrugged and just smiled at Izumi. "Maybe he wanted to tell you that he was proud of ya, but couldn't get it out.", The genjutsu master said this before leaving.

Izumi wasn't so sure about that. He wanted to ask her something. But what?

By next week Izumi had her hands tied. The villages had departed and were long gone. She was no longer on active duty, she remained in her little office for majority of her days, even sleeping in on one occasion. The problem was analyzing the information they had and determining what actions they would take if any. Most of the time they did nothing. Absolutely nothing. You see, a vast majority of the reports were single reports for one area, the problem with single reports is that simple that; it's only one report in the area. This would imply that the Akatsuki have moved from that area if their appearances were not frequent, and sending shinobi may be a waste. She didn't want to deploy anyone on a chance, especially if the chances were slim.

So, things were slow and very uneventful. She was usually alone and any of the free time she had was spent training alone, she had only seen her parents a handful of times, which wasn't that big of a deal. Fortunately, she had been able to spend some of her free time with Naruto. Training with him, sharing information with him, going out somewhere even just spending time, all of which seemed to be the climax of her day. He was a very sporadic individual, with a rather loving and caring personality. His best traits, he truly cared for people in the best of ways. She enjoyed being with him, a lot, more than she had first thought. Maybe it was the workload and how uneventful things were at a desk, but she liked him more the more time they spent together. And soon Izumi found herself hoping that all this conflict would end soon, making all this unnecessary.

* * *

"...and that was how I mastered sagemode. Well, basically how.", he said this with pride.

Sakura simply nodded, acknowledging her attention towards his tale of how he was able to master the Toad sage arts. Something that even his Sensei Jiraiya had not been able to do. Although, he made it clear that the only difference between a fully mastered sagemod and a semi-mastered sagemode was that semi-sagemode made the user look unattractive and downright ugly. That's what she got out of the story anyways, which was an interesting tale she couldn't lie. However there was something more on her mind. It had been two weeks since Ino's statement about Izumi and Naruto, Sakura still found it hard to believe, it just didn't seem possible. They were almost like total opposites in her opinion, nothing similar in anyway. Her eyes fell on the tall figure of the blond man silently yet contently finishing his bowl of ramen. She thought for a moment. It irked there were small pieces of things that seemed to add to the mystery. Naruto, had called a girl from Anbu beautiful, after she had supposedly been stalking him. There were multiple questions for this. Who was that girl? Could it have been Izumi? She doubted that, Sakura really did. But things just seemed weird.

But she was just as curious as Ino, and wanted to know more. First of all, Naruto was supposed to tell her everything, they were teammates and best friends. SomethIng like this shouldn't be a secret. Or is the rabbit hole deeper than it seems? And if so, how deep does the rabbit hole go?

"Long hours at the hospital?", Naruto stated suddenly.

"Huh?",

"You eyes, you look weary.", he said they between slurps of noodles.

It was true, she had been working at the hospital at extremely late hours.

"I'm really not.", she argued. Not as tired as she was earlier at least.

"We've all been pretty busy lately, or more so that we've been doing our own things. And when we do have free time, one of us goes off on a mission.", he was referring to Sasuke.

She shrugged. "Duty calls.". How would she even approach the subject? Would she just simply bring it up? If it were true it wasn't exactly any of her business. But she was just as curious as Ino.

She gazed at the boy, she would have to tread on dangerous waters to get the truth. If there was any truth at that. She made a low sigh.

"You know Naruto, you're a pretty attractive guy.",

Naruto stopped chewing, the noodles half way in his mouth hanging as he stared straight into her emerald green orbs.

"What?", he said with a full mouth.

"You're a pretty good-looking guy. It's crazy how you don't have a girlfriend, yet.",

He stared at her blankly, as he slurped the remains of his ramen.

"Well, I guess I've been a little busy. Training and all, oh and also having a redundant ass punishment. So, yeah pretty busy.", he said with a straight face, his eyes laying on his bowl.

Oh…. She smiled internally. He was lying, the subtle tapping of his finger on the table which she could associate with nervousness said that much. But could she really deduce the true reason as to why he was lying. In all honesty it could be due to something totally unrelated.

"Why are you saying this, Sakura?",

She almost laughed. "Oh, I'm just stating the obvious. I mean you could very well have a girlfriend.",

He looked down, at his bowl fiddling with his chopsticks. "Yeah, I'm sure I could.",

"Unless of course, you like those of the opposite sex.", she put a finger on her chin.

He shook his head. "No, Sakura you of all people should know that I'm not into that.",

"That's true, but then again as I do fondly recall that your first kiss was with a certain Best friend of yours.", now she was just having a little fun. Mean? Yes, yes it was!

"That was an accident, some guy bumped into me!", he began raised his hand in defense.

"There's nothing wrong with being, gay Naruto.", she sang, tauntingly.

"Let's just drop the subject.", the sunkissed haired ninja said with a sigh.

She nodded, deciding that she had said enough. Yes, his reaction was all that she needed. He was hiding something.

"Just teasing you, Naruto.", she gave him a sisterly smile.

They were quiet for a moment.

"So how has it been at the hospital?",

* * *

Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop. His blue eyes staring out blankly as his feet instinctively took him in the direction of his apartment. Sakura had made things a bit awkward today, he was looking forward to just talking with her. Small talk basically, how he had been doing, his training and basically what she's been up to. And that was what they were doing, until Sakura bought up the fact that he was a good looking dude and she asked why he didn't have a girlfriend. It was extremely ironic, which is why he hesitated at first, because he did have a girlfriend, it just was on the D.L per say. He shrugged it off, Sakura couldn't have possibly known about that though. Still it was weird.

His eyes shot to the left, as a figure joined him.

"Sensei.", he stated. The white haired toad sannin nodded at the boy. They ceased their movement on the top of a building.

"Funny, I was actually heading towards your apartment.", Jiraiya stated, gazing at his student.

"Oh, something you want to tell me?", The white-haired sage nodded.

"I'm going back out.",

It was expected for Jiraiya to leave, it was just what he did after all. "Why so soon?",

"You know I can't stay here too long.",

Naruto chuckled. "I'm always on the move, I mean I've been collecting information on Akatsuki for years, and now with Ending Dawn they'll need me out there more than ever…. More that that I need to fulfill something that your father intended for me to do.",

Naruto's blue eyes lit up, at the mention of his father the fourth Hokage. "I have to help you control the power of the Nine tailed fox.",

The son of the fourth Hokage froze. His mouth, open as he was just left speechless.

"I mean only if you want to come, Naruto. You don'–",

He broke from his frozen state.

"No, I want to come! Of course I do, it's just pretty sudden.", he paused. "How are you going to help me do this?",

Jiraiya smirked heavily. "Gamamaru gave me a prognostication for you.",

The great toad, Gamamaru had give Jiraiya a foretelling about him?

"I don't remember it entirely, but it has something to do with you being trained by an octopus.", he said this proudly.

"An octopus?",

"I'm one hundred and ten percent sure that he's referring to the Eight tails Jinjuriki.",

"So, he can teach me how to control the nine tails?",

Jiraiya nodded. "If what Gamamaru says is true. Then yes.",

"When are we leaving and how long?",

"As soon as you're packed, we can go. And just know that it may be longer than a month.",

Naruto cringed. "Wait, I can't leave just yet.", he couldn't just depart like Sasuke did, and not tell anyone. He had to tell Sakura, Lee, Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji…. Everyone that was a short list. Izumi, he had to tell Izumi, she deserved to be first, he definitely couldn't leave.

"I have to see someone before we go…",

Jiraiya rubbed his chin. "Izumi-san, huh?",

He smirked. "Yeah.",

"Don't take too long, I've already been given permission to take you with me.",

The blond haired Jounin, shook his head, noting the smile, on his father figure's face. With that, Naruto left his sensei on the rooftop behind him.

* * *

Izumi wasn't a lazy person, by no means. But even she got tired, sometime earlier she had fallen asleep. She was just a person like everyone else, it happens. With her head neatly nestled in her arms. She found herself waking to a window opening. She brought her head up, now realizing how annoying it is to have someone just enter her office through as window. She understood somewhat of what Tsunade-sama had been talking about. Her black eyes lit up as the one whose presence she had come to enjoy the most entered.

"Naruto?",

He came in and instantly wrapped his arms around the girl. She became more alert, as the weariness passed over her.

"Why're you here?", she asked.

"I'm leaving Izumi.", he said with a blunt intensity.

"Leaving? You're going on a mission?",

He shook his head. "More like, I'm going to train.",

"Train?"

He gave her a toothy grin. "Yes, with Jiraiya-senei."

She nodded. "When can I expect you to come back?",

He kept silent, a few second intervals passed by while she waited for his answer.

"I'm not sure, but don't expect me back within a month.", that wasn't good. Well, it was good that he was going out to train, however the fact that he would be gone for some time, that was the bad part.

He held her tighter, Izumi turned in her chair inclining her face with his. He would be gone for sometime and god she would miss him.

"Don't worry…",

"I… I won't.", she paused. "I'll just wonder..is all.",

"That's worrying, don't.", he smiled at her, tightening his embrace, his breath that smelled of ramen, poured into her nostrils.

"I know…I can't...",

"I'll write you constantly Izumi. Okay?", he whispered pulling himself close to her.

"Hm.", she hummed, his lips hovering over her's before she knew it he was placing a heavy kiss on her. She eased into it, allow him to place his hands on her waist, as she sat in the chair. She stood to her feet, only to be met with an aggressive tug on her lips. She responded equally, pushing onto him as they both soon place their tongues into each other's mouth. She felt herself heat up as he pressed himself closer to the girl, she could feel the pounding rhythm of his heart. They stayed like that for a long moment, just kissing and displaying their affection for eachother. Suddenly she found herself fall onto the side of her desk. A few papers fell to the floor. Naruto hovered over her as he pushed her downward, their lips still entangled. She felt her cheeks rise in heat, as she became flustered. Pleasure, that's what she was feeling right now, as the man moved from her lips to the sides of her neck, placing kisses and sucking on it. She squirmed a bit, as he did this. It was so foreign to her, a feeling that was so unorthodox. But if felt so good, so pleasurable.

She let out a breath, her body moving as if a bolt of lightning had just struck her for a short instant. "Stop...", she told him, through another soft breath. "...before we go any further. Not here, not now...some other time.",

He stopped, sending her his signature smirk. The blond got off of her as she brought herself to her feet. The two stared at each other. He stepped towards the window.

"Wait for me, alright?",

Izumi picked up a few of the fallen papers.

"Yes.", was all she answered with.

* * *

The village wasn't too bad. There was just a huge nonstop onslaught of heavy rain and smog from the factories. Other than that, it wasn't so terrible being out here. Sasuke and Shisui had found quite a sum of information regarding the Akatsuki from local officials and civilians alike. There had been at least three Akatsuki members around her in the past day. With that information, Sasuke watched as Shisui sent a crow with a small message back to the leaf village.

"It should get back home within a few days.", Shisui told him.

They were just outside the village hidden in the rain filled forest, wrapped in rain jackets. They had been here for at least five weeks, with nothing eventful. The only reason they were still here was the constant supposed activity of the Akatsuki. Whom of which should also be aware of their presence, and considering that these criminals were still here Sasuke had to conclude that they didn't care. This is why Sasuke and Shisui had to be constantly vigilant.

They walked back towards the village after a quick spar between the two. Today was nothing special, they asked around the village, did a few searches and kept to themselves. Now, all Sasuke was looking forward to was getting out of the rain and getting back to their hotel. The air was moist and foggy, most of the fog coming from the industrial smoke. It impaired their vision slightly, but thankfully they had their sharingan.

"Shisui…", Sasuke began, something had been bothering him for a certain sum of time.

His elder cousin turned towards him. "What's up?",

"There's been something that's been on my mind.", Sasuke explained.

"What is it baby-cousin?", Shisui hummed, his mind seeming to be far off in the clouds somewhere.

"I've been laying this off, And I meant to ask Izumi but I never got around to it….", he paused to see that Shisui was half listening to him. "Continue, Sasuke.",

"Is it true, that the Uchiha clan was planning to revolt?", Shisui's attention was fully grabbed at the mention of this. "Danzo told you about that, didn't he?",

Sasuke glared at Shisui. "So what he told me is true?",

"Well what did he tell you?", Shisui countered his words.

"That the Uchiha clan had plotted to revolt and that the third Hokage order Izumi to kill everyone. Including myself, my parents, everyone….even you.",

Shisui stopped moving forward as he fell quiet, his eyes closed as he brought this all together. "You can't believe everything you hear from Danzo, he twists the truth in order for it to benefit him.",

"So what's the truth, cousin. Tell me!", Sasuke ordered, his words ringing throughout the wet forest seeming to echo.

Shisui sighed. "Alright, if you want to know so badly. Let me begi–", the spiky-haired shinobi stopped mid sentence. A cool wind brushed past the two. Sasuke turned around, pushing his eyes behind him, as Shisui did the same.

Their eyes fell on the same figure, who stood stiffly on top of a tree branch. The figure was clad in the traditional black robe and red clouds. His face was covered by the black of the forest.

"So you must be the shinobi who killed Deidara-Senpai. Shisui of the Body flicker, was it?", The Akatsuki member spoke, his voice sounding childish and unprovoked, it lacked a sense of seriousness. However, despite this, the voice sent a silent tingling down his spine, almost as if there was something awfully wrong with this ninja.

Shisui withdrew his Katana and so did Sasuke.

"That blond kid, right? Yeah, he actually killed himself.", Shisui countered.

"Oh? I didn't know that Deidara didn't seem like the suicidal type. Oh well, he was pretty crazy, always rambling about art. So, I guess that could be plausible.",

"What do you want?", Sasuke yelled at the shinobi.

The shinobi didn't respond at first, that was until he jumped from the branch and landed on the forest floor in a quick jump. The ninja had an orange mask that covered his face, one hole for his eyes to see out of.

Tobi, that's who this shinobi was, the most recent of the Akatsuki. "What do I want? Well, I don't exactly want anything! However, Leader-sama said something about….", he paused at this before suddenly his voice had a transition in such a way that Sasuke almost jumped when it happened. "...your eyes.",

Both Shisui and Sasuke allowed their element to illuminate over their Katanas. Sasuke would die before he gave up his eyes.

* * *

***And we're moving fast this chapter. Why is that? Well, because I intend to make the next chapters slow and steady. Notice the Time skips? Yeah well, I was not trying to stay in one week for too long. Anyway, not much to say really, I'll save it for next time.**

***Question: Madara Uchiha (Before his battle with Hashirama) Vs. Sasuke Uchiha(Adult)**


	17. Masked man

**In His Own Right:**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

* * *

***Warning: This Chapter is just straight action. Nothing too crazy yet, but it's all action. Also, a short time-skip.**

* * *

Shisui didn't want to make the first move. His katana glowed from the orange flames that engulfed it. The sound of water falling upon his weapon and Sasuke's were possibly the most distinct sounds, the sound of liquid reacting to fire and electricity that is. He dug his sandals into the muddy dirt below him. He was unsure if he would take the initiative or his opponent… Or would Sasuke attack first? The elder Uchiha watched the Akatsuki member analyzing his body language. The man was motionless, his hands by his sides and eyes covered by the dark of his mask. He seemed laid back, almost loose as if he were relaxed.

A string of lightning shot forward before Shisui could even comprehend what was happening, the attack hit their opponent. Shisui turned to Sasuke, as he watched his cousin watch intently. Smoke rose from the water-soaked ground, it took seconds to clear. The figure stood, his body in the same position. Tobi scratched the back of his head. "I guess you missed. You should really work on your aim.", he taunted.

"That seemed like a direct hit.", Shisui stated.

"I know…", Sasuke replied instantly. Both ninja nodded as they got into action. In an instant, Sasuke was running at the shinobi full speed,

his katana in his hand. The ninja made no move to evade his attack while he stood in the clearing.

Interesting…

Shisui activated his signature move, the body flicker technique. Sasuke slashed at the shinobi, just as Shisui appeared, doing the same from above, but slashing downward, as he increased the intensity of his blade.

Both their crimson red eyes widened. Tobi did not move, their attacks just went right through him. Sasuke jumped backwards, sliding towards their former position. Shisui however, stayed, coming downward and again. It went right through the man.

Shisui teleported back to Sasuke, his younger cousin standing his arms folded.

"What do you think?", Sasuke asked.

"Some sort of Jutsu that allows us to pass through him. Space-time ninjutsu?", Shisui explained, basing his question off of his quick yet keen observation. He was about 90 percent sure of it, clearly it was a Jutsu that could even rival his own Body flicker.

"As I thought.",

"We have the number advantage, let's use it.", Sasuke suggested, the spiky-haired ninja made a noise in agreement. He just hoped that the two of them was an advantage opposed to a nail in the head. It wasn't anything against the two's abilities, Shisui just wasn't sure what sort of battle this would be. However, so far all he really knows is that the man is allowing them to pass through his body. How he is doing this was a mystery.

The ground below them began to buckle. The man was no longer in his last position. Shisui grabbed Sasuke, blinking away in a display of black lines. They teleported to the opposite side of the clearing they watched as the shinobi emerged from the ground below, jumping to the surface. He could feel a smile radiating off the man as he did this.

"Wow, you sure are fast. Makes sense why Deidara would have a problem with you.",

Shisui tapped his headband. He would have to find a flaw in the man's Jutsu. He remembered roughly remembered Izumi's words. That no Jutsu is without flaw. We are all imperfect humans, after all, accordingly our Jutsu would be the same.

"Sasuke.", Shisui began.

"Yeah, got a plan?",

"Alright, all I need you to do is chuck some explosive tags at him, and from there I'll do the rest, nothing drastic.",

"Hm, that's it?", Sasuke seemed, unimpressed.

"That's all, sorry bro.",

"Alright…", he said softly.

The younger Uchiha's Katana dropped to the ground. Shisui nodded in contentment as he watched his younger cousin unleashed two Kunai from his pouch while doing so quickly attaching explosive charges to compiled his plan in his head fast and carefully before they could progress any further on their enemy they would have to gain some knowledge of their moves.

"Ohhh, so you guys are ready to attack already?",

The Kunai were thrown forward, But Tobi made no movements or attempts to dodge them. He stood as still as a stone wall. The tags exploded around him in a ball of fire and smoke. Shisui summoned a shadow clone, allowing that clone to appear beside Tobi. It's Sharigan allowed him to see through the smoke and rain.

"Oh, shit you're fast. What will I ever do!", Tobi's voice rang out in exaggeration. Shisui's clone lunged with his Katana, the blade passing right through Tobi just as he had suspected. Tobi let out a laugh before grabbing the clone by his wrist. Shisui narrowed his eyes, he made physical contact.

"You're mine.", the man's voice changed again, reverting from the earlier more childish, towards Ma much more mature and sinister one. From Tobi's one free eye came the sound of swirling and the wind around his eye swirled. Shisui watched in amazement as the clone seemed to being sucked into the vortex. Shisui, took this time to attack, he appeared beside Tobi, his hands came together as he quickly executed hand signs. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, as the man turned to Shisui. "A clone?",

His right hand came to his mouth as he allowed flames to pour from his lips, a giant ball of fire rushed forward, burning everything in its path, even the wet brush below, his flames being the brightest thing for miles. Tobi let out a blood-chilling shriek as the fire took over his body and consume him. Shisui stopped his attack. The flames evaporated as he stopped fueling them, his crimson eyes keen and pressing closed in focus.

Tobi stood, as clean as before. Not a scratch laid on him, nor did his clothing seem to be singed. "Wow, how could you have possibly missed that?",

Shisui stood up straight and dusted himself off. He was calm, but his mind was jumpy a tad bit. This was something different, something new, something he had never dealt with. The perks of being a shinobi were that you were supposed to be able to adapt to any sort of situation no matter how dire. Shisui knew this guy was some sort of strange phenomenon, just the way he spoke seemed off, and that mask just only added to the mystery. But, every attack that Shisui had made up until now, had a logical reason behind.

Sasuke appeared next to him. The two gazed at each other, there was something about the way two people reacted when they both came to the same conclusion, it was as if a light bulb had shined over both of their heads. "He grabbed your clone…", Sasuke snapped his knuckles. "He needed to materialize to be able to do that.",

"Correct…", Shisui replied, looking at their masked 'friend'.

"He needs to materialize to make physical contact.", Sasuke concluded, rather quickly. This didn't come as a surprise to Shisui, Sasuke was Izumi's brother after all.

"Then you know what we gatta do, little cousin.",

Sasuke nodded. "Bait that Jutsu and find a weakness when he materializes.",

Shisui stepped forward his chest held high and eye glaring into the dark hole of Tobi's mask.

"That Jutsu of yours is rather special. I've never come across someone with something quite as special as yours. I have a question… Who are you?",

The man stood silent for a moment, placing a finger on his mask as if he were in deep thought. "Who am I? Why...I'm Tobi, newest member of the Akatsuki.",

That wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"Alright, Tobi. I'm sure people have asked you this before, but what's with the mask? What do you have to hide?",

The ninja didn't respond directly he simply stared. His face inclining with that of Shisui, the two gazed at each other for a moment. Shisui attempted to find some sort of physical feature, albeit he knew the mask covered his identity rather well. Shisui's red orbs continued to stare as the two found themselves in a subconscious tug of war. Well, that is until he saw it.

Shisui's eyes widened, and just as quickly he narrowed them, gripping his weapon stiffly.

"What's the matter?", Sasuke looked between Shisui and Tobi.

The Genjutsu master shook his head. "Look at his eye…", Shisui pointed out. Sasuke did as he was instructed only to find himself in the same shock as Shisui.

"That's the Sharingan….", Shisui stated the obvious.

Tobi didn't blink, his red eye piercing through the mist and rain.

"Surprised?", Tobi's voice now took a dark and menacing tone. Shisui bit the inside of his cheek. This was something he had not expected.

"You're an Uchiha, which means you're probably formerly of our village.", Shisui wasn't liking this at all.

"Or you stole that eye.", Sasuke commented.

Tobi let out a soft laugh. "No, this was my eye last I checked. Although, I am in need of another set or two.", he clasped his hands together as if he were dusting off his hands. "That's where you two come in….",

His words were cut short as the sound of a thousand chirping birds filled the air, Sasuke was fast to lunge his Katana into the man. But as expected, it went through him. Tobi changed his stance, and within the small fraction of a second, Shisui was able to anticipate his attack. With lighting speed, Shisui performed the body flicker technique, placing himself in between Tobi and Sasuke just as the ninja was about to counter Sasuke with a kick. Shisui grabbed the ninja's thighs with his right arm mid attack. Tobi seemed stunned if only for a moment especially if the almost unnoticeable grunt he released said anything.

"You're quicker than I expected!",

Shisui gave no response, he just went to work. He allowed his free arm to withdraw a Kunai and attempted to stab the masked criminal. His attack was halted by the heavy grasp of the man, whose physical strength seemed to be much greater than that of the average ninja. Shisui was thrown backwards, a school of Shuriken following fast behind. He landed on the mossy grass below before blocking all the pieces of metal with three swift slashes. The man was strong, unbelievably so and to top everything off he had the Sharingan.

Sasuke took this time to continue his attack throwing his Katana this time. The attack missed Tobi by an inch and pressed itself into a nearby tree, but this was wholeheartedly done purposely, Shisui noted. A line of blur, Sasuke appeared behind Tobi, switching places with his sword, an arrogant smirk fell onto his features as his palm electrified. Sasuke was not the most patient person when it came to combat.

Izumi's little brother thrust his Chidori directly at Tobi, the electricity stretching outwards. Tobi Jumped back, not seeming to have any intentions of allowing the items to slip through him.

Shisui took this as an opening. He spun out shuriken two for each of his fingertips. He was out of shuriken, the rest were back at the hotel. Shisui watched Sasuke as he attacked Tobi deciding to engage the man in taijutsu, Tobi move backwards as Sasuke moved forward. His attacks met with nothing but air, but Sasuke continued. And that was just how their team chemistry worked, he smiled.

With that he hurled the shuriken in the direction Tobi would eventually be. He was counting on two things. One that Tobi would materialize at the correct time, at the moment he would materialize then return to his former ghost-like form. And two, the two pairs of shuriken that had laid on the tips of his pinkie. Those two pairs were what would land the fatal shot; they would work in a rather special yet simple way. The two pairs of Shuriken would bounce off of the other eight, thus increasing it's speed and changing it's direction, in this case almost making a 360. That was the plan at least.

His attacks were in motion and all he could do was wait. "Sasuke duck!", His cousin peaked at Shisui for split second from the sides of his eyes. He halted his assault as he ducked, just in time as his first wave shot through Tobi. He had not been materialized for that, as Shisui suspected. Now..

Tobi turned towards Shisui, merely looking at him as if his attack were insignificant. Tobi returned to his fight with Sasuke kicking him, Sasuke barely blocked with his wrists, but was forced backwards. This proved to be a mistake for Tobi. Seconds later Shisui's Shuriken did the trick coming around after bouncing off of the previous one's. Realizing an attack, Tobi attempted to dodge, Shisui smiled, he'd have to have seen the attack a second earlier to completely dodge. The Four shuriken made contact, three slashing into his skin before flying off into the bark of a nearby tree, one lodging itself into his arm.

"Alright.", Shisui said to himself, using his words as a catalyst for his next attack. He gripped his Katana holding it in a reverse grip. He was an opportunist after all, and this was an opportunity he would not give up. Before he could give another thought, Shisui had already appeared in front of the shinobi, Tobi turned in his direction the Shuriken still in his arm. Shisui swung his sword fast, lacerating that same arm clean off. The Akatsuki trash let out a hard yell as he realized the attack they had somersaulted backwards, landing feet away as he held onto his arm breathing heavy as he did so.

Shisui let out a deep breath, his eyes falling lightly on his sword. A white paste like substance lay on it. His eyes ran back towards a painful looking Tobi, from his sleeves dripped the same substance. And what seemed to be…his hand? The same white as the gew.

"I am wholeheartedly impressed. I must admit, I underestimated you two, but clearly there is a reason as to why your names are known.",

Suddenly, Sasuke was on the move again. This time using Shisui almost like a spring, allowing him to gain a higher elevation, with that Sasuke flung his katana now complete saturated in lightning into the grass floor below Tobi, the electricity branched out using the water as a conductor. The clear pulsed in a display of great blue light, almost as if lightning had struck. It was a rather impressive area attack, Shisui thought that Sasuke had a confirmed kill, the man had been injured after all. However, the next trail of events said otherwise.

A twisted and mangled collection of branches strung from the ground, Shisui was only able to react with his sword slashing through the wood before jumping backwards. His eyes ran to his cousin, there was wood pouring from under the ground for almost every foot. Shisui found himself jumping from every spot. Shit, this was bad! Woodstyle!

Shisui finally landed in the wet trees above, Sasuke landed beside him, both their eyes glaring at the water saturated clearing below.

"That's woodstyle.", Tobi was hidden somewhere within the entanglement of wood.

"I'm not sure if we should go back onto the ground, shit I don't even think we're safe up here.", Shisui sighed.

"Who knew that this bastard possessed woodstyle.", muttered the younger ninja. "Or there's another enemy though I don't feel anyone else in our area.",

Shisui considered this. Had there been a second attacker and were they plotting some sort of counter? His thoughts were halted right then and there as a haunting chill ran through his spine.

"Here he is…", Shisui stated as the abnormal twirling of Tobi's teleportation technique gave away the ninja's position. Instinctively, Shisui Slashed his sword at the shinobi when he appeared. His sword made contact with nothing but air. Shisui's eyes widened as wood began to grow from Tobi's body, expanding outwards. It was quick, extremely so.

Fuck! The wood came out as sharp as a wedge, he had little time to react. Shisui grabbed Sasuke by his shoulder and teleported the boy a considerable distance away. They fell to their knees on the wet branch, their faces drenched and hair sticking to their foreheads heads. Sasuke and Shisui both breathed heavily.

"I can only do that maybe two…three more times and that's it. It all depends on what Jutsu I use next and how long I keep the Sharingan activated.", Shisui explained, feeling himself begin to tire.

"He isn't looking to have a very long battle actually, I'm sure wants to end this soon. We should share the same plan.",

Shisui silently agreed with his little cousin.

"So, what's next?",

Shisui let out air. "We have to either bait out an attack or build off of the assumption that he cannot stay in that state forever.",

"Hm.",

Shisui frowned. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.", he looked down at his feet. "But it ill not be without consequence. We won't cross that road unless necessary, Sasuke.",

Nothing was set in stone, but he vowed he would never use such Jutsu unless he had to.

* * *

"He left?", Her response was much more, lax than she had expected.

"Yeah.", Sakura said in a nonchalant tone.

"Naruto left?",

"Yep…", She replied.

"Before you could confirm anything?",

Sakura nodded her head.

Ino let out a heavy sigh, her head coming low with her long blond hair fall over her face. "What a bummer and he didn't even tell anyone he was leaving. And he's been gone for three days?",

She would have to have a long conversation with the blond about that. She was sure that he was probably in some sort of rush, but she was his best friend. Now, team seven was separated, Sasuke had left a few weeks prior, and now Naruto was gone.

"It's really a drag, I wanted to get to know more about this Izumi situation.", Ino sighed.

"Wasn't your business anyway…", Sakura mumbled under her breath, but Ino caught it and glared at her.

"When do you have work at the hospital?",

"Around 12.", Sakura said simply.

"Great, how about we go sightseeing, just walk around the village...maybe visit a few restaurants?",

Sakura stared up at the blue afternoon sky. It was another beautiful day. Another day that felt rather normal, the temperature was just perfect, her exposed skin didn't weaver from the temperature. But, she was tired, damn was she always tired lately. And not only that….

"I'm not sure, Ino. I agreed to come and help you carry this.", she raised her hands to reveal the large sum of bags that hung off her two arms. The only reason she was able to carry this many was due to her super strength, via chakra enhancement. "...And that's all I agreed to.",

"And I'm extremely appreciative of that. C'mon Sakura, you're not doing anything…. Naruto and Sasuke are gone you're just ganna sleep.",

She laughed internally. "You're damn right I'm ganna sleep.",

"Really?",

"Yes.",

"Come on Forehead.", she really didn't want to…

"Listen Ino–",

"You're seriously ganna leave me hanging?",

Sakura let out a loud breath. "Fine.", she concluded.

Ino grinned heavily.

"But let's drop this off at your house",

After dropping off the bags full of almost everything that Ino could find in the mall, and a long greeting from Ino's mother and father whom of which she had seen a few weeks ago, but they considered it much too long and they even made her promise that she would visit more often. Inochi even suggested visiting the interrogation. She had known he was joking and wholeheartedly, before setting back off with Ino.

Walking through the village Sakura could barely tell that there had been an attack recently, everything seemed normal, the damaged areas had been rebuilt and normalcy returned after Danzo had been apprehended. She had heard rumors that they planned to execute the former village head, but those were just rumors.

"You know, I've been thinking…. This Naruto and Izumi thing.", Sakura turned her head to her friend in irritation.

Ino tapped her chin and looked up at the sky. "I honestly would never have believed any of it if I had not seen it.",

"I'm still finding it hard to believe. Maybe you saw them wrong...the position maybe?",

Ino shook her head. "No, they were kissing that was a fact.",

Sakura found that extremely hard to believe, but nodded her head regardless.

"Like to think that those two of all people, who knows the events that lead up to Naruto our lovable blond to be with the emotionless Captain of Anbu team one.", Ino paused, before resuming. "Neji says that she's an extremely fair person, but can be strict at times. But also that she puts her heart into her work. But that she is almost like an emotionless void… And that's something if Neji is saying this.",

She had never worked with Izumi Uchiha before. Sakura had had the pleasure of working with many ninja from this village and other villages through her shinobi career, however, Izumi Uchiha was not someone she had worked with. She wondered how that would go, the team chemistry, how she acted on a mission. Maybe she was like a Sasuke 2.0. Or was Sasuke an Izumi 2.0.

"I've actually never worked with her.",

"Neither have I.", the two continued their conversation as the sun began to slowly float towards its highest point.

"But I heard that she used to work under Kakashi-sensei when he was an Anbu captain.", Ino added.

"And she was only eleven when she entered Anbu.", The blond nodded. "What has Kakashi been doing lately, by the way?",

Sakura shrugged. "Missions, reading his stupid books. 'Til this day we still have no idea what's inside those ridiculous that has him so fascinated.",

"Oh, Kakashi…", The teal eyed girl shook her head, as they both giggled lightly. Some things never changed and Kakashi was the same as always.

"Oh, yeah...Sasuke.",

"Sasuke?", What about Sasuke?

"You haven't told me anything about you guys.",

"What is it that you want to know?" Sakura wasn't sure where the girl was going with this.

"Everything!",

"That's not very specific…",

"When you guys began dating and all that, shit. It's been five years since you've been on the same team.",

Sakura's put her hands up on defense. "No, Ino! Sasuke and I have a totally platonic relationship. What in hell made you think otherwise?",

"You know, you used to have a crush on him when we were younger, shit we all did.",

She laughed. "We did, didn't we? Things change, we're just extremely close friends. Besides, he doesn't seem too interested in me.",

"So, you're not denying that you still harbor feelings…",

"No, I'—",

Her words were cut short as the floor below them shook violently. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat as an explosion blew her eardrums out, both Sakura and Ino gazed at each other before a loud and distinct roar of a large beast shot through the peaceful atmosphere. A shallow flow of smoke blew the two onto their knees. Screams and yells of terror could be heard in the background as mayhem began to breakout.

Sakura and Ino's eyes widened. It was a summoned animal, a humongous dog with multiple heads stood at the center of the village. The two stared in utter shock for what seemed to be hours but was only mere seconds. It's eyes were weirdly patterned, a ripple of rings all becoming smaller as it reached the center. What the hell was this shit?

"Sakura!", Ino yelled. Snapping the girl out of her trance and allowing Sakura to get into action "Right!". She had almost fell off there, she slammed her fist into her palm as she prepared herself. The life of a shinobi was never done, especially in their village. Sakura wouldn't let this go down.

The girl drew blood from her thumb with her teeth before slamming her palm into the ground and summoning.

"Katsuyu-sama!", she stated.

"Sakura.", The slug greeted the pinket

"We have a bit of an issue you see.", she pointed towards the dog that was now causing havoc and destroying buildings. "I have no idea what's going on but clearly we're under attack. That thing there, that's our target!",

* * *

The Hokage felt the tremors, she even heard the explosions. "What now?!", she spoke to herself. Standing up and walking through her windowless temporary office. Something was going on and it was pissing her off.

"Hokage-sama!", a brown haired Anbu clad with an elephant mask appeared positioned in a respectful bow. "The village has been infiltrated!",

"Infiltrated?", the ground shook violently, both shinobi remained balanced.

"Yes, please come with me!", the two teleported, to the top of the Hokage tower, it's state still destroyed and in reconstruction stages.

Anbu were all over the roof, each bowed when the Godaime made her presence. Her honey eyes ignored them and fell towards the view of the village.

"My God.", her eyes glared out at the large Dog with multiple heads, her eyes narrowing at a small pink haired ninja and blond on top of a giant slug. But what made her cautious was the summon's eyes. The Rinnegan, she remembers Jiraiya giving a clear description of it. Actually, she remembered a child from the 2nd Great War having the same exact pattern. From what Jiraiya had told her, it was an extremely powerful Dojutsu one that even rivaled that of the Sharingan.

"That's Sakura!", She yelled.

"Someone tell me what's going on!", Her eyes glared out through the ninja, they stood up giving her undivided attention. It was the brown haired Elephant masked ninja who answered. "The village is under attack, Hokage-sama.",

"By who!", she yelled approaching the man and responding rather hostile.

He paused before stating simply. "Akatsuki.",

Her eyes narrowed as she clutched her fists. The Akatsuki… She had feared something like this could happen but she didn't think that they'd be this bold. Then again how could she be this foolish? They were obviously desperate and impatient. Her eyes closed as she questioned what she already knew the answer to. "What do they want?", her hands remained balled together.

"Naruto.", He answered.

The Hokage walked away, her hands still clenched as she approached one of the structures on the roof. She punched the structure causing it to shattered and fall downwards to the floor. Everyone was quiet, as the battle continued out in the village.

"We have our best shinobi engaging the enemy…. There are more than one.", and explosion broke out far off towards the Uchiha compound. "We will have the enemy defeated in no time, all shinobi have been ordered to escort civilians and create a perimeter of defense around the center of the village.",

Tsunade nodded. "I want these intruders dead.",

* * *

Fires burned all throughout the village. A short sum of buildings were in complete rubble. Black smoke filled the area, this certain area of the village becoming a no man's land. Kakashi however, had ventured into the center of no man's land and engaged the enemy. His shoulder held the black metallic material from his attack, the object stung and felt heavy in his body. He stared at the man wide eyed, his hand covered in azure blue from his lightning blade. What? The attack had met nothing but the mud wall behind the two, Kakashi and the intruder were now in a deadlock of eyes, both glaring at each other with a burning intensity as hot as the sun. The man had orange spiky like hair that seemed neat, he wore the black and red cloud decorated robe of members belonging to the Akatsuki. But his most distinguishable feature were his eyes. Grey and purple, with rings that became smaller as they circled the pupils. Now there was a huge question that Kakashi had on his mind; what was the intensity, that feeling that he had felt before he had attacked? It left a chill in his ribs.

"Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja. It is an honor.",

They continued their staring contest. "Tell me, where is the kyuubi?",

The Jounin replied almost immediately. "Wouldn't you like to know?",

Kakashi pulled the item out, blood spilling out of his wound when he completed this action, he jumped backwards landing totally balanced. His eyes waited for the ninja to attack but he made no move to do so. Kakashi unleashed his Chidori again, this time shooting it at the enemy opposed to running forward. The blazing ray of electricity ran forward at the intruder. The attack never met the intruder instead the attack was deflected.

"You can repel ninjutsu and physical attacks, I see. Alright, that just makes things a tad bit tricky.", The Konoha ninja tossed a barrage of Shuriken and kunai at the intruder, running forward as he did so. The enemy repulsed all of the attacks just as Kakashi had intended to happen, with that the jounin tried his lightning blade, this time moving at full speed. He swung at the ninja, his lightning blade mere inches from his face. The jounin watched in dismay and irritation as he missed again. The orange haired shinobi turned on his heel as he sent a kick towards Kakashi. Kakashi was able to block the attack, before the another one of those black weapons that this shinobi used came at him. He slid to the side catching it just as he did earlier when he had saved Iruka.

The floor behind Kakashi crumbled and caved, the side of his Sharingan eye looked behind him. Another one stood behind him, a sort of distorted and ugly looking one however, this one held the same crazy ringed eyes. With the same blank stare, almost dead looking in a sense.

"Now, I'll ask again Hatake-san. Where is the Kyuubi?", The grey haired ninja retreated with a backflip, creating distance from his original opponent and this new one.

"That's a stupid question, try again!",

So, two on one. Things were looking in their favor, This first shinobi had some sort of Jutsu that allowed him to repel all attacks, and it for some odd reason Kakashi couldn't land a hit. Even when he had baited out the man's attack he still had evaded, it was a very critical situation. But, he was learning, there seemed to be some sort of cooldown between the use of the orange haired ninja's technique, Kakashi assumed that it was anywhere between three and seven seconds.

His new opponent moved in a stiff and unnatural motion, his neck abruptly switching downwards and upwards, Kakashi watched making sure to be light on his feet. He would probably have to be on the defensive for not until reinforcements could arrive.

Suddenly, his new opponents arm came outwards, the distinct sound of metal springs and friction against metal could be heard, as his hand fell off revealing a socket that now held what could only amount to a small arsenal of missiles. The grey haired ninja dash as his new opponent fired the projectiles. Kakashi had to dodge each attack in quick motion, each missile blew up impacting but missing Kakashi. The attack continued however, asshole number two was now rocketing towards him, literally. A sharp saw-like object protruded through his attacker's Akatsuki robe, it was long and extended out almost like a tail. Kakashi prepared to maneuver out it of the attacker's way, he would do this at the last second in order to have the most efficient results. That was when Kakashi felt his body levitating.

"Shit!", he said to himself.

He rose his eyes at the tug on his body, the orange haired ninja now had his hand extended outwards in a grabbing motion, clearly he had some sort of technique that could attract and repel objects. He found himself being pulled, his body being dragged forward as if he were a magnet. Kakashi probably should have substituted himself with a clone, preferably a lightning style shadow clone that would give a show to his new contender. So how would this work? Kakashi was way out of his league he'd have to do something immediately. He was not in direct danger due to the substitution between himself and his shadow clone, but this was proving to be a rather difficult fight.

Kakashi watched as his clone was impaled, his enemy believed that they had killed him. As if it would be that easy! The clone did its job, exploding in brilliant blue electricity consuming the metal one. One flaw of having metallic parts, it conducted electricity.

The original seemed taken aback for a second, before returning his composure. The copy ninja took this moment to again use his lightning blade to kill the second enemy. Bursting through the ground and rubble near the enemy, kakashi finished off the injured scrap of metal, slamming his Chidori into the man. Now things were getting interesting. Kakashi finished his opponent, before directing his eyes at the first one. Now, he directed his Chidori at the orange haired ninja. However, just as he thought the attack had been repelled by the ninja's technique. Kakashi fell backwards, rolling on the ground before landing on his side. He felt his whole entire body lacerate from the fall as he skidded across the ground. He laid there for a short minute before his attacker was on him again.

Shit.

"That's an interesting Jutsu of yours.", Kakashi began, attempting to show no fear.

"It is simply the power of God. Now Kakashi….", the man approached his sleeve producing another black rod light item. "...know pain.",

Kakashi's eyes quickly darted to the ninja with the arsenal of missiles, he wasn't dead he had come back. Just what the hell was this guy? The grey ninja watched as the guy's back moved abnormally, a growth pushing upwards from his back, a missile being produced from the weird location. The ugly looking enemy shot the rocket at Kakashi, while the orange haired one lunged forward with his black rod.

Why wasn't he moving, did he not know that the missile had a radius? Kakashi had no time to worry about that. Now, would much rather be impaled or would he rather explode? The masked shinobi immediately knew which was the better of the two.

If he did this jutsu, it would deplete his chakra. Oh well, that was how it would have to go. Kakashi's sharigan eye quickly converted over towards the Mangeyo Sharigan, his one eye staring directly at the missile, he concentrated and allowed his borrowed power to take effect. The large missile disappeared, and the shinobi with the rockets fell to the floor. "I see, so that is the ocular Jutsu that Deidara informed me of.",

He said this as the black rod slashed down into the floor, Kakashi hopped backwards and onto his feet mere seconds before the shinobi had finished his attack. But the Akatsuki shinobi wasn't finished yet, the ninja ran forward. Kakashi took to the skies in another hop, maneuvering over the ninja as he emptied the contents of his pouch into the ninja. The Kunai and Shuriken of course never touched the target. Instead Kakashi found himself being through backwards as if he were a piece of paper and the ninja's attack the wind. All of this happening as the man mouthed the words, "Almighty push!", the attack was powerful and held a high radius, the attack pushed everything in the area away from the epicenter, AKA him. The attack was powerful and blasted Kakashi backwards until he was. He found himself being covered from toe to neck in heavy debris, he found himself completely engulfed in the debris. Smoke filled his nostrils and mouth as Kakashi began to cough erratically, his mask didn't help at all with keeping the dust from his mouth or anything. Kakashi tried to move, to free his arms and legs from the predicament he was in, he pushed with his legs and arms but it was in vain. It was no use, Kakashi had met his match. Maybe the situation would have been different if he had had reinforcements or at least help. He could use his technique one more time max. But, did he have enough Chakra to teleport himself? His reserves were low and he cursed himself for not having higher reserves.

"It would appear that you are stuck, and have no way out. It's been fun, but I have to dispose of you before you start to become a nuisance.", he said nonchalantly, moving through the fast reverting smoke. The shinobi attracted a nearby nail from a plank mere feet away. He summoned the nail to his fingertips.

Kakashi was given a choice. Use that technique and delay the inevitable, or accept fate and allow himself to be killed.

The former Anbu captain breathed heavily as he attempted to somehow free himself. It was in vain. "Know pain.", Kakashi stopped moving and concentrated his eye on the nail, just as the Akatsuki member released the object shooting it directly at Kakashi, the leaf ninja was quick and countered the attack with his one technique via the Sharingan. The nail moving at bullet speed stopped as Kakashi's technique absorbed and teleported the nail into a dimensional vortex. Kakashi let out a deep breath at this, his body immediately became weak as he used up all the reserves of his body. Blood dripped from his forehead as he no longer had the strength to keep his head right up. He felt his chest restricting as his lungs began to struggle for air. His thoughts ran to his past and his inability to protect those that were precious to him, the pain of losing all those that were close to the man. Kakashi, the copy ninja. The renowned and widely know shinobi of the leaf couldn't save those that he loved. Obito, Rin, Minato...his father. This was the end of the line. He let out another breath. He was a failure, scum even―worse than scum, and God did it hurt. At least, he had pathed the way for other shinobi, he had held the enemy for a long time and had successfully saved one soul; Iruka. He then muttered silently. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura thank you. Obito, Rin I'll be joining you.",

The ninja came forward, his black weapon of choice in hand. "I wished to stay away from you just to be safe, however, you seem to be on the verge of death. I'll give you the honor of putting you out of your misery.",

He came closer. Kakashi would probably die regardless, but the man would be choosing to kill him personally. It was whimsical actually, obviously the man thought of him as trouble, it satisfied him that he had been able to at least, hinder the Akatsuki members movements to even a small extent. Sadly, his information wouldn't be passed onto his fellow ninja. The five-second interval, and his visual prowess. Yes, he had the answer as to how he had dodged Kakashi's attack while his Jutsu was on cooldown. Yes, the other ninja, the one that had attacked him and had all those missiles, they shared the same eyes. Now, Kakashi recalled something about those eyes, they were the rinnegan and extremely rare and powerful Dojutsu. Yes, and he understood now. The two were connected through those eyes, the second one had been watching him the whole time. It all made sense. Kakashi's thoughts stopped as the sound of sandals and debris brought him back to focus. This was it he determined.

"Die.", The orange haired ninja raised his weapon. Kakashi closed his eyes preparing for eternal rest.

"Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu!", A feminine voice said from his side, Kakashi's eyes widened as he gazed at the black sandals of the ninja. The orange haired ninja was wholeheartedly surprised however, the ninja responded instantly, absorbing the fireball as it made contact.

Blood red eyes gazed into that of the Rinnegan. Sharingan glaring with great intensity, Kakashi looked up at the girl, it took him only a second to realize what had occurred. He smiled weakly.

"You…", The fire haired ninja addressed with a nonchalant coldness. You could feel the energy emanating off the two.

"Me…", Izumi his savior said, her impassive voice spewing venom.

* * *

***I just couldn't stop writing, I really love putting action scenes together. Ha, Izumi's in for a good one don't ya think? So are Sasuke and Shisui...and who could forget Ino and Sakura. Lets see where the rabbit hole takes us.**

***Please leave a review, and thank-you for your time.**


	18. Konoha Under Siege Pt1

**In His Own Right:**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

* * *

Izumi remained as calm as she could though, the sight before her had her temper rising in levels she had not known up until now.

"Kakashi!", she said her attention leaving the form of the Akatsuki ninja as the black haired girl bent over to feel the masked face of Kakashi. He wasn't in the best of states, he was probably in the worse state he's ever been in his life. His whole entire body from neck to toe had been submerged in debris. It was a terrible sight to see, Kakashi Hatake had been defeated and from the looks of it, it had been rather easily. Her eyes went back to the ninja, he had not one scratch on him. That was alarming, Kakashi a shinobi of skill close to her own had not been able to even lay a hand on this monster.

"Izumi…", he stated softly, the strong leadership no longer being found in the caverns of his voice. "I'm sorry.", he let out a hard breath at this. She kept her face passive, though she knew this could have very well been Kakashi's last words.

Izumi became ground level with him touching his face before moving to his neck and checking for some sort of pulse or sign of life. He was motionless, his grey hair mattered and laying low, no longer defying gravity as it once did. The wind began to blow, the cool air blowing the man's hair, she could see every strand move with the wind as it pushed gently. His mouth was shut closed and his head facing the ground.

"No, Kakashi… I'm sorry.", Izumi let out somberly. Kakashi Hatake was dead. She brought herself to her feet, her eyes glaring as she became lethally quiet. The Kakashi had been a very close friend. Hell, he had shown her the ropes of Anbu, he had been a mentor really. One of the only people who seemed to understand Izumi, how different it was to grow up a prodigy, how it was to be a self sufficient. The pain of loss and understanding of what a shinobi truly was, he had helped her in many aspects. Waves of emotion hit her in this moment. She felt it, it was pain. She had lost people before, comrades...friends, and even family members. But each time something like this happened, she felt her heart shatter. It was heart crunching. Kakashi Hatake was indeed a friend, she cursed herself for not arriving faster. She had been busy helping the civilians to safety. She was unaware of Kakashi's engagement, but she wished she had. They could have fought together. But now, he had suffered the ultimate price. The price of a shinobi, the greatest honor for any true Ninja; Death. "I won't allow your death to be in vain, Kakashi.", she felt wetness dripping through her eyelids. Feeling a bit pathetic, she hadn't allowed years to fall in ages. Kakashi had made a huge impact. The girl blinked them away, she would not allow her enemy to see her emotions.

"Izumi...Uchiha, Pride of the Uchiha clan.", She gazed at the ninja, her chest boiling for battle though her face still remained calm. "The honor is mine.",

She made no move to respond, moving from Kakashi and promising to herself that she would avenge his efforts. He raised both his hands at this.

"I am Pain.",

She said nothing, meeting the man with a dead stare.

"It is unfortunate that we have to meet under such circumstances, I had intended on recruiting you into my organization…", he shook his head after looking her down from head to toe. "However, from the looks of it you don't intend on doing any of the sort, so I'll just ask you one question.",

There was a pause, she felt him out analyzing the shinobi like she did every opponent. There were more of them, more of these ninja that held the Rinnegan in their eyes, it was a rather weird occurrence, Izumi had always thought that the Rinnegan was a rare Dojutsu. Her eyes gazed at the fallen figure feet away from Kakashi, it was robotic in its construction, pieces hanging off of it's form. It too had the Rinnegan, it's eyes wide open. Something was off about it all, but if she had to conclude anything, the two ninja were connected somehow through said Rinnegan. Maybe two parts of one whole? Something more? She wasn't entirely sure, but it did seem that way. She'd have to come to a conclusion soon.

"Where is the Kyuubi?", he finally asked.

She gripped her Katana bringing it upwards, the question sparked a few emotions. The Kyuubi. Naruto! Of course, she had figured as much.

"Don't worry about where he is. Your main priority at this moment is me, you're battle is with me.", she felt a surge of energy. A need of some sort, a need not only to protect those she cared for but to especially defeat this criminal who had obviously come here for Naruto—her Naruto.

She wasn't having it! Izumi would have to defeat this enemy swiftly and surely before her low chakra reserves gave out on her.

"Very well.", Pain moved suddenly, Darting at Izumi with what seemed to be his full throttle. A black object came from his sleeve. Izumi anticipated his moves with the Sharingan, blocking the attack with her Katana. Pain countered her attack, aiming for the girl's feet with his legs as he attempted to trip Izumi.

She jumped upwards before performing the correct seals for another fireball Jutsu. The attack was repelled by the orange haired ninja, again his Rinnegan eyes never leaving her or changing its gesture.

She rushed forward, darting at the shinobi, he responded with the same black item from earlier. Her Katana met the item equally, the two intersecting as they engaged in a duel. They exchanged blows, Izumi being able to evade or block each of his attacks, resorting to her feet or hands if need be. Izumi was saw an opening in her opponent's defense, and took advantage of it, using her sword to slash at the ninja's head. Pain ducked, moving his head to the side with speed Izumi had not expected. Pain returned to his feet, jerking to the side before jabbing at Izumi with the item. Predicting the attack with her Sharingan, Izumi disarmed the ninja before kicking the shinobi backwards her foot making contact with his chest. He slid backwards, his hand coming downwards helping him gain balance. Izumi was relentless, charging the man with her Katana in hand, Pain met her head on with his weapon, the two dueling again as they went back and back with a barrage of swings and slashes. He targeted her face with a sudden roundhouse Kick, which Izumi blocked with her hilt, the girl then grabbed for his leg, attempting to throw the man. He twisted out of her grip. Suddenly, Izumi felt her body being flung backwards, a gust of wind pushing her backwards, her eyes widened as she landed on her side rolling across the debris-ridden floor. Cutting her body, as she rolled before recovering. She would definitely need stitches after this. Crimson blood dripped down her right arm.

Suddenly, Izumi sprung into the air, a figure landing in the position in which she had recently been, the same black material slamming into the ground. "Another one?",

She landed feet away, noting the figure to be much larger than the original opponent but the eyes remained the same. His hair was folded back neatly.

The clanging of distorted metal brought Izumi's attention to behind her. With a quick wash over the area with her eyes, Izumi realized that the enemy that Kakashi had defeated was missing. Izumi let out air before, disappearing in a flock of black crows, just as an explosion sounded off in her last position. Izumi landed feet away, her eyes glaring at three different enemies now. Things were getting rather heated you could say, the advantage was definitely on the side of the enemy.

"You must realize that you are no match for a God?", the original opponent stated, the two other shinobi stood to her right and left respectively, while the former of the two stood center of Izumi. Time was a high variable at the moment, she could not hold her own for long in a fight. Realizing this Izumi had no other choice.

She sighed, closing her eyes softly as she allowed herself to activate her Mangekyo Sharingan. Her eyes instantly burned as she did so, but the pain was irrelevant. The ninja didn't seem to be alarmed by the change of her Sharingan, they simply stared into her eyes. Fatal mistake.

Izumi cast her most powerful Genjutsu. "Tsukuyomi!", she said, casting the Jutsu on all three of the ninja. The Tsukuyomi was a Genjutsu that only someone with Sharingan equal to the caster could counter, even Bijuu could be controlled with the Jutsu. However, something was very wrong. Izumi found herself jumping away from the metallic aggressor. His giant blade cutting through her cheek, as she just escaped the attack. Flames escaped from her mouth devouring the shinobi. He or...it rushed through it the attack not seeming to be phased by it at all. Izumi rushed backwards in a series of backflips. The Tsukuyomi had failed? It was alarming in all honestly, scary even. She deactivated it for now, saving chakra and trying to come up with a reason as to the mishaps of her Jutsu.

She found her body moving instinctively as the metallic man continued his assault. His blade extending from his backside came down like a scorpion attacking it's prey. She reacted with speed that not many shinobi could muster blocking with her much smaller sword, holding her sword horizontal as she pushed back against the man's force. She dashed backwards finding the shinobi's strength to be superior, they separated with a clang and a spark. She moved to the side with speed her opponent had not anticipated. He stabbed his tail into the floor, hitting nothing. She was a good five feet away, obviously being faster. He attacked again, slashing erratically. She found herself dodging and blocking the

Man's attack. She could definitely out maneuver the ninja, that could work. Well, if it had just been just her and this one alone, but that wasn't the case. She glided across the ground before catching her balance. He came again, using the blade almost like a sword, Izumi matched his attacks with her Katana, deflecting his brash and heavy attacks with great effort. He was a brute, she was faster but his attacks held much more power and she struggled to meet his strength equally. He jumped over her, flinging himself into a nearby wall using it as spring, basting himself at Izumi again with the blade. The girl ducked, just as the blade came for her neck. She let out a harsh breath, the man wasn't done he came again landing within stabbing distance of the Uchiha. The saw like blade stabbed into the girl impaling her chest. It would have been a victory on his part but Izumi was able to disperse into a flock of crows before the attack had made contact. Successful leaving the area unharmed and a safe distance away.

Izumi began to collect herself. Finding herself breathing a little heavy. They were connected, be it through the visual power of the Rinnegan or some other Jutsu, they were united. But also they were empty shells, empty shells in the sense that they did not have their own consciousness. Basically, they were puppets, being controlled by someone or something in a different location, which would explain why the Tsukuyomi had no effect. That made things tricky, locating the puppetmaster would be troubling. So main priority; defeat these 'puppets'. Easy enough, each individual seemed to only have one special technique that it could execute, and each seemed to have a cooldown time for each technique. Now, the only problem was baiting out the techniques and successfully countering them. How would she go about successfully doing that? And another question that had been bugging her…

"Where is the real you?", Izumi aligned her spine straight, while inclining her sharingan eyes with that of the Pain.

He didn't make an expression though the other two moved in front of him also as if to protect him.

"So you've discovered the secret of my technique. You're an observant one, Izumi Uchiha. Someone like you will be a thorn in the side if I do not deal with you immediately.",

"Why, what do you wish to accomplish by doing this? Searching for the Bijuu, why is that your goal?",

He turned away from her. "This world...all it knows is death. War. Pain.", her eyes remained curiously on his. "If you live by the sword, then by the sword you shall die.", he raised a hand.

"Hatred is the catalyst for this effect. I'm going to Re-create this World. Where such things immoral things do not exist. This cannot be achieved without first showing the world pain.", A gust of wind began to pick up, centering around the shinobi.

"There are other more moral approaches to peace.", she explained smoothly. Giving her commentary, he had a wicked ideology.

"It has already been decided. Prepare yourself Izumi Uchiha, your fate is in my hands.",

Izumi watched as Pain's feet lifted off the ground. His hands going upwards as the Rinnegan user began to ascend in height. Izumi gazed on, wholeheartedly amazed at the ability, it was quite a phenomenon. But she also remained cautious, he was planning something and something that could only be catastrophic. Izumi felt her spine shiver as the man glared directly into her eyes from his elevation. The other bodies made no movement towards the girl, they only watched pain equally, except with no expression. He finally stopped his ascent.

"Today is your Judgement day, accept it, it is your destiny. You. Must. Know. Pain!", There was silence for a whole entire second, Izumi heard absolutely nothing for that tick of time. It was almost as if someone had covered her ears in that instant. Or like she had been placed in a void container, empty of sound or anything for that matter.

"Almighty push!", Izumi's eyes widened as a blast of air rocketed from the man him being the epicenter. She let out a surprised grunt as she felt her own body being picked up by the wind. She crossed Her arms over her eyes in an attempt to block the dust and particles of dirt. She attempted to resist the attack but found it impossible. The sound of buildings being torn down from their foundations rocketed through the building as multiple explosions simultaneously made one loud BANG. The Village Hidden in the Leaves was no more.

* * *

Sasuke and Shisui both attacked simultaneously, both choosing to combine their fireball Jutsu in order to bait the man's Jutsu. Just as they thought he remained in that state keeping himself safe. They both continued pushing chakra into their attacks in an attempt to maximize the duration.

They stopped the shinobi choosing to attack with Wood style, the wood extended from the ground rushing outwards in every direction. The ends were as sharp as Kunai and probably as fast as them also. Sasuke jumped backwards shooting fire from his mouth, the wood burst into flames, though the fire was contained due to the small droplets of rain.

Tobi hopped backwards, jumping high into the sky a stock of wood sliding from the ground as he landed firmly on it. He stood for a moment, his hand still holding his missing arm, a white substance seeming to still drip from where the arm had once been. Sasuke suspected that this man wasn't entirely human. But, who knew?

"Very good, I must say that you two are very powerful.", he held his missing arm by his shoulder, seeming to be some a lot of pain.

"It's only a mere fraction of what we're capable of.", Shisui spat, never breaking his guard. Sasuke followed his cousin not entirely sure if the man was finished.

"We can do without the flattery.", he pointed his sword. "Come back, stop with the cowardly tactics and let's finish this already.",

Shisui of the body flicker put his hand up, Sasuke gazed at him. Was Shisui shushing him?

"I have never heard of an Uchiha named Tobi, and even if there ever was someone by that name I highly doubt that's your real alias.", The spiky haired Uchiha, looked at Sasuke his way of non-verbally ordering him to calm down. Sasuke did so out of respect.

"So let's have it.", he began. "Who are you?",

He simply shrugged.

"My name is Madara Uchiha.", the words came out though Sasuke was barely able to register it. What?

"Madara Uchiha?", Shisui inclined his head skeptically.

"Impossible.", Sasuke countered, he didn't believe it.

"Madara Uchiha died shortly after his battle with the First Hokage, what type of shit do you think you're pulling?",

"I'm simply informing you of my true identity.",

Madara Uchiha had died long before Sasuke was even conceived. It was literally impossible for this man who did not have one grey hair on his head to be Madara Uchiha.

"Relic of the past, or masked weirdo; it really doesn't make a difference. We're going to kill you.", He gave the masked man a blank look.

"I wouldn't be too worried about me, that village of yours, however…", he trailed off.

What? Ours?

"Hold on...what are you saying?", Shisui stepped forward. The masked man shrugged again, not saying anything. "Let me repeat myself; what the fuck are you saying?", Fire consumed his sword.

"Well, at the moment Konoha is under siege.", he told them bluntly.

There was silence for a moment. Sasuke collected his thoughts thinking over his words.

"By who?", Sasuke gravitated towards him aggressively.

"One of my subordinates.", He raised his hand. "Do what you want with that information. For now, I'll take my leave, eventually however your eyes will be mine. Oh and this world… Well, you'll know about it later.", He disappeared in that moment, a swirling vortex sucking him in, but not before saying. "Byye.", he said this in a deep threatening tone.

Sasuke and Shisui's black eyes intercepted each other. There were so many questions, Sasuke found his brain twirling as he thought over everything. Between Madara and supposedly an attack on the village, Sasuke was just "Sasuke, let's go.", Shisui made to move, but Sasuke stood solid.

"Are we really sure of the validity of his statement?", Sasuke questioned though wholeheartedly he knew better than to take the chance.

"Better safe than sorry.", Shisui stated taking off into the forest.

He grunted, following behind. If anything Sasuke prayed that this Madara figure's words had been anything but true.

* * *

Smoke masked the area. Where the once great village known as the Village Hidden in the leaves once stood now seemed to be a desolated mess of debris and garbage. The only thing that stood, the only indication that the village had once been established in this very location was the monuments of the Hokage, which still stood in contact. She gazed outwards through the ash everything was those people, her family… Her comrades, many of them could very well be dead and that was the reality of this situation. She felt anger, and again she was not used to such feelings. Innocent people had lost their lives and Izumi the supposed prodigy was unable to stop it; how pitiful.

She should have been dead. If it hadn't been for this Jutsu, her body would have been torn from limb to limb. The orange-red chakra in the form of a skeleton that now surrounded and protected her body glowed just how she imagined the will of fire within every true ninja's heart did. The smoke was settling, and she could barely make out any landmarks or buildings that indicated that this used to be Konoha. It made her angry, she was slowly finding it hard to contain her emotions. She made out the descending figure of the body that had caused the destruction. He glared at her with bewilderment in his circular eyes but still seemed to keep a blank expression.

"This Jutsu…", he began, pausing before asking "...what is it?",

Izumi returned his gaze, as the two other bodies joined the supposed leader. "This…" She began, as the Jutsu began to fully develop, the skeletal form beginning to transition, forming muscles and then obtaining full body armour, she watched as the Yata mirror and the Totsuka blade ended up in the hands of her completing the set to one of her most lethal abilities.

"This, Is the Jutsu that may just end up killing you.", she allowed the words to roll off. "But if you must know this is one of my trump cards, the Susanoo. I won't lie to you, I would be dead without this.",

"I see.", he replied.

The bodies became cautious, keeping their distance and remaining very still. The Deva Pain remained in the backline while, allowing the other two to take point. They were keeping their distance seeming to test out the waters of Izumi's new technique, waiting for Izumi to make the first move perhaps.

This changed when the Asura pain took action. From his grotesque and unnatural body came missiles, they summed up to a rather large arsenal, the missiles blasted forward slamming into Izumi's Susanoo. That wouldn't do, she thought to herself. It made no effect, on the Susanoo basically ate the damage the blow not leaving so much as a scratch.

She kept her eyes on the Deva Pain. She couldn't tell what he or they were thinking, she didn't care at this point, at this point, it was time to get shit done.

"Prepare yourself Pain, I intend on ending this.", Her voice came out strong and full of promise. Izumi almost thought that she could see a slightly surprised expression on that of the Deva Pain.

Three other figures fell from the sky joining the other three. His eyes narrowed as all six of the bodies clad in Akatsuki uniform and orange hair, all except one.

He narrowed his eyes at Izumi, a horrid glow in his eyes as he did so. She did not show any fear as he mouthed the words. "As do I…",

* * *

This wasn't something he had ever pictured himself doing. Naruto Uzumaki battling the Kyuubi itself. It was a physical battle as much as it was an internal one, and the Kyuubi went ahead and began it with a BANG! The Kyuubi had been freed once he tore the seal, and shit was he mad. A blast spilled out of his mouth, it hurled at Naruto the boy widening at the sheer power of the Bijuu.

The attack was caught by Octopops, AKA Killer Bee, the one stated would help Naruto, the octopus. Activating his Bijuu mode, and pounding his hand with Naruto's, Killer Bee had been able to assist Naruto.

"That's all the cooperation that I can fo for this Operation. Ya on your own!", he called.

Naruto smiled. "That's fine, I got this!", he instantly activated his sage mode, as the Kyuubi attempted to swat him with his tails. He dodged the first hit, which shook the wet and gloomy ground below. The blond then began to bounce off the Kyuubi's tail, doing so as he activated his attack.

"Sage art: Super Giant Rasengan!", The Rasengan formed within seconds, growing giant hence the name. He attacked slamming his attack downwards. However the Kybuui countered with his tails, blocking the attack and causing another mini Earthquake.

"You're fast!",

He Kyuubi snorted. "Do you really think you can beat me?", he threw Naruto back with extreme force. The Jounin fell to the floor but caught himself.

"Of course why else would I tear the seal!", Naruto called, he wasn't an idiot after all.

The Kyuubi attack suddenly pinning Naruto down with his large paw, his paw began to crush Naruto's chest.

The Kyuubi had been so busy with Naruto that he did not notice the shadow clones sneaking up behind him. The spirit fox grunted as he felt his tail being pulled backwards, Naruto pulled with his inhuman strength, throwing the fox on his back. The floor roared with tremors again.

His Shadow clones then reassembled, moving quickly as the Rasen-Shuriken came to his hand. The Nine-Tails looked rather surprised at Naruto's ability to get the better of him. The attack made contact, exploding in a flash of blue on the giant fox.

The Kyuubi was down, this was the time for Naruto to get moving.

"Go Naruto!", he Heard Jiraiya call from outside. Naruto's physical form began the process of containing the Kyuubi's chakra Grabbing onto the fox. He could feel the chakra flowing through him as he attempted to contain the Bijuu. "You won't win.", The Kyuubi's giant head stared angrily at him. "My hatred goes further than just you", His words were deep and seem to strike a nerve into the blonde. And in that moment, Naruto felt himself losing control as the dark red chakra of the Nine-Tailed fox began to consume him. Every nerve in his body began to burn as everything began to change, his vision began to turn red before switching to darkness.

* * *

***Well lookie here. We are fastly approaching what I'd like to consider the end of the first Arc of **In His Own Right.** And look, it only took a God damn year and some change. Which isn't very reasonable, and I apologize for my slow updates plus, I know some chapters lacking in comparison to others, I intend on fixing them in the near future. Bare with me.**

*** As always, I would like to hear criticism for you guys. If it's Plotholes, my writing, my writing style or just me in general, feel free to tell me it all.**

***Anyways, I'm currently writing a short multi-chaptered alternate counterpart to this story. It is called; The Difference Of Knowing , and literally only has a prologue, but I'll update it shortly after posting this chapter. So, if you are possibly interested in that, by all means go check it out. I hope this chapter was alright and that's it. **

**Later :D !**

**Thank-You for Reviewing:**

RevampedAtol

crazykushina

insanemaelstorm

Sicloup

bageltiger

WindyCitySlayer1

kazuki2292

Shigure Toshiro

tera12

ArtanisRose

Astroman1000

Uzumaki spiral

desdelor97

YuukiAsuna-Chan

sagar hussain

BladePhoenix41

Soul Recovery


	19. Konoha Under Siege Pt2

**In His Own Right:**

**Chapter Nineteen:**

* * *

Comfort…

A familiar scent…

Love...

His eyes were closed, his face covered by his hands. Moments before he had felt pain, darkness and an eerie sense of emptiness. Now, it felt as if everything was quite the opposite. Everything was different and everything was quiet, he peaked an eye open, his eyes glaring forward to be met with a sight he has been expecting. He was surrounded by... clouds? He was taken aback for a moment before his eyes zoned in on the figure directly in front of him. He blinked, not entirely sure if he was processing things correctly. There stood a rather beautiful red-haired woman, with a smile. Her face pale yet gentle looking, a perfectly symmetrically shape. They eyed each other for a long string of seconds.

"You stay here…", the woman's voice echoed. It came out as an order, but her voice also brought warmth.

"Huh, wait, just who are you and... where am I?", He did a run over the area.

Was he dead?

She chuckled. Her red hair was long and flowed like a fire, he continued to study her, the woman's scent seeming so familiar.

"That's right, you don't remember.", The red haired girl stated softly, keeping a comforting smile on her face.

"I don't understand…", He responded, utterly confused.

"Naruto…",

"You even know my name.", something was odd yet, also right. What was this feeling; this misplaced nostalgia?

"Why don't you take a guess?", She asked the blond. He responded by poking his forehead first. Guess? Was this some sort of game?

"You are….", he gazed her his eyes washing over her from top to bottom, she was still smiling at him. Her smile, it was his smile. Shit, it was almost as if he were looking in a mirror, facial wise that is. Her facial features were similar and it was at this moment that he realized. No way! It was just so unlikely. His body trembled, his eyes gazing out so openly before tears began to flow down his face. His heart felt heavy, though not heavy with sorrow. No, his heart was heavy with another emotion.

"I am?", he ran forward, clasping his arms around the woman embracing her hard and holding her so close. He squeezed as he felt rivers roll down his cheeks.

Finally, he mouthed the words. "Mom!",

* * *

They chose to attack with the summons. No time was wasted on either opposing side. The multi-headed dog was lightweight for her blade, impaling it and immediately sealing it with the weapon. The paths of pain watched intently as she finished off the summons, sealing each with her weapon.

The six paths took action afterward, two dashed at her though still aware of her Susanoo. She made no move, knowing her Trump Card would protect her from any attack. Or so she thought. Izumi's eyes widened as she watched the Preta path simply touch the Susanoo, a simple touch was all he needed to begin absorbing one of her most powerful Jutsu.

"Amazing…", she muttered, before slashing her sword at the preta path, who dodged the attack before it had time to make contact. This body of had the power to absorb Chakra, this made things more crucial and one-sided. She would have to focus this one. The other body, moved around Izumi's Susanoo, obviously waiting for the Preta path to disable her impenetrable Susanoo to attack. The girl would not allow this to happen. She would have to go completely all out if she was to win this. Turning towards the Preta path, Izumi closed her eyes as she prepared for the burning pain that came with using this Jutsu.

"Amaterasu!", The black haired girl spoke softly, opening her eyes, blood spill from her right eye as she said this. "Burn in an instant.", she finished softly.

The Preta was ultimately caught off guard. One moment he was dodging Izumi's attacks with ease and the next he found himself being consumed by black flames, before he could react she used the sword of Totsuka to do her dirty work, not taking any chances to allow him to recover.

He stared down at the liquid sword before gazing into Izumi's Sharingan eyes. "I see, this is the sword that Orochimaru once sought after, the sealing blade of Totsuka.", he informed this before his body placed into the sealing weapon.

One down.

She took a deep breath, her right eye burning in pain as she wiped the blood away. Disposing of the rest seemed like an impossible task, especially if she had to do that again. She was tired, her stamina becoming closer and closer to her limits. She took a deep breath, staring at the Deva path whom of which narrowed his eyes.

"I did say that I was ending this, and ending this is exactly what I intend on doing. Izumi Uchiha, you are strong, but this is over. I played using this on the Kyuubi when or if he proved to be an issue, but I can see that at this moment you are a huge threat. So, yes let me end this battle right now.",

She held her eye, blood leaking through the palms of her hand. What else did he have in store for her? They just seemed to be full of tricks and this was very overwhelming for the young genius. But, she promised herself that she would end this, successfully kill the real body and avenge the death of all these people. All of this at any cost. It seemed like a vain promise, however. Did she have the chance to do any of that all by herself? It seemed highly unlikely that she would successfully defeat all the bodies and the main controller.

"Your move.", she replied, keeping herself as cool as possible.

"As you wish, just know you are the first to push me to such a limit. This is true power!.", He moved gaining distanced away from Izumi. Deva Pain's hands suddenly, came together as he seemed to concentrate his power. The girl watched curiously as he did this. She felt his chakra surge, as the other Pain made to surround the main one. His hands stayed firmly together as he tongued the words. "Planetary Devastation!", in that moment, there was an instant pulse, almost like a heartbeat. Yet, not so subtle.

Suddenly, a blinding light sparked out shining brighter than even that of the sun. Izumi squinted at the presence of the light. What was this? A heat began burning from the sky. A black sphere now covered the sun, successful eclipsing it. She gazed at it as the ground before the girl trembled at its might. This was his power? Something drastic no doubt. Izumi felt the floor under herself buckle, before lifting into the atmosphere she turned in all directions as she realized that everything, be it rocks, debris or any sort of object was now being pulled by some sort of gravitational force. She watched helplessly as she was pulled upwards, seeming to be headed in the direction of the aerial Jutsu.

He was going to use this on Naruto if he proved to be a problem? Considering Naruto's abilities and his personality in general, she had no doubt in her head that he would definitely be a problem. She figured it was better her than him. Izumi didn't know what she would do if anything happened to him. Her, on the other hand, she didn't care so much for. She was selfless by nature and a shinobi in blood.

She continued to observe the power of the Jutsu, watching Pain force the attack with all his might. He seemed to be struggling a bit, she noted. So even he had a limit. Now, she would either have to find a way to escape or disrupt this Jutsu.

It all seemed like a difficult tasked, she watched as rocks on rocks piled into the Jutsu, and Izumi realized that if she were to be sucked completely into if she would be crushed beyond recognition, Susanoo or not. Everything besides the bodies of Pain were lifted into the Jutsu, so it was safe to assume that at the time being there was no escape. So that was clear enough. There were no Jutsu in her arsenal that could allow her to escape from the attack. But her safety was not what she thought was most imperative was anyone who had survived being sucked into the technique. That was her main concern.

The gravitational force was strong, much too strong and the jutsu honestly seemed flawless. She laughed internally thinking about it, as dire as the situation was. A jutsu without flaw didn't exist of course. So, with quick thought somehow she could stop this. She gazed upwards at the center mass, she was getting closer and closer by the minute. Action needed to be taken within the next moments or she would literally be sucked into the vortex. All it would take is thought, and so she came up with a hypothesis. Everything was being pulled towards the center, so If she were to fire a powerful ninjutsu attack at the center it should definitely cause the vortex to collapse on itself. An extremely powerful one, however. She sighed, realizing that she was getting close to her limit, her body already feeling the pain of overusing the Sharingan. This would probably drain her. But, there was no time to think. She went straight into action, the arms of her Susanoo came together forming a fire like Ninjutsu in its hand. She held it for a moment, it would need more power, much more power. She wouldn't take the chance of her attack lacking in punch. Everything was critical, she had little time to waste. Thinking fast, Izumi quickly used the Amaterasu again, adding this to her attack, enhancing the power. It burned, a pain that she would never forget if she survived, she felt her eyes blurring as the black flames consumed her Ninjutsu. The Yasaka Beads combined with the Amaterasu was a deadly and devastating combination. The flames burned heavily in the black and orange mass. It was time! In an instant, Izumi tossed the ninjutsu allowing the gravitational pull of the planetary devastation to pull at it. She fell onto her knees bending over as she felt her chakra reserves fall. She waited for the attack to make contact hoping that it would work. "Please work.", she prayed silently, awaiting the burst of her attack. There was some time that passed before the sky above became shrouded in white light. She kept her eyes open as a BANG erupted. The jutsu exploded sending rock and debris spewing everywhere. The heat from the attack burned on her lacerated face, the attack shifted the landscape below even further, as Izumi felt the pull weaken before dissipating entirely. It had worked! Izumi fell with the piece of land she had been stationed on, falling onto the floor just as the Susanoo disappeared, leaving her exposed.

Izumi hit the ground hard, rolling before coming to a halt. She let out a painful gasp before rolling onto her back and continuing to breathe. Her lungs struggled now. That was about it for her. Blood ran down her forehead and face. She had only been able to deal with one of those guys before she reached her optimum point. Her body and clothing scratched up, even to the point where some of the skin on her breasts and stomach were visible She attempted to stand but staggered onto her knees. Get up… She told herself.

The soft tapping of sandals brought her towards her right. Pain approached his Rinnegan eyes staring at her deeply. "It is so unfortunate that you chose this route, the Akatsuki could have used your power. To stop my planetary devastation so quickly, I can't believe it actually.", He moved around her, the other four landed by his side.

"No Jutsu is without weakness, I simply found the weakness in yours.", she said moving to her feet, standing.

"I see, and now I must make sure no one else is aware of this weakness.", the black rod appeared in the hands of each of the Pains.

"What will you do now, Izumi?",

She jerked forward with a punch, baiting out an attack from Deva Pain. He dodged with mere ease, just as she expected as the other bodies circled around her, acting almost on instinct.

With reserves she was unaware that she had, Izumi disappeared in a flock of crows, all of the bodies impaling her just as she escaped, flying off only a short distance in or to preserve enough chakra to stay alive. What was left? She couldn't give up, but what could she do, how could she counter? She still had chakra left, she had just enough for one more move, but unfortunately using the last of her reserves could result in death. She would die if she were to do that, she was fully aware of this.

Izumi sighed. No one said that the life of a shinobi was easy, nor did anyone say that they were expected to live through battle. The life of a ninja was all about hard and possibly historically changing choices, and Izumi was aware that the choice she made right now would either change history for the better or good. It was an honor to die for her village and comrades, and considering the circumstances she may very well be doing that.

She removed a Kunai from her pouch, she would fight to the end and do everything within her power to defeat this foe or at least make it easier for someone else. She could honestly use reinforcements around this time also.

The remaining five bodies dashed at Izumi, not even wasting conversation with her. The Asura path came with his blade initiating their battle. She jumped over him, choosing to evade every attack. The group of bodies attacked each jabbing at her and sending their own attack, be it physical or ninjutsu. She was able to evade for a moment before she found one of the rods impaling her through her shoulder. She immediately broke the item in half, before jumping away as she began to bleed out.

Bad move on her part, she pulled the weapon out. She fell to the ground where she landed. They were fast to move on the girl, as she bled out on the floor. She gazed the man in his eyes, her Sharingan glared with no fear into his.

"It's over.",

She made one last effort, a ball of fire erupted from her mouth, flames spewing outwards far and high. The flames burned the Deva pain, his robes burning a bit as he pushed himself backward. He glared at her with steel in his eyes, a bit surprised that she still had any ounce of chakra left.

"Consider that a parting gift.", she stated softly, her breathing beginning to steady and slow as she felt herself losing consciousness. Someone would have to finish what she and Kakashi had started. She had one hundred and ten percent trust in her comrades, someone still alive would defeat them. A tear ran from one of her eyes. She let out the softest whisper. "Sorry, Naruto-kun. I wasn't enough…". She had failed… But hopefully, her efforts wouldn't be in Vain. Someone else, anyone who put a stop to this. Sasuke, Shisui, Mother, Father...Naruto. She was truly sorry, but this was it. The world of the living was slipping away and soon she would be joining the others, the other shinobi who made the ultimate sacrifice in the name of their village and their loved ones.

Her body slowing.

Her eyes closing.

Her life slipping.

And what was left?

Darkness…

She never got to tell him how much she loved him. Why?

* * *

He held her embrace keeping the mother he had always dreamed of close, as he softly cried into her shoulder. She returned the embrace patting him softly on the back.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this. No one told me about you, Jiraiya-sensei only informed me that the fourth Hokage was my father, no one told me who my mother was.",

She smiled. "Kushina.",

"Huh?", they loosened from their hug.

"Your mother's name is Kushina.", she smiled lovingly.

"Ah, Kushina! Such a beautiful name, one that also compliments your awesome straight red hair. Honestly, I wish I had gotten your red straight hair, it's so cool.",

She chuckled. He smiled back.

"You're the second man to actually compliment my red hair.", her eyes shot up towards her hair, taking red strands into her fingers.

He gazed at her. Really? "What...who else?",

His mother stood to her feet. "Your father of course. Minato",

"I guess I must be pretty much like him.",

She responded instantly. "Well, you've definitely got his blond hair. But Unfortunately, you have my face.",

The blond rose his eyebrows. "Unfortunately? But, didn't I get my good looks from my Mom?",

It was just so surreal for Naruto, a dream actually coming true.

She laughed loudly. "Aren't you just charming?",

There was something he promised he would ask if he ever got the chance to talk to either or both of his parents. What was it again? Oh, that's right.

He addressed his mother with his eyes. "There's something that I've always wanted to ask you.",

"Mmmhhm?", Came her reply.

"How did it happen? You and dad falling in love that is.",

Her cheeks flushed a vibrant red. "It's really embarrassing to talk about, ya know.",

"Ya know?", He scratched his head.

"I really don't know, tell me!",

She smiled, "ah, yes. Let's see.",

"It was my first day of school in Konoha and your father and I were placed in the same class…",

* * *

_Kushina's eyes lay low as her new sensei held onto her shoulder. She rose her head taking in the classroom and all the faces before her. She gazed back at the ground uncertainty as everyone's eyes were placed directly on her._

_"Today we have a new student in the class—",_

_"I'm Kushina Uzumaki, ya know!", she declared loudly, instantly regretting her outburst. The class erupted in hysterical laughter._

_"Alright, Settle down!",_

_But relentlessly the red haired girl continued, her arms twitching. "I'm—", she stated softly before declaring. "I'm going to be the first female Hokage!", _this time_ everyone was silent, their eyes starring harshly at the girl obviously judging her negatively._

_"Me too!", a blond haired kid declared with her. "I'm going to become a Hokage that everyone knows, depends on and loves.", she glared at him, _obviously,_ he was mocking her, but the boy didn't seem too manly or aggressive either._

_Her declaration eventually were the seeds to the bullying that would transpire for the girl. The boys in the class relentlessly harassing her and making fun of her unnaturally red hair, even giving her nicknames such as Tomato and the Red Hot Habanero. It was a depressing and extremely controversial time of her life. K_ushina_ honestly didn't remember a time in her life where her self-esteem was so low. And then that day happened._

_She had come__ home that night normally._

_The girl opened the front door, calling out. "Hello I'm home.", as she did so, bringing herself into the house. She was pretty tired and felt as if a good nap would do her good. The red haired girl moved deeper into her home._

_"Anyone?", she stated again, only to be met with the voice of silence. She was alone. Where was everyone?_

_Suddenly, _movement_ caught her eyes, Kushina dashed _backward_ only to find someone grabbing her from behind._

_She screeched as she was forcefully pushed to the ground. "Get off of me, someone _help_!", she panicked as she struggled against her attackers. They responded by kicking the girl and placing a strong heavy rope binding the girl's hands._

_"Be quiet. No one's coming to help!", she recognized the uniform to belong to shinobi from the hidden sound. "This isn't your true home, no one here cares for you.", he _continued.

_"Now, you're coming with us, let's move!",_

_She laid her head _towards_ the ground. A storm of questions rolling through her head, and an even larger number of escape plans. She deemed it stupid to attempt to just or fight each ninja herself. But, the girl was much more clever than people gave her credit for._

_When they had left the village Kushina knew _there_ was no way anyone could find her unless she helped them. So the girl began to remove small strands of her red hair, subtly but surely she did so. She did so for the long and slow walk, she continued removing her hair until she realized that no one was coming. The cloud ninja's words were pretty accurate, no one care for her she was an outsider and lowly and ugly outsider. She stopped removing her hair, realizing that it was futile. They were close to the border when something unexpected occurred._

_The girl didn't see it at first, but one by one the group of cloud shinobi fell and before she knew it they all lay before her feet. She rose her head as a _blond haired_ figure fell directly in front of her. She looked at him, recognizing the boy from class, her eyes became filled with an unfamiliar emotion, though it seemed most closely related to… Relief._

_"Are you alright?", she gazed at him, as her eyes began to water a bit. She gazed at his hand, filled with long red strands of hair._

_"I came to rescue you.", his face was sincere and filled with a hopeful glow. She couldn't help but realize that his presence made her feel comfort._

_Suddenly she found herself being lifted from her legs and into strong arms. "Hey, what are you—.", she stopped as the boy dashed into the sky, the moon glowing in the background, shining elegantly on his features._

_Again her eyes went to the strands of hair clutched between his fingers._

_"I was able to find you because your hair is so unique and beautiful.", she gazed at him in complete awe. _He had_ actually complimented her hair?_

_"Really?",_

_He answered immediately. "Yes of course.",_

_She turned her head in the opposite direction. "Then why are you always ignoring me?",_

_His smile remained on his face and Kushina wondered if he was about to make fun of her. There she was being stupid._

_"That's because…", his next words caused her heart to skip a best. "I know that you are strong. Both in body and in spirit.", his declaration was genuine and profound. She stared her eyes sparkling as she did so. Had he really said that about her? She was strong. She continued to gaze at the blond boy for a while, Minato was his name. _"This however,_ was not your fight, it's a battle between Nations. Which is why I came.",_

_"But why?", she looked away._

_"Because I couldn't bare to lose you.",_

_"But I'm an outsider…", she spoke softly._

_He simply shook his head."No.", she continued her awe struck gaze. "You're part of this village, this is your home and you're a shinobi of this village.",_

_The leaves brushed gently against her face as they headed to where she presumed to be the leaf village. A cool wind blew behind them as the leaves themselves seem to make a path for the two _ninja_._

_And it was on this day that Kushina began to fall in love with Minato, the future Fourth Hokage._

…

* * *

"It was in those moments that I realized that Minato was a great ninja. I realized that he was someone that could help me reach my dreams. He changed me. And the red hair that I used to hate, ironically brought me, love. It became the red thread of fate…",

Naruto cheesed from ear to ear, his eyes closed.

"There are certain special words that I save for men who compliment my hair.", he continued his lovely smile.

"I Love you.", she stated simply. A feeling bubbled in his stomach, something he had never felt before, the realization that he was in the presence of his mother the person who arguably loved him the most. He took a breath, responding more meaning than he's ever placed in his mouth.

"I love you too, Mom.", he rubbed his eyes, keeping a tear from himself.

"But right now, there's something I must do.",

"What happened Pervyo?", Killerbee stood as he witnessed the two portions of Naruto real equilibrium. Jiraiya didn't even seem to be phased by his statement. "It seems as if Naruto stopped this by himself.",

"The final battle between man and beast is bout to take place, let's take a seat and see what occurs at the end of this race.", the Eight-Tails Jinjuriki rapped. There was a light silence afterwards.

"You know after all this you should really write some verses for my book.", the Sannin replied.

Killerbee's eyes glowed. "I can keep going if you want.",

"Well, it's not exactly the most appropriate of times.", the Toad sage replied.

"Hm, I have faith in Naruto.", His voice echoed.

* * *

Again he felt warm, a good feeling. He felt at ease with himself and the world around him.

"I love you…",

Naruto's made eye contact with the Kyuubi as he finally came back. The boy let out a triumphant cry as he pushed the Kyuubi's chakra back, gaining control back over his body. His mother's chains still restricted him as blue began to flow through the chakra string.

"I can only help you for so long… Finish this.",

Naruto nodded immediately resorting to his most reliable Jutsu. "Multi-shadow clone Jutsu!", He jumped upwards, as the Kyuubi's abnormally large arm slammed down.

"Rasengan super Barrage.", he yelled, a giant Rasengan forming in the palm of each of his clones. "Sage art!", he yelled once more activating sage mode just as he bombarded the nine tails. It growled in anger as he did so, the Kyuubi falling back and sliding a large sum of feet. The seventeen-year-old wasn't finished, his hand came outwards as his most powerful Ninjutsu Rasen Shuriken formed into his palms. This was it!

"What power!", the Kyuubi spoke in shock as he slammed the ninjutsu into the beast, he pushed with all his power. This was it, this right here!

"I'm sorry… But...Get out!", Naruto yelled. A wind brewing from the might of his Rasenshiruken.

"You're finished Naruto, you pulled out his chakra.",

The Nine tails grunted as he flew backwards slamming into the ground. A large slash erupted as the boy too found himself flying backwards. He landed on his feet, an instant shock surging through the boy, and branching out like a fire. The boy twitched at the sensation before it finally settled.

He took in a deep breath, before gazing downwards, his eyes gazing across the now glowing aura from the Kyuubi.

"This is… Exhilarating.", he said to himself, admiring the new power that he contained. It was overwhelming, to say the least, it was as if he had all the power in the world as if he could take on anything.

"You… Naruto Uzumaki.", Naruto brought his attention back to the tailed beast. His eyes filled with rage.

"An insect, an inferior being such as yourself has successfully infuriated me!", His head came upwards as he began to conjure the dark orb of a tailed beast bomb. Naruto stared at him in amazement almost close to admiration.

"You still have this much power.", his hand quickly went to the seal on his stomach, twisting it like a switch.

"I'm sorry Kyuubi, just wait a little longer.",

Six Torri Gates fell from the heavens slamming onto the beast and successfully containing him. He glared angrily as he found himself again being imprisoned. The Kyuubi said no words and instead glared on with hate in his orbs. He didn't like having to make the beast suffer, he had been through so much after all. But, there were things that the blond had to attend to.

He returned to the physical realm with a breath. His blue eyes shot open as he was met with the familiar features of Ero-Sensei and Octopops.

"Naruto…", Jiraiya began his eyes giving Naruto a run-up and down. "So, this is how it looks to have control of the Nine-tails.",

Naruto looked down at his glowing figure. He felt incredible.

"Ayo Naru-to, ya did the deed and beat him bro.",

He laughed scratching his head. "Well I had some help.", Which reminded him.

"Who?, Jiraiya asked.

"My Mother.", he replied.

"Kushina!",

"Kushina?", Killerbee repeated.

" which reminds me…", he glared at his two mentors. "I have to return to the Village Immediately.",

"What, why?", The white haired Sannin approached his student.

"Sensei… I think something happened in the village, urgent too.",

"What makes you say that?",

"My Mother, she said that she had a weird feeling as if something was going horribly wrong and that I should head back immediately.",

No one spoke, the atmosphere fell silent. The Sannin stared skeptically. "Hold on Naruto, we can't be too sure that Kushina's wasn't being paranoid or anything.",

"I've already thought about that.", Naruto began as he removed a small three-pronged Kunai from his back pouch. "Sensei, I need you to hold this.", he handed the elder man the Kunai.

"I see, Flying thunder God. Minato's legacy…",

"I have a Kunai back at my apartment, I'm going to make sure everything is alright. If so, I'll be back. Ya know.",

"Wait… Naruto. I'm going to need you to power down.",

"Huh?", He was perplexed for a moment before he caught a glimpse of his body again. "Oh yeah.",

"You don't wanna drain all of the Kyuubi's chakra, as a matter of fact, you don't have the right training to even control the Kyuubi's power. Naruto, do not use his chakra not until your training is complete.",

Naruto deactivated his newfound mode with ease. "Octopops...I'll be back to finish my training I promise.", he gave his fellow Jinchuriki a thumbs up.

"You guys take care, I'll be back.",

Each nodded before the sunkissed haired Jounin disappeared in an instant.

* * *

Shikamaru pulled fragments of metal from his leg. Tsunade-sama's slugs surrounded him as they began the healing process. He stared from his position, breathing heavily remembering mere moments ago a few things. These few things brought questions. First off what was that skeletal figure from earlier? He knew it was a Jutsu of someone from the leaf because he could clearly see it fighting off the members of the Akatsuki, however, he just could not deduce who. And that Jutsu of the enemy that had a massive gravitational pull. Just what was that? It had ultimately been destroyed, but he was sure that it was all over, only moments ago. Now things seemed to have settled as if the main battle had ended.

"Who...who's out there?", he asked the summons. They continued catering to him before one answered.

"Izumi-san.",

"Captain Izumi?", he confirmed.

"She's been in battle for quite some time after Kakashi.",

It was quiet now. Had a victor already been determined? The enemy seemed to be of spectacular proportion, but from what he's seen Izumi was probably the most talented shinobi from their generation. Hopefully, she had defeated the enemy.

His eyes went out towards the destruction. It was all such a huge drag, it was just horrible. How could someone do this? All for power, all for greed. He needed to put himself to good use.

He attempted to stand, though the pain in his leg forced him back into a sitting position.

"You mustn't move, the healing process is not yet complete.",

He grunted. He would just have to continue being useless for a little longer.

* * *

It took her time but she had finally had it! Her honey eyes spoke a person of many stories but this one unfolding at this very moment spoke the saddest. She glared stones into the shinobi, now surrounding another one of her subordinates. Tsunade was infuriated, absolutely angry and ready to defeat the enemy. She was a legendary Sannin and the Fifth Hokage, it was her job after all.

"I am the Fifth Hokage!", She cried, her fists tensed.

"Hokage-sama!", a rat-masked Anbu said joining her by her side.

"You sad excuse for a human being, you have trampled on the jewel that my Predecessors worked so hard to craft! How dare you?",

The center pain breathed heavily, the other four surrounded him as if to shield him from any harm.

"It seems as if you know something about pain, Fifth Hokage. Tell me. How does it feel?",

Her anger and determination seemed to be unbound and unstable.

"It's excruciating. Isn't it, to lose those dear to you. However, my business is not with you.", He explained.

Her eyes suddenly caught the erratic movement of one of the five ninja dashing out of their position. The Asura pain blasted forward, his hand coming out as blades extended from his pale wrist. Tsunade watched in shock and awe as the being moved at a much faster rate than she could honestly respond. Shit!

"My business is with—",

The next set of actions all took place within milliseconds. The Asura pain was inches away from the blond Hokage and would have killed her easily but that was not the case. He came short of his goals when a familiar blond appeared out of nowhere, destroying the Asura Pain with one punch, slamming his body into the ground when he did so.

"Your business is with me!",

* * *

***Okay, a few things here. This chapter consists of a lot of elements from the manga and Anime, I apologize for that but it's something that I'll be doing for some time. Now, this is leading up to a nice little wrap of the first Arc, so after **this** I have many many more Izumi/Naruto scenes for everyone. Hopefully, ****that will make up for the straight action chapters. It sucks, and I know I'm not the best at writing people fighting but I try. So, lets think about the future and pray that I can update within two weeks. :)**

***Now, quick little spoiler, that probably isn't a spoiler. But, just know a lot of things are ganna happen with Sasuke, just a heads up for the future.**

***Anyways please review!**


	20. The Hero Of Konoha

***Okay, well so I was writing this for some time and about a month ago, I realized that I was literally re-writing the whole entire plot of the anime. So, first off, fuck that that's too much and it's honestly not necessary considering that you guys have seen the anime or read the manga, so fuck that. Again, not everything is cannon, so eyah enjoy!**

* * *

**In His Own Right:**

**Chapter Twenty:**

* * *

He found himself choking on the air itself, the sight was too much. Everything was gone. This was far worse than Danzo's betrayal, it was on a whole entirely new scale of destruction, the village had been totally eradicated. All this while he and Ero-Sensei had been away. Naruto now feasted his eyes on the four obvious culprits. They watched him intently returning the dead stare. He took in their appearance, noting that they were in fact, Akatsuki and that whoever had been fighting them prior had put up quite the fight.

He was concentrating... His eyes gazed around what was once the Leaf Village.

Where was she? His eyes went back and forth, behind him...shit they went everywhere. He could feel hundreds of people's chakra. Sakura, Neji, Ino, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji… But her. Where was she? There was a long moment of silence, his mind began spinning as his brain attempted to conjure up some explanation. She obviously wasn't in the village. Yeah, that would make sense. Izumi and Kakashi could be on some sort of mission, which would explain their absence of their Chakra signature. He was silent for a moment, his hands balled. Certainly, nothing had happened to them, right? Izumi was okay, she was an extremely powerful ninja after all. And Kakashi was definitely a top tier shinobi.

Naruto turned to Tsunade, his face concerned. "Baa-chan… Izumi-Chan…I can't sense her...nor do I feel Kakashi-Sensei. Where are they?",

The Hokage looked him dead in the eyes, the cold wall of reality shut on the two, her clean honey eyes filled with the weight of a million people. She looked away suddenly, looking down at the floor in dismay. Naruto waited, his heartbeat thumping faster and faster as he attempted to calm himself. Nothing could have prepared him for this. There was no denying this, it would be foolish to deny reality. Naruto broke away from her stare and gazed back at his opponents.

"I see…", he stated softly, he took a nice breath, his heart would be hollow, but he would live. Right now he had to keep his emotions in fact.

Kakashi-Sensei… Izumi...

"...stay back Baa-chan. I'll handle this myself.",

"Naruto…", She trailed off as if something was stopping her from finishing her statement.

"Hokage-sama, please come with me!", One of her personal Anbu stated, grabbing her arm and pulling the woman in his direction.

Deva Pain moved forward, he seemed to been chakra depleted. "So, the Kyuubi has finally revealed himself. How about we make this easier and you simply surrender to the Akatsuki?",

"I'm ending this. And I'm going to take all of you guys down, myself.",

The Deva pain just merely looked at Naruto. "I see you have no intentions of surrendering…Very well.",

Naruto felt one of Tsunade's slugs latch onto him and then crawl onto his shoulder.

"Naruto-san, a few warnings about them. It would seem that all four of them are connected through their Dojutsu, blind spot attacks will not work. They have increased vision through the Rinnegan, all being connected through their eyes. Be cautious, they are extremely power, both Izumi-san and Kakashi-san were unable to defeat them.",

The blond nodded, he would play this by trial and error and attempt to adapt to the situation. So, to start. The Jounin took no time to spring into action. He charged at the group head on, successfully separating the four as they dodged his fists and kicks. He moved quickly using their separation as a means to focus and pick off. He found himself wondering what ability the long haired one had, as he made a plan to defeat her, deciding that she would be first. She kept her distance from the seventeen-year-old, as he felt for the Tri prong Kunai in his hand. Perfect, the spring was set for his next actions! She stood completely still as he threw the Kunai faster than the blink of an eye.

He watched as the girl dodged his Kunai with mere ease, the Kunai coming extremely close to her forehead before she moved at the last second. He smiled, knowing that they wouldn't see this one coming. Naruto waited for the instant that the Kunai to passed the back of her head. He teleported to the Kunai, the girl body's Rinnegan eyes widened at his sudden appearance and she probably made an attempt to move. But it was too late and he was too fast, Naruto had summoned a large Rasengan to his palms the second he had teleported and with speed that should not be associated with a human slammed it into her back, forcing the girl into the ground below forcing a crater into the Earth. The girl let out a loud cry as the ninjutsu tore through her back and damaged her insides. Everything happened within a quarter of an instant and like that, there were only three bodies left.

"That Jutsu...", They gazed at him in awe. "...That is the Second and Fourth Hokage's technique, isn't it? Flying Raijin, and you're currently in control of Sage mode. How interesting, you've mastered something that even Jiraiya-Sensei has yet to do.",

"Jiraiya-sensei?", he lifted an eyebrow.

A cool breeze flew by, pushing his hair backwards long strands flowing into his eyes, the tails of his headbands flowed equally.

"Yes, he was my Sensei after all, which makes us both sibling students.",

Naruto found his words hard to believe. He kept a stern eye on the man. "You a pupil of Jiraiya? I don't believe it…",

"Ignoring the truth won't nullify it.",

His swirled eyes stared blankly, and Naruto had a cold feeling that this man wasn't the type to joke around. Meaning he probably wasn't lying, so Naruto didn't stay on the subject. The slug on Naruto's shoulder began moved to the floor, slithering off into the distance.

"Let's get shit straight, I want to know where the real Pain is, I wish to talk with him.", the Deva pain remained calm, his head tilting.

"So you've also figured it out. You leaf Ninja are impressively amazing. I was wholeheartedly surprised when Izumi-san had been able to stop one of my most powerful technique.",

Izumi…

"Anyone who can defeat two of the Six paths deserves recognition. She truly lived up to the name 'Izumi of the Sharingan'. However, like everyone else who stood up to the power of a God, she was judged.",

"Bastard...you bastard.", Naruto hissed. "What did you do to her?", He half-heartedly knew the answer. The man who proclaimed himself as a God gave no reply, only giving Naruto a look that said 'You know what I'm implying.'

"Enough games, you will be mine Kyuubi, this world will know true Pain, and you're going to aid me in my goal!", Naruto felt himself being pulled, the Deva Pain's hand come forward, he fought against the gravitational technique trying to overcome the Pain's pull. The remaining other two moved on the boy withdrawing their favorite weapons. See no other course of action naruto substituted with a boulder a few feet away.

"Don't take me for a fool!", Pain yelled at Naruto as he sent a powerful shockwave, the air around Pain expelled outwards the force slammed Naruto into the ground. He grunted as he felt his top teeth dig into his lip. Blood poured from the now open wound.

One of the bodies moved onto him in an instant the black rod lunging at Naruto. The boy dodged the attack before splitting it in half with a chop of his hand. With lightning-like speed, Naruto lunged the Kunai at the body. He dodged it, before using the now broken rod to combat the boy. The two weapons sparked brightly each time they made contact. He moved with cat-like reflexes. This exchange continued until both ninja were able to disarm each other in one quick movement. Now they would resort to straight taijutsu. Remembering Katsuyu's words, Naruto formed a plan. Light on his feet Naruto went straight for a blind side attack. The body of pain moved simultaneously. Naruto was quick, throwing his punch at the man. He seemingly dodged Naruto's attack his fist missing by mere inches. Which was exactly what the blonde wanted. He stepped back quickly a small smirk lining his features. His opponent stared at him cockily, before he found his cheek hit with an unseen force, the attack sent him airborne, moving a few feet backwards before he finally rested softly in the debris.

"That's enough!", The Deva Pain Shouted, his deep voice sounding frustrated as he appeared near Naruto. "Almighty Pull!", Naruto felt himself being tugged by the deva Pain. Naruto grunted as the man's hand wrapped around his neck and holding him into the sky. Naruto began to grab at his wrist, before finding himself being thrown into the dirt himself. The leader of the Akatsuki then summoned the rod-like object to his hand as the boy came into attack range. Naruto quickly teleported to his one and only three-pronged Kunai that landed feet away. He let out a loud exhale as he found himself being tackled to the ground with a bear like force. He rolled across the debris-littered floor, before getting to his feet. His face met with the bottom of sandals sending Naruto into a huge mound of boulders, he slammed into it with a bang. The back of his head became wet as liquid leaked from it. The blond fought to bring himself to his feet dazed by the attack, his eyes blurred a little as his legs become jelly like.

Abruptly a large figure ended up behind the proud sage, Naruto felt his bones crack as his body was caught in what could only be described as a Nelson hold. He let out a loud shout of pain as he felt his body being crushed by the unbelievable strength of the man. Shit, I can't move, he thought as he attempted to break free of his restrainer.

"You leaf Shinobi certainly are troublesome, no one has ever caused us so much trouble.", Deva presented himself towards Naruto, approaching him and making complete eye contact.

"This doesn't hurt, I don't feel a thing.", he grinned, tauntingly.

He had spoken too soon, without as much as a warning Naruto found another one of those black chakra rods lodged into his stomach. His eyes widened as the pain of the attack made itself present. Naruto coughed up blood, which proved to only make the pain worse.

"What do you feel now?", Naruto's eyes widened as the sudden feeling of looming eyes made itself present to him. Yes, he felt something, or rather he felt someone! More specifically, he felt the original Pain. His eyes narrowed, as he felt his sage mode deactivate. His strength, he felt it slipping.

The black rods, they were suppressing his sage Chakra. No… The rods were taking it.

"There is no longer an escape. You are mine and that's the end of that. The capture of the Kyuubi is now complete.",

Naruto took a soft exhale. "Captured, what makes you so sure?",

Pain rose an eyebrow. "You're persistent. I'm not sure if it's because you're bold or because you're just a fool.",

Naruto wanted to laugh, of course, he would think that. That's good because he wouldn't see what's coming next.

"My goal is to bring peace and do what Jiraiya-sensei could not. Maybe I could convey my feelings my ideology… My Pain! But even then it wouldn't make much of a difference.",

The sunkissed ninja narrowed his forehead angrily. "Peace… Don't give me that bullshit, this isn't peace! This is destruction, chaos, mayhem, this peace you speak of is total bullshit, this isn't how you bring about peace! You're a monster!",

"Hm, some will call me a monster. Others a God, regardless you are now mine, Kyuubi.",

Naruto shook his head.

The natural chakra around him, he felt it's energy and its presence it was always there. He smirked, as he pushed the Natural chakra outwards, before praying for the results he had in his head.

A few things happened when Naruto did this. One he felt a quick surge of energy pass through him. And two, the Pain behind him fell to an unfortunate fate, his body completely changing and deforming, morphing into a frog like form becoming solid grey stone.

Naruto broke himself free of the Pain's grasp, shattering his now stone arms and quickly moving towards the last remaining body. He swung, his fist missing by mere inches as the remaining Pain sidestepped. A chakra rod coming into Deva's hand as he lunged at the boy. Naruto blocked it with his Father's Tri-pronged kunai. They broke apart with a clang, before reinitiating. Naruto slashed his weapon aiming for the man's throat, his Kunai again meeting nothing but the cold black rod. He moved again, being extremely offensive slashing again and again only to be blocked or dodged. His attacks were futile, Pain was still fast even without his counterparts. Naruto's offense stopped when the Deva Pain sent a devastating kick. Naruto attempted to block, his forearms absorbing most of the attack but the impact still sent him flying. He landed on his side, gliding across the rubble-covered ground. His body bled.

Pain was in front of him within seconds, his hand holding one of the chakra rods as he thrust downwards, no warning just straight action.

The sage blocked the attack with the tip of his Kunai, mere inches away from his stomach. Naruto watched irritably as he withdrew another one of those annoying weapons from his sleeve of the opposite hand, and with hawk-like speed, he lunged downwards. With desperation and quick action, Naruto caught the rod with his bare hand, keeping it away from his body. The two now remained at a stalemate. The two shinobi glared at each other, the two could feel their willpower alone emanating from each other. It was a powerful feeling indeed.

"I wonder how long you can keep this up.",

Naruto laughed. "All day actually, you must not know me.",

A small smirk crossed Pain's expression, something the man had not done the entire battle. "Are you sure?",

Naruto remained quiet.

"Because if I'm correct there is a certain time limit on how long you stay in Sage Mode.",

Naruto chuckled. "You think I need Sage mode to defeat you?",

"Yes, I do. Where else will you get a power boost equivalent to my own without it?",

"Shit, I don't know… let's find out!", He boldly proclaimed as he snapped the rod in his hand, changing the playing field and allowing the boy to get to his feet. Pain jumped back repositioning himself for the obvious fight that would recommence.

It was true, Deva Pain's words were true. Naruto would not be able to keep up Sage mode for much longer. This would have to be it, the pinnacle point. He would do this for all the innocent souls lost because of one man's greed. He would defeat this last body and then from there find the real Pain. It was time to finish what his comrades had attempted to, only Naruto could end this. And it will all have to be done by him alone.

The boy summoned two shadow clones, as his brought his right hand upwards and parallel with the ground. He summoned chakra to his palm as the familiar feelings of wind compiling into one. The distinct sound of the ninjutsu spinning at a high velocity could be heard for a good distance. The Rasen-Shuriken was ready.

* * *

"No one is to help Naruto.", The small slug stated from her position on Sakura's shoulder.

"What, that's ridiculous, he's fighting Pain alone!", The bushy-browed youth of the village state appalled.

"Yes, and he wishes that no one intervenes.",

The pink haired Kunoichi wasn't too surprised at Naruto's actions. He was just that type of person, and if anyone could defeat Pain it would be Naruto.

"But I can't just sit back and do nothing. I am a shinobi of the leaf!",

The black haired Hyuga, Neji agreed as he nodded his head. "I'm sure if we all fought with Naruto the number superiority will give us the advantage. Pain would stand no chance.",

Ino moved forward. "And as a shinobi, it's in your best interest to stay out of this fight. Look, Naruto is better off without any of you guys.", Ino explained, to which Sakura agreed wholeheartedly.

"How so? We see what Pain is capable of and what he's done. No, one should fight him alone!", Neji stated as a matter of fact.

It was Shikamaru who countered. "Naruto is in control of Sage Mode. He's on a whole other level than the rest of us. Look, if anyone's going to beat that guy, it's him. What we can do right now is wait and cater for the injured.",

Footsteps brought everyone's attention towards a figure walking away from the Battlefield. All eyes were on him, his usual smile no longer there and his walk seemed to be altered due to an injury. But, it wasn't the person walking that caused Sakura to choke on her saliva, no it was the person he was carrying on his back.

"Kakashi-sensei!", Guy placed the man on the ground. The pink haired Jounin dashed to Kakashi's side, falling to her knees beside the grey haired Ninja. Everyone became silent as Sakura placed her hands on the man and attempted to desperately revive her teacher.

"I couldn't get to Izumi-san. I'm sorry.", Guy whispered, disappointment found in his words.

"I've already tried.", the small slug said from her shoulder, but the Pinket ignored her words and continued pumping healing chakra into the grey haired man. His hair was out of whack and his face as pale as the moon. His eyes were closed shut, and at the touch of his skin, he felt ice cold. Sakura continued this for five minutes in silence, no one stopping her or making an attempt, they all just watched her work in vain. Before finally, Sakura stood to her feet. Her eyes somber and her face blank. Everyone was quiet. She stood there for a moment, taking her eyes away from her motionless teacher, just staring out into the clearing. Pain, yes that's what she felt. Pain.

Her blond haired best friend was currently fighting the monster who caused all this and she prayed silently to the heavens that all this would end, that maybe somehow this was some sort of dream or there was a button that could fix all of this. This Reality was a bitch, and everyone was at the mercy of the bitch known as reality and knowing this was the worse pain of it all.

Sakura didn't even move when she felt warm arms wrap around her. It was Ino, attempting to comfort her friend with an embrace. How many people have died? How many more will feel the Pain of loss? Her fists clenched as small tears fell from her eyes. This was just so terrible, everything was terrible. She found herself yelling her lungs out. "Please...NARUTO!", It began with his name of course. "Beat HIM!", her voice trailed off into the wind.

* * *

Naruto held his most powerful form of the Rasengan in his hand, his two shadow clones standing loyally by his side. It was like holding his own child in a sense, he was proud of his ability to produce such a devastating ninjutsu. And now, it would aid in destroying this man.

"You want to end this, don't you? Fine by me, your blind persistence will be your downfall. Come on!", Naruto took that as an initiative to spring forward, with his Ninjutsu in hand and shadow clones taking the frontline. Pain did the same, his eyes narrowed and tense, he could see that he too was tiring, both shinobi were reaching their limits. His clones disappeared in a puff of smoke, as he came within perfect throwing distance. This was Naruto's chance! Pain kept moving forward in a straight line, daring Naruto to attack. The boy complied hurling the attack at the remaining Pain. It was going to hit, and this would be the first step in ending everything.

The man kept a forward progression before those words came out again.

"Almighty Push!", he said it with a huge reserve of effort, the force of the push threw Naruto like a piece of newspaper, he flew backwards as his attack made impact with Pain's technique resulting in a huge outward moving force. A dust cloud formed falling upon the area reducing vision significantly. Naruto found himself on the floor, on his back his eyes closed as sand beat against his eyelids and pieces of debris scraped his face. He bared his teeth at the irritating sensation, he could feel the Senjutsu chakra leaving his body.

He moved to his feet, gently pushing his arm over his face blocking gust of sand from getting into his eyes. Though it seemed to be settling now.

"Damn it.", the attacks cancelled each other out he realized. His blue eyes blinked, as he stood and began to cough a little as he did so.

Where was he? Naruto's eyes did a quick scan of the area. He was still alive, but where was he?

Suddenly his pupils caught him. The man fell from the sky itself, landing in front of the Uzumaki.

"Why… Why are you doing this?", he found himself asking before he could even think over his words.

Pain let out an almost inaudible noise. "Why?", he mimicked. "Hm, even if I tried to explain, you wouldn't understand. Maybe, my words can shed some light into those eyes of yours. I wish to bring true peace to this world, I'd like to free this world from its tribulations. Something Jiraiya-Sensei has yet to do. When you look at this world, all you will find is destruction iniquities and pain. I will be the relief of this world. ",

Naruto's fist clenched as he found himself shaking in anger. "Peace? Free this world of its tribulations? Shut the fuck up with that Bull-Shit already! How dare you talk about peace! Look around, do you see what you've done! You've destroyed my village, you've hurt my friends, killed my…my Girlfriend! So I don't want to hear none of that righteous crap!",

"So, tell what is your goal.", his words came out mockingly.

The Jounin responded instantly as the two continued their eye staring contest. "I'm going to kill you, and bring peace to this world!",

"Very high set goals. But do you understand that your village isn't as innocent as you leave it on to be, my village was destroyed much like Konoha is, myMy parents killed and my life shattered from the beginning. The fire country is too big, too much power centered in one specific region, it's something I'd like to extinguish.", he moved closer, Naruto backed being cautious. "Our goals are very similar. However, mine is more realistic. I have learned from my experience and I know that my way is absolute. Only I can change this reality.",

Naruto said little listening to the man's words carefully. It was true, Konoha has done very questionable things in the past. In all honesty, the life of a shinobi is an extremely dark and hostile one. To say things have been innocent within the ranks of Konoha would be a lie. Ninja were never innocent, history shows this all too well. However…

"No, I believe that one day people will understand each other, and there will be no need for war. Peace can be a reality. And I'll help find that reality! I'll become Hokage and I'll change this world!",

"Enough foolish talk! Words from someone as childish as you hold no substance.", Deva said angrily. "You are without your sage chakra and therefore no match for me. There is nothing you can do for the world besides, give me the power of the Kyuubi Nothing more and nothing less!",

In a flash of black and orange Pain attack, another chakra rod coming from his robe as he attacked Naruto. The boy moved to the side as the rod stabbed through his clothing and cut the side of his ribs. He slid backwards, getting into fighting stance.

"No, Pain." The boy said softly. "It's you who are outmatched.", Naruto stood smirking at his confused enemy. He knew he shouldn't do this, but it was all he had left, all Naruto had left in his arsenal.

He could see Pain's eyes widened as the invigorating sensation consumed him. He became as bright as the sun as he began to glow orange. Pain stepped back, surprised at his the future Hokage could do was smile.

"This...is–", before he could reply Naruto was on him faster than you could say 'Al might', his fist coming into contact with his face. Pain flew backwards, but Naruto was quick his body moving again and catching the man by the leg and slamming him into the ground.

Pain coughed up blood as his back made contact. Pain Recovered quickly, dashing backwards. "I see, you can control the chakra of the Kyuubi. That's fine! It still won't be enough to stop a God!", Pain's fist then slammed into the ground, causing water to burst from within the earth. Naruto was taking no chances, he charged at the man. The orange haired shinobi began sprinting through the water, the Blond gave pursuit. Deva Pain dashed through the water, obviously wanting to use it to his advantage. Naruto didn't let up, catching up to the man easily. And casting a fist at him, Pain dodged the attack just in time responding with a neatly aimed attack. Naruto caught his kick before Pain broke free with a flip. Naruto charged again wanting to keep the man pressured.

"Almighty Push!", came the words Naruto dreaded as the attack sent him airborne. With his own will, Naruto fought through the force of the attack landing only a few feet away from a now wary Pain. He breathed heavily, as the water began to rise in level.

Like an aggressive boar, Naruto used his accumulated Kyuubi chakra to reach speeds that his father would be proud of, with that he caught up to Pain and pumped a fist into Pain's stomach. His enemy coughed up blood, Naruto showed no remorse. Quickly turning his body to his side and slamming a heavy sandal into the man's face, he fell to the ground actually rolling a bit. Naruto now had the advantage, it was a bittersweet justice in his opinion. Nonetheless, he continued, this time, he pounced on Pain, pinning him to the ground and instantly conjuring a Rasengan to his hand. It all happening with seconds. The last body of Pain struggled to escape, but Naruto refused to release his grip. Pain began to yell as Naruto's ninjutsu made contact with his stomach. Blood squirted from his mouth, as the ground below the blue eyed teen buckled and shifted. Pain yelled in agony, his insides being pounded by the power of his Rasengan, as the final stages of his wind style ninjutsu continued to hit him with complete force. Pain's Rinnegan eyes began to become motionless as the man let out one last exhale before the final body of Pain laid there stiff.

Naruto's breath was heavy as he looked down at the enemy. He was dead, and the siege of the Village was done for now. A cool breeze blew from behind the boy, as he deactivated what was called Bijuu mode. The power of the Nine-Tails left as he sighed and gazed at the sky. He felt so void just staring into the blue abyss known as the sky, there was little satisfaction in defeating the body. In all honesty, it was simply a necessity, something that had to be done in the name of shinobi and his village. But, the satisfaction was absent. The events of today could never be changed and even though Naruto had one, shit wasn't over yet.

The blond brought his face back to Pain, and he silently wondered just who this face he was looking at really was. Was he created by the original Pain or was he once his own soul?

Naruto cleared his mind of that thought, getting directly to what was more important. It wasn't over yet….

Naruto removed all the black rods from Pain, before there was only one left. He removed this one much slower, taking it into his hand and analyzing it for a second. He closed his eyes before plunging it into his right hand. He sat for a second, his eyes closed as searched for the man. The Original Pain.

"Got ya!", he said.

"You're leaving?",

Naruto's eyes quickly fell to the floor, Tsunade's summon the one who spoke to him.

"Yeah.", he answered bluntly.

"Then you'll need reinforcements.",

His hand came forward. "No, I'm going myself. Don't follow me, tell everyone to stay back.",

He stood for a moment, before performing a quick summoning Jutsu. A small toad appeared and Naruto wrote a code into the toad. "Send that message to Jiraiya-sensei.",

He took the slug into his hand before dashing into the forest. He knew exactly where the man was, and he also knew exactly what he was going to say to this Original Pain. Shit, Naruto was one hundred percent sure he hated the man and he had half the mind to try and kill him. However, he had a feel a small churning in his gut, that he needed to talk to the man and know his story.

* * *

"Naruto has defeated the last Pain.", those were the words that Katysuyu, Tsunade's summon said. At her word's everyone's eyes filled with the same emotion, relief. But, Sakura however, felt another emotion accompany that relief. It was a feeling of helplessness and void. The Pinket knew that it was a good thing that Pain had been defeated but the damage, it had already been done. Her emerald eyes fell to Kakashi's motionless form for a split second.

"Naruto…. Is he alright?", it was Hinata who had asked this, the Hyuga girl had arrived a short while ago in with intentions of joining in some sort of counter attack. Sakura nodded in question knowing she was just about to ask the same question.

"He's fine...he's just fatigued. However, he's going to go find the real Pain and speak with him.",

When the slug spoke those words, it seemed as if everyone was on the same page.

"Alright, let us catch up with him then, we stood back with the fight now is our turn to contribute!", Lee moved youthfully.

"I couldn't agree more.", Sakura heard the prodigal Hyuga agreed. And she found herself also agreeing, the idiot probably got himself really messed up and he could probably use some of Sakura's heals.

"No, Naruto has instructed everyone that he is going alone.",

Silence, Followed by the blow-up.

"What, that is an outrage! I endured staying away from the fight and now I have to let our comrade Naruto go off by himself against the real enemy. Who knows how powerful the dude is?", Lee cried.

"The smartest and course of action would be to follow Naruto and reinforce him whether he likes it or not.", Neji positioned himself so that everyone could see him. "I'm putting myself behind that call. Please Guy-sensei, this is extremely reckless of him.",

There seemed to be a universal agreement between the group. "Right!", The elder ninja stated.

"Katsuyu-sama, please lead us to Naruto.", The slug gazed at them, not moving from her position. Neji looked down, a bit surprised at her actions from the look of it.

"Hold on now, I think there's something we need to address.", Shikamaru approached in all his glorified laziness. "I have known Naruto for quite a long time. Now, the boy is rash, reckless and can be a total idiot sometimes. But, the fact that he fought Pain gives him a good reason as to why he should talk to him. Naruto wouldn't do something unless he believed it to be the right choice.

"Shikamaru, you're only giving reasons as to why we should catch up to him!", Neji retorted.

"No, I'm explaining why he's entitled to seeing the enemy himself. Something happened during that fight obviously if he wishes to speak with the enemy, we should respect his wishes.",

Neji grunted but nodded at his statement. Lee and Guy also looked disapprovingly but said nothing.

Through the darkness, came a small orange flame. Her legs moved instinctively towards the small flame, her dark eyes reflecting the orange light. She was no longer in the land of the living. Now, she moved without a direction through the unknown.

* * *

It was getting bigger, the light now seemed to touch her face, she could feel the heat of the fire on her. She moved closer and closer until her eyes could make out the distinct features of a man.

Finally, she had made it to the fire, two logs placed there as if she were expected to be there. Her eyes fell upon the figure. Brown, sharp hair that stood tall defying gravity, her eyes widened a bit, as she felt a nostalgic feeling overcoming her.

"Izumi, it's been so... long.", he stated.

"Tenma…", she said softly.

He was a grown man now, seeming to be a bit older than her, the age he would have been if he had survived, despite his young and unsightly death.

"I'm so sorry Izumi, I've never made it up to you…",

She sat on the log. "Trust me, you've done enough. I should be the one apologizing.",

He smiled, his eyes gleaming. "It's nothing serious, really. I've come to peace since.",

She watched as his fast twisted curiously. "Will you tell me about it?",

She inhaled slowly. "About what?",

"Your story of course.",

Her story, huh? "Sure, It would seem as if I'm staying.",

"That's looking at the bright side, Izumi!",

* * *

Nagato's words touched Naruto, sincerely. Everything he felt, all the hardship he had gone through seemed to have been similar to Naruto. His life had been extremely harsh and his view on the world darkened through experience. He felt it…

"How...how can you sit here and tell me that you will never stray from the path of peace. You don't believe that eventually, you'll stray from that path, that the devil's hand won't find it's way into your world? Life is a cold reality and you have to realize that not everything goes as it should or as you wish.", Nagato roared.

The boy looked down, his eyes slightly closing. "Because… I've felt pain–", Nagato's mouth remained closed, his Rinnegan starring heavily.

"And there will be Pain down the road, but that doesn't mean I won't stop going. Life is filled with Pain, and like the hero of this book Naruto, I can't give up. I'll find peace even if I die trying.",

"You...you really are an intriguing individual. You're similar to him… Yahiko.", Nagato moved his arms a bit. "I stopped believing in Jiraiya-sensei's words a long time ago. And I never thought I'd change my ideology…however I believe I should put my faith into you.", his arms moved from the machinery, his hands coming together. "I can still make a change…",

"No, Nagato you can't!", Konan's voice became concerned.

"Don't worry Konan…", she stepped back her eyes looking into Naruto's, she seemed to be analyzing him deeply.

"Wait, what Jutsu is he performing?",

Konon answer softly. "Samsara of heavenly life. The revival Jutsu.",

Naruto's eyes shot towards Nagato, his hands together as she seemed to be straining himself as he performed whatever Jutsu he was pushing outwards.

* * *

Everyone became frantic as the green needle-like objects began to pour from the sky like rain. Sakura's equally emerald eyes looked upwards as the objects fell down. Instinctively, Sakura put her arms up covering her face desperately, assuming the worse. However, after a moment the girl realize that none of the objects even touched her, but instead dissipated after connecting with Kakashi.

"What is this?", Rocklee questioned. Ino, Sakura and Hinata stood together speechlessly. As they watched the strange phenomenon occur. Everyone spectated, no one exactly sure of what to do or what was happening. That was until.

A gasp was released from the lifeless grey haired shinobi, as he shot forward. Eyes shot open widely watching this. Was she imagining things, was this reality? The pinket shook her head running towards Kakashi and embracing her sensei. The copy ninja looked down at his hands, seeming to be surprised to be back in his earthly body.

"Kakashi!",

"Kakashi-sensei!", Both Guy and Sakura yelled respectively the grey haired man turning slowly to the girl. "Sakura...Guy.",

"My eternal rival, you are alright!", Guy began to cry happily, at his words.

"Don't move.", Sakura instructed. "Your body is still stiff.", The girl didn't know what was fuck was going on. But shit, Sakura was sure whatever happened, it was the doing of Naruto.

* * *

"You died a hero, I knew you would be an extremely powerful ninja. Hell, everyone knew!", Tenma cheered for her.

"Your life sounds interesting, and this Naruto guy sounds like a real swell guy, sorry it had to be like this.", he place a hand on his chin.

"Yeah.", she said bluntly.

"Well, I'm proud of you. And I'm sure you didn't lose your life in vain either.",

She was silent, her eyes just gazing into the small camp fire.

"It must be hard for you, to leave everyone behind. I felt the same.",

Izumi shook her head. "It's not that, as a shinobi death should always be expected. It's not the fact that I died and left everyone, it's the thought that I never got to tel—", her words were cut short as a green beam surrounded the Uchiha.

She gazed at herself as she felt a tug on her body, she was being pulled.

"It looks as if it wasn't your time after all.",

"How is that possible?", she questioned.

"I'm not sure. But, your story doesn't end here, this is just another chapter. Izumi, thank you for letting me see you again. It was good talking,!Friend.", he stated this as Izumi levitated into the dark air.

She wasn't sure what was happening but apparently she was being revived. Izumi watched helplessly as she became higher and higher and eventually the light from Tenma's fire disappeared. And then suddenly, there was light!

She woke with a gasp, her lungs hurting as she took in the air that she so desperately needed. Her eyes burned, from the bright sun. She sat up in her position looking around the destroyed village attempting to find someone. She attempted to move only to find that her joints were stiff. Was this all real? Her mind swirled in question. Obviously, this was some sort of revival Jutsu, but there was no one Izumi could think of that had such a Jutsu. And was she the only one who got revived or was it, multiple people? Izumi forced herself to her feet. She would find out sure enough. The Uchiha girl dashed upwards as she began her search for anyone with an answer.

It didn't take her long to find a group of people. She landed next to Kakashi, all eyes on her as she appeared.

"Izumi.", Kakashi was the first to address her.

"Kakashi… What's going on? You and I, we were both-", Kakashi shushed the girl with his hand.

"Don't worry about it Izumi, Naruto saved us.",

She stepped back. "Naruto?", She felt her heart skip a beat, as her chest filled with pride.

"Naruto defeated Pain, he saved everyone. ", Sakura explained.

"And then convinced him to revive all of those that fell!", Katsuyu added.

Izumi was speechless, thinking everything over. Naruto had been on a trip with Jiraiya-sama. So, how did he get back so fast? Unless, of course, he used the fourth Hokage's technique. That could be possible if he had left one of the sealed Kunai in the village.

"Naruto…", his name came out softly.

"I'm going to get him.", Kakashi said suddenly. "He's probably tired. I'll bring him back before he faints of something, it shouldn't be long.", and like that Kakashi dashed away, leaving everyone to watch the man.

"We should meet them when they come back. Katsuyu-sama, tell everyone of Naruto's actions, please. Everyone should know.", Sakura stated, before moving over to Izumi.

"Are you alright, you're not stiff anywhere are you?",

She shook her head. "I'm fine.", She was quiet and didn't show it, but Izumi was extremely proud. Naruto had beat Pain, he had done what she had failed to do and even revived her and everyone that had lost their lives. Again he was amazing, Tenma was correct Naruto was an amazing guy.

* * *

The Jinjuriki stepped outside with a newly found respect for the man who had caused so much harm. He walked away as, the tree he had just been within disappeared in a flock of white paper. Nagato died doing something good after all, and Katsuyu had explained to him that people were being revived all over the village. He was glad, though now he was completely exhausted. The blond felt his legs just give up on him and he began to fall forward, only to find himself landing into a soft back.

"Good job.", the familiar voice cheered.

"Kakashi-Sensei.", Naruto stated resting into the man's back as he took off into the trees. The day had been so eventful, between defeating the ninetails and Pain Naruto wondered how all of this happened in the span of one day. He smiled, he fixed everything. Everyone who had died in the mayhem and the destruction of the village they would be back. And seeing that Kakashi was here only enforced this. He began to wonder where Izumi was.

His eyes widened when they finally reached the end of the clearing. There were lines and lines of people standing and cheering, people jumping up and just rejoicing. "Everyone has been waiting.", he got off of Kakashi's back.

He could see that. His eyes glittered as he watched the crowd cheer loudly, some chanting his name and others just screaming with joy and grace. He smiled at it all. Was Izumi out there watching him right now? This was something that he had only dreamed of, to be recognized for the people of the village to actually take an interest in him. It all was hitting him right now. Naruto was a hero, he had saved everyone! Sure, people had begun to like him a bit more since he joined team seven. But, now they seemed to absolutely adore him.

"I've told everyone of what happened.", Katsuyu informed.

Naruto heard this just as a group of kids rushed the boy. Their questions ranged from "What was the enemy like.", to bold statements like "Wow you're awesome!", it was actually a bit overwhelming for Naruto, especially when he found himself being pushed back and forth.

"Hey quit it!", he stated, grumpily. But it didn't help much, he supposed it was fine, they were just kids after all. They stopped their constant pressuring as a figure approached. Naruto's eyes shot up, gazing directly into her black eyes.

"Izumi…", he greeted stepping away from the group and walking up to her. He had to remind himself not to be affectionate in front of the large crowd who had all their eyes on him.

"Naruto…", she stated softly. "Words can't express to you how proud I am.", she explained taking him into a huge embrace. He accepted the hug happily, taking in her natural scent, and enjoying the feeling of her body on his. He was happy that she was alright and that he had saved her. Then suddenly, the unexpected occurred. It was possibly the most unexpected event or rather actions by someone he had witnessed the whole entire day, which was definitely saying something. At first, Naruto didn't register it at first, but all he remembers were small soft lips crashing into his. His eyes widened a bit when he finally understood that Izumi had just kissed him in front of everyone. Why? Literally the whole entire village. His eyes closed as he took in her lips, regardless of the crowd. He felt his heart rate skyrocketing as they finally pull away. She was silent but kept her dark eyes on him.

He looked at her with beaded eyes. As he began to notice that the crowd had began to cheer even louder.

"Thank-you.", she finished.

"Wh– you... sai– I thought... Man, I'm confused.",

a small giggle escaped her mouth, accompanied by a smirk. "Forget what I said.", she held both his shoulders looking him directly in the eyes. He stood silent, almost mesmerized.

"I knew it! I freaking Knew it!", Naruto's eyes moved towards the excited blond jumping erratically, while holding onto the excited pinket. "Didn't I tell you, I told you! Hell, I wouldn't lie!", Sakura shook her head, she seemed to be embarrassed. Well, at least she wasn't the center of attention.

The couple smiled at each other, their secret out and everyone save. Sure, the village was destroyed but everyone was okay. He held Izumi for a moment the two staring at each other happily. No words had to be exchanged, the look she was giving him said it all, and it made his heart skip beats. She loved him. They let go of each other as the crowd grew closer, everyone crowding Naruto. He didn't even see her disappear into the crowd but the next thing he knew she was gone.

His blue eyes searched for her as the crowd literally took him to their hands and threw him cheerfully. He wasn't worried about her, he knew he'd see her soon. So, Naruto enjoyed the praise and let the rest of the day commence.

His relationship and the secret of it were out and in all honesty, it was a relief. The only issue, the only problem Naruto could possibly think of at this defining and historical moment.

Just what would Sasuke think about all of this?

* * *

***Hello guys it has been some time hasn't it? And look, we've made it to Chapter 20, YAY! Shit, I can't believe I've actually stayed with this story for so long, I'm really proud of myself. Anyways... this chapter right here, yeah it concludes this arc. So from here I believe I can take some requests for side plots within the next few chapters, which will really progress Naruto and Izumi's relationship. Like that will be the main focus for the next few chapters, I promise. I know you've been waiting, and I've only reached the tip of the iceberg on them, sorry I suck. and then.. all I can say Sasuke' :), oh man this will be fun.**

***And that's really all I have to say on this, just being short as usual. Please leave a REVIEW and don't be scared to tell me how terrible this chapter came out. Thank you and good reading. Oh wait, if there are any Good Naruto/Fem!ita stories or any fics you guys would like me to read or just think are good, don't be scared to Private message me, I would appreciate it. THANKS!**


	21. Awkward

***340 Reviews, 852 follows, 701 favorites and counting. Wow, thank you so much, guys! You're all just the best!**

***Quick warning, there is an adult scene within this chapter, so if that sort of thing makes you uncomfortable, then skip that I guess. I will not provide a warning before hand because I believe that would break the story, but you guys can figure it out. :3**

***Another thing, I would like to thank my new Beta reader ****Vruse, your actions have definitely helped me in writing this chapter and from here on out I'm sure my story will have much more quality to them. **

* * *

**In His Own Right:**

**Chapter 21:**

* * *

She wore her typical Uchiha Attire. A black shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. And black pants that seemed a bit too tight, but whatever.

A light wind blew from the east, causing her long black hair to dance in its wake. The sounds of construction could be distinctly heard throughout the land. It was actually moving at a quick pace despite everything being destroyed little more than two days ago. Izumi took part in helping in any way she could to rebuild her beloved home in the days prior and to come. Simple things such as fetching people supplies all the way to helping fix the water systems.

She walked slowly towards the green medical tent, her mind concerned as she entered. People were still injured from the attack, and unfortunately, the leader of the village was no exemption. She stepped past the many injured shinobi, walking towards the back portion of the tent which helped the village's Godaime. The beeping of heart monitors going off at different intervals was loud. Entering this portion Izumi met the two concerned faces of Shizune and Sakura, both Tsunade's apprentice. They both stood gazing at their teacher, her eyes closed the woman comatose.

"Captain.", Shizune greeted, being the first to notice her. The pinket turned her head when she realized Izumi's presence.

"How is she?", Izumi move beside the woman, looking down at the once strong Slug Sannin.

"She's suffered from extreme chakra deprivation, the effects could be lethal.", Sakura said simply, though her voice trailed off sadly.

Shizune stepped in. "But we both agree that she could either get worse or better, the circumstances are—tricky.",

That was troubling, the village was without a stable leader or any leader for that matter. It was a very rough time, and if they were to make any more progress they would have to have their leader up on her feet again or reinstate someone new.

"Her vitals constantly fluctuate, but right now she's stable.",

"I see.", pure emerald eyes watched her softly, and Izumi felt for the medic of team seven and shizune, it was an extremely emotional thing for both of them, especially being the Godaime's students. She nodded at them, before leaving and allowing the student siblings to cater to their teacher. She left the tent with her self-set mission, and she needed to speak with the elders.

The girl headed towards where the two remaining elders currently stayed, again a tent but this one was white and smaller than the medical one. She walked into the tent, making her presence known.

The two elders, Homura and Koharu already sat at a small desk seeming to already be in conversation. The two turned towards her as she entered, her eyes closing as she entered. She did not like the elders at all, she was aware of their feelings towards Naruto and how they at one point wanted to have him restricted to never leave the village.

"Uchiha-san.", Homura greeted.

"Homura-sama, Koharu-sama.", She bowed respectfully.

"We were just speaking of the future of Konoha. What is it that you require?",

Again, she did not like the two very much. "That's exactly why I am here. It is about the current status of the Fifth.",

"Yes, how is she?", Koharu gave input.

"She is comatose, and when she'll be conscious is unknown.",

The two became tense, her words seeming to trigger this. "This is the word of a medic?",

"Yes.", She affirmed.

"This is very troubling news. What is a house without a roof? It is unfortunate that she has yet to recover from her injuries. However, lack of leadership can be seen as a critical weakness.",

She nodded, "A new Hokage should be chosen.",

"My thoughts, exactly.", Homura placed a hand on his chin. "Thankfully we've prepared ahead of time, speaking with the Daimyo over possible candidates. And respectively your name was the first one mentioned from the man.",

She nodded, realizing that the Daimyo of Fire country had just suggested her as a candidate for

Hokage. She was flattered, she couldn't lie, but the thought of being Hokage was never something she had put much time into. That was Naruto's dream not hers.

"And I agreed.", He continued.

"I am honored, truly.", Hokage didn't seem to be her ninja way. Izumi was a shinobi who would rather protect from the shadows. Unfortunately, her name was fear due to many of her accomplishments as Anbu, but if the world worked her way she would get rid of the infamy.

"Would you serve your village with this honor if need be?", The male elder said this with a lot of hope.

"I will do what is necessary.",

Homura smiled. "That's what I like to hear. I will push for you, as of now you are the top candidate.",

She nodded bowing, before preparing herself to leave two.

"Wait, Uchiha-san. One more thing that should be addressed.", He stopped for an interval of a few seconds. "Danzo…",

Her ears wanted to bleed at the mention of his name. What significance did he have to any of this currently? She waited patiently for him to elaborate.

"Unfortunately, during Pain's attack Danzo was able to flee the village.",

She turned back towards them inclining her head with them. "I see.", The man was always an issue, he was just an irritation.

"He's a convict and assumed to be extremely dangerous. An Anbu squad had lost his trail two hours ago, his whereabouts are unknown. But if I know Danzo, he is persistent and has an absolute mindset. He will be back and he'll want power. We have to be mindful…. Uchiha-san, you are to stay in the village where you are needed until this Hokage issue is resolved.", The girl nodded, hearing all of this news and absorbing it.

"We believe he had inside help.", So, there were still people loyal to the tyrant, maybe sympathizers. She gave a shake of her head confirming she understood, before leaving the tent.

After leaving the elders Izumi headed in the direction of the training grounds, one of the portions of the village that received minimal damage. It took her only a minute for her to reach her destination as she jumped through the tree branches. She stood on a large branch as she stared downwards at the blond Jounin, white-haired Sannin, and the Eight-tailed Jinjuriki.

Curiously, she watched the three from a distance, interested in the training that they were part taking in. She watched in admiration and shock as Naruto ignited in an elegant glow. She had heard about Naruto's ability to harness the Kyuubi's chakra from the stories of the battle with Pain. And right now it was as amazing to see as people had described it. It would seem as if she was gaining more and more pride for the blond. The training seemed to be an unusual one, which consisted of Naruto holding onto a glass cup, gently without applying so much force that it would shatter into pieces. Currently, he was failing, every glass falling into shards each time he so much as touched it. Was there progress? No, none at all. But, leave it to Naruto to keep trying.

She decided to show herself to the shinobi, dropping from the tree and landing in the middle of the three.

None of the shinobi seemed to be surprised.

"Spying, I see.", Jiraiya greeted.

"I've never seen the transformation.",

Jiraiya rubbed his chin proudly, "It's amazing, actually. Though, he hasn't been able to master it full yet, pushing too much power when completing simple tasks that is.",

"It's progress.", she gave him credit.

"I'm sure you'd like to speak with him.", The white haired shinobi said knowingly.

"Not if I'm interjecting.",

"They've been working for three hours, I believe Killer bee wouldn't mind the break.", She watched the exchange between the two. Naruto was concentrating extremely hard, his hand grasping a glass for a small sum of seconds before the object completely disintegrated in his palm. Killer bee simply shook his head.

How many glass cups did they have anyway?

-Line Break-

Jiraiya rose his hand as if to say not to worry. "I think that's enough for today. I can't watch Naruto break perfectly good cups any longer."

Naruto spoke in protest. "I've almost got it, just give me some time!",

Killer Bee wasn't as enthusiastic. "Nope, all I gotta say is that I'm done for the day.",

Damn it! He sighed before reverting back to normal and wiping sweat from his forehead. He then turned, to Izumi. They eyed each, it had been a day since he'd actually talked to her and found himself happy she'd come to see him.

"You're doing well.", she complimented. Before Naruto even noticed the two ninja had left. Well, then.

He turned, only to find both Jiraiya and Killer bee missing.

Bye, he guessed.

He grinned heavily. "You know me, I work like an Ox. But I can stop my work for you.",

She gave him a broad smile. He had been busy, she had been busy and now they were both free.

An awkward silence seemed to place itself on the two. Was he supposed to kiss her or something?

"Uh, Izumi.",

She lifted her head in acknowledgment. This was probably the perfect time to bring it up.

"I've been wondering about this relationship we've had recently and something or rather the opinion of someone has crossed my mind.",

"Who?", She got closer, her expression folding curiously.

"Sasuke, I'm just concerned as to what he'd think about everything. Do you know?",

She gazed at the blond blankly for a short second. "Knowing him he'd be angry.",

The blond laughed. "That's what I thought. Shit, it's going to be weird telling him about this.",

"Not at all.", She disagreed.

"Well, you're his sister. I'm his best friend, it's sort of frowned upon for friends to date another friend's sibling.", He explained evenly, though she still seemed to disagree.

"My decisions are my own, not my brother's to decide.",

"Yeah, just his reaction might be—",

"Is irrelevant.", she didn't say much but approached the boy. "Look, don't worry about him, just worry about me and the choice I made with you. I'll tell him, I'll have a talk with him and I'll explain everything", She gave him a soft peck on the lips. It became silent after that, the slowly turning before she made a random statement.

"I've been selected as one of the candidates for the choosing of the sixth Hokage.", Naruto turned to the girl, his eyes glowing.

"What about Baa-chan, she maybe be unconscious but she'll get better, I mean it's Sakura and Shizune working on her. The best medics Konoha has to offer.",

"She is still in a coma and when she'll be conscious again is unknown.", Izumi said blandly.

He understood the village needed a leader, that made sense of course. He turned to her looking the girl directly in the eyes. "I can see you as Hokage, yeah that'd be pretty cool honestly.",

"I've never put thought into even considering to be Hokage. It doesn't seem like my calling. But if I have to—", She paused.

"I will…And I know that your dream is to be Hokage.",

Naruto smiled. "Well, whatever you choose just know I'll respect your choice.", She seemed to appreciate his sentiments and gave him an admirable grin. He pulled her towards him, grasping her in his arms, he felt her hour glass like figures as his hands rested on her hips. She welcomed his hands further exploring her body. He found himself utterly surprised that he was currently holding what everyone considered one of the most beautiful women in the village. She literally had everything, a perfectly symmetrical face that seemed to be sculpted by a God. Her eyes were like a mysterious void, aiding to the Enigma that was Izumi. Her hair came down far, though being held in a ponytail, it seemed to go to her mid-back.

Her chest was another part of her Anatomy that he'd been paying more witness to as of lately. They were by no means as large as Baa-chan's or Hinata's. Hell, They were more on the lines of Ino's if he was comparing females if not a tiny bit smaller, but size wasn't a factor. They were still attractive and he wouldn't mind resting his head on them anytime soon. Maybe, Jiraiya's perverted instincts were rubbing off on him. Then again she was officially his.

Now her butt was the most spoken about feature of the girl. It was round, plump and well taken care of due to her work as a shinobi. The male population seemed to have an obsession with her ass, even before they were dating he had to keep himself from taking a peek. Hell, on multiple occasions Naruto had caught Kakashi-sensei in the act, and this was saying a lot because the white-haired Jounin was much more subtle with his perverted antics. She truly had an hourglass figure. Her tight pants didn't make any of this better. And here the girl was, probably oblivious to how much of a tease she actually was, the girl probably thought she was just wearing clothes because it was decent, none of which were even revealing. Yes, she was just that good. His hands moved past her waist and to her buttocks, to which the girl didn't respond to, allowing him to wander that far with no protest. She even seemed to enjoy his curiosity. However….

"Is there a reason as to why you keep looking me up and down.", Had he been that obvious and was she serious? The girl had the social intelligence of a walnut. Clearly, he was enjoying the view.

"You're just so beautiful, how didn't I fall for you earlier?",

The compliment seemed to make her happy, red formed on the girl's face as she became slightly flustered. He would have never caught it if he hadn't been around her for so long. It was subtle and gone just as it became visible. Izumi Uchiha was not the type of person you would associate with blushing, but then again she was still a girl at the end of the day.

* * *

"Naruto defeated the leader of the Akatsuki?", Sasuke asked as both him and Shisui stared at the pinket in pure awe.

"It was amazing Sasuke-kun, he can control the Kyuubi's chakra and everything!", Sakura practically yelled this, to Sasuke annoyance.

"So, not even my Baby cousin could beat the man alone. And she died in the process, but in a perfect sequence of circumstances, everyone was revived. But Naruto… I'm amazed, he was able to be the cause of Pain's change of heart.", Shisui even seemed to be proud of him.

Sasuke looked down at his feet. His best friend and rival for years was getting stronger and drastically, if what he's heard was true. It took him a moment, but in the moment that Sakura explained to him the entire situation he came to a dead reality. Naruto was more powerful than him and he had digressed. Was he proud of his best friend? Yes, but also disappointed in himself. He felt as if he failed himself as if things would be more difficult this way.

"Where is he?", Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura looked at him perplexed, while Shisui gave him an eye. He ignored both gazes.

"Last I heard he was training with Jiraiya in the old team seven beating grounds.", She explained.

"Sasuke…", Shisui approached his cousin, the younger Uchiha quickly backed away. Leaving the two as he ran in the direction of the training grounds. From that moment he vowed to never lose sight of his priorities. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shisui wasn't sure what was wrong with Sasuke, his hands slouched to the floor. He wasn't going to chase the boy, he was much too stubborn to listen. Instead, he just sighed.

"What's wrong with him?", the pinket asked wholeheartedly concerned. He gazed at her and wondered was his cousin and Sakura's relationship just plutonic or was there more under the grease of the frying pan.

"He's been acting strange, like more dark opposed to normal Sasuke.", Sakura nodded understanding, though she seemed as if she was holding herself from following him.

Shizune approached from within the tent.

"Very strange mission indeed, and as of now it's incomplete, however, we fought another guy from the Akatsuki, a masked dude. And he's the one that informed us of the attack. The leader may be dead but the threat is still there. I noticed his change while on the mission.",

"Wait, where's Sasuke going?", Sakura interrupted still on the other subject. His words fell on deaf ears. Okay, assholes.

Shizune commented. "To find Naruto, Obviously.",

"Uhh, Naruto wouldn't happen to be with Izumi-chan. Now would he?", Shisui inquired, though at the same time not wanting to give too much away.

The two girls looked at each other before Shizune pointed out. "Possibly. They are dating.",

Red flags went up. Something was horribly wrong here. "How do you know about that?",

Sakura laughed, before the elder medic explained. "Well, you know after the battle between Pain. Izumi-san kissed him in front of everyone, it was really romantic. And literally, everyone's been talking about it.", Shisui almost exploded in his Sandals.

"What! My baby cousin?", Izumi would never do that, she was too—well socially impaired and without a doubt would consider that absolutely indecent. She was way too innocent when it came to those things.

"Wait, so now their relationship is public knowledge?"

"As public as the invasion.", The three stood looking at the other without a word.

Something felt wrong as if he needed to prevent something as if he needed to be a hero. He knew it wasn't their relationship, it was something else, something more obvious. Something he should have been paying way more attention to. Maybe he should have followed Sasuke?

"So, let me get this straight, everyone knows that Naruto-kun and Izumi-chan are dating, yes?",

The pink haired medic sighed "Yes! You were listening right?",

He nodded, affirmatively. Shit, there were a few things he was about to address that could be a potential hazard.

"But Sasuke-kun, has no idea that Izumi isn't Asexual! And the only reason I know is because she told me before we left. Guys, this is a problem!"

"They've been dating for that long? The club is going to love this!". Shizune squeaked abruptly, the black haired woman acting much like an idiotic teen girl.

Club?

"I know, Ino told me a few weeks ago, it's crazy! They look really cute together.", They both squeaked in excitement, it was...disturbing. Shisui slammed his face into his palm, the fangirlism it was just painful.

"This is serious, stay focused! Did you hear what I said? Sasuke isn't aware of any of this!", He emphasized the ending exclamation, moving his hands to add to the tense atmosphere. They were quiet again as they seemed to ponder his implications. Their eyes suddenly widened in realization. He sighed. Finally, they understood.

"And he's currently heading towards Naruto-Kun and if I'm correct by the chakra signatures, Izumi-Chan is there too.", again no words were exchanged for an interval of time. "That's, oh—", The two girls mused at the same time. No movement, no noise. Nothing… They were all silent.

Then it was Shizune who set it off all off. "You don't think Sasuke's going to react negatively when he finds out?", There was a moment of silence and an exchange of eyes. Followed by sheer panic.

* * *

To say she wasn't comfortable in his arms was a lie. But a few things made her throw the boy abruptly. His eyes widened as she seemingly rejected him, but he too realized the reasoning behind her actions. She sent Naruto an apologetic stare. He replied with an absent-minded one.

That's when Izumi with half precision unleashed a Kunai and accordingly slashed it at the blond. He caught the weapon with his own Kunai responding with equal speed.

"Uhh, why—",

"Follow my lead, as far as Sasuke know's we're just sparring.", He nodded before she sent a hard kick into his chest. Naruto flew across the field. Maybe she put too much power into that one. She could feel the presence of her brother somewhere behind her in the trees. He was watching them for some reason.

He got to his feet. "Kami, was that necessary?",

"Maybe…", Just as she answered, he responded by rushing the girl. They exchanged a series of physical attacks, especially after they successfully disarmed each other of their Kunai. Now they were totally focusing on taijutsu. He had definitely improved and she softly believed that even then he was holding back.

She jumped backwards as the two separated. More people seemed to join the show. Both Naruto and Izumi swapped gazes in question but, continued to spar. What was with the crowd? Shisui, Shizune-san, Sakura-san, Sasuke. She went on the offensive, her Sharingan now activated showing that she was getting intense. Might as well show off. She dashed at him her fist landing a good one in his jaw. He hadn't been prepared for that one she noted before she went for a kick to follow up with her aggression. He caught her thigh, she felt him grip the girl tightly before she was thrown like a rag doll into the sky. The air smacked her face cool, the girl caught his blue eyes from her position. Was that it? She quickly began to recover in the air preparing herself to land neatly on the ground. That's when she saw the silver streak of metal, it was a Kunai and it's velocity was much faster than her own.

Her eyes widened when she saw this, the fourth Hokage's technique no doubt. She had to react fast. Quickly, she remembered the training Shisui had shown her and how to perform the Body flicker technique at high speeds. How to use it as a quick getaway and appear at positions at will. Granted, unlike Shisui she would use up a load of chakra because of her lack of experience. She sighed, decided the exchange was worth, she waited a second and a half before he appeared next to the Kunai. His golden hair glowing brightly as the sun reflected off his hair

She was gone in a flash of black and was on the ground in time to watch as the boy swung at nothing but air. His face was struck with surprise as he fell to the ground landing gently. There was a fair distance between the two.

"Nice, outplay.", he called. Their audience had gotten bigger with the addition of Kakashi. Weird... "When did they all decide to join the party?", That ended their spar or rather cover up. Neither of them felt the need to continue, it was just something to show.

She shook her head, before turning in the direction of Sasuke who was in a position in a tree segregated from the others.

"Sasuke.", She said, loud enough for him hear. She waited for him to jump out of the tree and respond with some sort of greeting. However, the boy didn't respond, but instead disappeared, his chakra signature leaving entirely. Those were red flags. He didn't see Izumi and Naruto earlier now did he? She had timed everything perfectly there was no way. She determined that there was another reason as to why he was acting unusual and decided that she'd have a talk with her little brother. Her little audience had also decided to leave, though they attempted to be less subtle with their presence and departure. It didn't work, but they definitely tried.

"What's with them?", Naruto spoke as lost as her.

"I have no idea.", She responded helplessly. "But I'm sure if has something to do with Sasuke."

"What's with the bastard, just appearing and leaving like that?". She shrugged, not having the correct response. Her brother sometimes was just too much for even her. She shook her head.

"He can get…moody.",

"Trust me I know.", He walked beside.

"I probably should go see my parents. You know the Uchiha compound actually received minimal damage due to its isolation.", she added the end to her statement.

"You're going now?",

"Yes.", He looked at her with disappointment.

"So you're just leaving me?", He declared promptly.

"I'm afraid so, I haven't seen them since the day of the attack.", She apologized, giving his blue eyes a soft gaze.

"I mean I could always come with you.", He retorted. She was quiet. It was true, she didn't see an issue with having him accompany her home. Her parents already knew of their relation. How could they not? It was everywhere. And they would definitely approve of the village hero himself, it was simple.

"Sure.", she stated, the boy grinned heavily. As the couple took off.

* * *

The sun was no longer at it's highest point.

Wood split in half, fragments spraying into the sky as the distinct sound of the Chidori chirped loudly. His eyes held the Sharingan and kept himself calm. Not many things riled him up, but this proved to be something that irritated him. He wasn't furious or anything, but it did place some strain on his mind, making him feel rather weird.

How far did he fall behind his blond best friend, and what had he been doing this whole entire time. He charged up his Chidori again, before slamming the ninjutsu into the nearest tree, causing it to collapse with one swipe. It fell to the floor with a thud, knocking up dust as it did so.

First, he wanted to address the Danzo situation, specifically with Izumi. Then he'd declare that he would take his and Naruto's rivalry more seriously. He took a deep breath, looking at the hand that just help his signature attack. It still tingled with the feeling of the electrical ability. Maybe he should have confronted the two when they were sparring and kill two birds with one stone and save some time. But, he always had to make things more difficult than they needed. He supposed he was just stubborn. So, he'd speak with his elder sister first.

* * *

The Uchiha main house was, in fact, intact. The damage to the house was moderate to minimal, it only affecting the outside and nothing. Naruto followed Izumi as they entered through the front door. He had met her parents many times as a child and he had never been this nervous prior. He had heard from Sasuke that their father was indeed absolute and old fashion individual. It was one way, the way that he considered the right way and that was it.

He felt his heart pound even harder as they moved deeper into the house. Fuck! He began to regret making the decision. Fathers typically were extremely protective of their daughters. Even if it was Izumi Uchiha, one of the most powerful and feared shinobi the world had to offer. He sighed, realizing that he had gotten himself into this and would have to pull through. Though he quietly noted that the home was extra quiet.

"No one is here.", she stated suddenly, as she stopped in the living room. He let out an air of relief.

She gestured to a futon. "I'm guessing with all the chaos and reconstruction going on they're busy.", He took a seat.

"Yeah, everyone's expected to help.", She moved into the kitchen, offering the boy anything to drink before returning and sitting by his side. They sat in silence for a moment, the awkwardness between them still existing. Though she probably didn't notice it, he did.

He decided to strike up conversation. "You know, when you become Hokage, I could be your personal advisor",

She turned with a small smirk. "I don't think I want the position.",

"I mean, it would work out perfectly, because then I'd get a first-hand experience of what a Hokage is expected to do and it'd help me understand the job more for when it's my turn.", her eyes seemed to glow a bit as he said this, she looked as if she wanted to say something but was deciding against it. Her lips parting and then, coming back together.

"What? I know you want to say something.",

She shook her head confirming his statement. "You're just such an optimistic individual. It's uplifting, to say the least. I like it, a lot. Like how I like you a lot, and everytime I'm with you, it makes me glad that I found you", somehow the two were much closer than he last remembered. He pulled her towards him, making sure to close the distance, pulling her into his lap. She gasped at this but kept her eyes on him.

That's when he kissed her. His lips at first rubbing gently against her's before he actually opened his mouth. Her lips were soft and smooth, their engagement causing sparks within his stomach to go off. They continued to hungrily go at each other's face. It was erotic, to say the least, as he placed his hands on her hips and took in her lips even more. She let out a quiet moan as he moved his hands lower onto her butt. He found himself wondering just how loud the girl could get. He broke the kiss, as he suddenly moved from her lips to her neck, softly sucking on and occasionally biting it.

"You're biting…", she pointed out, between a breath. "It's arousing…please continue.", he obliged, as more soft yet somewhat audible moans and whimpers escaped the girl. The feeling was overwhelming and with swift ninja like reflexes, Naruto changed positions, placing the girl flat on the futon as inched closer placing himself on top. That's when he began to remove her shirt, the tight shit that kept everything to the imagination. He tugged at it before she herself threw the item of clothing to the side.

"Aren't you a little eager for someone who's never been intimate before.", He said, as he admired her shirtless appearance. A black bra holding her round female parts, as he felt his hands around them, caressing. Again she began to moan, though it seeming to be louder for her standards.

"I was–", the girl began between breaths. "Under the impression that this was what couples did.", She stated.

"You wouldn't be wrong.", he stated as he unsnapped the girls bra and threw it away, revealing the girl's bare chest. He continued to rub her breasts, as both parties arousal levels were reaching an all time high. She took his shirt off, throwing it to the floor as the girl herself seemed to enjoy the sight, to his delight. Naruto sought out to increase both their desires, taking her right nipple into his mouth as he began to nibble and suckle on it. She replied with a much louder breath, a noise one would never expect to hear from Izumi. Who knew that she could reach such a pitch, it actually echoed. She finished, the two gazing at each other passionately in the eyes as their lips crashed hungrily again. This time, they were more aggressive, the two grabbing at the other's pants, as they attempted to take one another's off. It was incredible if you asked Naruto. All of it, it was a moment that he had only dreamed and gotten small tastes of, it was happening at this very moment.

However, a loud ring of metal hitting wooden floor broke both ninja from their intimate moment. Naruto's eyes shot towards the direction of the noise as Izumi's eyes followed. On the floor laid a long silver Katana, next to black sandals. Naruto felt his eyes widen, as he realized that he had made a huge mistake. He knew that katana anywhere and honestly in this moment he wished he didn't. It was Sasuke's.

"WHAT THE FUCK?",

It was in that moment, that all hell broke loose.

* * *

***Whao! That sort of went from 0 to 100 real quick, lol RIP. Sasuke is totally going to go nuts, this should make for an awkward moment between the three. Shit, I can see it now. Anyways, this chapter is less serious than the past three, a little comical and basically, jumps around playing with a few things. It should honestly make future development fun.**

***Oh, onto that thing about Izumi being one of the Hokage candidates. The whole entire thing was just spontaneous on my part. I just thought it'd be a cool idea, I'm not sure if I actually want to make her Hokage because that may be pushing it too much. I would probably just give it to Kakashi because that may sit better with people. What do you guys think? I'll put up a poll on my profile, you can choose between the two.**

***Again, if anyone has any stories with this pairing they would like to share or a new story idea, feel free to message me. As always, leave some commentary and thank you for the support.**


	22. Sasuke's fury

***It's really been long, considering that my last update had been mid-July. All I have to say to that is that I had writers' block from august to September, and then College is annoying. I apologize for my inconsistency with updates and I cannot promise to update on a certain schedule. I'm busy now and I probably will be until December. **

***But regardless thank you for all the Reviews I appreciate every single one of you guys and this story is not going to die anytime soon. I've just recieved so much positive feedback from this storyand I just want to thank you again.**

* * *

**In His Own Right:**

**Chapter 22:**

* * *

There were not many moments that Izumi could recall being embarrassed. As a matter of fact, she has never exactly felt embarrassed for any particular reason to her knowledge. However, having your shirt and bra off while your boyfriend who is also shirtless straddling you in front of your younger brother could definitely have that effect. There couldn't have been a worse time for his presence and here he was. Either Kami or whatever force controlled the world around them hated her or today wasn't so much her lucky day. So, yes she was embarrassed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?",

They were motionless, as solid as a statue. Caught in the act completely red handed and there was absolutely no chance of lying their ways out; it was unfortunate really.

"What is this?" his voice could strike a match with its intensity, he was furious his movement erratic, a vein popping out of his forehead as he clutched his hands into fists. She watched her brother, his eyes converting to the Sharingan as his fists tightened harder. His mouth was unevenly wide in surprise as Naruto removed himself from her persona. She could feel that the blond himself was actually pretty angry for a second-, before said emotions took a totally different turn, his face becoming notably guilty. The boy stared, his mouth speechless.

Finally, they removed themselves from each other as Izumi retrieved her bra and all respectable clothing.

Sasuke turned his head, keeping his eyes away from Izumi. Possibly because she was indecent. Instead, he kept them on Naruto. His eyes we completely red with the Sharingan, his hands balled.

"Am I going to get answer, or are you just going to stare at me like an idiot?!"

"Sasuke that's enough, leave!", She ordered, her tone was demanding and knowing.

"..."

"Leave?"

"Yes." she affirmed.

He stood disobediently. "After witnessing this, you expect me to leave? I want an answer! What the hell is this? Naruto, are you trying to defile my sister?" His hands clenched as electricity sprayed into the air in sparks taking place Between intervals of a few seconds. You could clearly see the infuriated expression on his face.

"Tell me what the fuck exactly is going on! Your words!"

Something told her that this was going to end badly, that no matter what attempt she made the outcome would be unfavorable. She could see the smothering rage forming within her brother's eyes, and as time passed it only seemed to get worse.

The blond was quiet up until this moment. "Sasuke, look. Izumi and I—",

"We're dating.", The girl answered for him, as she watched Naruto wince at her words.

"..."

At first, Sasuke didn't so much as move. Then like a balloon ready to burst the boy activated his Chidori, dashing at his teammate in a fit of anger. It all happening in one swift and precise movement. The intensity of the electricity itself indirectly ripping the futon they laid on. Naruto jumped backward, as he dodged the anger filled strike. Sasuke missed and his attack slammed into the window, not only destroying the window but also eradicating the wall it was placed in.

"Sasuke!" She yelled in a scolding manner. The boy took it much too far. That bang would without a doubt notify everyone in the clan of some sort of disturbance. Not only that Fugaku would not be pleased when she explained what happened to the window, and in addition to that why Sasuke went full on rage mode. But, she also knew there was nothing equal to the rage of her very own mother. "

"Really, my sister? YOU'RE DATING MY SISTER?! You've been fucking my sister while I've been away, haven't you?!", The Chidori remained activated as Naruto backed away though remaining on his feet in case another attack were to be sent his way.

"No, I haven't! It's wasn't even like that."

"Then what was it like, you fucking idiot!", he pointed his voice echoing loudly, practically the whole entire village could hear the drama. "Do you take me for a fool?",

"Sasuke stop this! You literally broke the window and the wall! Father will have your head!"

He turned giving his sister his undivided attention. "Forget him right now! You should have told me! Since when are you attracted to people?!",

"There is no law or moral code stating that I must inform you of such personal matters.", she explained to her younger brother.

"Shisui told me you were Asexual or some shit!"

-Note to self, hurt Shisui-

"Clearly he was wrong…" Sasuke mumbled viciously.

The seventeen-year-old Uchiha did a quick glance at the hole in the wall, before deactivating the Chidori. He attempted to calm himself, as he turned back to the two.

"Speak!", He ordered.

"Again, we are dating. It was something that occurred while we were on the mission to retrieve Jiraiya-sama and it blossomed from that point. I was fond of him before hand but recently came to terms with those feelings. Thus our relationship.", she let her words flow out calmly. She filled in noticing that Naruto had a long guilty expression.

"And you've been tainting my sister since?", He pointed judgmentally at the blond.

Naruto replied sporadically. "No, not at all!"

"We have not engaged in sexual intercourse as of yet.", she assured her brother.

"As of YET? Did you just say YET?!", he yelled. Izumi almost face-palmed realizing her choice of word. "He's my best friend. This shouldn't be a thing in the first place!"

"I'm free to date whom I ever so choose."

He shook his head, his eyes still holding a distaste for the situation. There was a hard silence that followed. Sasuke stood silent, though his eyes traced back and forth between the couple, and then finally towards the hole.

"We wanted to tell you—", there was a long pause, Naruto's sapphire and Izumi's obsidian intercepted each other. "Actually, no we really didn't."

Sasuke growled. And Izumi neatly placed her palm onto her face again.

"But, we never wanted you to find out like this!",

There was no pause instead, Sasuke burst out.

"Izumi, you've never shown an interest in anyone before, all those fanboys feening over you! What's the difference now?"

There was again another soft silence. A small wind blew into the living room through the hole. She looked at Sasuke and then her partner. "He is.", She stood keeping her face blank but allowing her emotions to fall through her eyes.

"Naruto is the difference. I've never found anyone as interesting or as aspiring as him. His dream of becoming Hokage in correlation with the tribulations he's been through is simply profound. He's struggled to reach the position he's at today, and in his own right, he was always a shinobi of great caliber. That's why I'm with him. My experience with him has been a pleasure."

She turned to him, giving him one of her rare yet true smiles. He stared before mouthing. "Izumi…"

Sasuke stood speechless, his Sharingan eyes still burning into his sister's though he didn't say anything. He gazed at the hole, before returning his attention back to the couple.

"I do not approve of this in the slightest!" he stated this bluntly, before walking towards his Katana and picking it up.

"I understand why you may feel betrayed, and Sasuke I would never intentionally make you have such feelings. I'm sorry that things played out this way, I am your elder sister and I could have executed this much more efficiently. From now on no more secrets or lies." She attempted to show him a small smile, but her smile quickly shifted into an almost disappointed frown. Her words didn't seem to relieve him. And his dark charcoal orbs fell to the floor that held fragments of wood and debris. She patiently watched her younger brother, knowing all too well how impulsive Sasuke could be.

"Alright.", the boy stated suddenly, his voice coming out much more calm than she expected. She watched as he picked up his katana placed it back in his sheath.

"Alright?" Both Izumi and Naruto questioned.

"That's what I said."

She rose an eyebrow, his actions seeming rather unusual. "Hm." She said watching him keenly as he moved closer towards Naruto.

"Oh, wait, just one more thing.", He said suddenly as he approached his friend. The blond watched him curiously. Suddenly, Sasuke slammed a hardened fist into the boy knocking him through the hole and outside. The boy then withdrew his Katana, igniting it with electricity before jumping outside.

Izumi blinked, Hard and rapidly. Before she forced herself to move and follow the two.

She now truly understood completely why lust was on of the seven deadly sins.

* * *

Naruto received a considerable electric burn from being deadly close to Sasuke's blade. His eyes were wide as he countered Sasuke's weapon with a Kunai. The electricity definitely gave him the advantage when it came to dueling, though he matched his hit with equal strength. Naruto found himself on the defensive for the majority of the fight, the two jumping around the Uchiha compound, their battle startling people. Sasuke was relentless with his strikes not holding back as he forced each out with anger.

"Sasuke!", he yelled as he side-stepped a lunge that would have been fatal. "We're ganna cause a panic. Stop! We can talk!"

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear words come from your mouth."

Naruto blocked one last strike, to which Sasuke's lightning enforced sword slit of the sharp tip. He threw the weapon away deeming it useless, as he continued moving around his friend.

"You've defiled my sister, and you think you're in any position to talk!?",

Naruto then found an opening, mid-way between his friend's attack Naruto aimed a daring kick into Sasuke's hand, disarming his friend and evening the playing ground a bit. They landed on a random roof, which meant they were still within the compound.

They stood silent for a moment, staring at each other. His Sharingan eyes glared at him with an anger he had never seen from his best friend. He watched as Sasuke's hand went downwards. He could feel the air around him swirl with electricity and he instantly knew of Sasuke's intentions. Suddenly, the Chidori formed within his palms, and from the looks of it, Sasuke was charging it much larger than the one from before.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Not here. The results wouldn't be very good. He silently wondered if Sasuke was going to actually take it this far or was he bluffing. He quickly removed such possibilities from his head, assuming the worse. Sasuke was acting completely impulsive, and as such he was not thinking rationally. He needed to reason with him before things went south.

"I'm sorry. I can't say that what I've done is fair for you and I can't say I blame you for what you're feeling. I understand your sentiments—.",

Sasuke stared.

"I don't understand these feelings completely, but I know I want to be with her.", his voice was heavy, came out strong. "I'm sorry you discovered us at the worse moment.",

Sasuke's black eyes seemed to analyze the Naruto, his hand still holding the blue electricity. A mixture of emotion slashed over his eyes as he gave his friend a total gaze over. What he was thinking was a mystery. Sasuke, in general, was just a complete mystery. Naruto walked towards his friend slowly. He prayed silently that he wouldn't lash out.

Suddenly, Sasuke deactivated the Chidori. The blond was surprised yet relieved, a sigh that said: thank Kami came from his lips.

Naruto blinked a normal and subconscious blink; this was all the time It took for the Uchiha needed to be on him, his forearm smacking against Naruto's neck, as he brought the blond to the ground.

Naruto's body disappeared in a puff of smoke. He watched from a distance as the raven-haired ninja zoned in on him. An enraged Sasuke was truly a scary and unpredictable thing. He needed to hold out, without causing harm to his friend or the people around him. Sasuke charged, retrieving his sword and attacking Naruto. The blade zipped past his face, much closer than he'd expected. Was his friend really trying to cause fatal harm to him? The boy then went on the aggressive, moving with Sasuke's attacks in an attempt to maneuver. He calculated each of his friend's attacks, looking for a flaw in his movements. His blue eyes were keen, and although it was subtle, there was a small flaw that left him open when he attack. The blond jumped from the building rooftop and onto the ground floor, landing on his feet.

He jumped away just in time to dodge a spray of shuriken. Naruto slid backward a bit, as he intentionally allowed Sasuke to continue fighting. He waited, knowing that his friend would eventually slip up. Sasuke continued his attack until finally, he overextended himself, seeming to push more strength into an attack opposed to keeping his speed up to par. For that Naruto punished him. With aggression that seemed to come out of the blue, Naruto withdrew a Kunai and struck vertically at Sasuke's outer hand. The tip of the Kunai ripped through his hand, and Sasuke dropped his Katana as crimson leaked from his hand in rivers. This wasn't enough to stop Sasuke's rampage. The boy ignored his injury and speared Naruto into the ground. The blond rolled on the ground but was able to flip back to his feet. Sasuke appeared before him and launched his sandal into Naruto's rib, he could hear a cracking noise as he flew into a nearby fruit stand. Naruto's body destroyed the wooden stand, squishing fruit in the process. The Uchiha at the stand stared at him horrified, as the boy got to his feet. Sasuke continued recklessly, his injured hand not even seeming to be phased as a heavy fist pounding into the blond who'd just gotten to his feet. Naruto found himself on the ground again, as Sasuke continued his brutal onslaught. Naruto blocked with his arms, his body receiving the full blown strength of Sasuke barrage of punches. He felt Sasuke breaking his defenses, hell he felt his arms hurting. Sasuke was a high tier shinobi, after all, not one to be underestimated and Naruto was definitely aware of this. There was a crowd of onlookers, all Uchiha's who had been minding their own business and now were subjected to this battle. Naruto caught the glimpse of their faces. Awe, surprise fear, straight shock. He knew that they recognized Sasuke, and evenly they recognized him. The son of the current clan head and the hero of the village clashing. Naruto twisted from Sasuke's pinning attack, and with his leg strength, he kneed his friend straight through his jaw, successfully removing him from his persona. He got to his feet, while at the same time surveying the surrounding area.

"Do you see the crowd? These are your people, you're scaring them!"

Sasuke scoffed at his words, spitting a mixture of blood and saliva on the ground.

"This is none of their business. If they were smart they'd leave!" The Uchiha made sure to yell the last portion, an obvious warning for the crowd, who only halfheartedly listened.

"You're being an irrational little shit, you know that?" Naruto spat. "So what if I'm dating your sister? That means you have to go and try to beat me up while at the same time destroying what remains of your home?!"

Sasuke wiped his mouth dry of any crimson red liquid. His body language was still yet very at ease, his Sharingan burned with angry emotion, a spark of fire could clearly be seen within his red orbs. But no, this wasn't the fire, the blaze that seemed to sizzle within the heart and souls of any true shinobi. No, this was different and Naruto kept note of this. There was more to his.

"You think this is only about Izumi?"

Naruto sealed his mouth, his ears becoming curious.

"Do you truly believe that you and Izumi are the only catalyst to the way I'm feeling? Really, after all of this time you really don't know too much about me, do you?"

"I know more than enough–!"

"More than Enough?!" Sasuke cut him off his voicing coming out in a condescending while tone. "Tell me… What is my current vision?"

The question came out as a cold as a rock on a chilled day. His blue eyes held his friend's gaze confidently despite not knowing his answer.

"I–I have no idea. I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Of course you don't and I didn't expect you to!" He shouted, those words reinitiating the battle as Sasuke swung a fast jab into Naruto's face, before following up with a roundhouse kick.

Naruto caught his thigh before jumping forward and pinning Sasuke to the ground in one swift motion. It was his turn to do the pounding. He swung, hitting his friend in the face with the strength of cold steel. He then grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and swung again. SMACK!

"This!"

SMACK!

He sent another fist, speaking in between words.

"Stops!"

SMACK!

He gave a fourth hit with his free hand. The crowd seemed to gasp with each hit, some calling his name asking the two to stop the nonsense but no one dared to venture towards them.

"NOW!" He said this with a commanding tone, sending much more force into this punch. The sound of the punch seemed to ring out throughout the village. Sasuke took the full force of the punch directly in his nose, his head hitting the ground from the pure power released from Naruto's attack. Sasuke grunted, and Naruto dropped to his knees, kneeling over his friend.

A calming silence fell upon the two. The crowd had increased in size since Naruto had last cared to notice. The Uchihas were in a sort of gaze, staring at Naruto and Sasuke and the aftermath of their battle. Naruto laid back for a moment, allowing himself to breathe and process his own thoughts. He inhaled and then exhaled, his breath heavy from the effort he put into their small skirmish.

He stood to his feet. Looking down at his friend as he too made his journey to his feet.

"We're done. We don't need to fight anymore, it's pointless. No more!"

"You don't get it, do you?" The Uchiha said this through gritted teeth.

"I. want. To. Fight. You!" He stood holding his hand outwards. The defying and heavy sound of the Chidori now burned through the atmosphere. The birds chirped in great intensity, this time, the chirping was louder and more frequent. Sasuke's face was stern, as he held the blue contorting ball of electricity. It swirled, sparked erratically and was only increasing in size. This was what caused the crowd to leave, even those who had shinobi backgrounds backed off at the mere presence of the power of his Chidori. The young Jounin found it hard to believe that Sasuke would go to such lengths.

Naruto stood tall, their bodies parallel and remaining on the same graphical plane.

"Trust me, you don't want to do this." He warned with a stern commanding voice. This had gone on long enough.

"I do."

"You'll regret it. I've trained so much in the past month."

"And that's what I want to see! I want you to go all out I want to see where I stand!"

There was a rush of wind that blew his spiky hair forward. The two rivals had their eyes locked.

"There's a time for everything, this isn't it."

"Shut. Up! Stop being pussy and fight!" The scene was still, the two motionless. Before Sasuke made one sudden move. With that Naruto went into action, activating his Rasengan within seconds in order to match Sasuke. The atmosphere was filled to the brim with ripe. They took to the air, jumping into the atmosphere and gaining so much hang time it looked as if they were flying. There was little thought put into this. But, in that moment Naruto realized that a collision of both their ninjutsu would undoubtedly bring about destruction. His mind churned as he realized he couldn't stop himself. Both their eyes made contact and Sasuke too must've realized the same thing as Naruto.

"Shit!" He muttered as space and time itself fell into slow motion.

There was no turning back!

That was his thoughts until he felt a hard object wrap around his leg. He felt his body being jolted backward as something long seemed to throw him to the ground. His hand came forward and the Rasengan dove into the ground.

Shit.

The ground exploded sending concrete and dirt into the sky. He coughed, his lungs filling with dust, as he found himself lying face first in a crater. The was a fucking crater in the middle of the Uchiha compound! Damn, he was in so much trouble. Damn it, today turned out to be rather bad.

He stood to his feet finding that his ankle had been wrapped in what seemed to wood.

Blue eyes stared at figures a close distance away.

"Yamato-sensei." He stated as the former Anbu operative landed beside. He turned to his right as the familiar hair of Kakashi caught his eye. "Kakashi-sensei."

"Thank Kami we made it in time." The wood style user stated.

"Naruto, did you truly intend on using the Rasengan on Sasuke?",

His head went down to Kakashi's sandals. "I hadn't at first. But, it progressed that way. I realized too late the consequences."

The gray-haired Jounin sighed heavily. Naruto just now realized the other figure hovering over Sasuke.

"Sasuke are you serious?" He could hear Shisui, the shinobi who on normal standards was an easygoing guy. But right now, he seemed utterly ticked.

"We literally are in the middle of a crisis and you two are only adding to the chaos that is currently our village. We have traumatized villagers, and you think it was smart to go ahead and try to fight in the middle of the compound!", Sasuke's eyes fell to Naruto before he brought them back to Shisui.

Izumi appeared next to him, her face blank but stern no words were exchanged between the two as they watched the rarity that was an enraged Shisui.

"You find something out about your sister and best friend and you totally lose your head. You're acting like a child. And you're a ninja, you look completely idiotic. What is Fugaku going to say?"

The crowd was forming again, along with both Sakura and Shizune. Naruto now realized the extent of their short battle. A crater in the middle of the street, a few damaged buildings, and a fruit stand all gone.

"He's right, the fight was childish. Naruto, that was reckless of you using your Rasengan, you could have killed each other or someone else." Kakashi commented. Naruto knew he was right and kept his lips sealed.

The duck haired Uchiha stood to his feet, both Male Uchihas nose lengths away from each other's face. A tense aura came from Sasuke, it seemed to make everyone a bit uneasy. Sasuke glared at his cousin, before letting out a small "Hm.",

Sasuke tried to walk away, only to find Shisui's hand falling on his shoulder.

"No, you can't just shrug this off like that. This is an extremely serious matter. You could have killed someone and you're acting so fucking nonchalant."

That was when Izumi approached, some concern seemed to present in the way she walked.

Sasuke removed Shisui's hand, the spiky-haired Uchiha gazing on in surprise.

"Anything you want to say too, elder sister?" Sasuke retorted aggressively. "What about you Kakashi? Yamato? Shizune?" He looked at Sakura but said nothing.

"I don't wanna hear shit right now." His voice stern and commanding but his voice not as loud. Maybe Naruto should have said something, but he remained quiet. Maybe, he should have stopped his friend, but he did nothing. He just watched silent, trying not to provoke him. But maybe that wasn't the best choice of action. For in the next instant, Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving his friends and those that cared for him behind in his wake.

The shinobi stood, a crowd of Uchiha civilians coming forward, their eyes falling on the gash in the ground and the group of silent shinobi.

"I'll follow him.", Shisui stated robustly, and without anyone telling him otherwise he disappeared.

"Should we follow him?" The pinket her voice soft, though her eyes eager.

They all eyed Izumi, as both Kakashi and Yamato didn't answer out of respect for their situation. She stood, seeming to realize that all eyes were on her frame but not directly responding to their gazes. Finally, her eyes landed on all of theirs, her obsidian sparking with a mysterious emotion. They waited for a reaction, but instead she vanished, a mist of gray smoke being the only evidence of her presence. She was really worried about him, he deduced.

"I guess that's a yes.", Kakashi stated obviously.

"Maybe we should give them the decency of some privacy?" Shizune suggested.

"Agreed.", Yamato replied stepping beside Kakashi.

"I mean, that's why we're gonna eavesdrop." Their sensei said this like it were nothing.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his sensei. "Eavesdrop? That's rather rude, Sensei."

"It's not letting them have privacy either." Shizune crossed her arms.

"Rude, privacy?" Kakashi let out a hard laugh. "We've been doing this the entire day. Why stop now? Oh and Naruto, since when did you care about being rude?"

Naruto folded his arms. "Right.", came the copy ninja's reply, and that was all the ninja needed to head off towards the Uchihas.

* * *

Shisui appeared in the small grass clearing, his eyes scanning the area for his younger cousin. He found himself shaking his head, Sasuke was just...Sasuke. He found him, sitting on a post middle two others. He sat quietly, his hands folded and his not even looking in Shisui's direction. He must've known he was there, but he refused to acknowledge his elder cousin.

"You gonna look at me, bro?"

He stated, trying to possibly lighten the mood. But, there was just an unsettling feeling coming off of Sasuke. "Listen, I feel like this is something that you and I have to talk about alone. And just you and I… Not IZUMI!" He said this as he felt her presence approaching from a distance away. He internally sighed relieved when she made a complete stop.

"Guy to guy, bro to bro." Sasuke finally looked at him, letting out a defiant "hm"

"Alright, so how are ya feeling?"

"Betrayed." Thankfully he said this in his normal

Monotonous voice.

"Yeah, I feel you on that one. It's the worst feeling in the world, to be betrayed by someone you trust. And I bet Naruto and Izumi took this to the next level, huh?"

Sasuke turned to him completely. "What do you want?"

"Just trynna give advice. And to help you keep your frustration in check. Today, you destroyed part of the Uchiha compound and a wall in your own house. And I know Fugaku and Aunt Mikoto are going to have your ass. This all could have been avoided if you would have kept your impulses in check."

"Shut up!" Sasuke stood. Shisui flinched not expecting such hostility. "I don't know who to listen to or what to believe anymore. My best friend and sister are dating. That's unbelievable. And it disgusts me in every way possible, and the worse part is that I was kept in the dark about it all!"

"And that's shitty on their part, but you kinda have to accept it."

Sasuke held his head high. "And why is that?"

"Because she is your sister and Naruto your best friend and you care about both of them!"

He placed his hands in his pockets getting closer to Sasuke, again placing his hand on his shoulder. Sasuke made no move to remove it.

"Izumi and Naruto are happy together, let them be. Bro, wouldn't you rather have someone you know dating your sister opposed to some stranger who might be a complete asshole?"

"..." Silence from the younger Uchiha. Finally, he replied with a simple. "Hm." Which meant, yes."

"So be happy for them, don't try to hurt Naruto and break shit."

Sasuke took in a deep breath. And Shisui did the same thing. The forest moved with the wind as, the trees dancing from the blowing of air. Shisui was aware of their presence, but at least Izumi was keeping them a decent distance away.

"You never told me about it….",

Shisui brought his forehead to his hairline. "What?"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Tell me what you know about the mission that would have been the Uchiha massacre.",

Shisui stood still, he knew this was coming it was only about time. He had hoped that it would be Izumi to explain what happened to him. It was random, but Shisui deduced that it probably contributed to his little cousin's rage. The S-class mission that would have ended their clan by the hands of Izumi. Damn it Danzo!

"I guess it can no longer be avoided. What did Danzo tell you?"

He had a bad feeling about this.

"Tell me about her mission, what did it entail exactly?",

"..." Shisui sucked in a hard lung of air.

"You were much too young to understand, Sasuke. Also, bare in mind that this was a classified S-class mission and the only reason I'm confirming its existence to you is because Danzo already broke the secrecy. Back then, the village was sort of in a crisis, there were high tensions between the Uchiha clan and the village heads. Here's a quick Synopsis: Due to Izumi's status as Anbu captain, your Father chose her as a spy for the clan, in all honesty, Fugaku was planning a Coup. Accordingly, the leaf heads put Izumi as a spy for the Uchiha.",

He paused allowing Sasuke to absorb the information. He searched Sasuke's facial expression for information.

"Tell me about how Izumi was going to kill everyone in our clan."

Shisui nodded. "Well, as you can infer things didn't go so well. And eventually, it came close to Danzo almost ordering Izumi to eradicate everyone in the clan. Including myself and you."

"Danzo? I was told that it was the third who put out this order."

Shisui let air out his nose. "Who told you that, Danzo?" He knew the answer to that question.

Sasuke closed his eyes in understanding, before opening them slowly.

"The third was against it from the beginning, ultimately it was him who prevented an atrocity."

The wind picked up again, Shisui's spiky hair blowing furiously. Sasuke had his mouth sealed and again his eyes closed. The grass around him move in one direction, the fresh air smacking them both. Shisui attempted to deduce his expression, but atlas Sasuke was a complete enigma. He was unpredictable and Shisui knew this all too well.

"Izumi, would she really do it?" He crushed his fingers, his voice coming out in a saddened tone one he'd not heard since Sasuke's yonder days. Not since Sasuke's days of innocence, when the boy wanted nothing more than to train with his sister. But that day, that specific day Izumi had been busy despite her promise to teach him the shuriken Jutsu. It was on that day that he remembered Sasuke sounding so crestfallen, so un-Sasuke. It reminded him of that day and brought those memories. In the end, Shisui had decided to train him instead, and Sasuke had returned to his normal state. Now, it was different; he was older and much less eager to listen to his elder cousin.

"Would she have really killed Father, Mother?" His eyes closed and Shisui could feel the emotion coming with every word, despite how much he tried to hold it back. "Me?" He finally said softly, letting air drop through his nose.

What was he to say? Would he lie to keep the boy's fading emotional stake intact, or would he tell the truth? He moved turning away from Sasuke for a moment.

"You don't sound like Sasuke right now." He began.

"Tell me!" He yelled this.

"Hear me Sasuke, I believe Izumi would have done what she believed was for the greater good. So, me, Fugaku, and Aunt Mikoto would probably have been...terminated..."

Sasuke's eyes held his the boy just stared, not particularly moving or doing anything otherwise. He held his head a bit downwards.

"...but you… I don't think she would have been able to bring herself."

His facial expression changed. "She would have killed everyone, including your parents, my parents and me her best friend if need be. But, you, she would never."

"But, why would I be exempt?" He shouted.

"Because you were just an innocent child, she's always had a soft spot for you even now. I believe Izumi would have spared you. Whatever that may mean in this twisted world of the shinobi, she would have left you alone."

The area became quiet. Shisui was allowing the younger Uchiha to absorb the information. He knew Izumi and the others would be growing impatient and would want to come confront the boy themselves. Sasuke cracked his neck, in one sideways motion, before turning his back completely on his cousin.

Shisui felt his throat burn. "Where are you going?", he stated, the form slowly walking into the forest.

"It's none of your business." Shisui ran towards Sasuke.

"What do you mean none of my business; you're just gonna walk away like that?"

"Yes, no one asked you to follow me anyway.", Sasuke stated, his eyes turned a crimson red as his head turned backwards, the shadows of the tree branches above covering his face back before finally the darkness consumed him. He disappeared, Shisui didn't follow. No, he just watched silently. It was out of his control, the boy needed to be by himself.

There was just a lot of things going on in the boy's head, Shisui concluded. He just needed to get some air and breath this all off.

A rustle of leaves and wind blowing notified the Genjutsu master of Izumi's arrival. She landed on her feet, instantly turning to Shisui.

"I let him go." Another breeze of wind blew by. "He's old enough to make his own decisions and fix his own internal conflict. We can try to help, but only he can fix himself. I think he'll get over it." Shisui told her, catching a green leaf in his hand.

"I see." She answered though she didn't seem too convinced.

"Izumi, Sasuke will be fine. Let him go burn off some chakra and I bet he'll be home for dinner.",

She was silent and Shisui placed his hands behind his head. "So he found out, huh? What happened exactly."

She moved a strand of hair from her eye, facing Shisui.

"After discovering about the relationship, he destroyed one of the walls with his Chidori and then assaulted Naruto."

He let out a long whistle. "Aunt Mikoto won't be happy."

She shook her head. "The damages will come out of Sasuke's paycheck."

"I should probably apologize to Naruto for all this." She stated, he could hear guilt in her voice. He could feel the group from earlier a short distance away.

"But later, when everyone else isn't present." Shisui nodded in agreement. She stood silent, in thought. Something Izumi did quite a lot and even excelled in, thinking. He knew her all too well, she was thinking.

"He asked about that mission. I'm sure you heard that already."

She didn't answer with words but her eyes were the only response needed.

"Figured there was more to this; he had asked the same question while on our mission.", he stopped remembering the masked shinobi from the mission, and his strange ability to manipulate space-time.

"While out there, we fought an Akatsuki who claimed to be Madara Uchiha." Izumi's expression changed completely. She gave him a questioning gaze. "Madara Uchiha?"

He confirmed with a nod. "We were able to fight him off, but couldn't successfully eliminate him. His abilities were unusual, one of which included a space-time ninjutsu, where no physical attacks could injury him. They'd just go through him."

"His claim is hard to believe, however, I've had history with him."

"What type?"

"He killed my teammate." For the second time, Shisui whistled. "You never told me the full story about that."

"It was never necessary.",

"What about now?"

He watched her consider this. "The details aren't necessary. While on a mission Tenma my Genin squad mate and I encountered him on a lonesome road. He confronted us, and refused to let us pass. Tenma stood against him and for that, his throat was split open, while I watched." She stated this closing her eyes. Shisui could only imagine the trauma that such a young mind had to experience. Izumi was possibly the youngest genin in history, and shinobi or not the trauma for a child to experience such a loss and such an unfortunate event directly before her eyes it was heart-wrenching

"I was spared. He said that one day I'd serve him and we'd meet again. And we did, eight years ago, when I had made my mind about the entire clan dilemma and I was prepared to take on the life of a shinobi serving the village from the shadows.",

Shisui curled his figures, that wouldn't have happened with him around. "I would have stopped Danzo before it got to that point. I wouldn't let him do that to my family. I'd do everything humanly possibly to keep you guys from a life of suffering.",

She gave a half grin. "I know you wouldn't, that's your ninja way."

He would have never let things get to the boiling point. He would have died before allowing Danzo to have his sick way. Even if it meant he had to use the Kotoamatsukami he would have stopped Danzo. He was prepared to let the village go to war nor would he sit back and lightly let his family become a victim of extermination like they were pests.

"This place is depressing. And I'm sure the group would like to hear more from us." She explained. Shisui nodded, though before they could leave, two figures appeared before them, their Animal masks covered by the shadows and the dying light of the sun.

"Uchiha-san." One greeted, directing his words only towards Izumi though. "You are requested by the council."

The council.

Izumi nodded. "Tell them I'll be there immediately." They disappeared and Izumi gazed at Shisui. "I'll see you after this is dealt with."

Shisui sighed. "Give them hell."

* * *

Here she was again.

"Uchiha-san." Homura greeted, extending his hand signaling her to sit. She complied and sat at the meeting table. He held a blank yet knowing gaze and Koharu remained silent.

"Something has come up and the position of Hokage must be decided. We need your answer immediately."

"What is this something?"

He turned to Koharu who nodded acknowledging that he could confirm.

"The Five Kage have been summoned for an Update on Ending Dawn."

"Word about the attack on the village has made the rest uneasy, they want to make adjustments, conditions, and updates.", Koharu added.

"With that said, we need your answer.",

She looked at both of them, eyeing them carefully, before pondering over everything. She honestly did meet the requirements in her own opinion. She was acknowledged by everyone, she was prompt, punctual and completed all her work in a timely manner. She could even possibly make a huge change in the world of shinobi, make things better for the little guy and aid the destruction of the Akatsuki. Naruto had said he didn't mind, and she believed she would learn the job rather quickly. She sat quietly hands folded and eyes closing.

It wasn't her dream, though.

It wasn't what she wanted.

It was his.

She opened his eyes and met the elders with her charcoal ones.

"I decline."

* * *

It was apparent that someone had been following him. At first, he had thought that it was Izumi, but he quickly dismissed this. She would have revealed herself by now. He wasn't in the best of moods, his head actually hurt and he just simply wished to be alone. Sasuke walked, making sure to keep himself as inconspicuous as possible. He moved without any direction in mind, his eyes forward as he walked. He could feel the eyes leaning in on him, coming closer. He wanted to believe that it was Naruto, Kakashi, Izumi or even Kakashi, but unfortunately, he had a feeling it was someone or something else. He instinctively grabbed onto the hilt of his Katana. He waited, the figure getting closer no noise could be heard from within the dark forest. He tightened his muscles and the grip on his weapon.

Sasuke made his move. In a blind motion, he appeared behind the figure within the branches of a tree, his sword wrapping around him. He held the Katana, the darkness keeping the figure's face concealed.

"I don't wanna be bothered." He said threateningly.

The figure remained still, not saying anything. He stared hard, his Sharingan activated. He inched the blade closer, the metal almost touching the figure's neck. "Right now would be a smart time to explain why you've been following me."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as a deep monotone voice began to laugh. Sasuke held the sword closer, the voice familiar and put the young Uchiha on the balls of his feet. The figure shifted suddenly, and Sasuke instantly pressed the blade into his neck. The weapon passed through the man as if he were air, Sasuke jumped back at this. So, it was who he thought. He stepped into the light, allowing his orange mask to be visible.

"Still wearing the mask I see, coward.", Sasuke pointed his sword at him. A shadow fell over Sasuke, a tall figure landed behind him, adorned in blue skin.

"So, what business does Akatsuki have here?" Sasuke inquired calmly.

Kisame laughed, Sasuke could feel his sword looming heavily over his shoulder.

The self-proclaimed Madara Uchiha stepped forward. "A proposition."

* * *

***What's up with me, fighting scenes right and cliffhangers? I don't know, I was honestly just allowing my fingers to take full control of this story as it went on, so if anything feels or seems out of place, do tell me. I intend on keeping this portion of the story mellow and a slice of life portion, this chapter is probably the only exception and honestly just setup for the future. Maybe, I'll even include something for Sasuke and Sakura, but I don't want the focus to shift from the main couple. I'll think more about this more for later.**

***Naruto Vs Sasuke. I just wanted to have them fight, I wanted to show Sasuke's emotion and anger. I wanted to really portray Sasuke as a stubborn, whiny bitch in this chapter. Not that I think he is for the most part, but here I wanted to give off that impression. Are his actions justified? You guys decide.**

***Sasuke, Tobi and Kisame. No comment. :P**

***Izumi declining the position of Hokage. *Deep Inhale* Honestly, I thought about this for a few months and it just isn't the type of ninja that Itachi would be. Sure, I feel as if he could have no longer evaded taking the position he would have taken it, but if it was his choice I believe he would have declined. Thus Izumi's choice. Also, you guys voted on the poll for Kakashi to take the position, which speaks for itself. So, there.**

***I'm not sure if you guys like Modern day Naruto fanfics or anything that is weird, but I have a story by the name of **_The Hero Game. _**It's a Fem!Sasuke/****Naruto High school ****kinda story; so, if you seem interested in it, you can go ahead check it out, it's weird and will be short.**

***Anything you guys would like to see in the next chapter, dislikes about this chapter and what you liked about this chapter, leave a review. Go ahead, tell me how terrible of a writer/human I am if you wish, but please give a brief and solid explanation to justify your claim.**

**DEDICATION TO MY REVIEWERS of Chapter 21 (Bold for consistency.):**

Drax Demonix

Shattering

Alex R

Cadelorbe12

DeadBottle

kreshryl

DocPacMan

**dancoope**

Narutoske

Thetrio5

**Shigure Toshiro**

kyoko minion

Alter-Red

hikora

Train Heartnett

.3

lazyfox21

**RevampedAtol**

**desdelor97**

**Uzumaki spiral**

dorkysora

Shizu Uchiha

dragonfox123

Noble78

**YuukiAsuna-Chan**

**BladePhoenix41**

**kazuki2292**

**insanemaelstorm**

**crazykushina**

radeklegia

**firetemplar415**

**WindyCitySlayer1**

magmortor711

**bageltiger**

**grimreaper40045**

luqie10

RedCide47

THE BLACK PRINCE OF DARKNESS

***(if I missed your name it's because I'm an idiot.) LOL**


	23. Displacement

***Happy Holidays everyone. I hope you've all enjoyed the Holidays and had an eventful New Years eve! I'm back and hitting you guys with another chapter, which I must say was extremely annoying to write. I actually wrote this in random intervals since the last Update, like I said I've been very busy. Thankfully, I'm out until next semester, so the next chapter should be expected before the end of January. Let's hope this chapter is up to standards, though I must say this is probably one of my least favorite installments. Yay!**

* * *

**In His Own Right:**

**Chapter 23:**

* * *

The canopies above chirped with the sounds of birds and small forest creatures below. The air was warm and humid; and the forest dark, as streams of light penetrated the expansion of leaves above barely making the inners of the forest visible. Sasuke was calm, calmer than he probably should have been. His eyes taking note of the darkness around him, his mind still heavy in thought. His situation was not among the best, as a matter of fact, it was possibly one of the worse scenario you could find yourself stuck in. Two presumably dangerous S-class shinobi pressed against his breath, both presumed to be extremely hostile and skilled. Maybe he should feel honored? Sasuke Held his sword pointing it at the masked Akatsuki member, while at the same time reminding himself to be cautious of Kisame behind him. And then his thoughts ran back to the masked man's words.

What did he just say?

"A proposition?" Sasuke questioned, Kisame's looming figure coming closer. He remained cautious of both men but his curiosity was definitely peaked.

"Yes, you should feel flattered, Sasuke." The shark man stated. A heavy lung filled chuckle bearing into his ears. Tobi moved forward. Sasuke pressed his sword making sure the man knew he wasn't very fond –which is an understatement– of his presence

"Oh yes, a proposal if you would."

His words came out smooth and knowing, almost condescendingly. Whatever this man wanted couldn't have possibly been good, nor could it have any positive benefits towards Sasuke. Could it? He shook his head, clearing those thoughts from his mind. They were hostile. Angry or not he was still a shinobi of the leaf, he would act accordingly. He just needed backup. He looked towards the trees above staring at the sun and determining the position of the sun in relevance to time. A patrol should be in close proximity if they were on time, which they usually were. He could wait out until then.

Or dispose of them himself._ Or better yet, listen..._

"Whatever proposal you've got in mind, I'm not interested in it." In that moment, Sasuke ignited his katana in a blaze of blue-white electricity, the dark forest illuminated in Blue, his Sharingan glowing with anger.

"So quick to dismiss my words without even hearing what I have to offer."

Sasuke was quick to respond. "I have no interest in your offer."

"Surely you'd want to learn a way to become more powerful."

The boy's ears perked upwards at this.

_Yes…_ No.

"I'm fully aware of how powerful the container of the Kyuubi's become and clearly you've noticed it, not many people can best Pain. And you want the power to defeat your rival. How important is it really to you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke kept his mouth closed but he gave the man his undivided attention.

"I can help you obtain power, strength and better control of the Sharingan. Tell me, are you aware of this." He stared at Sasuke and for a moment the boy was confused just staring into the supposed Madara's Sharingan eyes, until suddenly the black camas began to swirl, his eyes going through a metamorphosis. He narrowed his black orbs, realizing exactly what they were, he had read about the Mangekyo Sharingan. Izumi had informed him that in order to obtain such power you'd have to suffer the pain of loss and feel the weight of great emotion. He watched almost memorized, it only causing him to hold more malice towards his foes.

And them...

"Your sister has this power, and so does your cousin. And it's one of the things that make them strong. Sasuke, I can help you obtain this power and from their.. more. I can help you surpass your sister and more importantly, the Kyuubi!"

The forest around him seemed become dead quiet. He found his eyes wandering past Tobi's mask and more so towards the dark background of the forest. The electricity dancing on his sword being the most imminent source of light, polluting any other sources of light including the Sun. Tobi's one eye reflected each flare of electricity and Sasuke at that moment could see the man's eyes, the shinobi of the leaf decoded the stare, their eyes meeting. It held ambition, it held motivation, and most of all deep within those crimson orbs it held hatred.

He found himself questioning what had exactly prompted this man to seek out Sasuke? There was more to his presence than good graces and simply wishing to help, he was a criminal after all. He didn't truly just want to help Sasuke out of charity. Sasuke found himself curiously wondering and analyzing this Madara Uchiha. His eyes were genuine, though there was a definite and absolute reasoning behind this. Did he truly need him, had the death of Pain really hurt the Akatsuki in such a manner? He figured they were short on members, but the question that irked Sasuke the most. Why him and not someone more powerful?

"Will you join us?" The masked shinobi's hand came outwards, raising towards Sasuke.

"What makes you think I'd want help from you?" Sasuke's voice was rough and threatening.

"This boy irritates me, can I kill him?" The shark skinned shinobi pressed his sword closer. "My sword is thirsty for new blood, anyhow."

Sasuke's hand ran backward, the sword coming with it. "I'd like to see you try!"

"With pleasure, just give me the word." Kisame's eyes fell on Tobi's mask. "Can I?"

"Kisame, stand down for a moment." The shark man looked up rather disappointed but obliged nonetheless, his sword falling to his side. Sasuke's went back to Tobi.

"I can find my own way, I don't need any of your help."

Madara moved again, and Sasuke immediately thrust his sword into the man. Damn it! The blade entered through the man as if he weren't even there. Tobi rose his one Sharingan eye from within his mask as if to say 'really?'. Of course, the weapon would pass through him. The man walked through Sasuke, ending up behind him and standing in front of Kisame.

"You don't, you say?"

"I can find my own way. And I'll kill you two if that's what's necessary."

...or die trying. _But wouldn't it be beneficial?_

The self-proclaimed Madara laughed. "If you believe you can do so in your current state." He moved closer his mask leaning towards the Uchiha's ear. "Then do it."

Sasuke growled, the man was undermining him, as a matter of fact, he was underestimating him. "You'd be surprised at what I'm capable of."

He laughed at Sasuke again, Kisame remained silent but smirked. "We could kill you right now if we wanted."

Sasuke gripped his weapon. "Try it!"

"I thought you'd never ask!" He felt the tension escape from Kisame, the blue skinned man raised his weapon. He swung the sword hard and downwards towards the boy. Sasuke rose his weapon, ready to deflect the attack from the larger man. The sound of a heavy object crashing into another object rang, the quiet forest echoing with this noise. The slam echoed for a long simmer of time, before slowly dying. Sasuke stood, his sword still upwards but his eyes staring surprised. The masked ninja held his hand on the wrapped blade of the sword. Sasuke quietly admired this, the man held the weapon known as sharkskin by its spiky structure. He had done his little research on Kisame and was aware of his status as a former swordsman of the mist. Kisame was a renowned shinobi for all the most negative reasons, but powerful. This man, this Madara, there was more to him. Sasuke had to admit, he was curious.

"Let's not do that Kisame. We are here for one purpose, and persuasion is tedious",

Madara released the weapon pushing it backwards and Kisame let out a low grunt of discontentment. Sasuke's head pounded. His eyes still crimson and his sword still abundant with electricity. Was he strong enough to fight these two at the same time if needed? The question was stupid, he already knew the answer. No, he was not. That was the mere reality of the situation, this Madara alone could probably end his existence. And Kisame, he wasn't in the Akatsuki for no reason. All anger from before subsided in the now severely dangerous circumstances he was in. Sasuke was a top tier shinobi, among the top Jounin and probably stronger than all shinobi within the village with the exception of a few. The point was that Sasuke was powerful, and could go blow to blow with the most powerful shinobi the world could offer. Yet, still, he felt a bit uneasy after the demonstration of Madara's ability to stop Kisame's attack with ease. The angered shinobi didn't show it, but instead stood bravely with his weapon drawn and pride still intact.

"I'm not changing my opinion." He stated boldly.

Madara just turned his head, as if he were a dog with a questionable gaze. His one eye continued to reflect the blue-white electricity. His hands came up, as if he were telling him to calm down.

"Sasuke, I know that look in your eyes. It's a look of desire. I know what you desire most. Power!",

Sasuke continued to stare the man down, not showing fear, but a small drop of sweat ran lightly down his face.

_Power. Strength._ _You want it!_

"Do you truly believe that your Sister is for you...After all, she did lie to you. She isn't to be trusted."

The buzzing of his sword went off like static. It continued to keep them within the light, keeping the shadows on their toes and away from the three. He remained silent, a single click of his tongue escaping his mouth.

"Yes, I know all about the would-be massacre. Izumi consulted me for assistance in the entire thing. At the time I had not realized that she had been ordered to do so, but she always did seem rather unusually distant from me and my invitations.",

He kept his mouth closed, steering his eyes from Kisame and back to Tobi. He had consulted Izumi before? She had asked him to aid her?

"I also know about that little thing with the container of the Kyuubi and your sister. The lies you were kept from. Yes, your anger wasn't only due to discovering them being intimate, it was a combination of events and the competitor inside you. I know, you did it in anger, but it was also a comparison for you. You fought so vigorously because you in fact realized. That Naruto Uzumaki is stronger than you."

His fists curled around the hilt of his sword, a rush of energy rushing through his body. It was an impulse, it was his nerves. They ordered him to attack, to punish this man for spitting such things. For stating the truth, for knowing something that Sasuke wished not to accept. For knowing, somehow he knew! He glared with steel in his heart, but his brain proved to be stronger. If he were to attack he would be met with nothing more than the irritation of passing straight through the man. Maybe, he could attack Kisame and land a fatal blow on the pale blue man, but Sasuke doubted Madara would take kindly to Sasuke killing one of his fellow members.

"I can see more within your eyes. Not only do I see anger, but I also see motivation, hatred, and vengeance."

Sasuke scoffed at his words. "You know little about my intentions. Thank you for the offer but I'll pass."

But Madara didn't let up, Sasuke could feel the intensity that was emanating from him. He was stern in his posture. Every word that was coming out if this man's mouth was coming out as if it were fact. He continued.

"Danzo committed an unforgivable sin, if only you knew at the time, then you could have killed him already. It's unfortunate."

He retorted instantly. "I can defeat Danzo on my own!" He moved back, this time angling his Katana at his side at a state of readiness.

"Enough talk, enough bullshit!", Sasuke spat his words turning to the two Akatsuki members. "I'm no criminal, what you're asking of me is treason! I'm no traitor and as far as I'm concerned you two are my enemy!",

"You don't want the power of the Mangekyou; how do you ever expect to defeat Naruto without it?",

That struck a nerve. He was reminded again that he had fallen behind. Naruto had what could be considered a steroid to his power, the Kyuubi and it's power created a huge gap between their strength. The Mangekyo would definitely help even the playing field, possibly. He bit the inside of his cheek, as he contemplated Tobi's words. His sister had it, and his cousin had it. The power of the Mangekyo, both had face terror and emotional stress that had pushed them to unlock the great power. He eyed both the Akatsuki members, the electricity conducting through the metal blade of his katana. Air rushed out of his mouth.

"The Mangekyo Sharingan is achieved when a member of the Uchiha is subjected to extreme emotional stress, correct?" Tobi nodded and Sasuke for a second thought he could feel a smile from the masked.

"Correct, Sasuke.",

A Deep breath and a buzz of curiosity.

"Then what do I have to do to feel such emotion?" As soon as he asked the question he knew he would regret the answer.

The air around them seemed to thicken, becoming rip ambition and interest. The sky was beginning to darken significantly. The three held their mouths closed for what seemed to be a long minute. Sasuke waited patiently, honestly pondering whether he would get an answer or not. Tobi's eye narrowed, the shadows falling over the man's orange mask completely engulfing his face, his presence only acknowledged by his silent yet audible breathing. The birds didn't chirp and the creatures of the forest were silent. Nothing made a noise, the wind didn't blow and again the only thing audible was their breathing. Finally, he received his answer.

"Kill someone you love."

* * *

Both the elders sat predominantly calm, both their elder faces littered in wrinkles keeping their mouths closed for a moment. Izumi returned their stares, though curiosity soon mustered within the two elders' eyes.

"We accept your decision, but I'm curious as to the reason for your declinal." Homura rested a hand on his chin.

"If I had no other choice I would, by all means, take the position. But, why do so when there are multiple and better candidates."

"You don't believe yourself to be the best candidate?"

She disagreed with a shake of her head. "Not that I do not think I'm suitable, by all means, no. Actually, I believe that I am simply needed elsewhere."

Homura clicked his tongue while shaking his head. "If not you then we'll go ahead and push for Kakashi-san." He paused, giving Izumi his best stare. She replied with her own questionable one. He then continued. "However, you must know that the Kage expect you to be at the summit."

"I figured as much." Tsunade had, after all, put her ahead of operation Ending Dawn.

"Izumi you must do whatever it takes to make sure the other villages are aware that are still strong."

His words came out commanding as if he were giving her a mission of the sorts. "I understand."

"The meeting is expected Monday next-next week."

Izumi gave her elders a nod and a quick bow, preparing herself to leave.

"Izumi wait." She stopped.

Homura moved from his spot. "Danzo had help escaping during the invasion. Someone has committed treason and needs to be punished."

"Some of his root officials escape also?"

"That is correct." He answered.

"Someone in the ranks of Anbu is a traitor." She explained obviously.

"These are dire times Izumi, we need to be on the balls of our feet at all times. We must be precise in our movements and as reserved as possible."

"I understand."

The man as old as the third Hokage nodded. "It is imperative that Danzo is captured, but the discovery of this snake in our ranks is just as equivalent."

She agreed, wondering to herself just who could have possibly allowed that man to escape. Who was the traitor? He would have to be among the ranks of Anbu? Someone she knew, maybe? All she knew, was that they'd find out soon enough.

"As well as defeating the Akatsuki. Izumi, these are dire times for not only our village but, the shinobi world. We cannot allow Naruto to be taken."

She turned preparing herself to leave. "I didn't plan it." She said not turning back, deeming the conversation over. She calmly walked away, as she contemplated the things circling her head the most. Akatsuki, she wouldn't dare let them take Naruto, she would protect him no matter the cost, even if it mean giving her own existence in exchange.

And Sasuke… he just needed to accept how things were. After all, she had to introduce Naruto to her family.

* * *

The sky was dark as the clouds seemed to swell in gray, it would rain without a doubt. It had been a say since the incident and two days since the invasion. The village hidden in the leaves was busy with construction clean up, the damages that had been sustained to the village with the invasion of Pain seeming to cripple the village, yet at the same time, it tightened their strength.

Sasuke's parents had not been happy about the news of him and Naruto's fight. Destroying his house and puncturing a hole in the street was a bit drastic, yes Sasuke agreed. But, he had been consumed by anger and he still felt it, the anger within him and resentment towards his best friend and Sister. But he had accepted his punishments accordingly, allowing them to deduct the reparations from his paycheck, he cared little about the currency anyways. He had not informed them of the reasons for his actions other than his rivalry with Naruto. It was better than way, telling his parents such a thing wouldn't benefit him. And it was simply… just awkward.

The skies began to tear, a small drizzle falling over the village. Sasuke took in a deep breath thinking over a few events such as his actions to allow the two Akasuki members to walk away without a fight. How dare they approach him and make such an offer? They thought he needed them to gain power. They were sadly mistaken if they thought he was so weak and misguided. Maybe he should have reported them long ago, or even engaged in a battle to possibly attract the attention of a roaming patrol. But he did neither, he let them go. Why did he do that? His eyes stared upwards as droplets fell from the sky as the heaven wept lightly. The dark clouds glowed with lightning before growling lightly.

He had not talked to Naruto or Izumi since. And maybe it was better that way. He had overreacted, he had become angry irrationally and went about things completely wrong. He admitted this. However, he still refused to compromise. His pride simply wouldn't allow it. Albeit, something in his head told him he should let it all go and be happy for his sister and best friend, but another part of him ordered him to be stubborn. It was a mental war within the boy and truthfully Sasuke wasn't sure what to do. So he would avoid conversation or any interaction with them for the time being. At least until he could clear his mind.

Soft footsteps splashing into newly placed puddles caught his attention, a flock of pink and a small hood covering her head. There was no mistaking the emerald green eyes of Sakura.

He moved in her direction, walking slowly as if the rain had no effect on him. "Sakura." He called her name.

She stopped suddenly before turning around and making complete eye contact. He watched as some sort of metamorphosis took place within her eyes. Sasuke wondered what she was thinking, specifically about him of course.

"Sasuke-kun." She breathed out and the two met half way. He gazed her up in down taking in the small windbreaker she wore and the small briefcase with a red crossed symbol across it. He noted this.

"Medical work?" He said obviously.

She nodded. "Just some extra syringes. Nothing too serious, we have plenty but this is just a precaution.",

"Ah, I see".

She seemed a bit nervous, her feet digging into the concrete floor. She wanted to talk, and he knew exactly what...or rather who it was about.

"You wanna chastise me too, huh?" He sighed.

"Not really."

"Hm."

"..." a moment of silence.

"How could you be so stupid!?" She suddenly blurted out causing him to jump backwards.

Typical Sakura.

He looked at her.

"You could have seriously hurt someone…" she exaggerated with a hand gesture. "..you could have hurt each other, you could have hurt some random civilian walking by. Shit, so what if Izumi and Naruto have this random relationship! Naruto, Shisui, Kakashi, Shizune, Yamato and Izumi were out there worried about your well being and in all honesty your mental state!"

He grunted, and sighed simultaneously. "I don't need you to scold me, my parents made damn sure I was aware of my mistake! I have to pay retributions and apparently I have to have an audience with both the village elders and clan over my childish actions." She seemed to mellow a bit at his words. "I'll have enough people scolding me. I understand that I was being stupid and childish, but I was just angry. I still am angry, but I just didn't understand. Why would they keep such a thing from me? Why is it that I had to uncover the truth through the most degrading way possible? It hurt my pride to see that and it also hurt my trust, Sakura. I know I seem like some type of villai–"

"You're not a villain, Sasuke." She interrupted. He gazed at her, before sighing, but continued nonetheless. "But, I had it! I felt insignificant, not only because of those two dating but also because I was well aware of what Naruto had become."

_Remember what he said._

"What Naruto had become?" She moved closer to him, curious. He felt his head throb a bit, and he sighed. He bit his tongue causing it to sting as he allowed his feelings to come off in words.

"He had become better than me. Possibly the strongest ninja in the village, maybe even stronger than Shisui and Izumi. And knowing this fact ate away at me, shit it still eats away at me! I'm angry, and I can't do anything about it, except train and still I find myself behind! I attacked him out of spite, yes. But, also out of curiosity, I wanted to know what he was made of; I wanted him to show my that Kyuubi mode and the power he truly posed. I didn't care about anyone else!", he stopped, as he felt his brain begin to swell, his hands clasped slowly, the pressure causing his palms to bleed. Then suddenly he stopped, taking in a deep breath. "But, during the fight, while I was putting in close to maximum effort." He stopped, a tsst noise emanating from his mouth. "He didn't even bother to transform. He didn't think of me as a viable enough threat! And there I was fighting him, making a complete fool of myself trying to take the boy with a tailed beast steroid!" He cringed at his words, feeling weak for expressing his emotions. He squeezed his palm so tight that blood leaked from his hands.

"Sasuke…" she noticed.

"No, he disregarded my power. He disregarded me! I admit it he's achieved power that completely overshadows my

own, the fucking Dobe.", The rain seemed to intensify, corresponding with his anger itself. Lightning struck off in the distance thunder following closely behind.

"I'm sure Naruto was only thinking about everyone's well being. You know he was only being selfless.",

"Tsst." He let air part his lips.

"He didn't want to fight you, he didn't want to fight anyone! He just wanted to talk and apologize he feels extremely bad. Sasuke, he's your best friend."

_Remember what he said._

"Yeah, my best friend wouldn't even tell me that he was dating my sister.." He turned. "That's something you just don't do, you know that right? You don't date your close friend's siblings at least without their blessing, it's a breach of trust.",

_Remember what he said._

Sakura shook her head, before eyeing the case in her hand. She approached him but stopped halfway, that same gleam in her eyes. He gave her his best blank expression. He wasn't mad at her, how could he?

"Look Sasuke. I don't mean to brush this off but, I have to return to the medical tents, I'm needed."

_Remember what he said._

"Hm." He stated, she smiled. "We'll talk then, over tea." She latched onto him, catching him off guard as she encased his being with her arms resting her face on his chest. He stepped back gazing down at the much shorter girl, a bit surprised at her sudden display of affection. Nonetheless, he returned the embrace, replying with an equal hug, resting his chin on her head. He could see a smile develop on her face, it felt right. It was short and the two finally broke apart, she gazed at him innocently her emerald green eyes shining. "We'll talk."

And with that, the short pink haired girl was gone.

_Remember..._

He stood there by himself in alone in the middle of the rain filled village. The rain drops hitting his face and drenching his black silky hair. He stood eyeing her previous position. "Yes, I remember." He finally replied softly to himself.

* * *

The ran was a soft drizzle.

Izumi had returned from a short session of kunai practice and afterward found herself feeling useless and felt she needed to make an appearance somewhere, or rather do something. She stopped her journey through the village under reconstruction, as gray caught her eyes.

The former Anbu captain scratched his head as Izumi watched him leave the Elder's tent.

"Kakashi." She acknowledged.

"So, it was you who recommended me?"

She crossed her arms over her black Uchiha shirt. "You were already at the top of their list, I simply stated that you'd be a very good candidate."

"Why did you decline?" He said this removing that sexual descriptive book from his pouch. She ignored it.

"My expertise are needed elsewhere." She replied.

"Oh, I see. You'd rather be on the front lines than in front of a desk all the time."

She smirked. "That's part of it."

"And what makes you think I won't decline?" Silence came, followed by stillness in the wind. He rose his one visible eye and gazed into Izumi's obsidian.

"Because not only are the elders asking you, but I'm asking you, the village is asking you. In my honest opinion, you are the perfect candidate, an admirable shinobi in every right. You declining a job when you're possibly the best for person for it, just isn't in your nature."

He gazed upwards from his book with a black emotion in his eye, then he gave her his signature eye smile. "That's nice of you to say, it's not often that someone gets compliments like that from Anbu captain Izumi Uchiha. Naruto's been rubbing off on you."

She shrugged. "Maybe that's for the better."

"I accepted their proposal. Izumi, I will be the sixth Hokage if all goes according to plan."

There was an awkward silence that followed, Kakashi seeming to become too embedded into his book and Izumi just standing there doing absolutely nothing. She eyed him for a moment, though it seemed as if he were finished with the conversation as a whole and was just quickly finishing up a page before leaving.

"Have you spoken with Sasuke?"

He removed his head from his book. "Your baby brother? I have not, sadly. He's been incognito since yesterday."

"Ah."

"Don't fret, He'll get over it Izumi. He's just being difficult...You know, Sasuke things." Kakashi said going back to his book, seeming to become extremely interested with a certain portion or page.

"My brother has a lot of growing up to do."

"That he does." He agreed. "I'm sure he's been thinking over everything and is only shutting you out because of his confusion."

She nodded, it made sense. "I agree."

"Don't feel bad, he looks up to you and wants to surpass your shadow." He looked her in the eye.

"Which is what I always wanted!" She defended, allowing her emotions to get the better of her. "And I would want nothing more than for my little brother to surpass me in both power and wisdom!"

Air passed through the masked ninja's mouth in the form of a whistle. "He's already surpassed me, I'd say he's almost there. I can see him getting there Izumi. Give him time and don't put too much thought into it, he looks at you very highly. This whole entire thing, he'll get over it.

Kakashi made eye contact and swiftly went back to his book. "He realizes that Naruto outclasses him.", Izumi commented.

"Right, and it places a gap in their rivalry, and you know how seriously some people take rivalries; look at Guy for example."

"And being with Naruto made things worse." She said, slightly feeling guilty.

"Uhuh." He didn't look up from the book, but she knew he could multi-task. "Which reminds me. How did that happen anyway?"

Her forehead adjusted upwards in question. "I and Naruto as significant others?" She placed a hand on her hip.

"Yeah that." He turned a page nonchalantly.

"He caught my attention." She shrugged. "His presence alone lifts my mood and I've never met anyone who has made such an impact on my being in such a short amount of time. I took your relationship advice, Senpai." It came out as more of a joke that both could relate to.

He lifted his head, his face looking towards her at the mention of the name Senpai. She smirked, something she hadn't called him in years. The gray-haired shinobi was honestly surprised at her antics.

"Senpai? When was the last time you've called me that?" He gave her a curious gaze.

"Since you were my captain and Anbu mentor."

He flipped through a page.

"Ah, good times." He stated this rather nonchalantly. "Well isn't this just a little nostalgic trip. And thinking about it even you've surpassed me, and at the mere age of 11 no less."

She regarded him with a smirk. "I don't think it was that early."

"Nevertheless, you surpassed me at such a young age."

"Your training helped."

"And now look at you, it's amazing just thinking about your first day of Anbu. Everyone doubted that a little 11-year-old girl who still should have been in the academy could handle the stress of Anbu. And, did you prove them completely wrong." He stated but surprisingly kept reading his book. She stared completely speechless as Kakashi continued. "I've seen you mature into the shinobi you are today, and it makes me realize how old I'm getting. You calling me senpai just brought these thoughts back to my head." He paused, as he completely lifted his masked face from the book and shut it with one hand. "But also, it's made me realize that even though those closest to me have passed, I still have others." His speech paused, as he continued to think, and possibly formulate the correct placement of words. "Izumi…" another pause, the copy ninja making sure Izumi was paying attention. "Obito's dream I see it in Naruto, please help me preserve it. I think you are exactly what he needs.",

She was silent, amazed at the drastic turn the conversation had taken. Izumi stood still, just staring at the copy ninja. She wasn't sure how to respond to his words and his way of saying that he approved. And bringing up Obito, a subject that the Uchiha knew was an uncomfortable one for the Copy-Ninja. She felt honored by his statement.

"Obito's dream? I see." She looked to the sky soft droplets of rain fall upon her face and lightly rolling down in small rivers. "Kakashi, I promise you, I will take care of him.

It was also a promise to herself.

* * *

The rain had let up.

Construction of the village sounded off near and in the far distance. She had assumed that eventually, people would

lose interest in their relationship, after all, it had been a few days. However, Izumi underestimated the power of drama and gossip. Not that it was so much drama but Naruto and Izumi's was definitely a great topic for gossip. What amplified this interest and gossip more was definitely the kiss she had forced onto him. Which of course he did not reject. The glances and stares did not go unnoticed by the village's very own hero either.

"So, how mad was Mikoto-san at Sasuke and I?"

"More Sasuke than you, but yeah she's a bit angry with you."

"Fugaku?"

"He cares more about us being a couple."

Naruto looked down in disappointment. "Ugh, so not only is Sasuke mad at me but Mikoto-san? She's so nice!"

"My father's a little angry at you too." She stated in jester. His head fell lower, and she laughed lightly. "They won't bring it up… too much."

"Do you really think now is the best time to go over to your house?"

She nodded. "It's best we introduce them as soon as possible." Her parents weren't too angry, but they were significantly upset with Naruto. Her mother more for the damage to the house, her father for other reasons, but he was very strange his antics considering a relationship or rather someone to court was something he wanted for her.

"You won't have to talk to Sasuke, he's already been reprimanded for his actions anyways. Don't worry about him, he'll have to accept us eventually." She didn't even know where he was at the moment. Naruto smirked but she could feel the obvious uneasy feeling coming off of him.

"The wall is almost finished, one day isn't bad. And the window should be installed by tomorrow afternoon."

He gave out a low huff. "Fugaku-san is going to give me the death stare the whole entire time isn't he?"

She paused thinking over it for a moment. "It's likely...probably actually."

Another groan escaped his mouth, he didn't seem like he was looking for this.

"It won't be too bad, Naruto-kun. I mean, if he didn't like you I'm sure he wouldn't have agreed to let me bring you over." She assured confidently.

"Yeah." It wasn't the normal Enthusiastic voice of the sporadic blond.

She grabbed his hand as she watched the boy's eyes do a complete run up of her figure. "Everything will be completely fine." she smiled, red falling on her face, as again emotions she had rarely been exposed to surfaced. She couldn't believe what this guy was doing to her. nonetheless, it was a positive and exciting feeling the coursed through her blood.

"Act as you would normally.",

They finally made it to the Uchiha compound, Naruto seemed to even himself up a bit, taking a deep breath. It wouldn't be long before they reached her home, her mother would be delighted to see Naruto as her official significant other, it was a step in the right direction. Her Father would share the same sentiments but, keep his greeting more formal and less delightful than her mother. Izumi already had an image of how it would go. Thankfully, Naruto was someone that her parents had known for some time and actually approved of. It took moments but they finally made it to the Uchiha mansion, She nodded to Naruto as she withdrew her keys. "It is no different from the other times. Just now, you're with me instead of Sasuke."

"And me!"

They turned, finding Shisui behind them more than likely appearing out of absolutely nowhere.

"Shisui…" she stated blandly but allowed a small layer of venom lace her tongue.

"Calm down, shit. I'm here dropping off groceries for Aunt Mikoto. Since her, two children are never around long enough to do chores for her." He held up a bag of groceries. "I want no paws in your lovers family introduction, just wanna be a witness."

She nodded. "No smart remarks or comments. Stay in your own business. You know how Father feels about your uncensored choice of vocabulary and irritating choice of statements."

"Oh, Izumi you don't give me enough credit."

"You don't deserve any."

Naruto let out a low laugh, and Shisui gave a sigh. With that, she unlocked the door and the three entered, meeting an aroma of food being cooked. The three walked guiding themselves into the kitchen where undoubtedly there stood Mikoto cooking her heart away on the gas stove.

Of course, she knew of their presence long before they even entered. She turned from the pots and pans and smiled, instantly moving over to Naruto and hugging him. "Look at the village's very own Hero! You saved us all, Naruto! You're so strong!"

"I'm happy to see you too Mikoto-san, thank-you." He became red in both modesty and from strangulation. Izumi watched his mother squeeze his entire soul out of his body. "After all these years who would think that you would end up with Izumi." She let him go, allowing her bright smile to widen to the ends of her cheeks. "Kami, at one point we thought that she wasn't even interested in men."

Shisui laughed. "You and Fugaku too, huh?"

Izumi objected. "Mother! Shisui..." Smoothly, but in annoyance. The woman who held the most resemblance to her only replied to her specifically with a smile.

"It's true. You showed literally no interest in men… or woman actually. And of course, there's nothing wrong with that."

She waited as the looming presence of her Father approached from his office. He entered and all eyes fell on the man. Mikoto turned and went back to her cooking

"Izumi." He brought his gaze to Naruto. "What an hour it is, Naruto-san. I've known you since you were a little boy and to see you progress into the shinobi and hero that you are today is in it's most simplistic way amazing. And to think now you've taken an interest in my daughter. " Naruto scratched his head. "What can I say. I'm doing what's only good for the village and its people. And you know, she's my world."

"What's only expected from a shinobi, and a man." He rubbed his chin. He then allowed his eyes to land on spiky haired Uchiha. "Shisui..." He sighed slightly irritated.

"What's up Fugaku." Shisui greeted.

"How's your Father and Mother."

"They're great, just doing chores for Aunt Mikoto."

Fugaku nodded. "Many things we have to discuss. What is expected and asked of someone who wishes to be a future betrothed."

Izumi felt Naruto almost completely fall backward. "Betrothed?" Had she forgotten to inform him of how their traditions worked? Or that she didn't just date people with the intentions of things going on temporarily. She grabbed his hand at this, attempting to bring him some sort of comfort. Kakashi's words rang in her head.

_...I think you're exactly what he needs..._

"Precisely, engagement and then eventually marriage. I am honestly proud in my daughter's evaluation for a suitable husband."

Naruto looked at her and back at Fugaku. He swallowed lightly, but it did not go unnoticed by her.

"Of course Fugaku-san. But, isn't this all a little too fast?"

Izumi watches as fire erupted into her Father's eyes. She agreed with Naruto, a hundred and ten percent. However, her Father had a very precise and traditional way of thinking.

"Nonsense! What's ridiculous is how long it's taken my daughter to start dating. What's nonsense is that she has been of age for a while and has only recently done anything about it."

She crossed her arms. "There was no one who interested. I've been patient and waited for the one who would bring focus to themselves." She held up his hand, raising it towards the ceiling. "Naruto finally became that person." She gave her Father a hard and meaningful stare, she wouldn't do anything without reason, she had always kept her duties as the heiress in the back of her head, knowing that she'd eventually have to be wed.

"Just be thankful that I didn't arrange my own suitor for you." His words were calm, but she knew the small jab he threw.

"We talked about that Fugaku." Mikoto voiced, but kept her back towards the group. Shisui let out a short but audible chuckle.

Fugaku eyed Shisui and his wife. She thanked her Mother for her rebellious personality.

"Thank-you, Mikoto; I remember. My comment still stands. There is a certain and precise way things should be handled and I intend to carry them out this way."

"We never came to an agreement on the matter. But, let me remind you that we have no right to decide the future of our daughter and her soon to be betrothed."

"It is what's necessary to preserve our tradition!" He countered, and her Mother fell silent but Izumi knew her Mother wasn't finished yet. Bother her parents were extremely stubborn, a trait that Sasuke had inherited and Izumi to an extent.

He grabbed his chin. "Now, you two are aware of how to hold yourselves when alone." He began and she felt Naruto become uneasy. "If you are going to be intimate please use protection, unwanted pregnancies and having children out of wedlock is looked down upon and may have unfavorable results." she didn't miss the death stare he sent towards Naruto, it said a million things but the most prominent one being 'watch it'. The verbal exchange seemed to completely be decoded by Naruto and he nodded.

Silence followed, Naruto's face remained stern and the boy quiet.

Shisui laughed, receiving a glare from her father. She wondered why Shisui got off on making things awkward for Naruto. She watched as her mother continued to cook, but could clearly see the edges of her smile. Naruto seemed to be in deep thought. Fugaku sighed.",

"Now onto more pressing matters." She could almost feel what was about to happen.

"You are expected to propose to my daughter within the Month, any time afterward is unacceptable. Purchase of any engagement ring will be compensated by the Uchiha and possibly from my own pocket if necessary."

The blond Jounin continued to stare with his sapphire eyes, nodding his in understanding, but she could tell he looked a bit skeptical. She silently wondered what was going through his head. She gripped his hand tighter, instinctively. He replied by entwining his larger fingers around her own. Instantly shoot comfort within the girl.

"I understand."

She smiled but knew there was still some sort of doubt within him.

"We can discuss all of this later, say...tomorrow dinner at six?" Her Father stated.

Naruto nodded again. "I'm not busy tomorrow, I'd have no issue with that. I'm sure Mikoto-san will cook up something delicious so it'd be my pleasure actually."

Her Mother didn't speak but, Izumi could feel the smile coming off of Mikoto.

"Oh, and the next time you and Sasuke decide to brawl out, please make sure it's anywhere but inside the village, especially the Uchiha compound and more importantly my would be paying for the damages too if it were you who had aggravated the attack. Your rivalry can be taken elsewhere." And with that Fugaku turned, and headed back to his private office, not waiting for any other response. Izumi watched his back as he disappeared into the darkness of the house.

He stood seeming to be completely stuck in gaze. She watched him as he quietly messed with his thoughts. "Naruto-Kun." she broke his concentration as hHe turned to her and smiled softly. "I guess I have to propose to you pretty soon."

"Well there goes the surprise factor!" Shisui commented.

They ignored him.

"Uh, Shisui? Why don't we leave these two alone." Her mother explained to her favorite nephew.

"Of course Mikoto." He stated, making his way from the kitchen for a moment, not before turning to the two and winking.

She looked at Naruto feeling guilty for not informing him directly of her intentions. In all actuality, she felt as if she had completely played him. "I apologize for not informing you of my intentions to make you my betrothed."

He nodded. "Oh, no it's cool. Just absorbing it all."

She watched analyzing his face, it switched through multiple expressions. "It's alright if you're having second thoughts about this Naruto-Kun. I don't want to force–"

"No, you're not forcing anything." He came up to her and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close to his chest as they exchanged a hug. She allowed her cheek rested against his toned chest. "I want to be with you, and if I have to marry you because that's something you need to happen, then by all means, I'll do so. Even if it's a little premature, I'll do it for you!" And right then and there Naruto kissed her on the cheek, sending a wave of emotion she was normally not exposed to. He felt her cheek actually redden it was all weird, yet satisfying. She looked up at him and pecked his lip with her own, just a quick peck before returning her face into his chest.

"I want you to come with me." She said into his shirt. She looked upwards at the taller man. "To the Kage summit, that is, with Kakashi when he's given emergency powers."

"Okay." He said softly.

"It'd make the trip more bearable, and honestly we may need some time away from the village if only for a moment."

He smirked, seeming to be more relaxed now that Fugaku's presence was absent. She could hear the mellow drum of his heartbeat, the rhythm seeming oddly relaxing and satisfying to the ear. She suddenly found two fingers raising her chin upwards as she allowed herself to become consumed in the ecstasy and the arousal that came from displaying affection. Both their lips connecting as she allowed her head to tilt to the side and softly nibbled at his bottom lip, pulling it gently. He moved his hands from her waist sliding it slowly to her buttocks. She twitched a bit at the sudden sensation, as he cupped it softly, but appropriately she moved his hands from her ass.

"Not here, Mikoto and Shisui will be back any moment.", she looked him in his water blue eyes. "You always touch my butt when we do...this." Maybe that was a dumb statement.

"My bad, I couldn't help myself." he replied awkwardly, but she interrupted. "No, it fine... Just Shisui and my mother..."

He placed his hands behind his head, removing them from her persona. "Oh yeah, of course. That'd be another awkward moment." And in that moment both Shisui and Mikoto returned. A low shushing noise coming from her Mother. They both walked in inconspicuously, but Izumi didn't miss the delighted gleam in her Mother's eyes. They hadn't given them much privacy and had been gone for maybe a few moments. Her Mother was merely excited at the prospect of grandchildren, it was all typical in Izumi's opinion.

SThen shisui said. "I know your favorite nephew is invited to this little dinner tomorrow, Aunt Mikoto."

She gave a pot a quick stir and never turned from the stove. "Of course, but I'm not sure Fugaku would too keen on that."

"Also, your presence isn't necessary and is completely random."

Shisui shook his head. "I understand that, but I could definitely be the comic relief to what would be a boring dinner."

"I'd rather you not.", She answered.

"Come one I basically got you and Naruto together."

Naruto shrugged and looked at Izumi. "He helped. I personally wouldn't mind." He probably wanted him at the dinner so that the whole entire dinner isn't just Fugaku questioning them.

"You must really have nothing better to do." She teased.

"I got notta, man."

"Notta, huh?" She smiled.

"Notta thing. I got no missions, don't feel like training and no girl." He shrugged.

"You don't have a girlfriend yet Shisui?"

"That's not surprisingly actually." Naruto joking a jab at the spiky haired Uchiha,

"No, I don't."

"And we are here criticizing Izumi and you don't even have one."

Izumi nodded in agreement and Naruto chuckled. "Hypocrisy at it's finest."

"Tsst. Whatever, I did you guys a favor. Don't turn this on me. "And Izumi is one hard Kunoichi to catch. Do you know how many people have tried?",

She shrugged, maybe just a little. "Hm."

* * *

The air screamed as a blue metal blade pierced it. The sound of Sasuke's blade consumed in blue lightning cutting through entire tree trunks in one swoosh bombarded the forest, as he took it upon himself to cut down a few trees to burn off some needed steam. He continued and refused to stop putting full force into his slashes cutting the trees down within mere seconds and allowing the heavy trees to hit the forest floor like bombs. He kept moving, sweat flowing off his face in rivers, his hair sticking to his tan skin as he continued to redecorate the forest. He wasn't exactly angry. No, he was simply burning off steam, releasing stress in the best way he knew. Training, or in this case destroying a portion of the nearby forest. Of which he could or could could not get in trouble for. He shrugged, he was in enough trouble. He didn't care so much about any more demerits. If that was the what would happen, then so be it. He didn't care, what he was feeling now was an ambition to get more power. He would find a way, himself.

_You could use him_

No.

_It would be easier._

But it wouldn't be from his resolve and strength alone.

He pulled back holding his sword perpendicular with the grass as lightning sizzled off of his katana, the smell of burning wood hitting his nostrils like an 80-pound weight.

_You would be able to beat him._

That was true enough, but it was treasonous

_It would make you more powerful._

How much more powerful? He breathed heavily.

_The powers of the M_angekyou_ Sharingan would definitely put you closer to him._

The ends didn't justify the means.

_It does, don't be weak._

He wasn't weak!

_It'd be easy, you've done it many times before._

But to someone her loved?

_The ends justify the means._

But for who?

_You._

He stepped back, his head burning in pain.

_He humiliated, disrespected and betrayed you._

He's his best friend.

_Would a best friend really do that?. She and he, they both betrayed you._

She's his sister.

She betrayed you in more ways than one. She would have killed you if she had to, she cares more about that damn village than her own brother. They made you pay for all that damage to the village, they pity you.

Shisui said otherwise!

_That's a _naive_ way of thinking, _Shisu_ doesn't know what he's talking about__._

He believed him.

_To an extent, but your belief is tilted._

He wanted to believe him.

_You shouldn't, all you should want is power. You need it._

" I can't!", he stated with an excess of effort.

You say that… But you never know what you're truly capable of.

Sasuke shook his head, as it throbbed painfully. He dropped his weapon as he shook away his thoughts to no avail. No, he'd surpass both Naruto and Izumi himself, that was final. No help from criminals, he would complete this all by himself.

_You want to do it, it's only a matter of who __and when._

* * *

***Boom and finished! How'd you like this installment of In His Own Right? Please tell me in a Review BELOW, and I promise that I will update the next chapter by the end of January. Shit, I will even start it tomorrow morning and make a goal of 500 words each day. With that said please be extremely patient and I apologize for the recent long waits. ****Anyhow, I had a poll a few months back about ShiuixIno and it got a lot of positive feedback, so that will be a side thing. Sasuke? What can I say...Oh, nothing really. We'll see what happens. Oh, Next chapter is going to be fluffy, with a small tint of salt.**

***One more thing. If anyone is interested in writing a short story no less than 100 words no more than 1,000 words, depicting fem!ItachixNaruto from this story in any way or form of your liking and wish to send it to me. I will post that small short story in the beginning of the next chapter if I like it or even get any. Of course, it won't have any chronological correspondence with the story. Think of it as a little fun, I don't know!**

***Anyways, Love or hate? Pray tell! Bye!**


End file.
